


The Last Targaryens

by cmyatt01, Ruben8554



Series: The Last Hope for Westeros Saga [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys Past Life, Daenerys badass with a Sword, Daenerys best Swordsman in Essos, Daenerys can wield a sword, Daenerys thinks she is Barren, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Everything is connected within the Saga, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon/Aegon Targaryen best Swordsman in Westeros, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, Non- canon world mix later with Canon world, Other, Parallel Universes, Past Time travel of Daenerys Past Life, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, The Father of Dragons, The Mother of Dragons, Two Lifes, happy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 117,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruben8554/pseuds/Ruben8554
Summary: Post before season 7 What if Jon knew who his true parentage was before meeting Daenerys Targaryen but in this World, Jon has a Wildling army of more than 100,000 the same numbers as Dothraki but he has giants and mammoths plus the whole North support him. He has three dragons the same as Daenerys.He goes to Dragonstone to meet the dragon queen and discusses an alliance with his Aunt Daenerys and soon they will see that there are more than meets the eye than just an alliance.(This story is on a break ATM) Were continuing the present story on The Last Hope for Westeros saga. This prequel is on hold to stop any spoilers of the current story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is connected within The Last Hope for Westeros Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is my new side Fanfic while we write The last Hope for Westeros. It's just something I had in mind because my co-writer has a side Fanfic 'A new Westeros' and so I was like what the hell let's go for it. Anyway, tell me your thoughts in the comments. As always ideas and opinions are always appreciated in the comments below. Like I always said sit back and relax enjoy this short chapter of a brand new adventure.

_**Jon Snow/ Aegon Targaryen** _

 

"The King In The North!" all of the Northern Lords and Ladies chanted as Jon entered Winterfell’s Great Hall with Sansa by his side. They both walked up to the front of the room and sat down on the simple wooden chairs serving as their Thrones. As soon as they both sat down the Northern Lords gather around them.

 

"King Aegon! We have received word that a women named Queen Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros! If the rumors are true, your Grace... She has three large dragons and an army of full Dothraki and Unsullied…" Lord Glover exclaimed as soon as Jon had taken a seat. 

 

All of those gathered in the Great Hall gasped and then started to whisper. The whispering eventually grew louder and louder and soon Jon could no longer hear himself think. 

 

Finally, Jon had enough. “Silence! All of you!” He roared over the commotion around him, which quickly silenced of the Northern men and women and drew their attention to stopped their King.

 

Once all eyes were on him he started speaking. “I know we are in a difficult situation, My lords and Ladies… We have two threats. The white walkers beyond the Wall… as well as Queen Cersei to the south..." 

 

Which is when Lord Manderly stood up, and voiced his concern, “Your Grace, what about Daenerys Targaryen… Your aunt? She claims that she is the rightful Queen of Westeros! While in reality she is nothing more than a pretender! She claims that throne is hers and the North is in open rebellion.” 

 

Jon took a deep breath before he answered, trying to keep the tone of his voice as even and calm as he could, "Aye, she does… However, she does not even know who I really am… that I exist. Only you all in this room know the truth about my  heritage. If anyone would have found out… They would have warned Cersei... Lord Baelish tried to warn Cersei and looked what happened to him… I beheaded him for his betrayal." 

 

The Northern lords all started to whisper and finally, Lord Glover started speaking. "My king we chose you as our King even after the truth was revealed… We chose you to lead us knowing that you are a Targaryen… Ned Stark’s blood runs through your veins! We need you as the King of the Seven Kingdoms in order to unite all seven the kingdoms to fight against the threat beyond the wall!” 

 

Lord Glover’s announcement creating another round of cheers and 'Aye'. Jon closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before he opened them once more. He looked at Sansa waiting for a hint on what he should do or say but she did not voice any counsel. 

 

After a few minutes of brooding stood up. “I shall go speak to Bran and seek his counsel on this situation.” 

 

They all started to whisper but Jon did not pay attention to their words as he started walking and left the Great Hall with Ser Davos following closely behind him.

 

"Your Grace, what will you ask your brother?" The onion knight asked as they entered Winterfell’s court yard and continued walking, making their way towards the Heart Tree in the Godswood. 

 

Jon sighed, looked at his friend and said, “I do not know Ser Davos… I will ask him for advice.” Before Ser Davos could respond they both heard a large roar. 

 

They looked up to the grey sky and saw that the sound had come from one of his children, who flying over head. After another roar, the dragon landed in front of them with a loud thud and slightly shaking the ground beneath their feet. 

 

"Have I ever told you that your dragon is fucking scary, your Grace?” 

 

“Aye, once or twice,” Jon answered with a smile as he walked over towards the dragon, placed his hand on his child’s snout and murmured, “Sarogon... Did you have a wonderful flight this morning?” 

 

Jon could feel the warm breath of his dragon and heard him purr in response as he stared into his honey-gold eyes. As he lovingly pet Sarogon snout, he looked up and saw his other two dragons, Balerion and Ragnar, high in the grey sky above Winterfell. He stood in silence for a few minutes as be observed his children playing in the sky above. All three of his dragons were extremely large, ‘ _If the rumors are true, they are all the same size as my aunt’s dragon, Drogon. But all of my children were able to grow large because I never chained them like she did_ ’ he thought to himself. Sarogon was a dark Silver color same as the direwolf sigil of House Stark. Balerion was a dark red, almost color of blood and had dark neon purple eyes. Lastly, there was Ragnar, who was a blue with light yellow eyes.

 

He turned his gaze back to Sarogon, who closed his eyes, enjoying his father’s attention. When the dragon opened his eyes he slowly growled, then moved away from his hand and took off to join his other two brothers high in the sky above. 

"I still can't believe you raised them in Castle Black, your Grace,” the Onion Knight said with a warm chuckle, which made Jon chuckle in response.

 

"Aye, neither can I, Ser Davos.” The King mused as they started walking towards the Godswood once more. 

 

When they entered the Godswood they could see that Bran was busy warging.

 

Jon quietly walked over to his brother, who was sitting in his wheeled chair, put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “Bran I need to speak to you.” 

 

Bran was pulled out of his warging and looked at Jon and said in a flat emotionless tone, "Aegon... You wish to seek counsel on what sets you should take when you meet your Aunt Daenerys." 

 

Jon looked at his brother and nodded slightly as he answered, "Aye I would like to know what to do about her." 

 

"You must go to her… She will summon you soon… The red priestess who brought you back to this life is on her way to Dragonstone. After speaking with Melisandre, Daenerys will send a raven to you and demand that you to bend the knee.” 

 

His brother’s words made Jon laugh, thinking that his little brother had made a joke. However, when looked back at Bran he saw nothing but seriousness in his face. Jon’s laughter quickly silenced as he raised his eyebrow and asked “You are serious aren't you?" 

 

Bran simply nodded. 

 

The King sighed and finally said, "I will never give my rightful throne to my aunt… I need the throne in order to unite the Seven Kingdoms!” 

 

He turned his gaze on Ser Davos and he could tell by the look on his hand's face that he wanted to say something. "What is it Ser Davos?" 

 

The old smuggler looked him in the eyes and started speaking. "Your Grace, if I may suggest a solution to our problem…”

 

Jon raised his eyebrow. "Solution Ser Davos?" 

 

The old smuggler nodded. “Yes, your Grace ... You are a King… She is a Queen… and the best way to make an alliance is through marriage.” 

Jon sighed as he thought, ‘ _She is my aunt… However Targaryens are known to marry in their families… Even the Starks married cousins to cousins_ ’. 

 

He looked at his hand and said, “Ser Davos, send a raven to Dragonstone. Tell Daenerys Targaryen that her nephew Aegon Targaryen, the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, demands that we meet on his terms and not hers… and tell her I will not bend the knee," 

 

The old smuggler nodded and said, “Right away, your Grace.” 

 

After Ser Davos left, Jon turned back to Bran and said, "Tell me everything you know about my Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. I need to know everything about her…I need to know her whole entire past.” 

 

His brother looked at him and nodded. He then placed his hand on the white bark of the Weirwood Tree and his eyes turned white… Within a few minutes Bran began to tell him everything Daenerys has been though past

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls tell me what you think in the comments below!! Thank you all for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has a visitor who brings unexpected news.
> 
> Cersei makes a demand 
> 
> Jon broods about what he has learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, we would just like to thank all of you for the amazing support!! We are so glad that you all enjoy this story!! We have discussed it and made the decision that every second week we will release a new chapter of this story because we are busy writing our main story 'The last Hope for Westeros' but anyway sit back relax and enjoy the chapter and lastly I would like to thank my co-writer for turning this chapter the amazing form you see now. Opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments :) Enjoy the chapter!!

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

It was late evening in Dragonstone. The sky was black and no stars could be seen because of the terrible storm that was currently pounding the island. Daenerys was in the Chamber of the Painted Table, where she had been discussing what would be the best strategy on how best to seize the Iron Throne from the clutches of the Usurper, Cersei Lannister with her trusted advisors.

 

"I have to witnessed a storm this angry for many years," Lord Varys mused. 

 

"They said I was born in a storm like this," said Daenerys looking at her advisors. 

 

"That you were, your Grace. That's why they call you Daenerys Stormborn." Which made her smile as she took a sip of sweet summer wine. 

 

"Lord Varys, I see you were the one who sang little songs to my brother, Viserys, telling him to sell me to Khal Drogo... like a broodmare in exchange for an army to retake our family’s rightful throne... and yet, now you chose me as your Queen... Tell me what reason do I have not to kill you where you stand?"  Tyrion wanted to intervene but Varys started talking. 

 

"Your Grace, if you kill me because what I did then so be it… But, the reason I chose you as my Queen is because my loyalty lies with what is best for Westeros... I serve the Realm and will always do what is best for the people. I chose you as my Queen because I believe in you your grace. I believe that you are the best hope we have to change Westeros. I have seen how you care for your people and want what is best for them even if it not what is best for yourself." 

 

His words made the Queen smile, "Thank you, Lord Varys... However, if you ever betray me ... I will not hesitate to have my dragons burn you alive."

 

"I would expect nothing less than the Mother of Dragons, your Grace," Lord Varys responded with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

 

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the door, as Grey Worm entered unannounced and began to speak in broken common tongue. "My Queen, a red priestess is here and requests an audience… She is waiting just outside the Throne Room." 

 

She was curious, she turned to her advisors and said, “The red priestess’ helped me while in Meereen. I will grant her an audience. She must have something important to say if she traveled all the way to Dragonstone in this storm… Let us not keep her waiting 

 

Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion and Varys followed Grey Worm to the Throne Room. Once she was seated on the Dragonglass Throne, she nodded to her Dothraki Guards, signaling them to open the door for their guest.

 

A woman with long red hair and robes entered the room and stopped. Once she Missandei repeated the Queen’s proper list of titles. When the titles were completed the red woman look to the Queen and said, "Daenerys Targaryen, I have heard much about you… it is nice to finally meet you."

 

"Thank you… and you are…”

 

“I am Melisandre of Asshai, a priestess of the R’hllor, the Lord of Light."

 

“I know of your faith... Some of your fellow priest and priestess’ spoke on my behalf while in Meereen…” But before she could complete he thoughts she was interrupted by her master of whispers. 

 

"She ones served another, your Grace. A man who named himself king ... Stannis Baratheon."

 

She looked at the red priestess who nodded, but appeared to show some hints of sadness on her face, "Yes it is true that I once served Stannis Baratheon."

 

"And if I am not mistaken he also followed your Lord of Light and died believing it," Lord Varys continued his questioning.

 

She was to answer his question but Tyrion cut in, "Why are you here, Lady Melisandre?"

 

With Tyrion’s question, a weird eerie smile spread across her face as she answered in an almost musical tone. "The Long night is coming, your Grace...  Only the prince who was promised shall bring the dawn."

 

The Queen raised one of her eyebrows toward the Red Woman in confusion as she asked, "I am sorry to inform you, Lady Melisandre, but I am not a prince.”

 

"No, but you are the princess who was promised as is there a prince who was promised," she answered in the same eerie smile and musical tone in her voice.

 

The Queen looked to all of her advisors and realized that they were also confused.

 

"Prince?" asked Tyrion.

 

"Yes lord Tyrion... The King in the North... Aegon Targaryen."

 

Daenerys could not believe what she just heard... she must have heard incorrectly... "Aegon Targaryen .... I am sorry Melisandre, but my nephew died before I was born... His skull was crushed against a wall in the Red Keep by the Mountain during the sacking of King’s Landing.” 

 

The Red Priestess smiled as she answered,  "I am not talking about Elia Martell’s son. I'm talking about his half-brother, who was named in honor of him." 

 

The Queen was even more confused. ‘ _Half-brother... If Rhaegar fathered a bastard he would be a Blackfyre... a pretender’_  she thought to herself before she spoke out loud. "If what you say that there is an Aegon Targaryen... or Blackfyre... I read in a book gifted to me by Ser Jorah, that The North follows no King but the King in the North who name is Stark... they would never follow a Targaryen." 

 

Melisandra continued to smile as she answered, "That's true, Queen Daenerys, but Aegon Targaryen is a true born Targaryen and as much a Stark as he is a Targaryen."

 

"Care to explain lady Melisandre?" Lord Tyrion asked with knitted brows.

 

"Aegon Targaryen is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He was hidden after his birth by his Uncle... who named his as his bastard, Jon Snow, to protect him from Robert’s wrath.” 

 

The Queen’s attention was pulled to her Hand when she heard him gasp. His eyes were wide open as he muttered, "No! It cannot be! ... Jon Snow... Ned Stark’s bastard!" 

 

She looked at him with confusion on her face as she asked, "You know him?"

 

"I do your Grace ... I traveled with him to Castle Black, when he joined the Nights Watch... I cannot believe it! It all make sense!" 

 

She raised her eyebrow. "What is it Lord Tyrion? How does this make sense?"

 

"Ned Stark was the most honorable man the seven kingdoms ever knew, your Grace... He could never tell a lie, his honor would not allow it… No wonder he always remained tight lipped on the child’s mother, he never even told his wife who the boy’s mother was… No one could believe that he would ever dishonor his wife and father a bastard… Nevertheless, when he said the child was his, no one even thought to question otherwise, especially because the boy looked just like a Stark… He let the whole of the seven kingdoms believe that he fathered a bastard, when in reality he was protecting his sister’s son... The Crown Prince… He protected his nephew, the Crown Prince from Robert’s wrath… Seven Hells, just when you think a man could not be more honorable…”

 

Daenerys felt the room spinning. She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself as she thought ‘ _I am not the last Targaryen... I have a nephew... A nephew who is alive and a King…_ ' She felt happiness taking over her heart because she was not the last of her family but it went away when it made sense. She gasped and quietly said, "If he is a true born son of my older brother Rhaegar then that means ... He is the heir to the Iron Throne and not me!" She could not believe it... all she has ever wanted was to come home and reclaim her family’s rightful throne but now... Now it was being pulled away by her nephew. She was pulled from her thoughts when lord Varys started speaking.

 

"How did the Lord of Light single out this Aegon Targaryen?" 

 

Daenerys’ eyes went back to the Red Priestess who took a deep breath before she answered. "When he joined the Nights Watch he soon became the Lord Commander. While he was the Lord Commander, a Maester there named Aemon Targaryen, your great uncle, gave him three dragon eggs. He placed those eggs in the funeral pyre of a Wildling woman named Ygritte, whom he had grown to love… He was heartbroken when she died when she died in the Battle for Castle Black... he blamed himself for her death. As he watched her body burn he entered the flames and when the flames died out, he was sitting there, covered in ash, with three baby dragons… Just as you did in the Dothraki Sea… He then used an army of Wildlings, a few Northern Houses and his dragons to take back his family home, Winterfell, from the Bolton’s… After the battle they then named him King, " 

 

Daenerys smiled... This man, who claimed to be her kin, impressed her. She smiled slightly as she mused out loud, “He sounds quite the man." Which made the red priestess nod.

 

"Your Grace, you must summon Aegon Targaryen… let him tell you what he has seen beyond the Wall.” 

 

She silently thought with a smile on her face, ‘ _I would like nothing more to meet my lost nephew.”_

 

Hersmile faded as she turned her gaze away from Melisande and looked at Lord Varys and asked, "How did your Little Birds have no knowledge that I still had a nephew alive and that he is the true heir to the iron throne and not me!, " 

 

She could see that lord Varys was surprised. "I'm sorry, your Grace, but Ned Stark never spoke about his dead sister or about her son... Because of his silence, my little birds would never have known the truth, therefore, they were never able to sing me a song. Ned Stark made sure to keep it a secret even until after his death." 

 

She took a deep breath. "Send a raven to this Aegon Targaryen tell him his Aunt Daenerys invites him to come to Dragonstone... and bend the knee!” 

 

She could see Tyrion about to protest but Unsullied guard entered the room.

 

"My Queen we received a raven from Winterfell." 

 

She felt her heart beating rising. The unsullied soldier gave her the raven scroll and she opened it.

 

 

> _Dear Daenerys Targaryen_  
> 
> _King Aegon Targaryen wishes to meet with you to discuss terms of an alliance that will benefit you as well as the North. He will not bend the knee to you or any other false King or Queen because the throne is his birthright. The king in the North would like to meet you on his terms and not yours._
> 
> _We look forward to your prompt response._
> 
> _Ser Davos Seaworth,_ _Hand of The King in the North,_ _Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of this name_

 

She looked up at her advisors who were all looking at her with expressions of shock and confusion. She was unable to voice the thoughts running through her head... ' _He dares not to bend the knee but how did he know I would ask to bend the knee!_ ' She could tell that Tyrion was watching her closely. 

 

"What’s wrong your grace?"  

 

She was still unable to find her voice so she held out the letter for him to take. She observed as his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"He's currently not the Jon Snow who I remembered ... An alliance.” She heard him mutter under his breath.

 

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, so he has changed... What do you make of this, Lord Tyrion?" 

 

The dwarf smiled. "Your Grace, the best way to create an alliance is through marriage..." 

 

Which is when she took a deep breath and cut him off, "So?" 

 

"So, your Grace, we left your lover, Daario Naharis, in Meereen for a reason... So that you can marry... Who best to marry than the King in the North... A King who just happens to be the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms?" 

 

She took a deep breath ' _Marry my last relative? My nephew?'_  She did always think that she would marry Viserys or Rhaegar’s first son if he had lived, but she would have never guessed that she would marry a Dragonwolf.

 

"Send a raven to this Aegon Targaryen and tell him I would like to discuss a marriage Alliance." 

 

Tyrion smiled and nodded, “At once, your Grace.” He then turned, but she stopped him before he could leave.

 

"Lord Tyrion describe this Aegon Targaryen to me ... What is his age? What was he like when you met him?" 

 

Her Hand smiled. "He’s the same age as you your grace. All of the north usually taunted him of his pretty hair and pretty face... He was very kind, and just wanted to belong... He decided to join the Nights Watch to make a name for himself... He was tired of only being known as a bastard." 

 

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.” She said with a smile. He returned the smile nodded his head and then left the room so he could send a raven for her to nephew... her brother’s last remaining child... Aegon Targaryen....

 

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

 

**_ Cersei Lannister _ **

 

It was late in the evening in King’s Landing. The sun had started to set and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Cersei sat on the Iron Throne talking to her Hand, Qyburn, about her potential wedding to Euron Greyjoy. She was frustrated with the situation, but she had played the Game of Thrones long enough to know that she would have to marry the pirate scum if he was successful in his task. Her eyes diverted from her hand when she heard the doors of the Throne Room thrown open and her brother, Jaime walked in at a quick pace. Normally the sight of her brother made her wet, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was bringing her bad news. 

 

When he reached the stairs of the Throne, there was no greeting… and there was not smirk on his beautiful face. He simply looked her with flat eyes and said, "Cersei... we have a problem."

 

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "The only problem I see is that I am currently betrothed to Euron Greyjoy… What is this problem of yours, Jaime?"

 

She could tell her twin was frustrated. He sighed. "Cersei… this is not just my problem... This is a problem for both of us!”

 

"Our problem?" She questioned with a furrowed brow, hoping that her lover would elaborate. 

 

He nodded his head and then started to speak, "Yes, Cersei… Our problem… Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros. She has taken Dragonstone... She has an army of Dothraki and Unsullied that totals approximately 100,000 soldiers and three large dragons!" She could see the look of shock on his face when she did not care… She already knew this information… Qyburn told her this information days ago, therefore she had sent Euron to fix the issue.

 

"So what… the Dragonwhore returned to Westeros to reclaim her father’s throne… Do not worry dear brother, she will be handled.” As she looked into his eyes she could see he had something to tell her. "What is it Jaime? Spit it out!" she gritted out in frustration.

 

She watched as he took a deep breath. "You have lost the North… Jon Snow has retaken his Winterfell from the Bolton’s... The Northern Lords had named him King in The North... That's not all Cersei he also has a large Wildling army, rumored to be close to 100,000… and if the rumors are true, his army also consists of Mammoths and Giants."

 

She took a deep breath. Now this was information that Qyburn had not told her… ‘ _Seven fucking hells! The boy is a bastard… How the fuck did he get an army and why did the simple minded Northerners crown him their King? I need to marry in order to make an alliance... and Qyburn set up my betrothal to a godsdamn pirate for a few thousand ships! I cannot offer him my hand… Nevertheless, what can I offer him in exchange for fealty? Theon Greyjoy… Euron is supposed to capture his family and the Sand Snakes.’_

 

She looked at her hand. "Qyburn send a raven to Jon Snow the King in the North and tell him to come to King’s Landing and swear fealty to his Queen… In exchange, I will legitimize him as a Stark and name him Warden of the North and I will also give him Theon Greyjoy… Alive…”

 

The expelled Maester nodded and left them.

 

She looked at Jaime who was surprised. “What is it Jaime?”

 

"Cersei... Jon Snow would never accept you as his Queen! We are the reason most of his family is dead or injured… His father died at the command of Joffrey… His brother, Robb, his wife, unborn child, and his mother were murdered by the Frey’s under guest rights by order of our father… You helped Littlefinger arrange the marriage between Sansa and Ramsey Bolton… I pushed that boy out the window leaving him crippled…!"

 

She held out her hand in order to stop him. "I know this Jaime.” She looked at him who still had something on his mind. She sighed and gritted out “What?”.

 

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen is also unwed ... She needs to make alliances. Our sources say that she already has Dorne, The Reach, and part of the Iron Islands... She needs more." Her brother paused, took a deep breath and continued, “There are not many male lords in Westeros for her to choose from… there is me… Robin Arryn of the Vale who is a sickly young boy… There is Dickon Tarly, the heir Randyl Tarly who already pledged his army to us… Euron Greyjoy, who has pledged himself to you in exchange for your hand… Oh and we can finally mark Walder Frey off the list because he along with every other male member of his house has been killed... She will ask Jon Snow for his hand in marriage." which made her sigh.

 

"Euron is on our side Jaime. He went to go get me a gift remember and for the North ... If there is anyone the Starks hate more than a Lannister it is a Targaryen... The Targaryens were the reason for the Rebellion, when Rhaegar kidnapped the little Stark whore…They will never follow a Targaryen, especially not the daughter of the Mad King!”

 

Her brother sighed, "They are more likely to follow her because she was not the one who beheaded the Honorable Eddard Stark on a false charge of treason! The North remembers Cersei... We are going to need something against the Targaryen dragons and the fucking mammoths to the north."

 

Cersei finally felt a smile creep across her face and the wetness pooling between he thighs. “We have our men working on a weapon that will be able to take down those dragons… and I sure it will work just as well on a hairy elephant! The dragons and mammoths will not be a problem for long."

 

She could see her brother was shocked. "Care to share what this plan is, Cersei?"

 

She stood, careful not to cut herself on the sharp blades of the Throne. She walked over to Jaime and seductively whispered in his ear, "In due time, my sweet brother. Now come with me." She took his hand and lead him to her chambers

 

  

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

 

**_ Jon Snow / Aegon Targaryen  ****_**

An entire day had passed since Bran had revealed his Aunt Daenerys’ past to him, yet he could not stop thinking about all of the information he had been provided. He could not believe everything that she had to suffer through to become the woman she is today. He stood from his chair, threw another log on the dying fire and watched the flames as he recalled every detail that Bran had told him... He could also not believe how some parts of their journeys had seemed so similar.

 

She had been whisked away from her dying mother’s breast, placed in the arms of one of the few remaining Targaryen Loyalists, and taken to the Free Cities for her own protection... He had also been taken from his dying mother and placed in the arms of his Uncle Ned, who gave him a new identity to protect him...

 

They had both been betrayed by people they trusted... She had been betrayed by both her handmaiden Doreah and Ser Jorah, a man who had sworn to protect her with his life... He had been betrayed by Olly and his brothers at the Wall...

 

They had both had a rebirth of sorts... When she walked into Drogo’s funeral pyre she had been a scared girl who had just lost her husband and unborn son. However, after the flames were gone she remained, unburnt and unharmed with three baby dragons; that was the day the girl died and the Dragon Queen had been born... For him the day the boy within him died was the day he walked into Ygritte’s funeral pyre and walked out with his three sons… He would never forget his Uncle Aemon’s words to him as he told him the truth of who he was and gave him three dragon eggs, ‘ _Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us… Kill the boy and let the Man be born!’_ That was truly the day that Jon Snow the bastard boy died, and the King’s blood within him rose to the surface.

 

They both wanted to do what was right for the people that they ruled over... She had abolished slavery and saved the lives of countless men, women and children who could not save themselves... He had earned the trust and respect of the Free Folk after he saved them from sure death and slavery to the Night King if he had not brought them south of the Wall...

 

They both craved family and acceptance. Growing up wandering through the Free Cities, all she had was her name and a brother that slowly turned mad... Growing up at Winterfell, he had been surrounded by his siblings and the man he believed to be his father, all of whom loved him but all he ever wanted was a name, to be a Stark and to know a mother’s love...

 

The King could not stop thinking about what Bran had told him about his Uncle Viserys... How when he and Daenerys were younger he was kind, but how he slowly grew madder by the day... He felt bile rising up from his gut... He was disgusted by what his uncle had done to Daenerys... his own sister... ‘ _What kind of brother would sell his own sister to a barbaric rapist horse lord for an army? At least Drogo gave him a deserving death... However, if I would have been there I would have had Ghost rip his throat out and my dragons could have feasted on his remaining flesh... I could never sell Sansa or Arya for an army... for fucks sake I raised an army to revenge Sansa from her piece of shit husband who raped her repeatedly after Lord Baelish sold her in hopes of gaining control of the North...’_

 

A gentle knocking on his door pulled his away from his brooding thoughts. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind as he called, “Enter.”

 

A few moments later, one of the servants wheeled his brother Bran into the room and his chair was placed by the fire. They silently watched the flames for a few minutes. Jon looked over at his brother and asked, “What can I do for your brother.”

 

“Aegon… I have news… Cersei Lannister is sending a raven… She wishes for you to come to King’s Landing and swear fealty… In exchange for your fealty she will legitimize you, name you Warden of the North and will give you Theon Greyjoy.” Jon sighed as his brother continued, “She is also constructing weapons that can be used to kill the dragons… I am not yet sure what it is, but I will let you know as soon as I do.”

 

“Thank you Bran… Is there anything else?” Jon asked as he looked into his brother’s emotionless eyes.

 

“Yes, Daenerys received a visit from Melisandre. She is aware of your true heritage and that you have dragons… She is sending you a raven requesting to discuss an alliance through marriage.”

 

“Aye… What do you think about it… She is my Aunt?”

 

“Aegon, Aunt to Nephew and Uncle to Niece marriages are not that uncommon throughout Westerosi history… I believe that the two were born for each other… that together you will be unstoppable... that the two of you joining together will be the only way bring the dawn.”

 

“Thank you, for your counsel brother.” Jon said as he stood from his chair. He still felt conflicted about a marriage to his aunt, but he knew that it would be what was best for his people. He sighed as he left his chambers in search of Sansa, Ser Davos and Maester Wolken… He needed their assistance in drafting a marriage contract.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls tell us your thoughts and ideas in the comments below :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets with Bran in the Godswood and receives news that turns it into a long day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you all for being patient for waiting for a new chapter. We have worked hard on all of our fics and truly hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for your wonderful support. I would just like to thank my Co-Writer to make the chapter into this amazing form you see now. Anyway, ideas and Opinions are always appreciated in the comments below. As I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

**_ Brandon Stark _ **

 

The early morning sun was just beginning to rise over the battlement of the castle walls and there were a few snow flurries fluttering in the air. Bran was sitting in his wheeled chair, with thick furs covering his lap, in front of the Heart tree in Winterfell’s Godswood, hoping that he would see something that would be helpful. He was currently busy warging into ravens and was able to see everything what was currently happening in the seven kingdoms of Westeros. He saw that Samwell Tarly had written a raven for Jon, informing him that there was a mountain of Dragonglass within the caves under Dragonstone, and that his raven would be arriving that day. He finally watched as his younger sister assassinated the Frey’s and saw that although she was still in the Riverlands, she was currently riding along the Kingsroad heading south with plans to kill Cersei. Bran watched as Daenerys ordered for Yara Greyjoy’s Ironborn fleet to heading to Dorne with the Sand Snakes, in order to pick up the Dornish troops and then lay siege to King’s Landing. However, he also saw that Euron Greyjoy’s Ironborn fleet approaching the Yara’s and that he was planning to capture the Sand Snakes so he could offer them to Cersei as a gift. He was abruptly pulled from his warging state when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice calling his name. His eyes returned to normal, and when his eyes focused on the form in front of him, he saw that his cousin, Aegon.  
  
"Bran... The Northern Lords and Ladies will be gathering in the Great Hall shortly. Are there any new matters I need to know about before I meet with them?"

He nodded at his cousin. "Yes Aegon... Samwell Tarly has sent a raven. In this raven he will inform you that Dragonstone is sitting on top of a mountain of Dragonglass." 

He could tell that his cousin was surprised by this news, but he could also tell he was being cautious with his enthusiasm. "Bran, is it true… Is there really a mountain of Dragonglass at Dragonstone?” 

Bran simply nodded in response.

His cousin the breathed out, “Are you absolutely certain?" 

“Yes, Aegon. There is enough Dragonglass under Dragonstone to forge weapons for the entirety of Westeros.”

He then watched as his cousin let out a sigh of relief, before he was again wearing his stoic façade as he asked, "Are there any other matters I should know about?"

Bran nodded and started speaking. "Yes, Arya is in the Riverlands. She traveling along the Kingsroad... heading south with plans to remove another name from her list... Jon, Arya was the one who murdered the Frey's as revenge for her Mother and Robb’s deaths. She has had a long journey… She trained as a Faceless man in Braavos, but she was never able to fully become no-one; she was unable to forget that she was Arya Stark of Winterfell... Jon, she has become a skilled warrior and she will be useful in the wars to come. You must let her fight." He saw how this affected his cousin.

"Arya! She's alive?"

He simply nodded. He saw that Aegon could not believe what he just heard.

"Where can I find our Sister Bran? I need to go get her now!" He nodded.

"She is on the Kingsroad, between the Twins and the Trident... if you take Sarogon you will meet with her much faster than horseback." 

He watched his cousin nod and saw that he had turned to leave.

"Aegon ... There is something else!" He called.

His cousin stopped and turned around. "What is it Bran?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

Bran looked at the Weirwood tree, recalling what he had just seen. "Daenerys’ allies are about to be ambushed by Euron Greyjoy’s fleet. She will lose two of her allies if you don't stop it from happening." 

Jon raised an eyebrow as he asked "Two allies?" 

Bran nodded. Then added, "Yes, The Sand Snakes and Yara Greyjoy." 

He turned his gaze from the Weirwood, looked at his cousin and saw that he had a bewildered expression on his face, so he clarified with his next words. "The Ironborn have divided into two sides. Half of them follow Euron Greyjoy, who serves Cersei Lannister and the other half follow Yara and Theon Greyjoy, who serve Daenerys." 

He observed as his cousin’s face began to show hurt and anger.

"Theon Greyjoy! The one who betrayed us!" Jon growls in a low tone. 

Bran confirmed, “Yes Jon... However, he is no longer the cocky boy you knew. His journey has also changed him. He is remorseful for his actions and regrets his betrayal of Robb... you must also remember, if it were not for him, there is a good chance that Sansa would still be Ramsey’s prisoner.”

"I will go Bran and save my Aunt’s forces with the aid of my three dragons..." 

He nodded and looked at the solid white direwolf approaching them.

"Take Euron alive and give him to Daenerys as a gift. Send Wun Wun, Ghost and Tormund to Dragonstone to serve as your Kingsguards... and send your hand, Ser Davos to in order to discuss the terms of your marriage alliance with your aunt Daenerys." 

His cousin nodded, "Aye, I will... However, first I will go and find Arya."

"You must be quick Aegon... Time is running out for Daenerys allies. You need to leave just after you inform the Northern Lords and Ladies of your plans." 

Aegon then put a hand on his shoulder and softly said, “Aye, thank you little brother.”

“Good luck, Aegon... we need you to be successful, so that we have a chance to survive the Long Night.”

After that, his cousin left the Godswood with Ghost following closely behind, to head to the meeting in there Great Hall, where he would inform the North of his plans...

 

* * *

 

**_ Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen  _ **

 

When Jon and Ghost entered that Great Hall, all of the Northern Lords and Ladies began to chant, "The King in the North!" He slightly nodded at then in acknowledgement, and he could not prevent the ghost of a smile that formed on the corners of his lips as he continued his walk to the head table where his sister, Sansa, was seated to the right of his empty waiting chair.

Sansa smiled kindly at him as he approached. Then once he had taken his seat, she greeted him, “Good Morning, Jon. Did you have an opportunity to speak with Bran yet this morning?"

He took a deep breath, nodded, and then said, "Aye, I have..." However, before he could continue the northerners started calling question to his attention.

"Your Grace, have you decided what to do about your Aunt Daenerys?” Little Lady Lyanna Mormont requested.

"What did Lord Brandon say this morning, your Grace?" Young Lord Ned Umber called out. 

He took another deep breath and raised his hand off the table to silence the room. Once the room had quieted, he started to speak, "After receiving counsel from Bran, Sansa, Ser Davos and Maester Wolken... I have decided to make an alliance with my Aunt Daenerys… through marriage." He heard all those in the gathered gasp, before the room was filled with the sounds of them voicing their displeasure.

"Your Grace, you cannot marry your Aunt!”

“You need to marry a nice girl from the North! Not some Southerner or foreigner!"

"Your Grace! She is your aunt!"

Jon was already tired of hearing their whiney voices. He stood up and growled, “ENOUGH!” The room quickly was silenced, and he continued speaking in a lower, but still gruff tone, "Aye, I know she is my aunt… However, we are last two Targaryens... You all know it was common for my sire’s family to marry within the family to keep the bloodline pure… so that the dragons could be controlled… Also, she has an army of over 100,000 soldiers, made up of Westerosi, Unsullied and Dothraki and three large dragons as well. The North would only benefit from this alliance.”

He stopped talking when heard the chair next to him scrape the floor. He turned his head and saw that Sansa had stood up. "Jon is right, my lords!” She announced so loudly that her voice echoed off the stone walls of the Great Hall. “We need her armies and her Dragons as allies, not enemies. We need her help to fight against the Night King along side of us!" 

The lords and ladies all started to whisper amongst each other. So Jon spoke loud enough to regain their attention. "That is not all my lords my brother informed me of when I spoke with him this morning... One of my brothers from the Night’s Watch, Samwell Tarly, who is studying at the Citadel in Old Town, is sending me word that Dragonstone is built on a mountain of Dragonglass. I need to go to Daenerys so that we can mine the Dragonglass.”  

The Northern Lords and Ladies again began whispering to each other once again. Finally, he saw Lord Manderly stand up. “Your Grace, you cannot go to the South! Starks all parish when they go South! The man who raised you as his own son, Ned Stark, your brother Robb! Also the Mad King burned your grandfather Rickard Stark and caused your Uncle Brandon Stark to choke himself to death!" 

Lord Manderly’s speech received a round of ‘Ayes’ from the gathered Northerners.

Jon sighed, and spoke in a commanding tone, “Aye, that is true, my lords. You may forgotten that I am not only a Stark but also a Targaryen… and my grandfather was the Mad King ...” Jon could tell by the looks on their faces there were shocked by his words. 

“But, Your Grace, why can’t you send someone in you place to meet with your Aunt?” Asked Lord Cerwyn.

“No, my Lords… I am a King, and only I can go to meet with her… I already sent a raven informing her that I have excepted her offer of a marriage alliance..." He heard all Lords and Ladies voicing their frustrations, but he continued speaking as he look at those gathered, "I will set sail with Ser Davos and a few others soon…” He listened as the protests of the Northern Lords grew louder, but he silenced the room when he slammed his hand on the table and roared, "This is my decision, my lords and it is final! I did not make this decision lightly or alone… My advisors informed me that the best way to face the Long Night is with her standing beside us… fighting along side of us!” He sighed in frustration and then continued, “You all have not seen the threat beyond the Wall! The threat that the Night King brings! None of you know what we are facing! We need allies! We cannot fight two wars at once. If I need to marry Queen Daenerys in order to receive more men and dragons… As I said, my decision has been made and it is FINAL!" 

When Jon finished his speech the all stopped talking. He could tell that they were still unhappy with his decision, but that they were willing to accept it. 

He then looked at the Free Folk who were gathered in the corner of the Great Hall, ”Tormund,” He called and the large ginger man turned his gaze to meet his king, “I need for you, Wun Wun and Ser Davos to ride hard for White Harbor and then immediately set sail for Dragonstone," he saw Tormund raising his eyebrow.

Tormund appeared perplexed, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “You are not joining us, King Crow?"

He shook is head no, took a deep breath and spoke, “I have received word that, my youngest sister, Arya, is alive and is traveling along the Kingsroad… she is currently between the Twin and the Trident… I'm going to fly my dragon and search for her." He looked at Sansa who was surprised by smiled. He then continued "and there is more…" The whole Great Hall was now quiet. Jon heard himself sigh as he continued, “I have received word from Bran that Euron Greyjoy allied himself with Cersei Lannister, in exchange for her hand in marriage… Cersei has agreed to the union if he successfully defeats Daenerys’ navy… Euron intends to ambush two of her allies... After I find my sister, I plan to take my dragons, cut off his fleet before he ambushes her fleet and capture Euron… I will take him to Daenerys as a gift…" 

Jon braced himself for the backlash he was about to receive as everyone gathered gasped in disbelief.

"Your Grace, that mission is far too dangerous!” Alys Karstark exclaimed.

Lord Manderly stood up as he protested, “If one arrow hit you, your Grace, then it is all over!”

“Will be here to lead us if anything happens to you, your Grace?” Lyanna Mormont remarked.

"I thank you for your concern, My Lord, My Ladies,” Jon spoke in an even tone as he looked at the three whom had voiced concern, “but I remind you, I have faced the White Walkers, who threw Ice Spears at me and my dragons… I promise you, a few arrows will not harm me or my dragons.” 

He then looked at all of the lords and stated, “While I am away, Sansa will be serve as my regent… And will remain in charge of the North until I return... there is no one in this world I trust more with the well-being of the North while I am away.” After he spoke these words, he looked towards his sister and could tell that she was surprised by his words. He gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned.

“Thank you, Jon,” she muttered, “I am honored.” 

He nodded at her in acknowledgment, and then turned to face the lords and ladies once more and said, “Now, if you would all will excuse me... My lords and ladies, I need to go and find my little sister..." He then looked at Tormund and Ser Davos. "Tormund, Ser Davos please follow me.” The two men nodded and followed him and Ghost as they left the Great Hall. 

After they left the Great Hall he led them through Winterfell’s courtyard and out the front gate. He was walking towards his sleeping dragon, Sarogon. As they walked he looked at Tormund and asked, "Do you think Wun Wun will join us?" 

Tormund laughed as he answered, "Why don't you ask him yourself, King Crow!"

Jon was confused, he knitted his eyebrows and was about to ask his friend the meant by his words, when he received his answer. He quickly turned around when he heard large loud footsteps behind him and was greeted by the Giant. The Giant looked down at him and smiled. 

He took a deep breath and returned the smile. "Wun Wun... I need for you to travel south with Ser Davos and Tormund... I would like for you and Tormund to serve as my King's Guards while I am at Dragonstone... I would really appreciate it if you would join me.” He took a deep breath as he waited for the Giant to answer.

Finally, the Giant nodded, and slowly answered, "Aegon." The Giant walked past them. He turned his gaze back at Tormund and the two Wildlings smiled at each other. Jon stood silently staring at the exchange, unsure of what just occurred. As Wun Wun walked away, Jon looked towards his red-headed friend and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That is a yes, King Crow," Tormund said as he let out a loud belly laugh and slapped the King on the shoulder 

Jon let out a sigh of relief and gave is friend a small smile as they resumed their walk towards where his dragons were roosting. 

When the got close to the dragons Tormund and Ser Davos stay a good distance away as the King walked up to Sarogon. The dragon looked up and saw his companion he let out a soft welcoming growl, which caused the normally brooding King to smile. He then scratched the scales of his dragon’s nose and received a purr of contentment. As he showed his dragon some affection he informed him of their missions; that they were to find Arya and then destroy Euron Greyjoy’s fleet. The dragon appeared to understand the King’s intentions because he let out a deafening roar and then lowered his shoulder, welcoming his rider on his back. 

Jon swiftly climbed on the dragon back and once seated he looked at Ser Davos and Tormund and said, "Take Ghost along with you... I will meet you at Dragonstone after I have found my sister and defeated Euron Greyjoy." 

The both nodded in response.  

Jon looked down Sarogon’s eyes and he gave out a large roar when when his gaze met his. He smiled at his dragon and commanded, "Sôves!" 

The large grey dragon opened his wings and took off in the air and they flew south along the Kingsroad in search of his long lost sister.

After they flew above the clouds for a few about an hour, they finally approached the area between the Twins and the Trident; where Bran told them Arya would be located. Jon commanded Sarogon to stay as quiet as possible as they descended from the clouds, to just above the tree line, so that he could search for clues to lead him Arya’s exact whereabouts. A few moments later, he spotted a raven flying alongside of him, motioning with its head to a small clearing by the river. He and then land in a small clearing next to the river. He guided the dragon to land in the small clearing next to the river.

Once Jon climbed off the back of Sarogon, he walked over to the cawing raven and asked, "Bran is that you?” The raven nodded it’s head and cawed again. Then he asked, “Do you know where Arya is?" The raven began screeching and took off towards the trees.

Jon ran after the raven and after a few minutes of running in the long dark forest, he heard the sounds people singing and laughing. He slowed his pace and continued in the direction of the voices, which became louder with each careful step. As he approached, he began to smell a roasting rabbit and could see smoke from a campfire. He walked closer to where the group, and could make out three soldiers wearing Lannister armor sitting on logs around a campfire. One was a little overweight with short brown hair, another had short red hair and the third was lean and had had longer brown hair. Then he noticed a smaller form, not clad in Lannister armor, it took him a moment to realize that it was a younger woman.  _‘My gods, they have a young woman as a prisoner,’_  he thought as his hand went directly to Longclaw’s hilt. However, he then noticed they seemed to be sharing a meal and drinking something from a wine skin. As he took another step closer, to see if he could get a better look at the young girl. However, as he moved forward he stepped on a stick causing a loud crack. He quickly hid behind the trunk of a large tree, hoping that it was thick enough to provide adequate cover.

He watched as all of their heads whipped in his direction. He could not believe his eyes when he saw the young girl stand and place her hand on the hilt of a sword, and called, “Who’s out there? Show yourself!” 

The King felt his heart rate elevating… He could not believe his ears, how even after nearly seven years he could still recognize her voice. He smiled to himself, and then walked out from behind his hiding spot, staying alert, and prepared to draw Winters Wolf if needed.

He looked at the men sitting around the campfire, who were all staring at him with wide eyes; he noticed they were looking at the Stark Direwolves on his breastplate. He then look at Arya who appeared to be frozen in place.

"Who are you?" One of the young Lannister men with short dark hair asked in a shaky voice.

“Look at his sword… It is rumored that the King in the North has a sword with a White Wolf pummel.” The lean on with longer brown hair stated.

“I am just here for my sister,” Jon stated in an even tone as he walked over to Arya and grabbed her hand. When he looked in her face he noticed that she had a few tears trickling down her cheeks. “Let us go and I will not harm you, you have my word.”

"Jon?" She breathed out. 

Jon gave her a tentative smile and turned his attention back to the Lannister men, who appeared to be in shock, “Will you let us leave in peace?” 

All three men wordlessly nodded their heads.

"Let's go, Arya,” he said quietly. 

She smiled at him and nodded as she used one of hands to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. She looked towards her horse and was about to I tack it; however before she could grabbed her hand.

"You do not need your horse anymore,” he quietly informed her with a knowing smile, then he added, “Give it to these soldiers as payment for the meal they shared with you.”

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Jon, I am not a little girl anymore... I can handle myself on a horse.”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he softly said, “Aye, but we will not have need of your horse on my method of transportation.”

She had a perplexed look on her face, but nodded at him and the walked over towards the three Lannister men who looked scared and shocked. "As thanks and payment for sharing your meal and wine with me, I will give you my horse. You can also consider it as a gift, for your wife who is about to give birth to your child.”

All three men wore matching looks of confusion and nodded at her. 

"Thank you," the man with longer hair said when he finally found his voice. 

He watched as Arya nodded at the man. She then walked back to his side and said, “I guess you had better take me to your preferred mode of transportation then.”

He smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulders and led her through the forest towards the clearing where Sarogon had landed. As they walked through the forest, Arya began to throw questions at him.

"Jon, how did you find me and what are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were heading North, to Castle Black with Uncle Benjen to join the Nights Watch."

Jon smiled at her as he lovingly tightened his embrace around her shoulders. He took a deep breath and said, "There is a lot to discuss, my little sister, but unfortunately now is not the right time to discuss them...” He saw the disappoint in his sister’s eyes. He then noticed the familiar sword on her hip, he could not believe that after all this time she still had the gift he had given her all those years ago. Therefore, he decided to change the topic, "I see you still have Needle... I am guessing that you took my lesson to heart and stuck them with the pointy end?"  

They both burst out in true laughter and he felt her wrap an arm around his waist as she said, "It is really good to see you brother... It was your gift that kept me alive all these years, and it was because of Needle that I never truly forget who I was.”  

He felt the tears beginning to down his face as he said, “Aye, it is good to see you as well.” He then looked her in the eyes and pulled her into a true embrace.

After they broke apart from the hug, they continued their walk in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, they reached the clearing where he had left Sarogon. He knew that he had to tell her the truth about who he was, especially before his dragon returned, but he did not know how. He took a deep breath, but before he could say, anything Arya broke the tension.

“Jon, you are brooding,” she said flatly, as she looked in his eyes. She then raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is something wrong?" 

He took another deep breath in an attempt to calm his anxiety and smiled nervously at her, then said, "Arya there is something that you need to know..." 

"What is it, Jon?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

He tried unsuccessfully to smile before he signed and said, "I have something I have to tell you, and I hope it does not change how you feel about me... I retook Winterfell from the Bolton’s... and afterwards the Lords and Ladies of the North crowned King in The North." 

He saw how surprised she was by his words "Jon, why would I see you differently... you avenged our House!" 

A small smile graced the corners of his lips and he nodded as he answered, “Aye, house Bolton is extinct."

"But how... With what army?" 

He smiled, "My wildling army…" However, before he could finish Arya cut him off.

"You have a willing army?" 

He chuckled, "Aye, I have an army of 100,000 Wildlings, complete with Giants and mammoths..." 

However, before he could continue what he was saying or before she could ask anything else, they both heard a loud roar. The next thing he saw was Sarogon flying towards them. When the dragon landed, he roared at them.

"What the fuck is that!" Arya exclaimed. 

Jon laughed as he walked over to the dragon and tenderly rubbed his snout, which earned a round of purrs from the great grey beast. He looked over at his sister who appeared mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of her. He then said, "Arya this is Sarogon… He is our mode of transportation… he is my dragon."

"You… have a dragon? And you are just now telling me! That should have been the first thing out of your mouth! But… But how? Dragons have said to have been extinct for more than a hundred years…”

Jon smiled at her reaction. "Aye, they were gone… However, there are now six dragons alive."

"Six… You… you have six dragons!"

"No, I have three dragons. You have met Sarogon,” Jon said as he continued tenderly rubbing the dragon’s snout, “and he has two brothers, Ragnar and Balerion, who, I am guessing, are hunting somewhere close by."

"Jon... I do not understand… I always heard that only Targaryens and those with the blood of Old Valyria could tame dragons... You have the blood of the First Men… How are you able to touch and ride him?”

He felt the anxiety bubbling in his gut once more, as he looked at her. He took a deep breath as he whispered, "Arya... I am not your brother...”

“Damn it Jon, after all these year! You are my brother! You are as much a Stark as I am! I do not care who your mother was…”

Jon cut off her ranting, “Arya! I am not your brother, I am I am your cousin!” He looked at her for a moment, “Arya I do have Stark blood… But I am not a Stark… I am the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark… Jon is the name that Uncle Ned gave me when he claimed me as his bastard… My mother named me Aegon Targaryen as she placed me in your father’s arms.” For the first time in his life, he saw his little sister was truly speechless.

"Why would father lied to us?" She finally breathed out. 

He noticed that she had tears in her eyes and he walked over to her, wiped her tears with his gloved hands, and then took them in his own. He took a deep breath and answered, “My mother, your aunt Lyanna was dying from complications of child birth when you father found her in Dorne… In her last few moments, she pleaded with your father... my uncle, Ned, to keep me safe from Robert. If Robert knew I was the crowned prince… the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, he would have killed me." She simply nodded. He then asked, "Does this change the way you see me?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course not Jon! You are my brother... You will always be my brother… I do not care who your parents were, Father raised you alongside of us and loved you like you were his own son and to me, you will always be Father’s son."

Jon smiled at her as he walked over and pulled her in for a crushing embrace.

After the broke the embrace, Arya look up at him and asked, "Jon you told me that there were six dragons. If you have three, who has the other three?"

He sighed and walked back to Sarogon. He scratched the scaled under the dragon’s jaw as he said, "The only other living Targaryen has the other three... My Aunt Daenerys..." He heard her gasp and then looked at her. "What’s wrong Arya?"

She smiled at him as she said, "I have heard a lot of her. When I was in Braavos, I heard stories about her freeing the slaves within Slavers Bay and Conquering Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen… I heard rumors that she had dragons, but I did not believe them.” She then let out a chuckle, “I never would have thought that she is your family... That I had a family member close by all along."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked at her and saw she raised her eyebrow. So he asked, “What?”

"Jon is there something that you're not telling me?"

He sighed and kept his eyes on Sarogon as he answered her, in a voice just above a whisper. "Aye, I am going to marry Daenerys." After he spoke those words he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Jon, why are you marrying her?" 

"Arya, I need to take back my Thorne. The Seven Kingdoms must stand united in order to fight against the Night King, White Walkers and the Army of the Dead." 

"White Walkers? Those ice monsters from the stories Old Nan used to tell us as children?" 

He looked her in the eyes as he answered, “Aye, they are real Arya. I have fought against them and they are even more terrifying then anything Old Nan told us as children. They can reanimate anything they kill and add it to the ranks of their army.” He placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued, “Arya, I need to unite the kingdoms in order to fight against the war. Otherwise we all die. The problem is that Daenerys also wants the Throne… She did not even know that I existed until she arrived in Westeros… She has fought hard for her army, and Bran told me that she is a just ruler.... Therefore, we have agreed to marry in order to share the Throne and become allies... We will need her armies and her dragons to help us defeat the Night King and the Army of the Dead..."

"Jon... When I was in Braavos, I heard that she is the most beautiful women in the world! You should be glad!"

He smiled, “Aye, I have also heard that she is beautiful. However, it still feels wrong to marry my aunt… But if it saves the lives of our people I am willing to do so."

Her laughter rang throughout the clearing.

“What is so funny?” He asked.

"So what, she is your aunt! Jon, you are a Targaryen, your family is known for marriages within their family to keep the bloodlines pure… Plus, with all these dragons, flying around we will need more people with enough Targaryen blood to keep them at bay! Besides, house Stark and many other houses throughout Westeros marry cousins to cousins all the time!"

“Thank you, little sister.”

“Anytime,” she replied as she punched him in the shoulder. “Now, are we going to climb up on this beast and headed to Winterfell?”

“I am sorry sister, but we cannot go home just yet.”

“Then where are we going.”

“We are going to get my aunt a wedding present.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I will tell you on the way.” Jon said with a smile as he climbed up Sarogon’s shoulder. Once he was seated, he reached down and helped his sister up. When she was seated behind him, he turned around and said, “Hold on tight little sister. Sôves!”……

 

* * *

 

**_ Euron Greyjoy _ **

 

Even though the early evening sky was gloomy and grey, the winds were kind as Euron Greyjoy sailed his fleet towards their enemies. He was looking forward to destroying the traitorous Ironborn that decided to follow niece, Yara, and nephew, Theon. He was also itching to capture The Sand Snakes and present them to Cersei so he could gain his crown. 

Euron looked at his men, smiled and tried to rally their Ironborn spirit. "We will destroy their fleet and take those Dornish whores and my niece as hostages! We will then kill my mindless, weak, cockless nephew!” 

He listened as all the tongueless men on board grunted in approval. 

He then shouted, "Open the sails! We need to reach those cunts before they reach Dorne!" 

The Ironborn started to run and pulled on the ropes so that the sails opened on a larger scale. The sails caught more of the sea breeze and began to propel _The Silence_ faster. 

He then began to pace around the deck of his flagship, and yelled at his men once more. “The Dragon Queen is on Dragonstone we will soon meet her fleet of Ironborn traitors and take her Dornish allies to Queen Cersei to prove to her that I am worthy to be her consort… Then once the Dragon Whore and Northern Dogs are destroyed… I will kill Cersei and the whole of the Seven Kingdoms will be ruled by ME!” 

His men grunted in response and started pounding their fists on their chests to show their approval of his plan. 

He had wide smirk on his face as he looked towards the open seas. He was imagining his life once he was in control and others would do his bidding. Suddenly he heard a loud screeching sound. His head snapped up towards the sky where the large sound had come from, however, he saw nothing. The sun had begun to set and the sky was filled with dark grey clouds, then he heard the sound again, this time it was louder… it sounded closer. Suddenly, the light of the setting sun cut through the clouds and he saw some sort of shimmering grey scales visible behind the clouds. Then, everything was quiet once more; the only sound he could hear was the waves crashing against his ship.

 _‘It must be my imagination,’_ he thought, _‘All my talking about the Dragon Whore must have gotten to my head.’_ He shook his head to clear his mind as he concentrated on the sounds of the sea. After a few moments, of tranquility, he was again put on guard when he heard another deep loud sound… But this time it was not a screech… It sounded like a roar.

“DRACARYS!” He heard a male voice screaming from the sky above.

He turned around towards where the shout had come from. His eyes were wide open… he could not believe what he saw, he was scared, but he could not show his fear to his men… Before his eyes he saw a gigantic grey dragon approaching his fleet with two other large dragon following on it’s flanks. He watched as the dragon opened his mouth and an orange light was emitting from it’s throat. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the dragon then reigned fire down on ship next to _The Silence._ _‘OH FUCK’_ he thought as the men on the other ship screamed and the entire ship went up in flames. He then started yelling commands at his men… He needed to destroy the Targaryen Bitch’s dragons……

 

* * *

 

**_ Jon Snow/ Aegon Targaryen _ **

 

“DRACARYS!”Jon commanded.

Sarogon opened his mouth and spat a large blot of fire onto the requested target, one of Euron Greyjoy’s many ships. He heard Sarogon roar loudly after burning the ship and he could feel the Dragon’s triumphant emotions through their bond. Jon watched as his two other dragons began to incinerate other ships that were within the fleet. He was proud of his dragons, but he did not want them to get too confidant, so he told then through the tether they shared,  _‘Good work, sons… but we still have many more ships to defeat and we need to find their leader!’_

He then heard a man shouting out orders. He quickly scanned the scene below and his attention was quickly drawn to the largest of the ships, when a man in smoky grey armor was in fact barking commands at the group of sailors.  

He guided Sarogon in a tremendous spread to the ships closest to the flagship and he heard what the man screaming towards the ship behind him, "Dragons! We must kill those fucking dragons! Man the Ballista!" 

 _‘Oh no you don’t!_ ’ Jon thought as he pulled alongside of Euron’s ship.  _‘All right my sons, let’s take these fuckers out! We need to destroy all the ships around the flagship… be careful my sons, he has a Ballista.’_  

He looked around and when his sons were in position he shouted,  _“DRACARYS!”_  The three dragons reigned their flames onto the ships and he watched as their targets were quickly engulfed in a firestorm. As the flames spread, the timber quickly turned to ash. He noticed that many of the sailors jumped into the sea in attempt to escape the flames or in an effort to douse the fire from their already burning flesh.

He then turned his gaze back at Ragnar and Balerion, who were burning other ships in the fleet. He saw that they were successful as well as smoke and ash filled the air. He heard the screaming of the men and the sounds of splashing as they also jump into the sea in an attempt to save their lives.

He guided Sarogon back towards Euron’s ship and turned around for another attack on their fleet. To his surprise, he saw some Ironborn men running towards a large weapon that looked like a large crossbow. He watched as they began to load a massive metal bolt into the gigantic crossbow type weapon. He then shouted, "Fuck! Arya hold on tight!” He felt as his sister tightened her arms around his waist. Then, when he was sure she was secure, he looked down at Sarogon, gripped his scaled horns and pulled the dragon up. _‘We need to get out of range of that bolt my sons! That madman is trying to hurt you. Please, listen to me; you need to fly up towards the clouds, NOW!’_ He heard Sarogon gave out a large roar as he soared upwards.

As they assented into the cover of the clouds, he scanned the sky for his Ranger and Balerion. He heard Sarogon let out a roar and was relieved when he heard his other sons answering from behind. He quickly turned his head and saw that that had indeed listened to him, and were following him into the safety of the clouds.

When they were finally above the clouds, he sighed in relief.  _'So they want to try and shoot us down with that weapon?'_  He turned his head around and looked at Arya. He felt as her arms relaxed just slightly from his waist. "Arya, do not let go! Keep a firm grip on me… They are trying to shoot us down with some sort of Ballista!" He saw her nod and felt as she gripped his waist in a stronger hold. He looked in front of them and saw as they flew above the clouds below them. "Sarogon is able to hide in the clouds because of his scales. However, will need to dive so we can burn that weapon before they can shoot us!" He looked at his sister who nodded in understanding. 

Jon guided Sarogon to fly in a straight line for a few moments. Then, he took a deep breath and turned Sarogon around, back towards what was left of Euron’s Ironborn Fleet. "Arya, we are about to dive!" he warned his sister, just moments before he pressed down on the scaled spike along Sarogon’s neck pushed it down. The dragon responded with a loud roar and then dove towards the target at a tremendous speed. He heard the wind whistling in his ears as well as the determined roars of this other two children as the dove alongside of him.

  
As the descended from the clouds, the Ironborn fleet appeared. Jon saw that they were aiming the large crossbow and were preparing to shoot. _‘We have to stop them!_ ’ He said in his mind before he yelled his command to his children “DRACARYS!” Sarogon roared in acknowledgment and exhaled his extremely hot flames onto the weapon. He watched as the ballista turned to ash and heard the Ironborn men scream in agony as the flames consumed them. He watched as his other two children also released a storm of flames onto the same ship. He sighed in relief, now knowing the crossbow would not bring harm to his children. 

He then guided Sarogon to the ship to the port side of Euron's flagship, with his other two dragons just behind him. The Dragon flapped his wings while Jon looked down at the Ironborn and then shouted at them, "I am Aegon Targaryen! The trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark! Rightful heir to the Throne! Surrender now or face the same fate as these men below me!" He saw the frightened faces of the men that were standing on the ship below his three dragons, but they made to moves to surrender.  

He exhaled in frustration, at how stubborn the Ironborn sailors were, and then shouted to his children “DRACARYS!”The three dragons opened there mouths and burned the ship into ashes. As they decimated the ship, he could hear the men on the ship scream out in pain. After the ship and the sailor were destroyed, heard all three of his dragons roar in delight as he saw all of the charred dead bodies floating in the sea.

He then directed his gaze at the Ironborn King and the men aboard his flagship and shouted, "Surrender to me, Euron Greyjoy! If you do not… You and all those aboard your vessel will share the same fate as those men floating in the water!" He looked at the frightened faces of the Ironborn men; he could tell they were shitting themselves being face to face with a beast that would bring their demise if they did not comply.

Euron let out a cackling laugh then said, "My men will never surrender!" 

Jon smiled as he watched the Ironborn sailors surrounded their former leader. 

"I believe that you are mistaken, Greyjoy,” He said coolly, “It appears to me that your men value their lives and have made a decision to follow someone who is stronger than you. You are surrounded, Greyjoy… Surrender to me now!" He watched as Euron’s eyes widened in surprise. 

"You fucking traitors!” He seethed, “All of you!"

Sarogon gave another large roar and he watched as Euron’s knees trembled before he fell to the wooden deck.

"Close the sails and chain him!” Jon called to the members of his newly acquired navy, “I want to take him alive! Therefore, I can present him to my Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, and she can determine what to do with him once he answers to his crimes against her!" 

The Ironborn men nodded. A few sailors quickly closed the sails in an effort to get the vessel to stop, while others roughly grabbed the fallen King of the Salt Throne. They mercilessly punched him in the face and gut, and then tied him up just as Jon had requested.

"You fucking traitors! All of you!" Euron seethed, which earned another punch to his jaw from one of the sailors.

Sarogon gave out another large roar and he could tell the Ironborn feared his dragons. He looked behind him and saw his sister Arya had a wide smile across her face. He then guided Sarogon next to the halted flagship. The dragon landed on the front of the ship lowered his shoulder, they both climbed from his back and onto the wooden deck of the flagship. The dragon quickly took off and began circling the vessel as Jon and Arya walked over towards where the Ironborn men were holding their former captain. He saw them all shiver as Sarogon gave another roar, so that they knew what their fate would be if they cause harm to his father. They stopped walking when they stood in front of Euron, who had been mobilized with iron shackles around his wrists and ankles. He motioned for the men to pull him to his feet.

"What do you want Dragonspawn? Just kill me!" Euron gritted out as he attempted to stand.

"I will not kill you… I need you alive.” Jon said with a smile. “I am going to give you to my Aunt Daenerys as a wedding present… She will be the one to decide your fate." He was surprised as Euron laughed in his face.

“You are going to marry your Aunt… Who happens to be Daenerys Targaryen?" He choked out between bouts of deep laughter. 

"Aye I am... It is a good match... The King in the North marrying the Dragon Queen… Together we will have an army of over 200,000… and we will unite the Seven Kingdom and free the people from the wrath of the mad Queen Cersei."

He watched as Euron’s eyes opened wide in realization. "You are Jon Snow? The bastard of the honorable Eddard Stark!" 

"Aye, he was my father, but he was not the man who sired me... I am the trueborn son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark!" He then saw the armor Euron was wearing shine in the light of the setting sun… it was a familiar smoky grey. He moved closer. He was surprised of the dragon sigil on the breastplate. “You are wearing Valyrian Steel armor! Where did you get this?" 

He watched as a smirk spread across Euron's face. He then rasped out, "None of your fucking business, dragonspawn!" He then spit if Jon’s face.

He smiled as he wiped the spit from his cheek. He then placed a hand on the breastplate and gritted out, "You stole it from my ancestral home of Valyria didn't you?" He did not give Euron time to answer before he continued, "I think it should be in the rightful hands don't you?"

Jon could tell that Euron was confused. He then smiled wickedly at his prisoner before he looked at the Ironborn men and commanded, "Take off his armor and bring it to me… Then gag, blindfold and tie him up with rope as well!"

The men grabbed him and quickly removed his armor leaving him in just a thin stained cotton shirt and tatter breeches. Jon smiled as they presented him the Valyrian Steel armor. He then removed the leather armor he was wearing and donned his new armor. Once it was fashioned, he was surprised how light the armor was and that he was able to move just as well as if he was wearing his old leather armor 

He then looked at Euron and walked over to him. He pulled him up and tuned him around so that his back was facing him. He then looked at the Ironborn and then shouted, "Join Yara and Theon Greyjoy's fleet! Join Daenerys Targaryen fleet! Otherwise, you will all face my dragons!" He watched as they all nodded in conformation.

He then turned his gaze back at his little sister, "Let's go, Arya… It is time to take my Aunt her gift." 

“Lead the way, big brother,” she said with a wicked smile.

 _‘Sarogon, to me,’_ Jon called in his mind as they walked towards the front of the ship. The dragon swiftly swooped down and landed on the front deck of the ship. He then lowered his shoulder and allowed them to climb up onto his back.

The three of them climbed onto Sarogon’s back and Jon and Arya secured Euron to some spikes with a length of rope. He smiled at his sister and saw the smile returned. How then looked at his dragon and smiled as he said, "Sôves!" The dragon gave a loud roar as he took off and flew them towards Dragonstone, in order to meet Daenerys Targaryen and present her with her gift……

 

* * *

 

  _ **Daenerys Targaryen**_

 

It was late evening at Dragonstone and the sun had already set below the cliffs surrounding the island. Daenerys was in her chambers pacing around the room and rereading through the raven scroll that she had received earlier in the day from her lost nephew. She sighed as laid down on her bed and begun reading through the note once again.

 

 

 

> _Queen Daenerys Targaryen_
> 
> _King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen has accepted your offer of a marriage alliance. Together you will rule Westeros as King and Queen. The terms of this alliance and marriage shall be discussed on Dragonstone. The King in the North is preparing to sail from White Harbor to Dragonstone with myself, and a few members of his Kingsgaurd, to ensure his safety. We should be arriving within a fortnight._
> 
> _The King has head many good things about your character and looks forward on to meeting you._
> 
> _Ser Davos Seaworth,_ _Hand of The King in the North_

 

She took a deep breath and placed her head on the pillow as she laid the letter down on the bed next to her. She could still not believe that she is not the last of her family. She smiled as she thought about her last surviving relative.  _‘All of this time I had a nephew hidden away with the Wolves in the North… Right under the nose of the Usurper… A dragon raised by wolves,’_ she mused to herself. She was pulled from her thoughts when there was an urgent knocking on her door.

"Your Grace... I need to speak to you... it is urgent!” She heard her Hand call from the other side of the door.

She arose from the bed, walked to her door and opened it. When she looked down she saw a look of concern on his face. "What is wrong, Lord Tyrion?" She asked with a knitted brow.

"Your grace there are dragons..." He answered as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his breathing.

She smiled and let out a laugh as she said, “Yes, Lord Tyrion… I am aware that I have three dragons flying over the…” 

He cut her off before she could continue. "Not your dragons, your Grace!" 

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?”

"Your Grace, let me to show you… Please follow me!" He said in a rushed tone.

She was confused but nodded her head in agreement. She donned her black cape as her Hand lead her from her chambers. She followed him through the castle, then outside, not stopping until they have reached the cliffs that overlooked the massive stairway are leading to the castle. Several of her Unsullied and Dothraki guards followed closely behind the pair.

She scanned the surrounding and saw nothing out of the ordinary, and the only sounds she heard were the sounds of the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below. She sighed as she asked, “Now where are these, other dragons, Lord Tyrion?” 

However, before he could answer her question, her attention was drawn to the horizon where she heard an extremely loud roar. The few Unsullied and Dothraki that were standing around her protecting her readied their weapons, preparing to defend their Queen. Her heart began to race as the roaring and screeching became more fierce.

"That did not sound like Drogon! It sounded louder and scarier than Drogon!” Lord Tyrion remarked as he tried to move behind one of her Dothraki Bloodriders. 

She then heard the screech again and was surprised when she heard Drogon answering the call with a screech of his own. She looked up and saw that her largest, fiercest dragon was flying to the cliff to be by her side, to protect her incase the visitor was not a friend.

"Stand back!" She commanded her guard. Her soldiers quickly did as she asked and Drogon landed right in front of them and screeched at them and then turned to stare into the distance, in the direction the roaring and screeching had come from.

She looked over at Tyrion who appeared to be terrified. When he met her gaze he asked, “Your Grace… what is going on?"  

She herself was also confused as to why Drogon was acting so strangely. However, before she could voice this concern their eyes were again pulled toward the setting sun when they all heard another large noise. When her eyes focused in the distance, she could not believe what she saw. She saw a large grey dragon approaching them.

The humungous grey dragon shook the ground as it landed about ten feet in front of them and then released a commanding roar.  _‘Dear gods… that dragon is much larger than my Drogon! Where did it come from?’_ She thought as she looked into it’s large honey colored eyes. The grey Dragon looked at her and roared in greeting. She then heard Drogon’s answering roar behind her. 

She was perplexed, the dragon was large and fierce, but it appeared to be friendly. She cautiously approached and allowed the gorgeous beast to smell her hand before she tenderly rubbed his snout. She had goose bumps appear on her arms as she heard the dragon purr in delight.

She then removed her hand from the dragon and took a few steps towards Drogon who was also staring curiously at the new dragon. She felt that her largest son also felt that there was no danger because the then nudged her shoulder and demanded attention. Daenerys laughed a little at her son’s jealously and rubbed his snout affectionately, letting him know that he was a good son for coming to make sure his mother was safe. She then looked at Tyrion, who appeared to be scared and confused by the scene before him. Finally, turned her gaze back at the grey dragon and noticed that there were two people climbing down the dragon’s back. 

The grey dragon placed his head on the ground and let out a loud roar as it’s passengers began to disembark. She then turned her gaze back at Tyrion who had wide open eyes, and then turned it back to the passengers the dragon brought to Dragonstone. They looked at her and smiled. One was a small young woman with short brown hair and the other was a man. He had black hair and had a few scars on his face. She felt her heart rate rising once more... She was amazed that even though this man was short, he was extremely handsome. He mind was spinning as she waited for the two to approach.  _‘This cannot be my nephew… he said he was coming by ship… but he is the only other person with dragons that I know of… What if this is another family member that I never knew I had…’_  After the two had their feet on the ground, they began to walk toward her and her group. The few Unsullied who were there quickly raised their spears, preparing to keep their Queen safe. 

She then heard her Hand start shouting. "Put down your weapons! He is a friend not a foe!" She looked at Tyrion who appeared to personally know the new arrivals so she gave her guards a slight nod to confirm the order and the quickly lowered their spears.

She looked over at her Hand and watched as a true smile appeared on his face as he closed the distance between himself that the comely man. He then shook the man’s hand and said in a mocking tone, "The Bastard of Winterfell... I see that you have picked up some scars along the way, but you are still alive.” 

  
The man who laughed and had a ghost of a smile on his kissable lips as he said, "The Dwarf of Casterly Rock, I see you have earned a few scars as well...”

“Ah, yes, but that is a long tale and one for another time… Gods the last time I saw you, you were just a Green boy off to join the ancient order of the Nights Watch.”

“The last time I saw you, you were pissing off the top of the Wall.” The two men then broke out in laughter before the young man continued, “Lord Tyrion, I would like to thank you for your advice."  

After he said this she was even more confused, and it appeared, her Hand was confused as well because with a furrowed brow he asked, “And what advice would that be?”

“As I recall, you were drunk, and I was in the training yard practicing, because Lady Catelyn did not want the Bastard at the King’s Feast… You told me ‘Bastard, let me give you some advice. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’ I lived by those words for many years.”

She could not take the anticipation any longer, she needed to know if this was her nephew, so before he could continue his conversation with the man, she looked down at her Hand and asked, “Lord Tyrion, you know this man… Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

"Forgive my manners, your Grace. This man is your betrothed, Jon Snow... ah, pardon me, I believe you go by Aegon Targaryen these days." 

She took a deep breath after her Hand said this to her. She turned her gaze back at the black haired man. _'So this is my nephew! My last relative! My betrothed!'_ She then smiled and shyly said, "So you are my nephew and my betrothed... It is nice to meet you, Aegon." 

She watched as a tentative smile formed on his stoic face as he answered, "Aye, I am... Are you disappointed?" 

She blushed when he asked this. _‘Of course, I am not disappointed... Quite the opposite,’_ she wanted to laugh out as she eyed her nephew from his raven black hair down to his booted feet. She was surprised of how comely he was; he was much more handsome than Drogo or Daario, even with his scars on his face. She swallowed hard, smiled coolly as she felt the blush rising up her neck to her cheeks and murmured aloud, "No, I am quite impressed actually." 

She watched a smile form on the corners of her betrothed’s lips as his eyes met her gaze. He was pulled from the moment when the young woman standing next to him subtlety elbowed him in his gut. He looked at the woman and appeared to slightly blush, before he cleared his throat was a cough and spoke, "Pardon my manners, your Grace... This is my little sister Arya Stark." 

Daenerys then looked at Arya. The young woman smiled at her and held out her hand. The Queen smile shook Arya’s hand and said, "It is nice to meet you Lady… I mean Princess Arya... I mean soon to be good sister." 

The Stark girl smiled and laughed as she answered, "It is nice to meet you, your Grace but I am no lady or princess… Arya will do just fine."

The Queen smiled and nodded, but before she could speak, she heard her Hand gasp. She turned to at her Hand and he looks as if he had seen a ghost.

"Arya Stark! You were last seen in King’s Landing... just before..."

"Your sister took my Father prisoner and later you mad nephew Joffrey took his head under a false charge of treason...” the Stark girl finished his sentence.

"I am sorry, Arya for the crimes of my... " However, before he could continue her nephew started talking.

"It is fine Lord Tyrion… It is all in the past. You played no part in our Father’s death." He then looked at her and smiled. He took her hand in his, brought it to his plump lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it. After the kiss he said in a gruff Northern accent, “It is an honor to meet you, Aunt Daenerys."

She smiled and knew there was no way to hide the flushness she felt on her face as she murmured, "Please Aegon, call me Daenerys,"

She saw him smile and slightly nod his head. He then said, “Daenerys… I am going to be your husband, so please… I prefer that you call me Jon.” She was surprised by this, and was surprised by the way she got goosebumps by the way his name rolled off his tongue. She was about to speak, but he continued talking. "My birth name might be Aegon, but I prefer the name Jon. My Father... the man who raised me and kept me safe growing up, gave me that name… Until I learned the truth about who I really am, it was the only name I had ever known.”

She was slightly disappointed but understood why he wished this. So she smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you... Jon" He smiled back at her and they continued to wordlessly and longingly stare into each other’s eyes. She was surprised at the connection, the spark, she felt between them.  _‘I wonder if he feels it too.’_  

They were both pulled from their gaze when her Hand coughed, then when all eyes were on him he asked, "So tell me, Jon Snow, why did you arrive here at Dragon back? According to your raven, we were informed you would be sailing here with your Kingsguard and your Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth. And that you all would be arriving in approximately a fortnight to discuss the marriage alliance."

‘ _That is a good point… Why did he arrive in the middle of the night unannounced?_ ’ She silently asked herself as she waited for his answer.

"Aye, that is true, Lord Tyrion... I did mean to sail with my Hand and my guards… However, I received word that your allies were going to be attacked… So I felt the need to intervene and save your allies… and I bring you a wedding gift." 

She felt confused by this…  _'Save my allies? Bring me a wedding gift?_ ' She was pulled from her thoughts when her Hand spoke.

"Save our allies?" 

She looked back at her nephew and saw him nod.

"Aye.” She watched him sigh before he began talking again, “Euron Greyjoy was about to ambush your fleet that was transporting the Sand Snakes to Sunspear. You would have lost both the Dornish and your Ironborn allies if I did not stop the attack." 

“You were successful at preventing the attack?”

He nodded, “Aye, with the help of my dragons, I was able to destroy much of his fleet… And the ones I did not die are now loyal to Yara and to you…”

She was elated that her allies had been saved, but she was also perplexed. So she asked, "So tell me... Jon, how did you know that Euron was about to attack my allies?"

However before he could answer, Lord Varys walked towards them and called, "Your Grace, I have just received news… from my Little Birds in King’s Landing."

She quickly donned her Queenly façade, looked at her Master of Whispers and asked, "What news did they send Lord Varys?"

Her advisor hesitated momentary as he took in the scene before him. He then slowing and quietly walked towards her and whispered into her ear, "Your Grace, my Little Birds are saying that Euron Greyjoy and his men are heading to attack your fleet that is in route to Dorne.”

When a smile spread across her lips Varys stared at her with wide eyes. She could not stop smiling as she tried to explain, “I am aware of this, Lord Varys.” She then gestured towards Jon and continued, “My nephew, Jon, has informed me of this, and has been successful at stopping Euron Greyjoy’s attack.” She turned her attention back towards her betrothed and asked, "But what I do not yet know is how? ... How did you know Euron was going to attack my armies?"

She watched as a smirk appeared on her s face as he answered, "Your Grace… Daenerys… like Lord Varys here, who is your Master of Whisperers... I also have my own source of intelligence gathering… My brother Bran, who is far more skilled because he does not have to rely on others to gather the needed information.”

She was surprised by this but she was able to ask what he meant by the cryptic message because Lord Varys spoke first, “Care to explain what you mean by that… Your Grace?”

"In due time my Lord," said her nephew answered. She was about to ask more questions but her hand cut her off.

"Your Grace... You said that you have a wedding present for your betrothed?"

She looked at her nephew and could not prevent the smile that formed on her face when he smiled at her. He then turned around and walked back towards his dragon. When he was next to the dragon, he tenderly caressed the scales of it’s jaw and quietly said something to the beast. The dragon gave a large roar and lowered it’s shoulder so Jon could climb up. It was then that she noticed a rope tied to the horned scales of its back. She saw him grab the rope and pulled it. 

She was confused as to what he was doing. She scanned the faces of the cliff, and the only one that did not appear puzzled was his younger sister. Then then they heard mumblings and watched as a man bound in ropes and chains slide off the dragon and fell onto the ground.

"Who is he?" asked her Hand as her nephew brought the man forward

"This is Euron Greyjoy, Lord Tyrion. When I took control of his fleet, I decided to bring him to Daenerys, as a gift. I did not feel it was my place to decide his fate.” He then look towards his betrothed, “I thought you would like to be the one to decide his fate.” 

She could not believe it. She had one of Mad Queen Cersei’s allies tied up. She looked at her nephew as a smiled spread across her face. She was surprised at how strong and brave her last relative was to face the Ironborn man without an army or navy behind his back. "Thank you, Jon,” she breathed out. She watched him simply nodded in response.  _‘He is humble as well.’_

She looked at Grey Worm, and used her authoritative Queenly tone to say, "Take Euron Greyjoy into a cell in the dungeons... I will deal with him later."

“Yes my Queen.” The Unsullied Captain stated as he and the other Unsullied took the prisoner from Jon and escorted him towards the castle

After the prisoner was out of sight, she turned her gaze towards her nephew and when their eyes met, she felt warmth flooding inside her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; she felt like she has found someone else in the world who truly knows what it feels like to be different.... What it felt like to be a dragon. After a few moments of silence, her hand started speaking.

"Our handmaidens have already prepared chambers for you when we learned that you would be coming to Dragonstone, your Grace. Luckily we already have extra chambers prepared that you sister can use. We will also have hot water brought to your rooms so you can bathe and a warm meal as well"

He looked away from her, looked at her Hand, nodded and said, “Thank you, Lord Tyrion. It has been a long day. I would appreciate a bath, a meal and a bed and I am sure my sister would as well.”

She would not mind knowing where his chambers were.  _'Gods I would not mind knowing how he is in bed. Being fucked by another dragon.'_  She could not believe what she was thinking.  _‘Damn it Daenerys… you just met this man… you will marry him soon enough and then you will know.’_   She could not believe the connection that she felt with him… She could not believe that she already want to bed him… These feelings were new, she could not even remember if she ever had feelings like this for Daario. 

She watched as him moved to his dragon and gave him attention. The next thing she knew he turned around and looked at them and said, “Sarogon would like to know if it is ok if he and his brother’s sleep on this cliff tonight?”

“Of course.” She heard herself mutter.

She saw him closed his eyes. She looked at her hand who was also confused. She then turned her gaze back at him and saw him open his eyes. She could not believe what she saw. She saw his eyes where purple and not grey. She looked at his dragon and saw him giving another load roar. The next thing she knew, two other dragons, flew up from the sandy shore below and landed next to Jon and Sarogon. After they landed, they each let out a screech of delight and nuzzled their father for attention. She could not believe that she saw two other dragons much larger than Drogon as well. 

She walked over to where they were standing felt strange. She looked at Jon silently asking for permission to approach. He nodded his head and the dragons seemed excited to meet her. In this moment, she did not feel alone anymore. She felt like she had finally found her other half. Her last relative… They were the last of the blood of old Valyria. She felt like she had a family for the first time in her life…...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed this story please go read our other story 'The last Hope for Westeros'. Please tell us your thoughts of the chapter in the comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys finally a new chapter!! :) We would just like to say thank you all for the wonderful support! We will release the next 'Last Hope For Westeros' chapter next weekend! But anyway Opinions and Ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Pls, let us know what you guys think in the comments we really do appreciate it but anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!! :)

  
  
**_Daenerys Targaryen_**

 

The morning sun had already risen over Dragonstone when Daenerys woke up in her chambers after a fitful night of rest. She sighed as she laid in the bed and pushed down the soft covers, slowly letting her body adjust to the cool air of her room. She knew she needed to get up and prepare for the day because she had queenly duties to attend to, however she did not want to leave the comfort of her warm bed. 

 

After a few minutes of peace, she sighed again and finally rolled out of the bed. She walked over to her dressing area, removed her thin grey silk nightgown and donned the black mid-calf length dress and black trousers Missandei had laid out for her the night before. Once she was dressed, she fastened her three-headed dragon pendant and chain to the front of her dress, then looked at her reflection in the looking glass. Her hair was still neat and she looked presentable, except for the dark bags under her eyes. She sighed once more before she walked to her chamber door, pulled it open and left her room. 

 

The Queen slowly walked towards the Chamber of the Painted table on the top floor in the Stone Drum Tower, where her small council meeting was to be held. As she climbed the stairs, she heard a loud roar. She was curious about what was happening outside of the castle so she looked out one of the windows and saw nothing. So she begin to continue her trek up the stairs when she heard another roar that was just as loud.

 

As the roaring and screeching continued outside, she became more and more curious as to where the dragons were and what they were doing. The sounds were different from the roars of her children, so she figured the noises were coming from her nephew's dragons. She figured that she would ask him what they were doing once she arrived at the small council meeting. 

 

When she finally arrived at the top of the Stone Drum Tower, she pushed open the door, entered the chambers. As she pushed the door closed and looked into the room, she noticed that all of her advisors were silently sitting around the Painted Table, awaiting her arrival.

 

She saw her hand, Lord Tyrion, sitting to the right of her chair with Lord Varys sitting next to him. She also saw her good friend Missandei, who sitting across from Lord Varys, give her a small smile. But what surprised her was the sight of her betrothed little sister sitting across from her Hand, looking at the painted representation of the Kingdom of the North.  _‘I wonder why she is here... I thought that my nephew would attend the meeting,’_ she thought to herself as she walked towards her chair at the head of the table. 

 

After she sat down, she smiled back at her advisors. "Good morning my lords, my ladies. I am sorry to have kept you waiting,” she said with a smile as she placed her folded hands on the table.

 

"Princess Arya..." she stopped her greeting when the young brown haired girl’s head snapped up from the table and looked at her with a raised her eyebrow. She smiled knowing she did not name her right. "I mean Arya ... I am surprised to see you here this..."  However, before she could finish her statement, her nephew's sister interrupted.

 

"I am here because my brother, the King in the North, asked me to be in his presence at the small council while he was away,” she said in an even tone.

 

She was surprised by this and also a little disappointed. She took a deep breath and then spoke, "Arya, if I may ask, where is your brother... My nephew? I believed that he would have an interest in uniting the seven kingdoms, so that we can get rid of Cersei’s heinous regime." 

 

To her surprised she saw the smirk on her betrothed’s little sister’s face when she answered, "He has informed me he will not be able to attend small counsel meetings until his Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth, has arrived from Winterfell." 

 

Daenerys was surprised by this development. She looked at her Hand who also seemed shocked because he nearly spilled his glass of wine when he placed his goblet on the table.

 

"I am sorry, Pri... Arya, but I would like to know if your brother is not here... Where is he?" Her Hand asked with a furrowed brow.

 

She looked at her nephews sister she was also curious onto where her betrothed was.

 

"My guess is that he is probably brooding about something... Jon is good at brooding,” the girl deadpanned. She then let out a small sigh and continued, “However, as we broke our fast this morning, he did mention something about taking his dragon, Sarogon, out for a ride... in order for the dragon to strech his wings... He also said that his other two dragons, Balerion and Ragnar, wanted to check out their new surroundings... Jon said that his dragons have never been south, and were amazed at all the green." 

 

The Queen smiled. She remembered when she first arrived at Dragonstone and her dragons had been excited about the change in scenery. Of course, her largest child, Drogon had seen more of the world than Rhaegal and Viserion... but that was her fault because she had regretfully chained them in the catacombs beneath the Great Pyramid of Meereen. However, all three of her sons had enthusiastically danced in the sky above the tall black stone castle upon their homecoming. The thought of her children playing made her want to go outside and fly upon Drogon while Rhaegal and Viserion joined in the fun. 

 

Then she remembered her soon to be good sister said he was probably brooding. "Arya why would your brother be brooding?" 

 

She saw the Princess sigh before she answered. "It is nothing new, your Grace. My brother has always been that way... a little melancholy... as long as I can remember... I think it is because he always thought of himself as the Bastard of Winterfell... the one stain on our Father’s honor."  

 

She was sad knowing that the true Crown Prince of Westeros had treated as if he were a bastard almost his entire life... However, she was also thankful that Jon had a loving Uncle, who had raised him along side of his own children and gave him a family that she never had... That he had an Uncle who risked everything to keep him safe from the Usurper’s wrath by naming him as his bastard son. 

 

The Queen was about to ask another question about her nephew growing up, but she was startled from her thoughts when she heard another ear shattering roar. She as well her advisors all whipped their heads towards the sound. When she looked out the window overlooking the Blackwater, she saw her nephew’s extremely large grey dragon, he called Sarogon, gliding through the cloudless sky with her nephew on his back.  _‘I need to talk to him,’_ she thought to herself as she admired how effortlessly the dragon made its way through the air.

 

She then turned to face her advisors and smiled at them as she said, "If you would excuse me my lords... I would like to go speak with my nephew." She saw her hand was about to object, but she did not care. She held up her hand to stop his protest and when he relented, she wordlessly took her leave, practically running from the Chamber of the Painted Table. 

 

She soon found herself on the same cliff where she had met her nephew the previous evening. She stood near the edge overlooking the bay and heard a thundering roar coming from behind her. When she turned towards the sound, Sarogon was approaching when she stood. She felt the ground shake as the great dragon landed about twenty feet from where she stood. The dragon gave another deafening roar and quickly closed the distance between them. When he stood just in front of her he released yet another roar. She smiled at the dragon; while most people would be scared of the great dragon, she knew that his roars were a greeting and that she had nothing to fear, knowing he would bring her no harm. The dragon looked at her with curious eyes as she took her hand and slowly placed it onto the large dragon’s nose, which earned purrs of contentment as she gave him affection.

 

Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she watched as her nephew was about to disembark from his dragon. When she switched her gaze from the eyes of Sarogon, she watched as he bent his shoulder towards the ground, so his rider could climb down with ease.  _‘That is the same thing my Drogon does for me,’_ she thought as she took a few steps back when Jon began to climb from his companion’s back. 

 

Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he looked at her and smiled. He then turned his gaze towards his dragon, rubbed his neck as he walked towards where she stood. When he reached Sarogon’s head, he lovingly caressed his snout and could not believe what she heard.

 

"Kirimvose ñuha tresy," Jon murmured affectionately to the grey beast.

 

She felt her heart beat rising for a couple of reasons. The first being that she knew what he said,  _'Thank you, my son.’_ She could not believe that her nephew, whom had been raised in the North, knew how to speak in High Valyrian. The second thing that left her astonished was hearing Jon call Sarogon his son. She closed the distance between them and he gave her a sincere smile that melted her heart. She quickly returned the smile and readied to speak when he spoke first. 

 

"I would like to apologize if I woke you this morning.” He called over to her, “I would have waited to join my children out here…However, Sarogon was being persistent that I join him… I finally gave into the nagging thoughts he had been sending me since the moment he woke, and took him out for a flight... He wanted to explore the new surroundings... Before yesterday my children had never left the North.”

 

"It is fine. To be honest, I did not even hear them until I was on my way to the small council meeting,” She then blurted out, “Ao gīmigon skorkydoso naejot ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie?" (You know how to speak High Valyrian?) After she asked the question, she felt a blush of embarrassment spreading up her neck and across her cheeks as she waited for his response, hoping that she did not offend him.

 

He smiled and nodded as he answered, “Kessa, gaoman." (Yes, I do.)

 

She smiled and took a deep breath of relief. She was surprised that he was so different than she thought he would be; she had expected a large imposing brute of a man, not the comely man in front of her. "You know Aeg... Jon, I believe I have never heard a Northerner speak High Valyrian." She then heard him burst out in laughter, which caused a giggle to escape her lips as well. She looked the way he smiled and thought,  _‘Gods that smile of his is amazing.’_  

 

"Aye, I might have been raised a Stark of the North, but also have Targaryen blood, the blood of Old Valyria, running through my veins as well... I thought it was important that I learned to speak the ancestral language of my sire’s family... Don't you?" 

 

She smiled as walked to stand next to him and placed her hand on the leathery grey scales of Sarogon. After a few moments, she looked at him and asked, "How did you learn to speak high Valyrian? Did your Uncle’s Maester teach you and your cousins how to read and write Valyrian growing up in Winterfell?" She saw him took a deep breath as he scratched his dragons scales.

 

Her betrothed smiled at her as he continued to absentmindedly scratch the dragon under his chin and answered, "One of my brothers at the Nights Watch, a man named Samwell Tarly, found an old Valyrian book in the library at Castle Black... The book held a key of sorts, on how to speak Valyrian… It had descriptions on how to pronounce words in high Valyrian... and our great uncle, Maester Aemon, he helped me to learn how to probably speak, read and write High Valyrian as well… He quite enjoyed speaking the language again."

 

She was surprised when he said the name Aemon Targaryen…  _Who was this Aemon Targaryen? Do I have more family in Westeros than just my nephew? Does he know about me?_ She took a deep breath and was getting ready to ask when Sarogon let out a loud screech and took off to join his brothers in the sky above the bay.

 

They silently watched the dragons playing in the air for several minutes before she turned her gaze towards her betrothed and asked, "Who is Aemon Targaryen?"

 

"He is the Maester who served with me at Castle Black..."

 

In an unqueenly like fashion, she interrupted his answer with more questions, “How was he able to thwart Robert’s assassins? Is he alive?”

 

Jon smiled at her and let out a slight chuckle before he answered, “He was able to live through the Usurper’s purge of the Targaryens because at the time he had already an old man, who had renounced his claim to the throne. He was chained to both his vows of the Citadel and to the Nights Watch so I guess Robert did not see him as a threat… And aye, he is alive… I have released him from his Night’s Watch vows. He is currently staying at Castle Black and as soon as the Citadel sends a replacement, he will be on his way to Winterfell to serve as my Grand Maester… "

  

"Has he heard of me?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 

She saw her betrothed smile. He then took her hand and answered, "Aye, he has. He used to receive letters about you and your good deeds in Essos… He was always so proud of you and he has always wanted to meet you… When I left the Nights Watch, he told me that if I ever had the chance to meet with you that I should." She smiled and felt warm inside as she willed the tears not to fall. She looked into his eyes as he continued, "I believe his words were  _'Aegon, if your Aunt Daenerys is ever able to reach Westeros, you must meet with her… I am an old man, and I will not be around forever… and if she does not make it to Westeros before you unite the Seven Kingdoms… the first thing you will need once you do, is go to Essos her and bring her home… Remember, Egg, A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.’_ ” She smiled as she could no longer stop the tears from trickling down her face.

 

She looked into his grey eyes and murmured softly, "I'm glad that you took his advice."

She watched as a hint of a smile appeared on his lips and she almost forgot to breathe when he pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles.  _‘Why does he have this effect on me… I am acting like a damn maiden!’_ Her thoughts were broken when he started speaking

 

"Daenerys, I wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry.” He sighed, but before she could ask what he meant, he started speaking tenderly once more, “I am sorry that I was not there to protect you… I have heard about what your mad brother, my uncle, Viserys did to you... That he sold you to Khal Drogo like a broodmare for an army… If I would had known, I would have come to Pentos and save you.”

 

She felt warm inside knowing how much her nephew cared for her. She wanted to know more,  _'How does he know about Viserys and Drogo and Pentos? Did Tyrion tell him?'_ However, she knew that now was not the time for more questions. Therefore, she looked him in the eyes and sincerely said, "Thank you, Jon. It means a lot to know that you are so deeply for your family… That is very honorable… I am also thankful that you are not like my mad brother, Viserys.”

 

She noticed that a shy smile face. He then raised an eyebrow and politely asked, "If I may ask Daenerys, why are you here? Is there something that you needed to speak to me about? Or were my dragons being a nuisance? I apologize if they disturbed you… they are just excited."

 

She was surprised by his questions. She also honestly did not know why she wanted to speak with him. She looked at him in his grey eyes and smiled as she came up with an appropriate answer, “Your dragons are no bother… I... I just came here to ask you if you would to dine with me this evening… in the dining hall."

 

He appeared a bit surprised by her question; he furrowed his eyebrow as asked, "With Tyrion and Arya?"

 

_‘Fuck am I being too forward? I feel drawn to the man I just meet… I thought he was feeling the pull as well… I just want to get to know him a little better without Tyrion interjection every few seconds… No, I am not being too forward.’_  She swallowed, then smiled and looked into his eyes, hoping that she did not sound like a love struck whore as she answered in the most formal tone she could muster, “I was thinking more private...  We are going to marry... so don’t you think we should get used to being together in private... I am not sure about your sister, but if my Hand joins our meal, I will not be able to speak two words with you." She looked at him waiting for his reaction, and she exhaled a breath she was not even aware she was holding when he did answer.

 

"Aye, you are right... Between Tyrion and Arya we would never get a word in the conversation… It would be an honor to dine privately with you this evening, Daenerys."

 

She felt her heart being free at his response. She smiled at him.

 

"Then, I will see you tonight... Jon… In the private dining hall… I will send one of my people to escort you if you wish."

 

“Aye,” he said with a nod, “An escort would be appreciated… Without one I would probably get lost and miss dinner… And the last thing I need is an angry dragon…”

 

“Jon!” She exclaimed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. “I hope that was a joke.”

 

“Aye,” He answered with a chuckle. Once he composed himself he started speaking again. “I was about to head back to the castle, would you care to join me?” He asked as he offered his arm.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she linked her arm in his.

 

After just a few step, she was surprised with Jon stopped. He learned over and whispered in her ear, “My dragons would like to formally meet the woman who will become their mother.”

 

As she felt his warm breath on her ear, her body was flooded with warmth.  _‘His dragons already know that I am going to be part of their life.’_  She did not trust her voice, so she simply consented with a quick nod.

 

It did not take more than a few moments, when she heard loud roars of Jon’s three dragons as they shook the ground when they landed on the cliff. As she walked over to her nephews dragons.

 

She looked at Jon, who introduced her to each of his dragons. First they walked over to the massive silver dragon. “You have meet Sarogon,” he said with a chuckle as the dragon nuzzled his head to her chest and demanded pets.

 

Next, they walked to the dark red dragon, “This is Balerion.” She held out her had to the dragon, allowing him to acquire her sent. Within a few moments, he bowed his head and purred when she ran her fingers over the scales of his jaw.

 

“And this his Ragnar,” he said lovingly as he caressed the giant blue dragon’s snout. Then just like she had with Balerion, she allowed the dragon to smell her, and grant her permission to approach.

 

“You dragons are truly amazing,” she said with a smile. She then felt the familiar pull of her own dragons, who were telling her they were curious as to who this man was and why he had dragons… She knew that her dragons were not fearful that something would happen, but they too wanted to meet the man who had dragons of his own. So she then took his hand and said, “Jon, my dragons would like to meet you and the other dragons as well.”

 

“Aye, I would like that, and so would my sons.”

 

It did not take long for her children to land on the other side of the cliff and roar at her nephew's dragons. She was amazed at how much larger her nephew dragons was compared to hers… even her nephew’s smallest dragon, Ragnar, was much larger than Drogon.

 

Daenerys then took Jon’s hand and lead him towards her children; all three staring at him with curious eyes. 

 

“This is Viserion.” She said when the approached her cream and gold scaled dragon.  As Jon reached his hand out, like she had done with his children she added, “I named him after my brother Viserys... Even though he grew to become mad, there was a time when he was all I had, and he kept me alive...”

 

“I am sorry that you had to grow up alone and on the run.” He interrupted in a soft sympathetic tone.

 

She gave him a shy smile in acknowledgment before she said, “It is not your fault, Jon... You were blessed that the Usurper did not know who you really were.”

 

They were quiet for a short time as he aquatinted himself with Viserion. However, the moment was interrupted when her green scaled Rhaegal impatiently nuzzled Jon’s shoulder from behind, demanding his turn for attention.

 

They both chuckled at the dragon’s behavior. As Jon began to scratch under the dragon’s chin, the Queen said, “This, is my son Rhaegal... who I named after Rhaegar, my brother... your father, who died before I... we were born.”

“I heard he was a great man,” The King in the North mused as he continued to love on the dragon named after his father. 

 

“As did I... from Ser Barristan Selmy.”

 

“You will have to tell me some of those stories over dinner.”

 

“I will.” Daenerys easily agreed.

 

After a few more scratches, Jon looked at her largest dragon whom was still looking at her nephew with inquisitive eyes. “It looks like one more child would still like to meet me properly,” he said with a laugh.

 

The Queen chuckled as well and said, “That would be Drogon... He is the fiercest of my children.”

The King showed no fear as he closed the distance between himself and her red and black scaled child with an outstretched arm. She was slightly taken aback when her largest child showed no hesitation and put his large horned head directly into Jon’s outstretched hand. She looked at her son then her betrothed and noticed the smile on his face that reached his eyes.  _‘So this is what it feels like not to be alone... I finally have someone to share the wonders of these gorgeous beasts.’_

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when her nephew said, “The dragons would like to be introduced.” She simply nodded her head in agreement. 

 

They stepped back and allowed the dragon’s to look at each other. Dany held her breath as dragons roared at each other; she was fearful that they did were not going to get along. She was about to walk towards her children to prevent anything negative from happening, however her nephew grabbed her hand. She looked down at his hand and then looked at betrothed. 

 

She saw him smile and shake his head as he whispered, "Do not worry Daenerys... They are only meeting for the first time... I promise you my dragons are friendly they will not hurt your children... they are just excited to meet their brothers."

 

She inhaled deeply when Drogon screeched at Sarogon. But she was able to relax when they began to nozzle each other and purred happily. She smiled first at the scene before her and then at Jon. He squeezed her hand, and the two began to walk towards their children. She felt happy that the dragons were getting along. _‘We will be family soon.’_ She then looked at Jon and smiled. 

 

He returned the smile as he murmured in her ear, "As I told you, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

After a few more minutes, of attention from their parents, the dragons all took flight and playing and flying in circles in the sky above the castle. She walked over towards Jon and smiled as they both admired the sight. 

 

"Amazing aren't they?" She said breaking the comfortable silence.

 

"Aye they are," he agreed with a smile.

 

She closed the distance between them, took a deep breath and said, “Jon, I have something to ask... Something what is still unclear to me..." 

 

She saw that he had a perplexed look on his face as he knitted his brow and asked, "What would you like to know?" 

 

She smiled. "I... I have always heard when someone joins the Nights Watch, they are never able to leave the watch... That they give their life to the Watch... That they are not allowed to a wife or father children... or hold lands or crowns... Do not get me wrong, I am happy you are here... However, why were you not beheaded for desertion when you left the Nights Watch? How were you named King of the North? Why are you allowed to marry me?" 

 

She saw him sigh. She then noticed that he looked down at his hands and repeatedly opened and closed his fists. After a few moments he looked her in the eyes, smiled sadly and said, "That, my dear aunt, is a painful story and a story for another time." 

 

"I thought I told you not to call me aunt?" She retorted in an attempt to lighten the mood as she thought, _‘I wonder what happened... it must have been horrible... that look in his eyes was devastating.’_

 

"Aye, you did." He said with a chuckle and a true smile returned to his face.

 

She smiled back at him. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments and she felt herself getting lost in his grey eyes.  _‘His eyes match Sarogon’s scales.’_

 

Finally, the moment was broken when he coughed and looked away as he said, "I... I had better go find my sister..." 

 

"I will see you tonight when we dine.” She said breaking herself from her stupor.

He looked back at her with a playful smile as he said, “I look forward to it... Aunt Daenerys.” 

 

She laughed and returned the smile. He then took his leave. She watched him as he walked back towards the castle. She took one more look at the dragons playing overhead before she took a deep breath and began the trek towards the castle... she needed to look for Missandei……

 

 

* * *

 

  
**_Missandei_**

 

The translator from Naarth had been sitting in Dragonstone’s library, reading a book about Aegon Targaryen and his sister wives’ conquest of Westeros when she was interrupted by one of the Queen’s Dothraki Guards. The Guard had informed her that the Khaleesi wished to see her and was waiting in her chambers. This is how Missandei found herself standing in front of her Queen’s chamber door, holding a platter full of different meats, cheeses, breads and a carafe of Arbor Gold. She shifted the tray to one arm, and knocked softly as she called, “Your Grace, I am here.”

 

“Please enter, my friend.” The Queen answered from behind the door.

 

As Missandei opened the door, she saw her dear friend and Queen, sitting on a wooden stool, looking into a mirror as she was unbinding her long wavy silver locks from the previous day’s braids. Her friend smiled at her as she walked through the door. She happily returned as she walked over to her Queen, set down the tray of food and wine, and then picked up the Queen’s hairbrush from the table.

 

"How did you sleep last night, your Grace?" She asked as she pulled the brush thought her friend’s hair.

 

As her friend answered, she could see the corners of her mouth turned into a smile. "Wonderfully Missandei," she easily replied, although Missandei could tell by the dark puffy purple circles under her Queen’s eyes that this statement was untrue.

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as the dark skinned islander brushed through her Queen's tangled locks. The silence was broken when her Queen spoke.

 

"I saw Grey Worm before he left for Casterly Rock… He appeared… Not quite as solemn as normal." The Queen said in a knowing tone.

 

"Oh… I am sure that he was just excited about the battle, your Grace.” The translator tried to keep her tone even momentary stopped her task.

 

"He seemed much more in a good mood about going to a battle,” the Queen then turned around and smiled at her, and teasingly said, “Care to explain what happened to my Unsullied Commander?"

 

She smiled as she kept set the hairbrush down on the dressing table. She could not hide the blush began to creep up her neck as she nonchalantly said, "Many things, your Grace.”

 

"Many things?" Her friend questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

 

Missandei wordlessly nodded in confirmation, but she was to shy to elaborate, so she poured them each a glass of wine and changed the subject as she handed one of the glasses of Arbor Gold to her friend. "Your Grace, if I may ask... What do you think about The King in the North?"

 

She was amused when she saw a slight blush spread across her Queen’s cheeks as she answer, "I do not really know him that well, yet, however he has agreed to dine with me this evening... We did talk a little out on the cliffs earlier and he... He is not quite what I expected."

 

She smiled as she took a portion of the Queen’s hair and began to start braiding. She then asked "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, your Grace?" 

 

She saw the Queen smile as she took a sip of wine and then murmured, "It is a good thing... a very good thing.” She took another sip of wine before she continued, “I have never met in my life a man like him before." 

 

Missandei was surprised and a little confused by her friend’s answer, so she stopped braiding her hair momentarily and softly asked, "What do you mean, your Grace?" 

 

She heard the Queen taking a deep breath before she explained. "He appears to be an honorable man... He actually apologized for not saving me from Viserys and Drogo... He told me he would have come to save me if he had known... Missandei, he is the first man I have ever met who treats me like I am an equal and not just some beautiful women whom he wants to conquer." 

 

"You mean like Daario, your Grace?" 

 

She saw the Queen blush again as she nodded, “Yes, exactly like Daario...”

 

Missandei was quiet again before she chose her next words carefully trying to curb her friend’s regrets. “The King in the North is quite comely, your Grace," she mused as she continued to braid her moon-kissed locks.

 

She watched as the Queen blush became a deeper shade of crimson and she tanned herself in an attempt to hide it. Her friend’s discomfort made her smile slightly.

 

"He is ... extremely handsome... much more so than my past lovers... Drogo and Daario." 

 

She was taken aback when she said lovers; she was not aware that the Queen had been intimate with the King of the North... but when... she needed clarification, so she stated, "Your Grace, I was not aware that you and your nephew had already shared a bed." 

 

Missandei watched as her Queen’s eyes grew wide in shock as she stuttered, "He... He is not my lover... not yet at least... However, he will be soon enough.”

 

"Your Grace, are you planning to bed him after dinner tonight?" 

 

She saw her friend swallow hard before she answered, "I... I will bed him after we have married." 

 

She was curious by this statement so she asked, “But you Grace, you were not married to Daario when you bedded him?" 

 

Missandei almost regretted the question when she saw the look of surprise on her Queen’s face. “I am sorry, your Grace, my question was out of line,” she softly apologized.

 

"No, my friend, it is fine. I just was not expecting that question.” She Queen paused for a moment the mused, “I... I... suppose I bedded Daario out of loneliness... Yes, I found him attractive... but I knew deep down it was not love... And Drogo... after a while I learned to love him... at first he protected me from my brother... then later, we were brought together for our son... but looking back, I am not sure if it was love.”

 

“Do you love The King in the North?”

 

“I do not know... I only met him last night... However, I feel this... connection to him... I really do not understand the feeling myself... I do not know if it is because of our blood or that we have both had challenging lives... I do know that I am looking forward to getting to know him better... When I am with him... I feel like... When I am with him, I do not have to be the Queen... I can just be myself... I can be Daenerys... and I am looking forward to our marriage.”

 

“You seem to already hold strong feelings for your nephew.”

 

She saw the Queen smiled and nod. "He is my last relative... I have felt alone for so long... However, when I am with him, I feel as though I found part of my soul that I was not even aware was missing... When I am with him... I do not feel alone anymore... This is a new feeling to me because I have been alone for so long... I have felt alone ever since I lost my brother to his madness... and Drogo and my son to the witch... But now... Now I feel like I am part of a family... for the first time in my life I truly feel like I belong somewhere... I feel like I have a purpose." 

 

“Do you want the marriage to be of love? Do you want him to love you?” She asked as she placed a leather tie on the plat she had just finished. She then sat down in a chair next to her Queen and waited for her answer.

 

After a few moments the Queen sighed and said, "Yes I do... I want him to love me... I do know why, but somehow, my nephew... Jon... He... He makes me feel vulnerable to my feelings when I am around him... It is almost like I am the little girl what I was back in Pentos... before my brother sold me to Khal Drogo... I have never felt this way about a man before... He also knows how it feels...”

 

“How what feels, your Grace?” Missandei interrupted.

 

She saw her Queen smile as she answered, "He knows how it feels to be different from everyone else... He knows how it feels to be a dragon." 

 

Missandei then smiled and took her friend’s hand and said, "I am very happy for you, your Grace... Seeing you happy mean the world to me. After everything that you have been through you deserve to be happy." 

 

The Queen squeezed her hand and smiled at her as she said, "Thank you my friend... I do not know what I would have done without you by my side for all these years." 

 

Missandei smiled and nodded silently acknowledging her Queen’s endearment. After a few moments she asked "Are you and The King in the North going to dine with Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys tonight?" 

 

She watched as a smirk appeared on her Queen's face. She then softly said, "No... My nephew and I will be dining in private this evening.”

 

"In private, your Grace? I do not understand... I thought you said you were not going to bed him tonight." 

 

Her Queen chuckled as she shook her head. After she calmed her breathing she choked out, "No, Missandei, it is not what you think. I am not planning on bedding him tonight... I just want to know more about him... I am not even sure if how feels the same connection that I feel.”

 

The translator smiled, "I see... Well, maybe you should ask him how he feels? Ask him if he feels a connection to you.”

 

“I do not know if I can,” Her Queen answered with a sigh. “Missandei, I do not know why, but every time I have spoken to him... I feel my heart beating harder and faster... my stomach flips and it is as if I am not able to speak... I... I think I will need time to ask him how he feels about me." 

 

She nodded with a smile and a small giggle escaped her lips.

 

"And might I ask what is so funny?" The Queen asked trying to mask a smile. 

 

"I am sorry, your Grace... However, I find it funny... You usually easily get what you want... And now... you feeling something for a man and you not know what to do to get him... You have never been one to shy away from what you want..." 

 

"A queen takes what she wants..." The Queen deadpanned as a blush began to spread from her neck to her cheeks.

 

"Then why will you not take him tonight?" Missandei asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a sip of her Arbor Gold.

 

She watched as the Queen knitted her brow and stated, "I believe it is time we discussed something else my friend... Would you care to explain the _Many Things_ that happened before Grey Worm left for Casterly Rock?” the Queen asked with a smirk as she took a piece of cheese from the platter and popped it into her mouth.

 

It was now her turn to blush as she answered, "As you wish my Queen... What exactly would you like to know." 

 

They both smiled as they ate their midday meal of meat, cheese and bread and sipped Arbor Gold as they discussed _Many Things_ before they went outside to take a walk in the crisp winter air......

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow/ Aegon Targaryen** _

 

on wondered through the halls of the Castle on Dragonstone, looking for his sister, Arya. ‘ _This place is a fucking maze... Thank the gods Daenerys is sending an escort for me tonight,’_ he thought to himself as he turned now yet another hall. He was pulled from his musings and stopped walking when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

 

"Are you lost, Jon Snow?" He heard a voice call to him.

 

He turned around and saw a man with a baldhead approaching him. He recognized him from the cliffs last night; it was Lord Varys, his aunt’s spymaster.

 

"Aye, I guess you could say that... all these halls look the same..." The King of the North said with a chuckle, which caused the bald man to smile. 

 

"It is still surprising to me... That Lord Eddard Stark kept you hidden so long. Without anyone knowing or whispering about you... None of my little birds ever heard a peep." 

 

He took a deep breath and politely asked, "What is it that I can do for you, Lord Varys." 

 

The man smiled. "I would just like some answers, your Grace... I am your aunt’s Master of Whisperers after all."

 

"Answers on what?" The King said with a sigh.

 

The master of whisperers smiled. "Rumors..." 

 

"Rumors? Such as?" Jon interrupted.

 

"There was a red priestess here a few days ago her name was..." 

 

The King cut him off in a knowing tone, "Melisandre of Asshai... Aye, I know that she was here." 

 

Lord Varys had an indifferent look on his face as he stated, "She seems to have known quite a bit about you... Yet, as much as I hate to say, before her visit I had heard little about you, Aegon Targaryen... I asked my little birds to ask some questions about you in the north... I need to know if you are a threat to your aunt, my Queen, Daenerys Targaryen and to know if you are a threat to the realm." 

 

The King of the North raised his eyebrowas he thought to himself,  _'Fuck... what could he have found out... we eliminated Littlefinger and the North is loyal to my mother’s house... what does he know?'_ He took a deep breath and put a false smile on his face as he asked, "And what have your little birds had to say?" 

 

A sad frown appeared on the Spy Master’s face as he mused, "Rumors mostly... However, you have been successful at being a ghost for most of your life... None of my little birds has ever heard of your dragons... None of them seems to find an answer as to how you were able to leave the Nights Watch without being executed for desertion... Some rumors they have brought me are that in the North you are known as two things... The Dragon Wolf and The Greatest Swordsman who has ever lived... I would like to see if what they say are true." 

 

He hated it when people smoke highly of him. Yes, both of those things were true... He did not care about being called The Dragon Wolf, because it made him feel as though his people had accepted his heritage... However, he hated the praise when they called him the greatest swordsman who ever lived; he did not feel worthy of that honor. "Aye, I am called The Dragon Wolf. However, I am not the Greatest Swordsman... that is nothing but a rumor..." 

 

The bald man smiled and shook his head, “You are terrible liar, your Grace... You are humble... I have heard tales that all of the common people of the North have praised your name... That you came down from Castle Black with a Wildling Army and saved them and your sister from Ramsey Bolton... Which is my main concern... Even more of a concern then how you were able to get the Wildlings to kneel to you..." 

 

The King was confused,  _‘Why does this man talk in riddles?’_ Therefore, he knitted his brow and asked, "What do you mean, my Lord?" 

 

The Master of Whispers had a frown on his face, as he stated, "I have heard a song that Sansa is pregnant with Ramsey Bolton's child... Whom, at this time would be the heir to Winterfell..." 

 

The King felt his calm exterior fading away, “Sansa’s child is not a concern... The child will not be a Bolton, my sister is a Stark and her child will be a Stark! Even though the child is a product of rape, I would never punish an innocent babe for the sins of his or her Father! The child will be raised properly and loved, surrounded by his or her family in Winterfell! I do not yet know if the child will be the heir to the North, but it will be raised as such, and that right will only be taken if the child turns out the be sick and twisted, or if my brother, Bran marries and has a child... However, I am a believer that sickness is learned... My Grandfather, the Mad King was not always mad… My Uncle Viserys was not always mad… My niece or nephew will be taught to be honorable and will not become mad!" 

 

"You would be surprised, your Grace... What happens when the Northern Lords hear that she is in fact pregnant with Ramsey Bolton’s child… Will they keep following you, knowing that you support the heir of Winterfell being to son or daughter of the man whom caused the North so much pain and destruction?" The eunuch mused.

 

The King felt his dragon blood begin to boil and he knew that the dragon had awoke, as he felt a flash of heat in his eyes. He turned around and grabbed Varys by his silk tunic. He pushed him against the wall and put a hand to his throat as he seethed through gritted teeth, "The last person whom made a threat to my family was killed where he stood! I do not take pleasure in killing... However, anyone whom harms or threatens to harm, my family will be dealt with accordingly." 

 

By the look of surprise on the Master of Whispers face, he knew that his eyes had changed from grey to a golden orange, the way they always did when his inner dragon was summonsed.

 

“So the rumors are true.” The eunuch whispered. “You are the Prince who was Promised... and your grey dragon... Sarogon is a hybrid dragon... And that means you must have had a very dark past..." 

 

Jon was taken aback by what the Master of Whisperers just said. He released his hold on the man. He then took several calming breaths making his eyes turn from the fiery orange to dark blue and then back to grey. Once he felt his wolf’s blood chill the fire of the blood in his veins, he look the man in the eyes and asked, "What do you want Lord Varys?" 

 

The man calmly replied, "I just think you should let your Aunt know what you truly are... You are not human... You are a walking dead man... A man more than a thousand years old... You are the hero, Azor Ahai reborn... The man who was said to have driven a sword through his wife's heart to forge Lightbringer... Is that your intentions with your aunt, Azor Ahai? Do you plan for the Queen to be you Nissa Nissa?" 

 

The King felt exhausted, he barely knew his Aunt, but he knew that he could never bring her harm. "No, it is not... She is my family... Ned Stark raised me to be an honorable man... Jon Snow still lives inside me... and I will never do that to anyone... Also, I am not a blacksmith; I know nothing about making a sword... Therefore, I could never forge a sword and quench it through her heart." 

 

The Master of Whispers softly deliberated, "Then tell me, Jon Snow, how will you forge the hero’s sword... How will you bring forth Lightbringer… oh great hero? How to you plan to save us all from the evil of the Great Other?" 

  
He ran his calloused hand across his face in frustration. He then looked the bald man in the eyes and honestly said, "Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I asked to be chosen? Do you think that I want to be the Prince who was Promised? Do you think I would want to kill the love of my life?” The King paused to let his words sink in and when the eunuch did not respond he continued, “No, I did not and I will surely not follow that path... As I told you Azor Ahai May have chosen me to be his vessel, but I will not allow him to control me... I have and will continue to resist him." 

 

He saw the man shake his head, he then looked the King square in the eyes and said, “We both know you feel the pull with your aunt... The instant attraction the two of you shared... I saw how you two looked at each other on the cliffs last night... As much as you deny it, as much as you will it not to be true... You know the prophecy is being fulfilled and you will not be able to stop what must happen... You are the Prince who was Promised and she is the Princess who was Promised... This prophecy is your destiny." 

 

He shook his head, "No,” he declared, “I will never kill her... I will never put a sword through her heart... You are right, I do feel an undeniable pull towards her... we are the Last Targaryens and I will find another way to bring the Dawn."

 

"I hope that you do, your Grace.” Lord Varys said with serious eyes before he added, “I would hate to see what happens to you if you do try and drive a sword through her heart." The Master of Whisperer then gave him a tentative smile, bowed his head, and turned to take his leave. 

 

The King watched as the eunuch began to walk down the hall. He then sighed because all of the thoughts spinning around in his head were making him dizzy. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his thoughts,  _‘How did he know about Sansa’s pregnancy... I have not even told Arya... How does he think I would put my sword through my Aunt’s heart... could never hurt her... I will not harm her... We are the last dragons... Bran will help me to find another way... I will protect her and the rest of my family and the people of Westeros from the Night King or I will die trying.’_  He was pulled from his thoughts when the Master of Whispers turned around and called to him.

 

"Oh, your Grace... I forgot to mention that your sister, Princess Arya, is in the dining hall... I heard that you were looking for her... It is just a little further down this hallway... on the left hand side."

He sighed, “Thank you, my Lord.” 

 

After the Lord Varys was out of sight, the King started walking in the direction of the dining hall. When he reached the black double doors, he pushed one open and entered the large room. The first thing he saw was his sister, sitting at one of the long wooden tables, drinking wine and speaking to Lord Tyrion. _‘By those hand gestures she must be telling one hell of a story.’_ He saw the Imp’s eyes light up when he noticed his arrival. 

 

"Well, if it isn't the famous Bastard of Winterfell!” His Aunt’s Hand playfully called, using his arm to gesture Jon towards the table. As he stated to walk towards them, Lord Tyrion continued to talk, “I must say you and your dragons made some big noise this morning.” 

 

Jon smiled at both of them and a chuckle escaped his lips as he reached the table and sat down next to Arya. He then spoke, “I am sorry, Lord Tyrion... My dragons wanted to see their new surroundings... Before yesterday, they had never left the North… they were amazed by all of the green…" 

 

The Dwarf of Casterly Rock smiled and took a sip of wine before he answered, "There is no need to apologize, your Grace… It is understandable… You know, you did make your Aunt act quite unqueenly this morning… She actually got up and left the small council meeting so that she could go down to the cliffs… She just said that she needed to speak with you…Might I ask, what did you two discuss?" 

He smiled, poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip of the sour liquid before he answered."We discussed the fact that I have learned to speak High Valyrian and we talked about our Grand Uncle, Maester Aemon… We introduced or children to each other… and she asked if we could dine together this evening… in private." He looked at his sister as well as his Aunt's Hand and noticed that they both had a smirk on their face.

 

"In private, your Grace? Only you and your soon wife to be?" Lord Tyrion jested.

 

The King sighed and in an exasperated tone stated, "It is not what you think Lord Tyrion… We are just trying to get to know each other that's all."

 

He saw the dwarf chuckle. "I saw by the way you two were looking at each other last night that you bother wanted to  _get to know each other!_ " 

 

Jon was surprised when his sister as well started to laugh as well. He looked at bewilderedly and deadpanned, "And what is so funny, dear sister?"

 

She smiled at him. "Nothing Jon... We are just teasing you do not need to worry... You are always too fucking serious."

 

He forced a smile as he thought,  _‘If they only knew… If I could only tell them.’_  Then grabbed his glass of wine and swallowed down the rest of the cup. When he placed the goblet back on the table, he looked at his sister and asked, "Arya, I am about to go and do some... exploring of the island... would you care to join me?" 

 

His sister nodded, “Sure Jon,” She then looked at the Imp and stated, “Lord Tyrion, thank you for the drink... I guess I will be dining with you and this evening.” 

 

“I would quite enjoy to hear more of your stories, Arya”

 

After that, the King and his sister stood up and took their leave from the dining hall. Luckily, Jon seemed to remember the way, and he quickly led them though the castle as they made their way outside. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the castle courtyard and Jon searched for the way that would lead them to the beaches.

 

"Jon, are you going to tell me what we are looking for?" Arya asked.

 

"We are going to look for a mountain of Dragonglass… Dragonglass can be made into weapons that are able to kill Wights and White Walkers."

 

He saw his little sister nod her head in agreement. "Do you know where we can find it?"

 

He smiled as he took out a letter what his Nights Watch brother Samwell Tarly gave him. "Aye, I do according to this map, there is supposed to be a mountain of it, just off the beach… We just need to find a way to access it… So we will need to find some sort of cave or fissure.”

 

She smiled, “Well, let us see what we can find.”

 

They found the long stone staircase that lead to the beaches below the castle and they quickly descended. When they reached the sandy shores, he looked to his left and took a deep breath when he saw his bride to smiling and talking to a darker skinned woman, with several of her Dothraki Guards following closely behind them. He stood there silently staring at the beautiful woman before him; he was captivated, not even Arya’s chuckles could pull his eyes away. She soon noticed him, as smiled. She quickly said something to both her guards and the other woman, and then looked at him and smiled once more. He returned the smile as she walked towards him _. ‘Gods why does she make me feel like such a greenboy when I am around her.’_

 

They both stared at each other for a few moments before she broke the silence. "So Where... Where are you two doing out on the beach?" 

 

He smiled never losing her gaze. "We… We just wanted to explore my ancestral home… Which thankfully, you were able to take without bloodshed… I… I am trying to know my way around."  _'Gods she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen… I could get lost in her eyes'_

 

She smiled. "Would you like for me to show you around or give you a tour of that castle and the lands?"

 

He smiled, and shook his head,  _‘I cannot yet tell her what I am looking for… She would not understand.’_  “I thank you for the offer, Daenerys... However, I do not wish to disturb you on your queenly duties... Your Lord Hand is already a little upset that you left the small council meeting to talk with me on the cliffs… I do not wish for you to have any issues with your advisors… Also, getting lost is half the fun… If we get too lost, all I have to do is call for Sarogon and he will come and rescue us."

 

He watched as her smile turned to a frown. She then sighed. "Well... Jon. I guess that I will see you tonight.”

 

He smiled and nodded, “Aye, I am looking forward to our dinner this evening, and getting to know you a little better.” He then took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles as he looked into her eyes; Grey meeting purple locked on each other.

 

After a few moments of silence, her dark skinned friend cleared her throat and they took their leave. As they left, she watched her retreat towards the stone stairway. He could not help that he was staring at her backside as she walked,  _‘Others take me now, she has the most beautiful arse I have ever seen.’_ He quickly regretted his daydreaming when his sister burst out in laughter.

 

"What?" Jon stated a little more forcefully than necessary as a blush spread across his cheeks, knowing that he had not been as candid in his stare as he thought. He quickly began walking along the beach hoping that they would soon find an entrance to the mountain of Dragonglass.

 

He saw the knowing smile on his sisters’ lips as she asked, "What do you think of her?"

 

Jon tried to keep his brooding expression as he asked a question he already knew the answer to, "What do I think of who?"

 

"Your Aunt? Your soon bride to be? I saw the way you were staring at her… You cannot hide the truth from me…"

 

He sighed, "I think that she has a good heart... Her people seem to respect her…"

 

Arya quickly interrupted his pathetic answer, "Jon we both knowing you were staring at her." He tried to look away as his sister kept on smiling.

 

"What do you want me to say, Arya?” The King said with a sigh, “That she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen? That she is kind? Thoughtful? Considerate of others?” 

 

She only kept on smiling and shook her head, "Jon, you cannot lie to me or yourself… We both know you feel more for her..."

 

He smiled and thought,  _'I do ... and that is what worries me.'_  However, he looked at his sister and said, "You are right. Aye, I do... I feel a connection with her but I do not know if she feels the same… Plus, there is not anytime for this… We need to destroy Cersei so we can defeat the Night King… After the Night King is dead, I can think more about it… I can see if she feels the same way then…."

 

She kept on smiling. "Your both oblivious… Just now you were both staring longingly at one another… like you have both found what you have been looking for your whole life." He heard his sister took a deep breath and continued. "Jon… I know that we have not seen each other in years… But I still now you… You are a leader now… However, you are also still the one that wants to shy away and think that you are not worthy of love… You were the only one who understood me growing up… And I have never seen you look at anyone like that before."

 

He smiled. “Arya, please... Can we please discuss something else while we look for the Dragonglass?” He asked as they continued their walk along the shoreline.

 

She nodded, then asked, "When do you plan on telling her about the threat beyond the wall?" 

 

He sighs knowing he will sound like a madman to his Aunt. "Tonight... I will tell her tonight when we dine in private..." 

 

When Jon saw her smirk, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Which is when he saw the cave on the side of the cliff. “Arya, look.”

 

They silently walked over towards the cave and took a deep breath. He felt his heart beginning to race and prayed to the old gods that this would be their saving grace.

 

"It's too dark Jon ... We won't be able to enter, let alone explore to see if this is the right place." 

 

He saw an old burned out torch on the side of the cave. He walked over towards it and grabbed it from the wall. He then took a few rocks and pounded them against each other, creating a spark which lit the torch.  He looked at his sister and smiled at her. “I beg to differ, little sister.”

 

They entered the cave together and silently walked deeper and deeper into the cave until the only light was from the torch in his hand. Everything was dark until they saw a few glimpses of light on the ceiling of the cave. He guided his torch up and saw all of the Dragonglass, shining off the light of the touch. It was everywhere; on the ceiling, on the walls even on the ground.  _‘This is all the Dragonglass that we will ever need!’_

 

"Look at it all... it is beautiful." His sister softly stated.

 

He looked at his sister who smiled. “Aye... and it is what we need to defeat the dead.”

 

 He looked back at the Dragonglass and saw the old carvings of the White Walkers and the children of the forest as well the first men.

 

"Is that him? ... The Night King?" 

 

"Aye, that is him." He answered stoically as he shined the torch toward the caving of the White Walker with an icy crown atop his head.

 

He knew that Arya could hear the fear in his voice. They both stared at the carvings for a few moments before they left the cave and returned to the castle. As much as Jon wanted to stay and start hacking the cave to bits he needed man power... and permission from his Aunt... He also needed to bathe and get ready because he would be dining with his aunt shortly......

 

* * *

 

 

_**Cersei Lannister** _

 

Cersei could hear her heeled boots echoing off the stone floor of the Throne Room as she walked towards the Iron Throne with her brother, Jaime following closely behind. She climbed the stairs and sat down carefully so that she would not cut herself on the jagged steel swords as she waited for her Hand, Qyburn to arrive. She smiled knowing the Targaryen whore days were numbered because Euron would soon be, if not already, destroyed her Ironborn Fleet. She was still slightly angry that The King in the North had declined her offer to name him a Stark and name his Warden of the North… She sighed in frustration. She wanted to have the North on her side to fight against the Dragon Queen; however, she was confident that she would not need them… Moreover, she could not understand why he did not seek the power of a trueborn name like every other bastard in the Seven Kingdoms. _‘As soon as I deal with the Dragon Whore, I will take what remains of her army and then I will send it and all my forces North to deal with the Bastard of Winterfell!’_

She smiled as Qyburn entered the Throne Room. The smile quickly faded when she saw the uneasy smile on her Hand’s face. "Qyburn what is wrong?" she gritted out.  _‘I do not need any fucking more bad news.’_

 

The exiled Citadel Maester took a deep breath and tentatively spoke, "Your Grace, I have received reports… Rumors... regarding the North..."

 

She raised her eyebrow. "What has happen Qyburn?"

 

She watched as he took a deep breath. "Your Grace... I have heard hearsay from my spies in the Riverlands, that Jon Snow... That the Bastard of Winterfell is not a really a bastard..."

 

She raised her eyebrow. "He is not a bastard? ..." She chuckled and then continued, "Of course he is a Bastard... Ned Stark announced to the Realm in his very room that he sired a bastard during the Rebellion… I even met the boy myself when we traveled to Winterfell!" 

 

"Apparently not, your Grace,” Qyburn stated as he shook his head, “I have received reports that the Northern Lords follow him because he is really the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen... That he was given the name Aegon Targaryen at birth, which was changed by his Uncle, Eddard Stark, to Jon Snow in an attempt to keep his identity hidden from the wrath of your late husband.”

 

She choked as she heard this she looked at her brother who also could not believe what her Hand and Master of Whispers had just said to her. She let the information seep into her brain as she massaged her temples with her fingertips. Finally understood. ' _It makes sense! Ned Stark was too fucking honorable… He would never father a bastard... He was protecting his sister's son... The true Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms! If this is true then that means!'_  Her eyes flew open and realized what she heard. She glared dagger at Qyburn. However before she could get words out of her throat, her brother Jaime started to speak.

 

"Qyburn... Rhaegar Targaryen was already married to Elia Martell… He could not have another wi…"

 

However, his statement was cut short when her Hand interrupted, "I am afraid, Ser Jaime... If the rumors are to be believed, Rhaegar Targaryen had his marriage to Elia Martell and at the same time was married Lyanna Stark… That they married out of love. Jon Snow was named in the memory of his older half-brother Aegon Targaryen."

 

She felt her blood boiled.  _‘Father promised me that I would marry Rhaegar! That I would be his Queen… And he chose to love some Northern Whore!’_ Realization then hit her and anger coursed through her veins. She stood up from the Iron Throne, cutting her hand in the process, grabbed Qyburn by the front of his brown robe and seethed, "If this is true, Daenerys Targaryen is his Aunt! The North will side with the Dragon Whore!" 

  
"Cersei, you need calm down. We do not even know if any of this is true," her brother stated in a calming tone.

 

She released her hold on her Hand, and turned her gazed towards her brother. "No, Jaime! I will not calm down! That Bastard is the true heir to the Iron Thorne! His father was the Crowned Prince… When Rhaegar died, the title fell onto his son with Elia Martell… And because Father had Rhaegar’s other two children killed that makes, Jon Snow the heir to the throne!"

 

She began to pace around the Throne Room. She was furious… Her entire life was crumbling. _‘First father lied to me… he told me I would be Rhaegar’s Queen… Then Rhaegar discarding his wife for the Northern Whore, whom bore him a secret son!’_

 

“Cersei, we do not know if any of this is true…”

 

“Yes we do Jaime… The Bastard is not a Bastard… He will form an alliance with the Dragon Whore… His Aunt… His last living Targaryen relative!”

 

 

She looked at Qyburn calmly stated, "Your Grace, I have not yet heard any rumors of an alliance between the North and the Dragon Queen.”

"What is there to find out?... If he truly is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen… He will do exactly what that family has done for centuries… He will marry his fucking aunt, bed her, and create more fucking Dragonspawn!" She screeched. She paused momentarily, took a deep breath before she gritted out, "My fucking fool of a husband wanted to kill all of the Dragonspawns and left the most important one alive! Right under his nose! Protected by the man he considered to be his best friend!"

 

She then caught Qyburn’s look of unease and knew that he had more to say. “OUT WITH IT,” she screamed.

"Your Grace…There are more disturbing rumors that I cannot confirm."

  
She was losing what little patience she had, "What! What is it Qyburn?" 

 

Qyburn took another deep breath, "Your Grace... Aegon Targaryen is also rumored to have three large dragons as well."

 

She wanted to scream in the air when she heard this… However, there was no way that this could be true… Large Dragons cannot remain hidden… Therefore, she calmly asked, "Qyburn, how is it that no one has heard of his dragons until now?" 

"Your Grace, this is why everything is so strange... The King in the North is nothing but a ghost... No one heard anything about him other than he joined the Nights Watch and was somehow he was released from his vows… But no one know why or how he was released from those vows... No one knows how he hatched his dragons... No one had heard of him until he came down from Castle Black with a Wildling Army to retake his ancestral family home Winterfell."

 

"What other rumors have your heard about the bastard of Winterfell?" Cersei stated through gritted teeth.

 

She saw him taking a deep breath. "The people of the North call him the Dragon Wolf... They also say he is the greatest Swordsman who has ever lived...”

 

She took a deep breath and looked at her brother "Jaime, we need a plan… How can we stop them… You are the military man… What are your battle plans?" 

She could see the look of defeat on her brother’s perfect face, as he signed and said, "Cersei... We have no chance of winning... They have three dragons each! They each have an army of over 100,000! If they do make an alliance we are dead where we stand!" 

 

She smiled knowing that Qyburn had the ballistas. "Those dragons aren't real, Jaime... Have you ever seen a dragon or a giant or a mammoth? They are just rumors… The people are spreading lies… Besides… If they are true, Qyburn has created a weapon that can destroy the dragons. You will take six with you..."

  
She watched as he brother seemed to be relieved that they had a weapon that could destroy the threat if it was indeed real. She watched the anxiety fall from his face as he went into the battle commander mode that she found so sexy. "Tyrion is the Hand to Daenerys Targaryen… He would want to take Casterly Rock... We will do what Robb Stark did to us during the war of the Five Kings... We will leave just a few hundred men to defend Casterly Rock… and the rest of our Army will go to High Garden... We will take Tyrell's food and gold." 

 

She smiled, "Good… you best be on your way, Ser Jaime… You will leave at first light..."

 

Jaime returned the smile as he took his leave to prepare for the battle

  

* * *

 

**_ The Three-Eyed Raven _ **

  
In Winterfell Bran's eyes turned from white to blue. He looked at the Maester Walken and spoke.

 

"Send a raven to Aegon... Let him know that Queen Cersei is about to attack High Garden... She is sending Ser Jaime with the every available Lannister Soldier."

 

“Right away, my Lord,” the older Maester stated has he took his leave and went to the Rookery……

* * *

 

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

It was evening on Dragonstone and Daenerys was sitting in the dining hall waiting for her betrothed to arrive. She poured herself a glass of Meereenese wine, swirling it around before she took a sip. She was staring at her glass when heard the door open. She quickly turned around and saw Jon walk through the door with one of her Unsullied whom had stayed back from the mission to take Casterly Rock. 

 

‘Do I look okay? What should I say first? Does he feel the same pull that I do?’ She was kept from her thoughts when she saw her nephew smile at her. She returned the smile, set her wine glass down, stood up and walked over towards. 

 

As she neared, she smiled wider when Jon turned towards the unsullied warrior and said, "Kirimvose syt showing nyke se ñuhoso" (Thank you for showing me the way). Her Unsullied warrior smiled, bowed his head, then looked her direction. She nodded her head signaling to him that he could take his leave. 

 

She looked into her betroth’s grey eyes, smiled at him and finally said, "Nyke hope aōha merbugon Ionos Sōnaro" (I hope you are hungry Jon Snow). 

 

She watched as a smirk appeared on her nephew’s face as he replied, "Kessa is an" (Yes, I am).

 

The smile did not leave her face as she mused, ‘Gods I love the way High Valyrian rolls of his tongue with his Northern accent.’ 

 

She swallowed hard to break her thoughts as she wordlessly gestured towards the table. He smiled nervously back at her as they walked towards the table. He pulled her chair out for her, then push it in once she was seated. He then took a seat directly across from her at the small oak table.

 

She grabbed the pitcher of wine, refilled her goblet and pour one for him. As she set the pitcher down she heard him break the silence.

 

"You look beautiful... I mean..." he stuttered before she cut him off. 

 

"Thank you, Jon,” she said as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. She then looked up into his grey eyes, smirked and said, “You look quite pretty yourself...”

 

He bowed his head, looked down into his glass of wine and said, "I'm guessing Lord Tyrion told you that they called me pretty in the North." 

 

She giggled and nodded her head. "He did... He also said you hated it when they called you that.." 

 

She heard him chuckle. “Aye, I always did... I’m not pretty,” he said before he drank down his glass of wine.

 

She smiled and was about to retort when they were disturbed as kitchen maids entered the dining hall with patters of food. She looked at him and smiled.

 

"Do you care for some more wine, Jon?"

 

He nodded his head, “Aye.” He smiled as the handmaidens refilled their goblets.  

 

She looked at their dinner and saw there was some fermented fish, baked chicken, brown bread, cheese, roasted potatoes and even some fresh oranges. They filled their plates and began to eat in silence. 

 

After several minutes she broke the silence while cutting her chicken, "So, Jon Snow... Tell me your story... I hardly know that much about you... To be honest... I knew nothing about you until I received a visit from a priestess of the Lord of Light." 

 

She saw a hesitant smile on his lips as he replied, "What would you like to know? Tonight I will answer your questions as best I can... I want nothing more that for us to be completely honest with each other." 

 

She smiled as she knew she could ask anything she wanted. She also felt her heart beginning to race because nervous as to what she might find out about her betrothed. So she decided to start with a simple question. 

 

"Why don’t you tell me about your Stark family? ... Tell me about your life growing up in Winterfell." 

 

That gorgeous smile spread across his face as he took a sip of his wine. After he put his glass down he answered, "I had five wonderful siblings... three brothers and two sisters. My brother Bran, who is in Winterfell, is my only living brother... He serves as my Master of Whispers... Growing up he wanted to be a member of the Kingsguard. However, he was injured in a fall... when Jaime Lannister pushed him out of a window... and he was left without the use of his legs.” He sighed before he continued, she wanted to take his hand in comfort, but restrained herself because she did not want to be too forward. “Then there was Robb... The prior King in the North... They called him the Young Wolf... He was my best friend growing up. He was always kind to me... and I nearly deserted from the Nights Watch when he called banners after Father was imprisoned in King’s Landing, but my brothers at the Wall convinced me that I needed to stay... Robb was later killed along side his pregnant wife, his Lady Mother, and many of his bannermen at the Red Wedding... At the hands of the Bolton’s, Lannister’s and Frey’s... Rickon was my youngest sibling... He was killed by Ramsy Bolton during the battle of bastards... I tried to get to him... but I wasn’t fast enough... right in front of me when Ramsey shot an arrow through his heart.”

 

He paused to drink some more of his wine. After a few moments he smiled once more and began to speak. “As I said, I have two sisters. Arya you already know... She has always been the wild wolf... she gave us all fits growing up...” he chuckled before he continued, “She has never wanted to be a Lady, she dreamed of being a knight or soldier going off to fight in battles, just like Father. My other sister, Sansa, is the Lady of Winterfell, and ruling the North in my steed while I am absent... We are close now.... She has had a tough life. After Father was thrown in the Black Cells, she was a hostage of the Lannister’s... she was actually forced to marry your Hand.” Daenerys was shocked, but before she could say anything he continued, “Don’t worry, Tyrion was always kind to her and never consummated the marriage... Then, Littlefinger smuggled her out of King’s Landing... to later betray her by selling her to the Bolton’s... You do not even want to know what she had to endure at the hands of her sick bastard of a husband... I had to save her... even though growing she was not really kind to me, she was still family and family protects each other... Now, she is one of my closest advisors and one of the people I trust the most in this world.”

 

She was surprised by this, so when he stopped to eat some of his potatoes she asked, "How were all of your siblings kind to you, except for Sansa?" 

 

She saw him sigh. "It wasn’t her fault... Like I said, she wanted to be the perfect Lady... she wanted to marry a High Lord or the Prince... So she thought she had to be just like her Mother... Her Mother, Lady Catelyn, my Father’s... Uncle Ned’s wife hated me... She treated me poorly because I was Lord Starks bastard... The constant reminder of his betrayal." 

 

Daenerys began to feel angry that he was mistreated by Lord Stark’s wife. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, but before she could speak she saw him smile.

 

"I do not blame her... She was from the South, where her septa taught her that all bastards were out to take what rightfully belonged to trueborn children... My father never told her who truly sired me... He let her believe that he betrayed her during the rebellion." 

 

She was surprised but nodded in agreement. ‘Gods this man is so forgiving.’She decided to stay quiet and continued to listen as she ate a bite of bread and cheese.

 

"I was raised by the most honorable man in all Westeros... He lied to the entire Realm to keep the promise he made to his sister... He stained his honor to keep me alive and safe... If he had told his Lady wife the truth, she would have loved me... and that would have raised questions... However, I had more than a normal bastard life... I was given a proper education. I learned swordplay. I had a bed to sleep in and food to eat... and I had a family who loved me." 

 

She was surprised by this... She wanted to know when he found out that Lord Stark was not his Father. "Jon... When did you find out that my older brother, Rhaegar, was the one who truly sired you?" She saw his fist closed of anger.

 

"I found out that I was the Crown Prince after my father was beheaded by Joffrey Baratheon... When I returned to the Wall, after I almost deserted, Maester Aemon summoned me to his chambers... My Father... Uncle Ned Stark, sent a letter to our great uncle, Maester Aemon, with instructions to give it to me if anything ever happened to him... When I found out the truth I was furious!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the table and started pacing around the dining hall.

 

She was surprised that he was so angry. "What? Why were you so furious?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

 

Her nephew looked at her and sighed. "I am sorry for my tone, Daenerys. That was not formal." 

 

She smiled. "It is fine, Jon. We did say that we were going to be honest with one another... However, I would like to know why you were so furious when you found out you were really a hidden Prince?"

 

She saw a sad smile on his lips as he answered, "I always thought that Rhaegar has kidnapped Lyanna... the story was that he stole my aunt... my mother, raped her and left her for dead... I had just learned that everything was a lie... My entire life was a lie... I also felt guilty... if my mother had never run off with my birthfather, the rebellion would have never happened... yes, I would not be here, but thousands of other people would.” He sighed before he continued, “Most of my life I thought of myself as the Bastard of Winterfell... As a bastard I never wanted would never father a bastard. That is one of the main reasons I joined the Nights Watch... No one cared about me, except my siblings and father... When I found out that I was not a bastard I was furious... I joined the Nights Watch for no reason... I had to give my life for the watch for no reason... I was furious that my father, Uncle Ned, never told me the truth... if I knew that I was a trueborn son, let alone the Rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms, I would never have joined that horrible place." 

 

She felt sorry for him. That her nephew also went trough horrible events what lead him to her. She felt the tears beginning to her eyes, and she could not stop them for spilling as she thought, 'I can never give him children... Now that he knows he is not a bastard he will want children... Heirs... I must let him know that he cannot have that with me.' She saw the concern on her betrothed's face when she wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

 

"Dany what's wrong?" He asked, his voice dripping with emotion.

 

She was taken aback when he said it...'Dany he called me Dany? The last person who called me that was family... My brother Viserys as he begged me to save his life. Normally that name is associated with pain, but I think I like the way it sounds in his Northern accent... Dripping with care.’ She sighed and wiped the last of her tears... She knew she had to tell him the truth now.

 

"Jon... I... I cannot have children... I am barren... I will never be able to give you an heir... If you marry me you will never hold your child in... " She was unable to finish because he interrupted.

 

"I know you believe what that witch told you... That you are barren and would never bare a living child... but she lied to you... You can have children...” 

 

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she breathed out, "You... you know about the witch?" 

 

She saw him nod as walked over to her, knelt before her and took her hand. “Aye, I also know what happened to Rhaego and how you had to send Drogo to the Nightlands after the witch tricked you... I'm truly sorry... I wish that would have never happened to you." 

 

She was shocked that he knew all these things about one of the darkest points of her life. "How... How do you know my son’s name? How did you know I gave Drogo a merciful death?" 

 

She watched him sigh as he released her hand, stood up and took his seat across from her once more. "Let me explain... I told you my brother, Bran, was my master of whisperers..." 

 

She nodded. "Yes, you did ..." He broke her off.

 

"Well my brother is more than that... He is a powerful greenseer and warg... He calls himself the Three-eyed raven..."

 

"I am sorry, Jon... I do not know what a greenseer or warg or three-eyed raven are..." 

 

"The three-eyed raven is a power greenseer and warg... He is able to control animals and humans....even Dragons... but he is also able to see visions of the past, present and sometimes the future..." 

 

She took a deep breath, 'So his brother has told him about my whole life... I do not know if I should be upset that he has spied on me or happy that he has accepted me with all of my flaws.’ "So you know what I've been through my whole life?" 

 

She saw him taking a deep breath and nod, "Aye, I do... I am sorry...”

 

"Why would you ask your brother to tell my whole entire life to you?" 

 

He took a deep breath and a sincere smile graced his face as he answered, "I first didn't know what kind of person you would be... If you thought I was a threat... I did not know if you would try to burn me or kill me because I was the true heir to the throne... However, when I learned your past... When he told me everything that you have had to endure... I was furious... I was angry at the way others treated you... I felt sorry for you that you felt alone... I wanted to come to you as soon I heard of your past." 

 

She smiled and felt whole for the first time in her life... She felt happy that this man she barely knew cared so deeply for her. She was broken from her thoughts when her nephew spoke.

 

"I'm truly sorry Daenerys... I should never have asked my brother to tell me everything about your past... I know it was not my place... I should have waited..." 

 

She cut him off. "It is fine Jon ... I'm actually quite happy that you know everything about me... I'm glad that you care so deeply for your family... for me, even when you didn't know me..." She was curious on a few things though. 'He told me the witch lied to me? Can I give him children?' She took a deep breath before she asked in a voice just above a whisper, "Jon, you told me that the witch lied to me... that I was truly not barren... Can... Can you explain?"

 

The sweet smile that she loved appeared on his face as he said, "Daenerys, have you ever thought that the witch who took your husband’s light and murdered your babe might not be a reliable source of information?" She burst out of laughter as well he chuckled.

 

"In truth it is my brother who told me you can have children... and besides Daenerys have you never thought that Daario might be the one who could not but a babe in your womb?" 

 

The Queen was surprised when he brought up Daario. She was also embarrassed that he knew him; she did not want him to think she was a whore. She exhaled knowing she needed to explain. "Jon... I... I bedded Daario not out of love or my own pleasure... I bedded him because I was..."

 

"Because you felt lonely... I know Daenerys... I have also felt loneliness... Felt that I was different from everyone else... That I am a dragon and no one else knew how it feels like to be a dragon..." She felt her heart beating harder in her chest when she heard what her nephews next words. "Except for you... You know precisely how I feel... You know how it feels to be a dragon." 

 

She blushed. She then knew at that moment that she is starting to fall in love with this man. That he knows how she feels. She felt that he was her other half. She smiled at him and began to speak. "Your brother told you that I can have children... But, how is he so sure?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

 

"I am not sure how he knows you can have children... I did not ask him unfortunately... but he told me you can... And I believe him." He said with sincerity and conviction.

 

"And how can you be so sure Jon?" She felt sadness taking over her. The only thing she ever truly ever wanted was a family and she wanted nothing more that to give Jon a babe to hold in his arms. 

 

"Because Dany,” He said with a smile, “Since I was reunited with my brother, he has never once been wrong... He was the one who told me Euron was about to attack your fleet... He was the one who told me you wanted me to bend the knee to you... Bran has never lied to me so I know he is telling the truth." 

 

She was surprsied and smiled 'Dear gods... Maybe I am not barren after all... Maybe I can bare him children... Maybe we truly can have a family.' She knew the conversation needed to change in order to go not into a awkward silence. "So Jon Snow,” she mused, “are you a greenboy?" She burst out of laughter when he choked on his wine.

 

"And why do you want to know that?" He teasingly responded.

 

"I would just like to know... When I go to bed you... it would be nice to know if you are a greenboy or is a man who had taken a women before... You did tell me that you would never fathered a bastard." She hoped that she would be his first. She saw the frown on his face when he answered.

 

"I am not a greenboy... I have bedded a women before..." She was disappointed on his answer but was also curious on what he can do in bed.

 

"How... How many?" She asked shyly.

 

"How many what?" He asked when he raised his eyebrow. 

 

She blushed when she asked again. "How many women have you bedded?" She took a sip of wine while she waited for his answer.

 

"One,” he quietly answered, “only one woman and I have only taken a women to bed one time." 

 

She was surprised by this. "Only one woman and one time?" 

 

She saw the smirk on his face. "Daenerys, I was part of the Nights Watch... I was never allowed to take a woman to bed. I might have hated it that I was part of the watch but I did honor my vows." 

 

She smiled knowing that she would be his second at least.

 

"Who was she?" She asked quietly.

 

She saw him sigh. "She was a willing girl named Ygritte... When I was a prisoner of the Wildlings, I had to make them think that I had abandoned my post. So..." She burst out of laughter. "And what is so funny?" He asked as he also chuckled.

 

"Who had ever thought that the last Targaryens took a Wildling girl and a Dothraki savage as their first bedmates." 

 

He smiled and nodded. "Aye, who would have thought." He said as he chuckled.

 

“So what happened to her? I would guess she would have had to be quite a woman if she was able to get one of the great honorable Ned Stark sons to dishonor his vows." 

 

He sigh. "Aye, she was she was strong and determined... I never meant for it to happen... As I was saying, when I was a prisoner of the Wildlings, I had to make them think I had abandoned the Nights Watch. She claimed me as hers... but she... In the end I returned to Castle Black to warm them that the Wildlings were going to attack... She was killed during the battle for Castle Black... She was shot through the heart with an arrow." 

 

The Queen could tell that he had cared for the woman and she felt sorry for him... She even felt a little guilty that his old lover was gone from this world. "Were you in love with her?" She asked softly as she took his hand.

 

She saw a look of surprise when she asked this.

"I thought I did... I know that I cared very deeply for her... and she did not deserve her fate, but I'm not so sure anymore if it was love or lust or loneliness... I also know that she kept me alive when the Wildlings could have killed me at any moment." 

 

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand and responded, “It is the same for me when it concerns Drogo ... I also thought I loved him but now... Now I'm not sure... At first he was horrible to me... but then, I made him love me... and he also gave me power and safety over my brother, Viserys that I had never had before." 

 

He yawned as he squeezed her hand, and she was getting tired as well. So she decided she would ask one more question before they retires for the night. "Jon, can I ask one more question for the night?”

 

“Of course,” He said with a smile.

 

“I... I wanted to ask you why you call your dragons your sons?" 

 

She saw him surprised but also smiled. "After the battle for Castle Black... Tormund, one of the Wildlings, who is now one of my best friends, told me Ygritte was pregnant with my child... That she believes that the babe would have been a son... When she was killed she was about three moons pregnant... Not enough that you could tell by looking at her.” He took a deep breath before he continued, “I thought I would never have children because I was part of the Nights Watch... so that's why I name my children my sons because I believed they were the only children I would ever have... They are part of me... they are my family. I hatched them when I burned Ygritte body... the same what you did with Drogo. That is the dragons are my children as your dragons are yours." 

 

She smiled at him as she felt her blood veins warming as it coursing through her veins. She felt the desire to kiss him but she still did not know if he felt the same. _‘Is he only being honest with him because we are going to marry? Will he only bed me after we marry because they married?’_  As she pondered her thoughts, they stared longingly at each other. _‘I feel the connection again... does he feel this pull as well?’_ She finally broke the silence when she released his hand, stood up and said, "It is getting late, Jon Snow... I will retire for the night." 

 

She saw him nod as he stood up, walked over towards her took her hand, "Good night Daenerys..." She smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. 

 

She looked him in the eyes and saw desire. _‘Love comes in the eyes.’_  He pulled her hand, closing the distance between them and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away and was about to speak, which is when she took his hand. She saw a tiny flash of shock in his eyes, however when she smiled at him, he effortlessly returned the smile. She placed both arms around his neck and then pulled him for a kiss.

 

Their tongues quickly began to battle each other as the kiss intensified. She could not believe that he was such a good kisser... It felt like his tongue was made for her alone... and his lips were so soft. She felt her wetness beginning to gather between her thighs as her arousal grew. She removed one of her hand from his neck and was about to pull the laces of her gown when he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hand.

 

"Please, not tonight... We just met..." 

 

She was surprised, _'Was I to forward?'_  She could not believe a man... a man she felt so drawn to had rejected her... She was also surprised that this made her desire him grow stronger. She swallowed hard and then spoke. "I'm sorry... I thought you felt the same pull... the  same connection that I do.." 

 

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, I do and that is what worries me..." 

 

She was surprised. "Worries you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

She saw him taking a deep breath. "Good night Daenerys..." He kissed her on the cheek once more and then turned towards the doors of the dining hall to take his leave but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

 

 

She wanted to know what he meant by his words. "Wait... I do not wish you to regret kissing me.." 

 

She saw him smirk. "I do not... I just need time that's all... Daenerys, I will not be another Daario in your eyes. I do not wish to conquer you... And I do not want to dishonor you..." 

 

"I can already tell that you are nothing like Daario... Jon, I already feel much more for you than I ever did for him. You make me feel like I have a family... that you are the person that I've been looking for my whole life... When I am with you I no longer feel alone." 

 

She saw him swallow when she said this. He pulled her in for another kiss. He grabbed her cheeks and deepened the kiss. She felt the desire for him grow when she kissed him roughly. Her dragon blood was singing to her... she wanted him... she pushed him onto one of the empty tables as they continued to kiss. A few moments later he pulled away and her eyes opened.

 

"I'm sorry Daenerys but I can't do this... I can not fall in love with you and see the consequences... What will happen to you... I cannot hurt you... " 

 

She was surprised by this. "Consequences? Hurt me? What do you mean Jon?" 

 

She saw him taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and opened them. She gasped when she saw his eyes turned from grey to a golden orange. "I am the Prince who was Promised... I am Azor Ahai reborn... I will not make you or anyone else my Nissa Nissa... I will not... Even if that means killing myself." 

 

She felt her heartbeat rising. She had read books of Old Valyria... that the Prince who was Promised eye’s will change colors. _'I'm his Nissa Nissa? I’m the love of his life? The person who he needs to kill in order to bring forth Lightbringer?'_ She was shocked but it made sense now why they had the strong connection. 

 

"Jon... Calm down... There is no threat... There is no evil coming to kill us all." 

 

She saw him shake his head, "There is Daenerys... The White Walkers... The Night King... The Army of the Dead are all real... I have seen him... I've fought against his Army. He has an army of more than a hundred thousand dead men, women, children, Giants, horses, mammoths... That is why I wish to take back my Throne... If the Seven Kingdoms aren't united we will all perish." 

 

She felt her head spinning and heartbeat rising. "Are you sure? Are they truly real?" She breathed out.

 

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, they are... That is why I was reborn... To bring forth Lightbringer and kill the Night King with my flaming sword. I will never ever do that! I will not fall in love with you. I will not harm you..." 

 

She grabbed his arm. "Jon, you cannot stop this connection between us... You will not kill me... We can still be with each other... We will find another way..." 

 

He cut her off. "I will not take that chance Daenerys. I will not lose you..." He got off the table and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

"I will return to the north tomorrow... I will take the throne back myself. I suggest you return to Essos... You need to get far away from Westeros as possible. I will not loose you..." 

 

"No! I will not let this stupid prophecy be the reason for us both to be kept from happiness..." She saw him looking away she sigh and grabbed his face so that he had to look at her. He had his eyes shunt. "Jon! Look at me!" She demanded. 

 

When he opened his eyes and looked at her she continued. "I promise you there will be a other way to defeat him...  You will not kill your Nissa Nissa!”

 

"How can you be so sure Daenerys? ... Prophecy always finds a way of being fulfilled..." 

 

"Not this time,” she stated as she shook her head. “I will not let you go through this burden! And I will not let you be alone." She pulled him to her for another kiss. When quickly intensified. She snaked her hand down his chest to his breeches and was about to loosen the ties when he grabbed her hand and broke the kiss. She was surprised because she felt his arousal for her.

 

"Gods women you have an effect on me... We will be bedded after our wedding... As much as I want you right now, I will not dishonor you." 

 

She nodded. “Promise.”

 

He kissed her one more time and placed his forehead on hers, “I promise... I'm going to retire for the night. I will see you tomorrow... Can we keep this between us for now... If Arya or Lord Tyrion find out, they will never stop teasing us." He said with a chuckle.

 

She smiled and nodded. "I agree we should keep this a secret." She pulled him in for another kiss as she felt his arms go down to her waist pulling closer.  _'Gods he's mouth is amazing.’_  He pulled away and smiled at her.

 

"Good night, Daenerys... I will see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

 

She smiled, “Good night, Jon.”

 

She watched as he took his leave. She walked back over to the table and finished her glass of wine. She released a sigh of happiness as she sat back down at the table. For the first time in her life heart felt whole... But she also knew they had to come up with a way to defeat this threat beyond the Wall... But first they had to destroy Cersei Lannister and unite the Seven Kingdoms......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Tyrion talk over Breakfast  
> Varys and Missandei voice a concern  
> Jon brings news to the Small Council  
> Jon and Dany bond some more  
> Cersei gets bad news  
> Jon shows Dany the Dragonglass cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys new chapter as requested! We would just like to thank you all for the wonderful support! You do not know how much it means to us! Opinions and Ideas are always appreciated in the comments below! Please let us know what you think about the chapter. I would just like to thank my Co-Writer for working so heard on this section but anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!!

**_ Tyrion Lannister _ **

 

It was early in the morning on Dragonstone when Tyrion entered the dining hall to break his fast. He looked around the room for the young Stark girl, who was quickly becoming a good friend, and noticed that she had not yet arrived. The imp decided that he would go on and begin his meal, so he filled his plate with eggs, fish, bacon, potatoes, fresh baked brown bread and some cheese. He sat down on one of the empty benches and poured himself a goblet of fine red Meereenese wine and quickly downed the glass and poured another before beginning his meal.

 

 

He had just taken his first bite of eggs when he heard the doors to the dining hall open. He turned his head and smiled when he saw his ‘good-sister’ Arya Stark, enter the room. "Good morning, Lady Arya!" He called.

 

 

The young woman looked at him with a smug smile and replied, “Good Morning, Imp... and remember, I am not a Lady… Therefore, it would be in your best interest not to address me as such… Arya will do just fine, Lord Tyrion.”

 

 

Tyrion chuckled, “As you wish.”

 

 

He went back to eating his meal as Arya went to get a plate of food. She joined him at the table a few moments later with her own plate full of bacon, eggs and bread. After she sat, he laughed to himself as she began to shovel food into her mouth in a very unlady-like manner.

 

 

“Would you care for some wine, Arya? It is a fine vintage from my private stock… A lovely Meereenese Red.”

 

 

“Unless you have ale I will stick with water,” his breakfast companion stated without an ounce of emotion on her face.

 

 

"I apologize… Unfortunately, there was no ale in the wine cellars when we arrived at Dragonstone and we did not bring any with us... You seemed to like the wine just fine yesterday?" He asked as he chuckled.

 

 

She smiled back at him and shook her head as she answered, "It was okay… However, I never really had the taste for it... Even when I was in Braavos, I preferred ale or water."

  

 

He was confused  _'Braavos? She has been hiding in Braavos? How the hell did a young girl survive on her own in Braavos? Yesterday, she told me that she spent time in the Riverlands and the Vale with the Hound… I guess my good-sister is more of a mystery than I thought.'_  "Arya ... After your Father was beheaded in King’s Landing, by my horrible bastard nephew, King Joffrey... What exactly happened to you?"

 

 

He noticed a ghost of a sad smile appear on her face when she heard his question, she then reached for his wine glass, drank down the full cup and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic. She then sighed, looked him in the eyes and stated, "I survived… I was found on the statue of Baelor by Yoren, a brother of the Nights Watch, who was going to take me to Winterfell on his way to the Wall with the new recruits… He disguised me as an orphan boy named Arry who was joining the order of the Nights Watch…”

 

 

“Well that must be the why my father and sister were never able to find you,” He interrupted. “I am sorry, please continue.”

 

 

“However… we never did make it to the Wall… On our way North, we were attacked by the Goldcloaks… Yoren was killed… I was able to escape with a couple of the other recruits… Later, we were taken by the Brotherhood without Banners… Then the Hound found me and took me from the Brotherhood… He wanted to ransom me to my mother and brother… We heard they were at the Twins for a wedding... When we arrived there was chaos… The Hound kept me safe as they Frey’s killed my mother, brother, good-sister, and the Northern Bannermen… I heard it was you family who ordered the killings… Under guest rights…”

 

 

“Arya… I am so sorry… I had no idea… I did not know what my nephew and Father were planning… I hated breaking the news to Sansa…” Tyrion stated softly.

 

 

"It is fine Lord Tyrion… I know that you were not behind the killings… I can tell that you are not like your repulsive father and sister."

 

 

He sighed with relief. "I am glad to see that you escaped Kings Landing... I wish that your sister, Sansa, would have been able to escape before she did… my family made her life hell… She did not deserve what happened to her.”

 

 

Tyrion watched as Arya raised her eyebrow, “What marrying you… Jon told me that Sansa said you were one of the only ones that she was able to tolerate in King’s Landing… That she was thankful that she never had to marry your nephew…”.

 

 

“Technically... I suppose we still are married... after all, I never received word that she had been issued an annulment by the faith." He mused as he took a sip of wine.

 

 

He saw her raising her eyebrow like she was thinking something dubious. He gasped as he realized what she was thinking. "It is not what you think... We never officially consummated the marriage." 

 

 

She seemed shocked by his confession and asked, “So you never bedded her?”

 

 

He shook his head, "No, I told her she could take her time... I would not force her..." He then chuckled as he said, “On our wedding night, I told her that I would not share her bed until she was ready... Even if that was never...” Tyrion said with a sigh, “I came to care deeply for your sister... We were both outcasts that were not wanted by my family.”

 

 

“You are a better man then most...”

 

 

"I have made many mistakes in my life… However, caring for your sister was not one of them… She was a good girl who had dreams of marrying a Prince or a Knight… Yet she was forced to marry me… Sometimes I wish that I was a valiant Knight that she dreamed of, that way  I could have protected her from my family… I was horrified when Lord Varys told me reports that Petyr Baelish had sold her to the Bolton’s and that she was forced to marry his bastard, Ramsey… And that he was not so kind to her.” Tyrion sighed before he asked, “Do you know how your sister... my wife, is doing?" 

 

 

A frown formed on Arya’s face as she shook her head and sadly said, "The last time I saw my sister… Gods it has been years... I have not seen her since Kings Landing... I saw her standing on the steps of the Sept of Baelor… When your nephew called for my father’s head… All I know is that she is ruling the North as the Lady of Winterfell in my brother’s stead... while he is here..." 

 

 

He grimaced slightly when she mentioned Joffrey, however he was surprised, "You really have not seen her since she was a prisoner to my family in King’s Landing? I thought that your family, you, Sansa, Bran and Jon Snow, were all reunited before coming to Dragonstone?”

 

 

"They were reunited… I was traveling in the Riverlands… I was actually on my way to King’s Landing to mark another name off my list… We just reunited the day we arrived… He picked me up just before we attacked Euron Greyjoy’s fleet." 

 

 

He surprised,  _'She just reunited with her brother and not seen her other two siblings?'_ "So how were you and your brother reunited? What were you doing in the Riverlands? And why were you traveling South instead of North?"

 

 

He watched her take a deep, she then poured another glass of wine and drank the entire chalice before she answered. "My brother, Bran, told Jon where to find me… Jon then flew on Sarogon’s back and found me in the Riverlands eating a meal with a group of Lannister soldiers... The soldiers were heading to the Twins to restore order after I kill all the males of House Frey…" 

 

 

He gasped.  _'She was the one who did that? But how... How could a tiny girl kill every one of the male Frey’s?’_ He swallowed hard and choked out, “That was you? You were the one who killed Walder Frey and all of his sons and grandsons?" He saw a wicked smile spread across his face and she nodded. He then breathed out, “How?”

 

 

However, before she could answer they were disturbed by one of the Queen’s Unsullied soldiers, when he entered the dining hall. The man approached their table and said in broken common tongue, "Lord Tyrion, Princess Arya... The Queen and the small council is waiting for you in the room with the table painted." 

 

 

They both looked at each other and sighed. He then smiled as he said to her, “As much as I want to continue this conversation, we best get up there… If we do not hurry, we will have an angry Queen with three dragons breathing down our backs." 

 

 

They both stood up from the table and as they began walking she then looked at him, smiled and said, "We could always ask Jon to calm her down... You should have seen the way they were staring at each other when Jon and I ran into her and Missandei yesterday… Also Jon has three dragons as well and I am sure that he will use them." They both chuckled after Arya said this and then continued to the chamber on the painted table.

 

 

When they entered the chambers he was taken aback when he did not see the Queen; the only two people in the room were Varys and Missandei, each of whom had a look of concern on their face. He looked at Arya who just shrugged.

 

 

"What is wrong? ... Where is the Queen?” The Hand of the Queen asked with a furrowed brow. “We were told she was waiting for us to begin the meeting.” 

 

 

He watched as Varys sighed before he began speaking in a worried tone, "Missandei and I wanted to speak with you first before the Queen arrived." His bald friend then gestured his hand toward the chair next to him. “Please sit, my Lord Hand.” 

 

 

Tyrion looked as Arya who also appeared to be confused. He walked over to the chair Varys suggested and sat down while is dining companion sat down in the chair adjacent to Winterfell, the same chair she had occupied the day prior. 

 

 

He then noticed Lord Varys and Missandei looking at the Stark girl with a watchful eye. The interpreter from Naarth gave the girl a kind smile and said, "Arya, I do not think it would be appropriate if you hear this conversation.”

 

 

“I believe Missandei is correct… She may not like what we will be discussing… We will be discussing our concerns about our Queen’s betrothal with her brother." 

 

 

Tyrion found himself even more confused. He looked over at Arya whom he could tell was about to protest, so before she could talk he held up his hand to stop her and quickly stated, "Let her stay. Let her hear what you have to say… She is the representative from the North on this council and she deserves to hear your concerns about her brother and the very much needed alliance with the North."

 

 

"As you wish my Lord... I have a very big concern about the King in the North... I do not think Queen Daenerys should marry him..." 

 

 

He was shocked by the words that came out of the eunuch’s mouth. “Excuse my language, Lord Varys… But what the FUCK are you talking about! If she does not marry Jon Snow... Who else would she marry… Robin Arryn is a sickly boy with an army of approximately 5,000… My brother, Jaime Lannister? If you have forgotten, he is fucking my sister, who has named herself Queen of Westeros... Jon Snow is the best option… The only real option for the Queen… He holds one of the largest armies in Westeros as well as the largest amount of land… He had three dragons that are significantly larger than our Queen’s dragons… Oh, and I almost forgot to mention he is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne!” Tyrion was confused, so he added, “I do not understand… Why, all of the sudden, do you not wish her to marry him?" 

 

 

He saw his Varys take a deep breath. He then stated, "I do not trust him... He is nothing more than a ghost... No one knows how he was released from his Night’s Watch vows... No one knows how he hatched his dragons… No one knows who he truly is… All my little birds have told me is that he is known by four titles…”

 

 

He was surprised.  _‘How have Varys’ little birds sung him no songs?’_ He was now intrigued about what Jon Snow has been up to but the thing what catches his attention was the four titles. "Four titles? And now what would these four titles be?" 

 

 

He saw the bald man nod. "Yes, he has been called four things… The first title is what we all know, The King in the North... The second title is they call him The White Dragon Wolf... The third title is the greatest swordsman who ever lived..."

 

 

 _‘None of these seem to raise any alarms… I wonder what the last could be?’_ Tyrion thought to himself when his friend took a dramatic pause. However before he continued Arya laughed and blurted out.

 

 

"Jon .... My brother is the greatest swordsman who ever lived?" 

 

 

"That is what my little birds told me, Princess… They say he far exceeds the talents of Ser Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister… even when Ser Jaime had both hands." 

 

 

Tyrion saw the Stark girl smile. She was clearly amused by what the eunuch had said. “I cannot wait to challenge him to a spar,” she laughed as she sat back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table.

 

 

He stared at the young woman with a dumbfounded expression,  _‘What? First she said she killed all the Frey’s and now she thinks that she is a better swordsmen than her brother? Our conversation from earlier definitely needs to be continued.’_  The dwarf cleared his head by taking a deep breath, he looked at Lord Varys and asked, "The first three titles seem to cause no problems… so what would the fourth title be?"

 

 

He saw the Master of Whispers sigh before he stated, "The fourth title is what worries me..." 

 

 

"What would his fourth title be, Lord Varys?" Arya asked with a quirked brow

 

 

He saw that the Master of Whispers appeared nervous, taking another deep breath before he breathed out, "They call him the hero reborn ... Azor Ahai."

 

 

Tyrion and Arya both laughed out loud when they heard what Lord Varys said. Once Tyrion had calmed himself a little he looked at the bald eunuch and said, "Lord Varys please do not tell me that you believe that red priestess... Melisandre… I have known Jon Snow since he was a greenboy heading to the Wall to make a name for himself." 

 

 

The Master of Whispers shook his head, “No… I did not believe her... However, after what my little birds told me... They told me that his largest dragon, Sarogon, is not an ordinary dragon... They have sung that The King in the North has a hybrid dragon... I knew then the red priestess told the truth." He was confused 'Hybrid Dragon?'

 

 

"A Hybrid Dragon... What do you mean Lord Varys? And why would that have anything to do with him being Azor Ahai? Quit talking in fucking riddles!" 

 

 

He saw the master of whisperer stood up and began to pace the room as he answered, "A hybrid dragon, Lord Tyrion, is able to breathe both Fire and Ice based on his emotions..." 

 

 

He was confused and he was growing frustrated. “You are still speaking in riddles… What do you mean by his? The Dragons emotions or Jon’s emotions?" Tyrion asked as he let out an exacerbated sigh.

 

 

It was Missandei who spoke next, "Azor Ahai’s emotions... The Valyrians theorized he would return and that when he did he would possess a special dragon… A dragon that has never before been seen… That it would be born when the hero returns to bring the dawn... The book stated that the rider would be Azor Ahai and that he would be able to change his eye color based on his emotions...  That hero would have Orange irises for anger or rage, or a dark blue iris for calmness or contentment." 

 

 

He was still confused. "So you have seen him change his eye color?" 

 

 

“I did.”

 

 

His gaze was pulled from Missandei and was back on Varys after he said these words. The Dwarf was shocked. After a moment of stunned silence he asked, "When?" 

 

 

He saw Lord Varys sigh, "Yesterday… When I angered him...”

 

 

“Angered him… I saw my brother angry plenty of time growing up and his eyes were never orange or blue… they have always remained grey.” 

 

 

“Arya is right… I remember the first time I met him… About seven years ago in Winterfell… He was taking his aggression out on a training dummy… And his eyes were definitely not orange.”

 

 

“I angered him by telling a truth he does not want to be known.” 

 

 

“And what would this truth be? That you know that he is Azor Ahai reborn?”

 

 

“No Lord Tyrion, by telling him what would happen if the Northern Lords found out that he would support the claim of the child, conceived out of rape… the child growing in Sansa Stark’s womb…”

 

 

Tyrion gasped his mind was racing so fast that he could not form a sentence to speak or even think clearly.

 

 

"Who is the father!" Arya shouted as she stood up so quickly that her chair fell to the floor. "Tell me who did this to my sister and I will put him on my list!" 

 

 

They all looked at her. 

 

 

"Your list… What list?" The Master of Whispers asked with a furrowed brow.

 

 

"Yes, the list of people I am going to kill.”

 

 

“Might I ask who is on your list?” Lord Varys pressed.

 

 

“Many names have already been marked off my list… Some by my hand… Some by the hand of others… Your sister is on my List as well as the Mountain, and the Red Witch… I have already killed Walder Frey and all of his sons, grandson and every other male Frey...." 

 

 

"You killed Walder Frey?” Asked Lord Varys, who was clearly dumbfounded. “My little birds told me that it was completed at the hands of a faceless man."

 

 

A sick smirk spread across Arya face when she nodded proudly, "I did... First I killed two of his sons… I cut them up into tiny pieces and baked them into a pie…Then when I served him is meat pie I told him the truth of who I was… I removed my mask and sliced his throat… The last thing he saw was the eyes of a Stark as he bled out… I then wore his face and waited… I invited all of his male family members to a feast and served them poisoned wine… I took joy in watching them choke to death."

 

 

Tyrion gasped, “So that is what you were doing in Braavos…” 

 

 

Arya nodded. “I got the idea to use the Strangler potion from a play I saw in Braavos… The scene was where your nephew, King Joffrey died…”

 

 

Tyrion looked back at the Master of Whisperers, who was speechless. He was pulled from his thoughts when the Stark girl spoke her question once more.

 

 

"Lord Varys… I need to know… Who is the father?" 

 

 

"Ramsey Bolton... The same man that the North fought to over throw… But you will be happy to hear that your sister already killed him… She fed him to his own hounds." 

 

 

"Good." She stated with a smirk as she picked her chair up from the floor and sat back down in her seat

 

 

He sighed as he looked back at Lord Varys and said, "Lord Varys… I still do not understand… Jon Snow is a good man… He is a good king who actually cares about the wellbeing of his people… He is honorable… He would fight for his family and he is apparently the chosen hero and the last living male if House Targaryen… I do not understand… Why is The King in the North not good enough for our Queen?." 

 

 

He saw the Master of Whispers rolling his eyes. “Yes, he is all of those things… Normally I would be sending a raven to the Sepon myself… However, tell me Lord Tyrion... If the prophecy is correct… Azor Ahai plunged his hero’s sword into his wife, Nissa Nissa’s heart to forge Lightbringer… Therefore Azor Ahai will again have to plunge his sword into his beloved’s heart in order to bring the dawn… Do you really want our Queen to be his Nissa Nissa?

 

 

The Hand of the Queen gasped. He then realized that there was a flaw in Varys’ theory. "I see where you are going, Lord Varys... However, there is currently no threat that wants to kill us all..." 

 

 

The Master of Whisper’s quickly interrupted, “Oh, but there is my Lord... My Little Birds have sung to me that The Night King has returned... Bringing with him the Army of the Dead complete with White Walkers and Ice Spiders and walking dead men and dead animals... Therefore, Azor Ahai has returned to us and has chosen Jon Snow as his vessel... He will need to plunge his sword through his Nissa Nissa in order to bring fourth Lightbringer so that he can slay the Night King..." 

 

 

He then heard fists slamming on the table as the Stark girl stood up. "My brother is honorable! He would never kill her..." 

 

 

The Spider shook his head and then looked at Arya in the eyes and clearly spoke, "Azor Ahai has chosen Jon Snow as his vessel... I believe that your brother, Jon Snow… Aegon Targaryen… Would never kill anyone that he loved or cared about… However, how long will it be before he can no longer control Azor Ahai… How long will it be before Azor Ahai takes over Jon’s body and mind… When that happens he will have no choice and he will kill his Nissa Nissa to forge Lightbringer..." The Master of Whispers then looked at him, "You need to talk to her... You must warn her..." 

 

Tyrion was silent for a few moments as the thoughts swirled around in his head.  _‘Dear gods... if what they say is true... he will in fact kill our Queen! However, Jon is a good man... he loves his family... He was there to save Sansa when I could not... surely he would never harm our Queen... Fuck... We are fucked.’_  

 

He took a deep breath before he spoke out loud in a firm tone, “I believe that Jon Snow might in fact be the reincarnation of Azor Ahai... but I know him... I could never see him bring harm to his family. I will not do it... if you feel this way, you should be the one to tell her who her nephew really is...”

 

He could tell Varys was about to retort but the whole room went silent and everyone’s attention turned to the door when they heard it slam shut... He saw his Queen standing at the entrance to the Chamber of the Painted Table and she did not appear to be happy at the scene she saw before her......

* * *

 

**__ **

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

 

 

When Daenerys entered the Chamber of the Painted table, she saw that her Hand of the Queen and Master of Whispers were having a heated discussion. However, the moment they heard the door close behind her, they both looked towards her and became quiet. 

 

She looked at her Hand, took a deep breath and in her queenly tone asked, "Lord Tyrion... What were the two of you just discussing?" 

 

"Your Grace,” he paused and took a deep breath. She knew that he was searching for the right words to tell her something that he knew she did not want to hear. She raised an eyebrow towards him and he continued in a worried tone, “We were... discussing someone." 

 

"Who, were you discussing, my Lord... without my presence?” She quickly questioned in an authoritative tone as she made her way to the head of the table and took her seat.

 

She saw her Hand taking another deep, nervous breath but before he could speak her betrothed’s little sister spoke first.

 

"Your Grace... Lord Varys and Missandei were just telling Lord Tyrion and me why they think that you should not get married to my brother... They wanted your Hand to tell you why you should distance yourself from Jon..." 

 

She was shocked and somewhat furious, when she heard the words her soon to be good sister spoke. She snapped her eyes towards the woman she considered to be her best friend and her Master of Whispers and demanded, “Lord Varys... Missandei, what is the meaning of this... Why would you want me to distance myself from one of the last remaining members of my family?" 

 

“Your Grace... We do not think he is the best match for you..." Lord Varys spoke slowly. She could tell he was carefully choosing his words.

 

She was surprised by this because barely a week before, when Melisandre had been on Dragonstone, he had not spoken out about the union... So why the sudden change of opinion. So she looked at him and in her queenly tone argued, "My Lord... if I do not marry the King in the North... Who is it that you would like me to marry? Robin Arryn... a sickly little boy from the Vale? Then there is Jaime Lannister, who is not an option because he is fucking Lord Tyrion’s sister... The Usurper’s wife whom has named herself Queen of our country... We already have control of Dorne and the Reach... there are no reasonable matches in the Stormlands.... There are no other options! I will marry my nephew and that is final." 

 

The Queen was so furious she felt like her dragon blood was boiling.  _'How dare they try and push me away from the best possible match... from the man I feel drawn to... My nephew who is the rightful King! Does Varys want to see me miserable... I know that he and Missandei know how happy I have been since I have found out I am not the last of the Targaryens... Why do they want to separate me from the man who makes me happy?'_

 

“Your Grace, you should understand... If you marry Robin Arryn, you would gain a strong army... The Knights is the Vale are known across the Seven Kingdoms for their mounted warriors and strength in battle." 

 

She laughed when the Master of Whispers said this, “I believe you have forgotten, my Lord... The Knights of the Vale have already declared for my nephew, The King in the North... Therefore, by marrying Aegon, I would add an army of 100,000 Wildlings with Giants and Mammoths, 20,000 Northmen, 20,000 Knights of the Vale and three very large dragons to my army of 8,000 Unsullied, 100,000 mounted Dothraki warriors and three dragons!” She then paused and looked at Lord Varys square in the eyes, “There is another reason that you do not want me to marry my nephew... You had better tell me this reason before I decide to feed you to my dragons." She demanded in a tone that she hoped would send shivers down the fat eunuch’s spine. When she saw the look of shock on her Master of Whispers face, she knew that her threat had been successful. 

 

He took a deep breath before he answered slowly. "Your Grace... You are right... strategically speaking a marriage to your nephew does make the most sense... However... I do not trust him... He is..."

 

"And why is that you do not trust Jon, Lord Varys?" She interrupted with venom in her tone. 

 

"Your Grace... Your nephew is not an ordinary man.” Her Master of Whispers answered carefully as he sighed. “He is no longer just the Jon Snow who was raised as a motherless bastard by Eddard Stark... He has been chosen as a vessel... He is the reincarnation of a man who died thousands of years ago... He is..." 

 

"He is Azor Ahai... I am well aware who he is." The Queen interrupted. After she confessed this knowledge, she saw the shocked faces of all four people in the room. She was still angry with Varys and Missandei but she knew they were concerned for her safety so she added, “I thank you all for your concern, but you have nothing to fear.”

 

"My Queen,” the translator from Naarth spoke softly, “I do not understand how you are not concerned? Your nephew is Azor Ahai... If the prophecy is correct... Do you know what will happen if you become his Nissa Nissa?”

 

She took a deep breath. "I am well aware of what happened to Azor Ahai's Nissa Nissa thousands of years ago... Azor Ahai forged a hero’s sword but it kept shattering when he would quench it... first in water... then into a lion... finally, on the third attempt he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa... He had her bare her breasts... and when he quenched the sword by plunging it into her heart… When he brought the sword from her chest, it was flaming… That is how he created the sword Lightbringer... If it is my destiny, to fall in love with my nephew so that he can bring forth Lightbringer and save all of the people of the realm... Then that is what I will do... However, I know that he would never hurt me... He will not kill me... He will not kill me to fulfill a prophecy that we do not even know to be true... We will find another way to defeat the Night King and bring the Dawn." She saw shock on all of their faces.

 

"Your Grace... You cannot become the love of his life… If you do it will be a certain dea..."

 

She quickly interrupted Missandei, "It is too late, my friend... I am his Nissa Nissa... We both feel the connection and there is no stopping it... I am his love and he is mine... He is Azor Ahai but he is also still Jon Snow... Aegon Targaryen... He is my family and he will not kill me... He is an honorable man..." 

 

Her Master of Whispers interrupted her. "Your Grace... I know you feel drawn to him... That he makes you feel as though you are no longer alone in the world... That you feel as if you have found the other part of your soul... But it is just too dangerous... the risk is too high... It does not matter how honorable he is... When Azor Ahai takes over his mind, he will stab you in the heart to bring forth Lightbringer.” He stated in his eerily airy tone.

 

"Taking over his mind? What do you mean by that, Lord Varys?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"My Queen... Azor Ahai has chosen him as his vessel... He cannot stop Azor Ahai from taking over mind and his body… He will eventually become a slave to Azor Ahai." 

 

She was raging, "Lord Varys,” she interrupted, “Jon has fought against Azor Ahai... And he will continue do so as long as he has to... We have discussed it... And decided that this is not the reason to break out marriage alliance... May I also remind you, my Lord... My nephew is not a blacksmith... He knows nothing about creating or forging a sword." 

 

"That is true, your Grace... However, prophecies are tricky things... We do not know if he truly has to build the sword... He already has a Valyrian steel blade and is said to be the greatest swordsman who ever lived... Do you really think he needs to build a perfect sword when he already possesses a worthy blade and wondrous skill with that blade?" 

 

She was getting frustrated. Thankfully her Hand cut in, “Lord Varys... I have known Jon Snow for years... Yes, it is true that he is not the same bastard boy I accompanied to the Wall all those years ago… A boy who just wanted to make a name for himself… To be known as something other than the Bastard of Winterfell... And he did… He did make a name for himself... He was named Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch... The Wildlings believed in him and named him their King as well… and now he is King of the North... I know that he would never cause harm to our Queen because even though he was not sired by Eddard Stark, he has too much of Eddard Stark in his blood... Jon Snow united the North and saved his sister and her unborn child… Not because he had to… He had every reason not to because she treated him like shit when they were younger… He did so because despite their differences growing up, he loves her because they share blood… because they are family... Jon is an honorable man who will fight for his family and do anything in his power to keep them safe... I do not feel that he would ever bring harm to our Queen!”

 

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion... I agree with you... and thank you for your council as well, Lord Varys and Missandei" She looked at her soon to be good sister and asked, "Arya... you have yet to speak on the matter... What do you think I should do? He is your brother and you know him best?" She felt her heartbeat rising. _'Please Arya agree with me and Lord Tyrion... I want to marry Jon... However, if I am to be a good ruler I must listen to all counsel.'_

 

She saw how the Stark girl looked around at the other gathered in the room, she took a deep breath and stated, "My brother may be Azor Ahai, but he is not a person who kills innocent people... My sister was raped by her false husband, Ramsey Bolton and he refused to make my sister give up her child because the child will be innocent and because it shares our blood... Jon will never kill his family... The Queen is his family and even if she is his Nissa Nissa... He will never harm her... Tyrion was right when he said that Jon is honorable... Our father, Ned Stark, raised him to be just, kind and honorable... He is no threat to her." 

 

She could tell that Lord Varys wanted to protest but she held her hand up and stated, “I have listened to your counsel and I have decided I will marry The King in the North as planned... and this decision is final.”

 

She looked around the room; Varys sighed in defeat, Missandei seemed a little skeptical but more at ease after two people attested to Jon’s character, Tyrion was pouring a glass of wine and Arya had a smug smile on her face. There was a thick tension building in the room as no one seemed to want to break the silence. Thankfully, the tension was broken when there was a knock on the wooden chamber door.

 

“Enter,” she called in a commanding tone as she turned her head towards the door. A smile spread across her face when Jon Snow walked through the door. “Jon, this is a pleasant surprise.” She felt her heart rate beginning to increase; she has not seen him since their heated kiss the night before and prayed that he still felt the same. 

 

“I apologize for the intrusion... but this cannot wait." The King in the North stated with a sympathetic smile.

 

The Queen smiled at her betrothed and responded kindly, “There is no reason to apologize, Jon... Our issue has just been resolved..." Their gazes met and time stood still for her as grey eyes met purple. She could not stop the smile on her face from growing and knew that she could not hide it from her advisors. When she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat with a cough, she took a deep breath and in her Queenly tone asked, "Why are you here Jon?” ‘ _Not that I am complaining’_... “You said you would not attend any small council meetings until your Hand, Ser Davos, has arrived to discuss our marriage alliance." 

 

She saw the tentative smile fall from his face as he held up a raven scroll, began to walk towards them and stated, "I have just received this message from my brother, Bran.” He then handed the scroll to her Hand and then continued, “Bran tells me that... Your sister, Cersei, has sent your brother, Jaime, to attack Highgarden... She has ordered him to kill Olenna and take all their food... as well as their gold… With the gold she plans to pay off the Crown’s debt to the Iron Bank and then to hire the Golden Company to fight against us..." 

 

She was shocked. She looked at Tyrion whose face paled and eyes widened as he read the raven scroll. He took a deep breath and wordlessly handed the scroll to Lord Varys. 

 

Varys quickly read the scroll, then looked at the King in the North and asked in a confused tone, "My Little Birds have not reported any of this to me... How can you be sure that your brother is telling the truth? This scroll says that he saw Cersei talking to Qyburn and Jaime... it just does not make sense... How did he see this conversation if he is in Winterfell?"

 

"My brother...  as I told you is my Master of Whispers... He was the one who told me that Euron Greyjoy was about to attack your Dornish and Iron Born allies." 

 

She heard her Master of Whispers take a long slow breath as he stated, “That is true... but you still have not told me how he came to have this information? I find it hard to believe that my Little Birds have never informed me of your spies in the Capital... and how did you obtain the information so quickly… It states that the conversation took place only yesterday... This is just not adding up… There is no way that spies could get the information to your brother in Winterfell and then to you on Dragonstone in less than one day…”

 

"My brother is not the same person he once was... He has become The Three-Eyed Raven..." She understood what Jon was talking about because he had explained the abilities that his brother had possessed the night before. However, when she looked around the room, she saw looks of confusion on the faces of her advisors.

 

"I am sorry, your Grace but I do not follow,” her friend Missandei spoke, “I do not understand what you mean by Three-Eyed Raven."

 

"I apologize… Let me explain…The Three-Eyed Raven is a powerful greenseer and warg... He can see everything… He can see all that has happened in the past and all that is happening at the present time… He sometimes even has visions of future events.” He signed before he continued, “I believe his words because he has never told me wrong… Not only did he inform me of Euron’s plans… He is also the one who told me everything about my Aunt Daenerys’ past… Which she confirmed to me to be true... Lord Tyrion, he is the one who told me that your plan of attacking and taking Casterly Rock has been for nothing… It will be a failure."

 

The Queen was confused ' _What does he mean…  Lord Tyrion’s plan to take Casterly Rock has been for nothing… How has our attack failed when my Unsullied have not yet even arrived? Have my Unsullied defeated on the open water in route to the Rock?'_  She saw to look of fear in Missandei’s eyes,  _‘She is worried about Grey Worm.’_  She cleared her throat, looked at her nephew and in the most-queenly tone she could muster with the anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach she asked, "Jon, what do you mean the plan has been for nothing? Has my army been defeated at sea?"

 

She noticed him gulp before he answered, "Your Grace… Daenerys, your Unsullied will successfully take Casterly Rock.”

 

“Then I do not understand… If we will successfully take the Rock, how has the plan been a failure?” The Queen asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“Daenerys, Lord Tyrion's plan on taking Casterly Rock will fail miserably,” he let out a sigh and she could tell he was trying to find the right word to tell her how, so she kept quiet. After a couple moments of silence he continued to explain, “Jaime Lannister used the same Military move as my brother, Robb Stark used against him during the War of the Five Kings... Jaime pulled the majority of their troops from the Rock this morning and sent them down the Ocean Road toward Highgarden… Randyll Tarly has also pulled his soldiers from the Reach several weeks ago when he bent the knee to Cersei… Bran told me that all of his troops have been camping in the Kingswood to prevent being seen by Varys Little Birds… They wanted you to attack Casterly Rock in order to leave your allies vulnerable.” He sighed again, then turned his attention towards her Hand with a sympathetic look on his face and stated, “Lord Tyrion, there is no denying that you are an excellent Politian… However, when it comes to Military plans… that is definitely a weakness." He stated from where he still stood, next to her Hand.

 

She looked at her nephew and asked, "So you are telling me that my Unsullied traveled all the way to Casterly Rock for nothing? And you are telling me that the Tarly’s, who are supposed to be one of Olenna’s strongest bannermen, have turned cloak!"

 

“Aye,” he said as he nodded his head in confirmation and then softly added, “I am sorry.”

 

She was furious...  _‘If it wasn’t for my nephew I would have lost the Greyjoy’s and Dorne… And if I do not do something now we will lose Highgarden.’_  She quickly stood from the table and shot her Hand an angry look as she began to pace around the painted table to come up with a plan.

 

"Your Grace, what… what are you doing?" Lord Tyrion asked hesitantly.

 

"I am thinking of a new plan! I am not listening to your military strategy any longer… It was your plans that would have caused me to lose all of my allies! If Jon had not saved them, I would have lost Dorne as well my Greyjoy Fleet! I need to get word to Olenna and warn her of your sister’s plans!” The Queen took a deep breath as Olenna’s parting words crossed her mind and she knew what she needed to do, “I am going to be a dragon… I am going to do what I should have done from the beginning… I am taking Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion, and I am going to bring Fire and Blood to you sister! I am going to use my children to burn your sister and the Red Keep to the ground!” She then began to walk towards the door of the Chamber of the Painted Table. However, she was stopped when her Hand called out.

 

"Your Grace... We have a plan… It is still the right plan… The Dornish will soon begin the blockade of King’s Landing and the siege if the city will begin… King’s Landing and my sister will fall..."

 

She turned around, glared at her Hand and seethed, "A plan? The right plan? ... To me it no longer seems like the right plan at all! … I am beginning to think that you do not want to harm your family after all!” She saw her hand was about to speak but kept his mouth shut at she continued to glare. When he closed his mouth, she looked toward her nephew and pointedly asked, "What do you think I should do?"

 

She saw the confusion on his face. "Daenerys… I would never presume to be part in your war or plans..."

 

She looked at him in the eyes and stated, "Jon... You captured Euron Greyjoy and sent his men to join my fleet... They joined my cause because of you… Because they follow strength… Because of you I now have the largest navy in Westeros that will easily be able to transport all of my… our armies... This war is yours as well mine... You stated that you wanted to take back the Iron Throne to unite the Seven Kingdoms… We cannot unite the Seven Kingdoms with Cersei on the Iron Throne… You are a military man... You have successfully led your men during the Battle of Bastards and during the battle for Castle Black... I have also heard that you are an excellent swordsman.”

 

The Queen could tell that he was about to protest so she continued as she walked closer to him, “You have won all your battles, Jon Snow...” She saw how he raised one of his eyebrows when she said that he had won all of his battles, so she guessed that he must have been in more battles that she was not aware and maybe he had lost so she restated her declaration, "That you have won all of your battles that I am aware of... Your armies trust in your command... So I will ask again... What, do you think, I should do?”

 

She watched as her nephew looked at everyone in the room as all eyes were on him, patiently waiting for him to speak. She saw him look down at the representation of the North on the Painted table. He then a deep breath, looked up at her with resolve in his eyes and said, "I never thought that Dragons would return... Until yours and mine where brought to life... But using them to burn innocent people based on anger is not the right they right way to show our strength, Daenerys... If you burn down the Red Keep, the people of King’s Landing and Westeros will see us... The last Targaryens… as no better than Cersei or my grandfather... your father, The Mad King...” She saw him take another deep breath as he walked over to the Painted Table and took the dragon pieces from Dragonstone. He then stated, “I suggest that we attack the Lannister’s forces here, on the Rose Road,” he said as he placed the two dragon figurines on the Rose Road, between the Kingswood and Bitterbridge. He then looked at her and continued, “We will stop them here… Once they are far enough away from the Kingswood, but before they reach Bitterbridge… Then after we have defeated Jaime Lannister and Randyll Tarly in the Rose Road, we will head to the Ocean Road and will defeat the Lannister Troops that had been at Casterly Rock… We will leave need to leave tomorrow… and we will destroy Cersei’s army with Fire and Blood." He vowed.

 

"We, you say?" She asked with a knitted brow.

 

She saw a smile start to form on the corners of her nephew’s lips as he stated, "Aye. Daenerys, you are my family... and whoever threats my family is my enemy... I will fight with you in this battle… We will destroy our enemies, together..."

 

She could not help the widened that appeared on her face or the beginnings of an arousal that sparked between her legs. _'Gods when he acts like a Targaryen king he makes me go mad'_ she walked back to her seat, sat down and was about to speak when Lord Varys spoke first.

 

"Your Graces, I must counsel against facing the Lannister Army with only the use of your dragons alone. I say this because my Little Birds have informed me that Cersei has created ballistae to use against your dragons."

 

 _'Ballistae? What are Ballistae?'_ "I am confused my Lord... what are ballistae?" However, before Lord Varys could answer her attention was pulled to her nephew when he responded.

 

"Ballistae are weapons… Sort of like a giant crossbow… that can be used to shoot our dragons down... Euron had one when I attacked his fleet... But we should not worry..." She was about to object, but Jon held up his hand to stop her protest. He then smiled at her and continued, "The reason I say we do not need to worry is because my brother Bran, The Three-Eyed raven, also has the power to control our dragons... He will be there with us… He will be able to see where the ballistae are and use our dragons to destroy them… If they do happen to fire a bolt at us he will steer the dragon to safety… I can assure you… Our children will not be harmed or shot down... Bran will make sure of that."

 

She was surprised. "How are you so sure that he will protect them... That he will be able to control them I mean? He is far away?"

 

A smile spread across Jon’s face. "As you know, he is seeing all of this now… He knows our battle plans and will be able to warg into anyone of our dragons… He is more familiar with mine… but I am sure that he will reach out to yours and ask for permission to help… Dragons are very intelligent creatures and they will know that he will only help if they are in danger."

 

She then heard a raven squawking. She turned around toward the sound and saw a raven taking off from one of the open windows. She smiled as she turned back around and looked at her nephew  _'My nephew is quite impressive in Military council meetings.'_  She bit her lip.  _‘Gods… I want him… How does he have his effect on me when he is standing across the table I need him closer…’_  She thought as she crossed her legs and decided to offer him the open seat next to her. "Jon... Would you like to join us on this small council... I would like your advice..." She saw he was about to protest so she continued to speak. "Please... I know that you wanted to wait until Ser Davos arrives… But your sister is here to look out for the interest of your people as well… Also, we are to wed soon and you will become King... You need to be part of our meetings so that you are aware of everything that is happening within this room."

 

She saw him sigh but nodded. “Aye… I can see how it would be important that I am here.” He walked over to the open seat next to her and sat down. She met his gaze and smiled at him, which he returned. The comfortable silence was broken when her Hand coughed.

 

"Your Grace... Might I join you?” Tyrion asked, before softly adding, “My brother will be there... I want to talk with him… Make him see how mad our sister has become…”

 

She looked at her hand raised a concerned eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure that would be wise, Lord Tyrion?"

 

She saw a hesitant smile on his face, "Your Grace... I beg you... If we are able to capture my brother... before you call your dragons to burn him alive for his crimes... Let me speak to him... I might be able to convince him to join our side... He is my sister’s military commander and he knows her better than anyone in this room... Also, he might be able to convince the Lannister Troops from Casterly Rock to stand down and surrender before a fight…"

 

Daenerys looked at her betrothed and saw him nod in agreement. She then looked at her Hand, nodded and said, "You may join us, Lord Tyrion… However, if he tries to run after the battle or if he refuses to kneel after we defeat him… He will be burned."

 

Her Hand looked a bit worried by her words, but nodded in agreement.

 

"If he is going, than I am going with you as well!” Arya deadpanned.

 

"You are not…”

 

"Jon,” She interrupted, “I am a warrior not a lady or princess... Let me protect you... Let me be your Kingsgaurd..."

 

"I know that you are a capable warrior... However, I do not plan of ground warfare... you will not join us in this fight,” Jon stated as he looked his sister in the eye. She noticed that they softened as they continued to stare at one another. He then softly stated, “Arya, I just found you... I already took you into one battle on dragonback... I will not risk losing you again when I just got you back… Father’s ghost would come back and haunt me if any harm were to come to you on my watch." She saw her sister was about to protest but her nephew cut her off before she could speak. "That is my decision Arya! And it is Final!”

 

She saw the young Stark girl sigh reluctantly but nod. “Fine... but know that I am not happy about this Jon… You cannot keep me on this island forever… Eventually I will continue with my list… and Cersei is at the top of my list.”

 

“We will talk about your list when I return.” Jon stated as they continued to stare at each other.

 

She was about to speak, in an effort to diffuse the tension in the room, however it was broken when there was a knock on the door and one of her Unsullied guards entered the room. He walked over towards her Master of Whisperers and gave him a raven scroll before bowing his head towards her and leaving the room.

 

They all waited patiently while her Master of Whisperers read through the scroll. He then looked up at her and smiled as he said, "Your Grace, I have good news... Yara has sent word that the remainders or Euron Greyjoy’s fleet has joined under her command… Because man named Aegon Targaryen with three dragons attacked them and took Euron as his prisoner… They told Yara that Aegon showed mercy and allowed them to live if they joined her command."

 

She looked at her nephew and smiled at him. She felt her heart rate rising and the arousal between her thighs was returning. She placed her on his thigh under the cover of the painted table and as she did this he look at her and gave her a small smile and then turn his gaze back towards the other members of the small council; she could tell that he was surprised by her bold action.

 

"Is there anything else in the letter, Lord Varys?" She asked as she moved her gaze from her nephew. As she spoke she began to move her leg further up his breeches until it came to rest on his groin. When she reached his cock she slowly and discreetly started rubbing the budge in his pants. She saw he was surprised on her actions which caused her to smile. She felt the wetness between her legs beginning to pool in her small clothes.

 

"Yes, your Grace... Yara asks if they should continue with the original plans?"

 

She smiled as she felt his cock beginning to harden under her hand; she kept her gaze on Varys and answered, "Tell them they should call their banners to Sunspear… Once they have all arrived they will need to inform us and we will see if we will still need them to blockade King’s Landing… after tomorrow, we will have fewer enemies than we do today."

 

She then looked at her nephew; grey eyes meeting purple. She smiled at him smiled and noticed that he was getting uncomfortable as she kept on rubbing his cock through his breeches. She could not wait another minute. She then turned her gaze back towards Lord Varys and said, “Send the raven as soon as possible… I think you all will agree with me that we have discussed enough for today." She saw them all nod and stand up except for her and her nephew. She smiled at them and added, "If you would excuse us my Lords, Arya, Missandei... The King in the North and I must discuss our battle strategy for tomorrow..." She kept on smiling at her advisors as she felt him shift in the chair. Their advisors quickly left the room, leaving her and Jon alone in the Chamber of the Painted Table.

 

"You are a naughty Queen." Jon stated with a smile as he put his hand on hers to still her movements. He then moved his chair out of the painted table and saw the bulge of hardened cock through his pants. 

 

She kept her hand on his groin as she stood up from her chair, moved over to him and whispered in his ear, "I think you should punish me for my unqueenly actions... Do you think I should be punished, Jon?" 

 

He smiled as he shook his head. He then cupped her face in his hands, pressed a kiss to her brow and said softly, "Dany... We have been over this... I will not dishonor you." 

 

 _‘Gods I love how honorable he is... but I cannot take this any longer... I need him now.’_  She smiled as she draped her hands behind his neck, and sat on his lap. She could feel his hard length poking the side of her arse as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she broke the kiss, she whispered, "You tell me that you do not want me in this moment... however your cock is saying something else to me." 

 

The Queen did not give him the opportunity to respond as she stared him in the eyes and kissed his lips once more. During the kiss, she moved her legs to straddle him in the chair, and rubbed her tingling core against his length. As she did this the kiss intensified and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled. Then when she started to untie the laces of his tunic, he pulled away and put his hand on her to stop her progress. His rejection surprised her, but when she looked into his eyes, she could see both desire and confliction. 

 

"Dany... Please... We must wait,” he stated as he tried to catch his breath. “As badly as I want to show you how much I desire you... How much I want to take you right here and now… How much I want to make you mine... I will not risk fathering a bastard..." 

 

"Jon... If what you say is true... That I can have children... Why does it even matter? We will marry soon... If we do conceive a child, what difference does it make? ... We will be married before the child would be born."

 

She saw him sigh, "Aye, that is true... But... What if... What if I die tomorrow in the battle against the Lannister’s... The child would be born as a bastard."

 

She smiled and kissed him on the mouth, then softly said, “You said your brother would keep us and our dragons safe… I promise you Jon... Nothing will happen to you on the battlefield." She then began rubbing her now dripping cunt against his hardened member as she placed open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

 

She felt him sigh under her touch and the next thing she knew he growled as he grabbed her hips and began to kiss her lips with such intensity that it took her a moment to respond.  After a few moments of passionate kissing, he stood up from the chair, lifting her up with him, and placed her onto the edge of painted table, while not once breaking their kiss. She moaned into his mouth when one his hands made its way from her waist to her breast, and through her dress gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

They continued kissing and he continued to caress her curves until he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "You better take your dress off… If you don’t I fear that you will be walking back to your chambers in a ripped gown."

 

“I cannot take his dress off by myself… You are going to have to undo with the laces in the back, Jon,” she answered cheekily as she nibbled on his earlobe and stood up. He growled again and quickly loosened the laces of her gown. Once they were loose enough, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and pushed her gown and small clothes to the stone floor.

 

As soon as her gown hit the floor, his lips were back on hers; he put both of his hands under her arse and lifted her with ease, back onto the painted table... Once she was laying on the table, he used one hand to cup and squeezed her naked breast, as the other hand ghosted its way down her thin stomach. When his hand when between her thighs she gasped in surprise as he began to massage the bundle of nerves at the top of her cunt. 

 

He pulled away from her mouth and they both panted they both looked at each other in the eyes; she saw that his eyes were completely blown with his desire. Then grey irises meeting purple. She remembered what Doreah said to her all those years ago...  _'Love comes from the eyes.'_  She knew they met two nights before but knew they were meant to be. He was her wolf... Her ice and she was his fire and his dragon. 

 

He smiled at her as he moved his head down and suckled on one of her bare nipples, just like a newborn babe. He then gave its twin the same attention. "Gods... You are the most beautiful women in all of Westeros." She smiled and moaned as he resumed sucking and caressing and squeezing her breast and nipples. As he did, the she pushed her dripping wet core into his bulge. She needed more... she needed all of him. She took both of her hands, placed them on his cheeks, pulling his face away from her breasts. 

  
  


She then looked him in the eyes and said, "No, no, no, Jon Snow... This is hardly fair... You have far too many clothes on.... Take your shirt of before you continue..." She was surprised as he moved away from her and turned around. She moved her hand up and pushed herself to sit up right on the painted table.

 

"Jon, what’s wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone, she then gasped when he turned around to face her... his eyes were no longer the beautiful shade of stormy grey... she was met with orange irises. 

 

"Daenerys,” He said with a sigh, “You once asked me how... How I was released from my vows of the nights watch..."   
  


She wordlessly nodded in response. He sighed once more and began to loosen the laces of his shirt. Once they were loose, he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a plethora of jagged, half-healed scars, littering his abdomen and chest. She gasped at the sight, her mind a jumble of emotions ranging from pain to anger to sympathy to fear.

 

She moved her body against his chests she saw his scared naked muscular chest. She place her hand on his scar on his heart. "What ... What happened to you?" She muttered quietly as she looked up into his eerie orange eyes.

 

"A mutiny... I was...When I was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch... I was betrayed by my own brothers at Castle Black." He softly answered.

 

She was confused as she placed her other hand on his chest, looked in his eyes. "Why? ... How? ... How did you survived?" She breathed out. She was in shock that someone could do this to such a kind and honorable man.

 

The Queen watched him sigh deeply. Then in an almost inaudible whisper said, "I did not survive... I was killed... They killed me because I allowed the Wildlings south of the Wall... In the Night’s Watch vows... we state that we are the shield that guards the realms of man... The Wildlings are men too... just born on the wrong side of the Wall... I allowed them south to save them from the White Walkers... I was then killed because they believed the Wildlings were the enemy… They believed that I betrayed the Night’s Watch."

 

She was horrified by his story.  _'They almost took him from me!'_  She felt her dragon blood boiling as she seethed, "Who are they? Tell me their names! I will burn them alive for their actions… For trying to take you away from me!"

 

He shook his head, "There is no need… Justice has already been served… I swung the sword and beheaded them myself... For betraying me, their commander... I never dishonor my vows..."

 

She smiled as she started kissing each of his scars tenderly, she then embraced him and placed her head on his bare shoulder and sympathetically stated, "You... You gave your life to the nights watch. You kept your vows."

 

“Aye, I did.”

 

She then looked back into his eyes, and noticed that they were no longer orange, but back to his normal grey. She took a deep breath and asked, "How? How were you brought back to life?"

 

"I do not know exactly… All I know is one minute I was on the ground, bleeding out in the snow and everything went black… The next thing I knew I awoke in my chambers, gasping for air… I was told by Ser Davos that a priestess of R'hllor... Melisandre of Asshai, said some spell in a foreign tongue, which brought me back to life..."

 

"I am so sorry that that happened to you… However, I am glad... Glad that your here with me now..." She looked up at him and saw him smiled. He then placed his mouth back on hers and pushed her back on the painted table. She moaned as he moved his hands down to her thighs and spread her legs, exposing her still wet cunt. She felt him smile as he kept on kissing her kiss-plumped lips. He then removed his lips from hers, and began kissing her jaw, then her neck, slowly moving down her chest to her nipples on each breast and down to her flat stomach.

 

Her entire body was tinging as he continued to kiss down her body; he was treating her body like it was something that needed to be worshiped. She had never felt pleasure like he was providing to her in the moment, however she was curious as to what his plans were as he kept peppering feather light kisses down her body. She playfully grabbed his hair and he looked up at her.

 

She smiled and then asked, "What are you doing down there? My breasts and mouth are up here?"

 

She saw a look of confusion on his face as he answered, "I am pleasing your body...”

 

Daenerys was surprised by his answer. "Pleasing my body?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

She watched as a smirk spread across his face and he worked his way back up her body to her lips and kissed her on the mouth. When she parted her lips, their tongues began to battle and too soon he pulled away, smiled at her and asked, "Daenerys, has no one ever pleased you before? ... Pleased your beautiful body?"

 

She took a deep breath and thought  _'Daario was only interested fucking my cunt and conquering me… and Drogo only wanted me to bare him a child… to bare him the Stallion who would mount the world… He thought that he had to fuck me like horses fuck to get what he wanted… and even after I took control… our fucking was only about pleasing him... No one has ever pleased me before.'_ She shook her head and said, “I cannot say that anyone has ever taken the time to pleasure me first.”

 

Her response made him smile. He then murmured in her ear, "Then let me show you how a man should pleasure the women that he loves."

 

She took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.  _'Gods... I love him with all my heart!'_  When he pulled away, he smiled at her, then resumed kissing down her body. She closed her eyes and relished the sensations she was feeling; each kiss sent shivers down her spine and straight to her cunt. Suddenly her eyes flew open when she felt him kiss the silver curls of her mound, just above her leaking pussy. She looked down at him waiting for what he was doing next. 

 

He looked at her and smiled. "Such a beautiful cunt you have,” he mused, “I think I need to have a taste."

 

She gasped at shock.  _'Is he going to suck my cunt?'_  She has heard of such things in Essos but Drogo and Daario had never even offered and she doubted they would have so even if she had asked. She was surprised as well happy that she has found her true love who treated her as an equal… That he wanted her to have pleasure as well. She was pulled from her thoughts when he began to rub her clit as he slowing inserted one finger into her entrance, causing her to gasp and moaned in pleasure. She grabbed his hair and her head fell back against the table. He continued rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb and when she opened her eyes to look down at him, he smiled at her wickedly as he inserted a second finger into her cunt. He then moved his other hand from her his to her breast and began to roll her erect pink nipple between two fingers. It was almost sensory overload; she had never felt this much pleasure all at once. She closed her eyes and moaned as he continued to give her breast and cunt attention.

 

Her snapped open at once when she felt him remover his thumb from her clit and replaced it with her mouth; she cried out in pleasure as he sucked and licked her wet cunt and fucked her with his fingers. When she screamed out, she quickly moved hands from his hair and placed them over her mouth; she did not want her anyone to come rushing into the Chamber of the Painted Table to find The King in the North, between her legs, sucking her wet cunt.

 

She kept on quietly moaning as she bit her lip in an effort to stay as quiet as she could. Suddenly, she felt her climax approaching, her core muscles began to tighten around his fingers and she threw her head back as he kept on sucking her cunt, fucking her with his fingers and squeezing the nipple on her breast. _'Gods he's tongue is amazing… How does he know how to pleasure someone like this if he has only been with a woman one time before now?’_  She was pulled from her thought when she felt her release, “Jon ... I’m… I'm about to..."

 

"Cum for me Dany… I want to taste you..." she heard him murmur with his warm breath on cunt.

 

The Queen gasped as she heard what he just said to her as he kept on sucking her wet cunt as well playing with one her hard nipple. She could not longer hold back. She screamed at the pleasure not caring if anyone would hear her orgasm surged through her body and a gush of wetness left her pussy. She sighed and then look down into his eyes as he looked up at her; he smiled as he sucked and lapped up the juices of her release. 

 

When he was finished, he began to kiss up her body and when he reached her mouth he kissed her with such fierceness; the taste and smell of her on his mouth and his beard caused her to moan. They kissed each other passionately… The kissing along with her taste and smell on his mouth, caused her pussy to again ache with desire… She needed more… She needed to be filled up with his cock. She then moved her mouth from his and then kissed his earlobe and whispered. "I need you to take off your pants."

 

Jon then looked her in the eye, she could see the love and longing. He then softly stated, “As my Queen commands.” He then stood up from the table and untied that laces of his trousers.

 

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched eagerly as his pants well to the floor. She then gasped with a smile as she viewed his full nakedness. His cock was thick, long and looked to be painfully erect.  _‘Gods his cock looks amazing… I was not expecting him to be larger than Drogo or thicker than Daario... I will have to return the favor of using my mouth on his length... but not now... right now I need him to be inside me.’_  They smiled at each other as he laid down beside her on the Painted table. He then quickly attacked her mouth with his. She moaned as he kissed her fiercely on the mouth. She then whispered between moans. "Fuck me... Fuck me Jon… I need you inside of me... Make me yours, my love."

 

They continued to kiss as he rolled on top of her. He then pulled away, looked her in the eyes, he lovingly brushed a loose hair from in front of her face and put it behind her ear. He then took a deep breath as he sheathed himself tip to hilt in her warm, moist cunt. She moaned and she heard him growl as he plunged into her. He rested his head in the crook of neck and she felt him take a deep breath. She was surprised that his cock felt so good inside of her, even though he had stilled... His cock filled her perfectly... It felt like his cock was made just for her. He then lifted his head looked her in the eyes and began to kiss her once more as he started to thrust inside of her with slow, but powerful thrusts. She gasped and they both panted as he kept thrusting into her sopping wet core. She placed her hands on his arse, and squeezed his toned perfect cheeks as continued thrusting into of her dripping wet cunt. 

 

She has never been fucked like this before... Kissing passionately before… Never been pleased before... Never been fucked before out of love... She had only ever been fucked for pleasure of the man.

 

He pulled away from their kiss and they both they stared into each other. She now realized that she was his and he was hers. He loved her and she loved him. "I love you, Jon Snow... My Wolf... My family..."

 

She saw him smile as he thrust again and pulled her mouth again for a kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her and said, "I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen... And damn the consequences... I do not care..."

 

They both smiled as he pulled her in for another long and passionate kissed. She started to moan as he thrusted faster causing her breasts to bounce as he began to again caresses one of them in the palm of his hand while the other hand was pressed against the Painted Table supporting his weight.

 

Daenerys smiled as she then flipped him around on the painted table, so that she was now sitting on top of him with his cock still sheathed inside of her pussy. She saw a look of surprise on his face when she did this. She then took both of his hands, placed one on each of her breast and squeezed his hands and leaned down to kiss him once more and whispered in his ear,  "You are about experience how it feels to be fucked by dragon..."   
  


"And your about to experience how it feels to be fucked by a dragon wolf." He murmured back as he continued to roughly squeeze her tits.

 

They both smiled at each other and let out a giggle before they began to kiss the other’s lips. As they kissed she slowly started rocking her hips, creating friction where their bodies were joined. When she began to to move her hips faster their kissing began rougher and their love making more animalistic. She she pulled up from their kiss and supported herself by placing her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips even faster. She moaned because of the change in position and she could feel his cock kiss her womb with each rock of her hips. He then sat up to suckle on one of her erect nipples as he continued to palm the other and thrust his cock impossibly deep into her cunt.

 

They continued to fuck each other hard... Her hips riding him like a dragon... his cock fucking her cunt and sucking her tits like a Dragonwolf... within a few minutes she could feel the familiar tingling in her core of her approaching orgasm.

 

The Queen was stunned when Jon placed both hand on her arse, roughly squeezed each cheek and growled as flipped her over so that she was laying on her back. They kissed roughly as pounded his perfect cock into her warm, sopping wet cunt. They both gasped for air as the muscles of her cunt spasmed and clenched around his member.   
  


“Fuck Dany... I’m gonna...”

 

They both screamed out in pleasure as they peaked together and came undone. She could feel his cock twitching within her pussy and her muscles milked his seed. When he collapsed on top of her, she ran her fingers through his raven curls and silently asked any of the gods that might be listening to please let his seed take root... More than anything she wanted to give him a babe to he could hold in his arms... She prayed that she would be able to give this man the family that he deserved.

 

The continued to press kisses to the others lips while they caught their breath. He rolled off her and laid with his back on the painted table. She smiled contently as she placed her head on his sweaty chest and took his hand and held it over his heart. They both smiled and laid on the painted table in comfortable silence for several moments.   
  


The silence was broken when her betrothed chuckled and muttered in her ear, “I never would have thought that I would fuck Daenerys Targaryen, on Painted Table, our ancestors commissioned to plan their conquest of Westeros." They both burst out of laughter as he kissed the top of her moon-kissed hair. He then added, "I guess we should get out of this chamber before they discover that we fucked instead of preparing our battle plans."   
  


Daenerys smiled as she kept her hand intertwined with his and said, "Jon, let's just stay here... For a little longer... Before we have to return to our Kingly and Queenly duties." She looked up at him and saw him still smiling and nodded. He placed another chaste kiss on the top of her hair as they laid in each other's arms, naked and in a peacefully silence. After a few more minutes he got up from the table, then took her hand and helped her off the table as well, and they grabbed their discarded clothing from off the floor.

 

As she put back on her dress she saw him frown. "What is wrong, my love?" She asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek and embraced him.  
  


A chuckle escaped his lips as he tightened the embrace as whispered in her ear, "I do not think I am going to be able to keep my hands off you after we leave this chamber." He then lowered his hands down to her arse and squeezed each cheek.

 

"Maybe... Tonight... you could join me in my chambers... for dining?" She asked seductively.  
  


A wicked smile spread across his face, she felt he hands grip her waist as he pulled her to him for a kiss. When he broke kiss she saw lust in his eyes as he teasingly asked, “So... you wish for me to join you in your chambers... tonight... only to dine?

 

She smiled and barked out a laugh. Once she calmed her laughter she playfully hit his now clothed chest and said, "Gods no... I will definitely fuck you... after we eat." 

 

He chuckled and then placed another kiss on he lips. As they kissed she felt his tongue brush across her lower lip and she quickly parted then to allow his tongue entrance. After some more passionate kisses he pulled away, rested his forehead on hers, started longingly into her eyes and softly asked, "And where will I sleep, my love?"   
  


She smiled as she placed her hands around his shoulders and purred, “In my bedchamber, of course... We are going to be married... Very soon I hope... Therefore, it should not matter if you sleep in your chamber or mine."   
  


She saw him smiled as he kissed on her mouth. He parted the kiss and playfully asked, "And what if someone sees me?" 

 

She smiled and purred, "I do not care... Let them know that you belong to me and only me." 

 

She saw that he had a smirk and pulled her back for another kiss as his hands shimmied down to her arse.

 

"I remember, my love... When I came into the small council meeting earlier, you and your advisors were having a discussion... You appeared to be angry... Do you care to tell me what happened?" 

 

She sighed as she placed her forehead back on his and said, "Lord Varys and Missandei warned me... They thought it would be best if I were to stay away from you..."

 

"To stay away from me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She sighed but before she could answer he continued. "I am guessing, since it was Lord Varys... He told you who I truly and and warned you that if you got too close to me that you could become my Nissa Nissa?" 

 

She sighed as she pulled him back in for another kiss and then pulled away. "I told them that you had already informed me of who you were... and that I do not care... I know you will never hurt me, Jon... I know you would never hurt your Nissa Nissa."   
  


She saw him sigh and a hesitant smile formed on the corners of his lips and he vowed, "I swear to you that I will never hurt you... It does not matter how much Azor Ahai fights me I will not allow him to plunge my sword into your heart... I will take my own life before that would ever happen." 

 

She gasped she pulled him again for a kiss, her mind swirling with lustful thoughts as she kiss deepened. She soon pulled away and smiled at him.

 

"You know,” Daenerys mused as she played with the collar of his shirt, “Arya and Tyrion told me they have never seen you change your eye color from grey to orange before..."   
  


She saw him take a deep breath before he answered, "Aye, that is true...  because I have not always been Azor Ahai... Azor Ahai chose me as his vessel when I returned from the dead... Knowing I would soon meet you... That you were destined to become my Nissa Nissa." She saw him sigh again after he answered.   
  


She rolled her eyes and pulled him back for another kiss, then stated, "I told you, Jon... We will find another way... You will never have to plunge your sword into me... We will defeat the Night King, together..." 

 

She saw him nod in agreement. She smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips one more time. Then whispered into his ear, "I am going to go find Missandei... I will see you tonight, my love... when we dine.” She then nibbled on his earlobe and squeezed his arse as she seductively added, “Make sure to bring your appetite, Jon Snow." 

 

He smiled at her as he kissed her on the mouth. "Gods, Dany, I love you." 

 

She smiled and pulled away as he said this, and left the Chamber of the Painted Table. As she left, she swayed her hips and smiled knowing he was most likely staring at her arse. Once the door closed behind her she donned her Queenly facade and went to find Missandei......

* * *

 

 **_ Cersei Lannister _ **

  

 

Cersei was sitting in a chair, on the balcony of her chambers in the Red Keep sipping on a glass of Dornish Red as the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. She was still pissed about what Qyburn had reported to her the day before _. ‘So the Bastard of Winterfell is not a bastard… Maybe my Joffrey did do Westeros a favor when he took Ned Stark’s head… It turns out that he was actually guilty of treason… If Robert had known, he would have sent assassins to Winterfell to kill the dragonspawn in his crib… And it is only a matter of time before the last Targaryen’s reunite, marry and try and take my Throne away… If the rumors are true they have a combined army of over 200,000 and six dragons… I will find a way to stop them… I am sure Euron has defeated her Greyjoy and Dornish allies and will soon be arriving back in King’s Landing at any moment… And Jaime is on his way to Highgarden to kill that traitorous Queen of Thorns… and to take their gold and grain… I will’_ She took another long sip of wine and was pulled from her musings by a knock on the door. “Enter,” she called.

 

"Your Grace." Qyburn stated as he walked through her door, bowing his head.

 

“Qyburn… Did your little birds bring you any news?” She said with a tight smile as she refilled her wine glass.

 

The exiled Maester walked toward her and she could see the look of unease on his face as he stated, "Yes, your Grace... I have received news..."

 

 _‘Fuck if this is more bad news...’_  She took a deep breath and seethed through gritted teeth, "Spit it out, Qyburn.”

 

She noticed that he took a deep breath, he clearly did not want to tell her the news that he had discovered. "Your Grace... It.. It concerns Euron Greyjoy..."

 

She smiled as she heard this, _‘No wonder he looks uneasy… He knows how much I detest the idea of marrying that smelly pirate…’_ "Has Euron returned with my gift?" she asked calmly as she took a sip of her wine.

 

Qyburn cleared his throat before speaking, "Unfortunately... Your Grace, quite the opposite has occurred... Aegon Targaryen defeated Euron in a battle over the open water… He did so with the aid of three extremely large dragons… He was able to capture Euron Greyjoy… His entire fleet turned cloak and has joined the Dragon Queen’s Iron Born Fleet… Under the command of Yara Greyjoy.”

 

She felt as her blood boiled.  _'He captured Euron Greyjoy! He ordered my navy to go under the command of the Dragon Queen!'_  She stood up from her chair so quickly that it fell to the ground She walked over to her Hand of the Queen, and seethed,"What… What did that Bastard… Aegon... do to Euron?"

 

"Your Grace... He... I have heard that he has given Euron... To his Aunt Daenerys Targaryen as a wedding gift."

 

She opened her eyes wide open at the shock… The shock that she was right ... That the Bastard King of the North who claims to be Aegon Targaryen and The Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen are planning to marry… and when they do they will have a combined army of over 200,000 fighters, as well six dragons. She screamed at the anger and began to throw anything that was not tied down. As she screamed she noticed that Qyburn took a few steps backwards to stay out of the way of her anger. She began pacing the room, thinking  _‘This day could not possibly get any fucking worse! I have lost my strongest ally... my navy!’_  That is until her Hand spoke once more.

 

"Your Grace... There is more news." He stated hesitantly.

 

She looked at him and shouted. "What, Qyburn ... What is it?" She noticed that he took a deep breath which caused her heart rate to increase every more.

 

"Your Grace... A representative from Iron Bank is here… To collect payment for the crown’s dept... Seeing that payments are well past due."

 

She felt her blood boiling in rage.  _'The Dragonspawns are allied ... They have six Dragons ... The Iron Bank is here for their debt… Father I wish that you were here… but not that fucking imp who claimed to be your son took you from us!_ " She sighed. She was angry she did not know what to do. She was broken from her thoughts when Qyburn spoke.

 

"Your Grace... I would not worry about the Iron Bank... Your brother is on his way to Highgarden... And should return to King’s Landing within a moon turn… Bringing with him, all the gold of Highgarden... All you must to do is wine and dine the representative for the Iron Bank until your brother returns... Then you can pay off the loan in full."

 

She sighed and nodded. She was still pissed, she had planned to use that gold to buy a sellsword army outright... Not to pay off a loan only to take out another. She looked at her Hand of the Queen, who also served as her Grand Maester and Master of Whisperers in the eye and stated, “You need to leave... Tell the Iron Bank they will be paid in full as soon as my brother returns... and please have my serving boy bring me more wine.” She watched Qyburn bow his head and taken his leave. 

 

Queen Cersei paced around the room... _‘Gods I wish Jaime was here... I need to relieve some tension and stress in only the way that he can... If he was here to fuck me I would feel better!’_  
  


The knock on the door made her smile, she knew it it was the servant with her wine. She walked over to the door and opened it, and her new servant boy who had Lannister gold hair and green eyes entered the room with a pitcher of Dornish Red. _‘He is not Jaime... but he will do nicely,’_ “Please come in, cousin... Share a glass of wine with me.”

 

She needed to release her anger... The best way to release anger was with fucking... in order to release her anger. She took the pitcher from her cousin, filled them each goblet of wine, and used what the gods gave her to get her cousin to relieve her stress......

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Jon Snow _ **

 

It was approaching sunset as Jon walked through the halls of the great castle of Dragonstone, hoping that he was heading in the correct direction… When he saw the Dothraki guard posted outside the red wooden door, he knew that he had found his lover’s chambers. When the large man posted at her door saw him, he nodded his head and knocked on the Queen’s door. _‘She must have told him that she was expecting me.’_ The King took a deep breath and waited.

 

When the door opened, he saw the beautiful face of his Queen smiling at him. Her friend, Missandei gave him an uneasy smile as she slightly bowed her head and left the room.

 

“Jon… You are early,” she stated playfully with a raised eyebrow, “Please come in.”

 

The King smiled at her but stayed in the doorway. “Aye… I wanted to show you something before we dine and… other things… Will you come for a walk with me?” he asked as he offered his arm to her.

 

He could have sworn he saw a light pink blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled, took his arm. She said something in a foreign tongue to the guard posted at her door and then allowed him to guide her though the halls. _‘I guess whatever she told that Dothraki man was some sort of command to stay where he is because he is not following us.’_

 

After they turned the corner, he felt her grip on his arm tighten and she asked, “So… just where are you taking me, Jon?”

 

He smiled at her, and then looked around to see if there were any prying eyes. When he saw that they were truly alone in the halls, he placed his hands on her wrists, and then pulled her in for a kiss. A growl escaped his throat as their kissing intensified. He placed his hands on her arse and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked against the wall. They both kept on kissing for several minutes until she finally broke away and smiled as they both gasped for air.

 

"I thought... I thought we would do this after we dine tonight..." She said as she panted as well smiled. 

 

He smiled as he kissed her lips again before he answered, "Aye, but I cannot seem to keep my hands off of you .... However, I actually came here to take you somewhere... I need to show you something..." 

 

The King of the North noticed the look of surprise on her face as she raised her eyebrows and questioned, "What did you want to show me?" She then started to place open-mouthed kisses to his neck, which caused all the blood from his head to rush to his groin.

 

He growled as she kissed and sucked his neck. He then gently placed her back on the floor and adjusted his trousers as he stated, "Dany, we will continue this tonight." 

 

Jon smiled and released a slight chuckle as he heard her sigh. He looked out her and smiled as he again offered his arm. She smiled back as she took his arm and they continued their walk. 

 

He led them outside of the castle, and they were greeted by the bright sunshine and cool breeze of the air. As they made their way down the long stone stairwell to the beach, they both smiled as they saw their children flying and playing in the air above Blackwater Bay.

 

"What are we doing out here, Jon?" She asked when they began to walk along the sandy shoreline.

 

He smiled at her as he pulled her in for kiss the answered, "There is a cave not far from here... I need to show you what is inside of that cave." 

 

She wordlessly nodded as he continued to lead her towards the mouth of the Dragonglass caverns.

 

They soon arrived at their destination, Jon grabbed the torch located on the wall of the mouth of the caverns, and quickly lit it. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and led her through the narrow, winding passages of the cave. When they reached the large opening, he released her arm and held the torch up to provide more light. _‘Gods this woman is truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,’_ he thought as the torch light lit her flawless face.

 

"Jon, why did you bring me here?" she asked as her violet iris met his own eyes.

 

He smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek and directed her gazed to the walls and ceiling of the cave. He heard her gasp in surprise when she saw all of the shimmering black Dragonglass surrounding them.

 

"What is that?" She breathed out.

 

He placed a hand on her waist and brought her closer to him and murmured in her ear, "It is Dragonglass...” 

 

Jon noticed her smiling as she looked up. She appeared to be mesmerized and smiled as she looked up and muttered, "It is beautiful, Jon..." 

 

He directed her gaze back to his and stated softly, "Then you would be glad to know that Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass can kill Wights and White Walkers... and this Dragonglass can be mined and made into weapons…” He felt warm as he saw her smiled widened.

 

"Really?"

 

He nodded, “Aye… this is all that we will ever need.” He pulled her in for a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away and they both smiled. He then added, "If we start mining it now... We should be able to make enough weapons for both of our armies and still have enough left so that all of our people have a weapon to protect themselves."

 

"I will have my men start mining as soon as possible." The Queen stated.

 

He smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her then sighed. "Dany, the Dragonglass is not all that I wished to show you… There is something else in here that you needed to see."

 

He saw her raised her eyebrow in confusion, “What else is there to show me?”

 

“Follow me, love.” He said with a small smiled as he took her hand and guided her deeper to the cave. He helped her keep her balance through the narrow passages and did not stop until they reached the area where the White Walkers were painted on the walls of the cave. He shined the torch light on the wall and felt her hand tighten around his as she stared at the drawings.

 

"The Children of the Forest and The First Men made these… A very long time ago… They were here together, the Children and the First Men… They fought together against their common enemy… Dany, if we are going to survive the Long Night… We will need to unite the seven kingdoms… Despite their suspicion of us… of Targaryens… We need to show them that we are not the enemy... The Night King." He looked as he used to torch to guide them to the depiction of the Night King. He took a deep breath and stated, “The Knight King is our true enemy.”

 

"Is that... Is that the Night King?" she asked as she shivered.

 

Jon sighed as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Aye, it is."

 

"Jon, have you ever fought against the Night King and his army?"

 

He took a deep breath and nodded as she continued to stare at the paintings on the walls. "Aye, I did... At Hardhome." He saw her raised her eyebrow of confused which made him chuckled. "Hardhome is a village beyond the Wall."

 

"And you... We you able to win that battle?"

 

He exhaled slowly and then answered, "No, I did not… The majority of the Wildlings were at the Battle of Castle Black… However, the older folks and children and those whom could not fight stayed at Hardhome… When we went to bring them south of the Wall… to safety… The Night King attacked… The Night King butcher almost almost every Wilding at Hardhome... They were no match for him... However, I did kill a White Walker with my sword Longclaw… It is made of Valyrian Steel."

 

"How? How were they no match for him?"

 

He sigh as he looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "The Night King has an army of dead men... woman... children... giants as well animals such as mammoths, ice spiders and bears... They can only be killed with fire, dragonglass or Valyrian Steel... If you use normal steel it shatters into thousands of pieces like dust blowing in the breeze."

 

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "Jon, you have three dragons... How did you lose… Your dragons could have reigned fire on those Wights?"

 

The King in the North sighed deeply, then spoke, "Well, Daenerys, my dragons were still very small at that time… and would have… They also would have been killed if I did bring them along."

 

"Killed? What do you mean Jon?"

 

He smiled sadly. "The Night King possesses magical weapons… Ice Spears… He can use these weapons kill a dragon…"

 

"He can?"

 

"Aye, he can... He threw one at Sarogon once… when I had gone out ranging beyond the wall making sure that there were no more Wildling in abandoned villages that needed to be brought south… Sarogon was struck in the leg by the spear… the force of the hit caused him to fall on the ground... Luckily Sarogon is a Hybrid Dragon so the ice spear was not strong enough to pierce through all his scales."

 

"A hybrid Dragon?" She asked with a look of bewilderment, “What does that mean?”

 

He smiled and kissed her cheek before he answered, "Sarogon is very special… He can breathe fire or ice… based on my emotions."

 

"Oh really..." She said as she started kissing his neck, she pulled away and purred, "If I fuck you right now... What will Sarogon breathe when I say Dracarys... Would he breathe fire or ice?" She continued to press a few open mouthed kisses to his neck and when she pulled away she gasped.

 

 _‘My eyes have changed,’_ the thought as he smiled at her and said, "If my eyes are dark blue… like now... Sarogon will breathe ice."

 

She nodded and then said, "And I guess he will breathe fire when your eyes are orange? Like they were earlier when you were telling me about being betrayed by your brothers at the Nights Watch?"

 

“Aye.” He said as he nodded his head.

 

He then noticed a wicked smile on her face as she embraced him and began to kiss his lip fiercely. He dropped the torch and cupped his hands under her jaw to deepen the kiss. He was taken aback when he felt her pull away from the kiss and begin to kiss down his clothed chest as she worked to loosen the ties of his breeches.

 

"Dany what are you doing?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

 

"I am going to suck your cock." She said seductively with that wicked smile again appearing on her face

 

He gasped as he heard this… He was frozen in place. He watched as she pick up the torch and placed it between some rocks. She then pulled his breeches down to his knees pushed him to sit down on the rocks next to the torch.

 

When he finally found his voice he breathed out, "You are going to suck my cock?" 

 

She knelt down before him smiled up at him with a look of mischievousness as she grabbed his member in her soft small hands and began to rub it. He let out a growl as he became lightheaded because every drop of blood in his body quickly rushed to his cock. "Have... Have you ever done it before?" He panted.

 

She smiled and shook her head, "No... You will be my first..."

 

He gasped as proceeded to place a tender kiss on the tip of his already engorged cock. He released a growl when she then slowly licked down one side of his member and up the other side. "This is my beautiful cock, Jon… This belongs to me... Only to me ..." She looked up at him and smiled as she continued to rub her silky hands up and down his member. She then purred, "I have heard that in Essos... In the brothels, women will dress up to looked like me... in hopes to fulfill the fantasies of the common folk... but they will never know how it would truly feel like… However, you my love... You and only you will see Daenerys Targaryen on her knees for you… You will see the real Daenerys Targaryen sucking your cock..." He gasped as she took her hands and placed it on his balls as started licking up and down the sides of his cock once more.

 

He moaned into her hair as she licked the top of his cock… and then when she finally sheathed his pulsating cock in her mouth, he saw stars and let out a growl. After a few moments, he looked down and gasped as he saw the most beautiful women he has ever seen caressing his balls as she bobbed her head up and down on his sensitive member. He looked back in the air as she kept on stroking and sucking his cock, grasping onto her hair to try to keep himself from falling over. 

 

Jon looked at her and smiled. _‘Gods this woman is so much more than I could have ever hoped for.’_ Then, when lightly thrust his hips he could tell she was surprised that he was fucking her mouth, but did not seem to mind. He looked back in the air and she kept on sucking and stocking his cock.

 

He knew his climax was approaching... He pulled her head up and said, "Gods Daenerys... I'm about to…’

 

"Give me your seed... I want to taste you, my King." She then quickly sheathed his member into her hot moist mouth and he lost all control. He gasped and with a loud growl, he grabbed her head, shot his seed inside her mouth then collapsed on the Dragonglass wall behind him.

 

He smiled as she licked her lips and said, "Gods, my love... You taste wonderful."

 

He helped her up and kissed her fiercely. When he broke the kiss he stated, "Gods you are... Unbelievable... I do not know what I did to deserve you..."

 

His Queen returned the smile as she pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away and sighed as her arms was around his neck. 

 

"You best fix your trousers, Jon… We need return to the castle before the others realize we are gone and send a search party for us."

 

He let out a chuckle as he pulled up his pants and retied the laces. He then offered his arm and lead her through the cave, back to the beach, up the stone stair well and back to the castle to dine in what would soon become their chambers......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think about the chapter in the comments below!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter as requested!! It is the longest chapter so far so we hope that you enjoy it!! :) thank you for all your support. As I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!! :)

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

Daenerys’ eyes fluttered open as a few soft rays from the early morning sunrise began to filter into her chambers and dance across her face. It was then she felt the warmth from the body behind her and the two strong arms that encircled her body. She smiled when she noticed that Jon had one arm draped possessively around her waist, holding her close to him, while the other was across her chest, with his hand settling on her left breast. She then released a sigh of contentment because it was in this tranquil moment that she realized for the first time in her life she did not feel alone.

When she snuggled her body closer to his she felt something firm poking her arse… A smirk spread across her face when realized what it was her betrothed’s morning arousal  _… ‘Gods it has been too long since I have awoke with a lover in my bed… I have not allowed a man to warm my bed in the morning since I was married to Drogo… Considering I would always ask Daario to leave my chambers after I was done with his services.’_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Jon’s cock began to twitch into her backside. Just as she began to push her arse into his crotch, she heard the slow creaking sound of her chamber’s door as it was being pushed open. 

Dany heard a gasp as she looked towards the door and she saw he dear friend Missandei standing in the entrance of the door; she wide-eyed with a look of both shock and concern at the sight of seeing her Queen intertwined in Jon’s arms. The Queen let out a small sigh of her own as she thought, _‘Missandei has come to braid my hair and help me prepare for the day… Although she knew what type of relationship, I had had with Daario… She never actually caught me in this sort of position… She also scared for me because she is aware that Jon is Azor Ahai’s vessel’._ She looked at her friend in the eyes and shook her head, silently signaling her to return later, and her eyes pleaded privacy. She noticed that Missandei had slight smile on the corners of her lips as she quietly closed the chamber door.

_'I know that Missandei knows me well enough… She understands that I would like her to remain quiet about walking in on Jon and me in bed together naked… God I hope that the Lord Varys or Lord Tyrion or even my soon to be good sister, Arya do not run into her before she returns… I know that anyone of them will press her for more information… I do not even want to think about Tyrion’s scolding for fucking my nephew while we are still in marriage alliance negotiations… He will tell me that I am reckless and that Jon and I being intimate before we are married could cause problems.’_

When she looked down, she noticed that his had was still possessively clutching her left breast and could not prevent the shiver of desire that shot through her spine, shaking her entire body. All she could think about was the night before...How their tongues gently probed and explored the other’s mouth… The way his cock slid so effortlessly into her slick cunt... How he had taken her gently at first... How he had then roughly claimed her as his... How he positioned his cock so deeply inside of her cunt that the head of his cock kissed her womb with each powerful thrust…The feeling of the walls of her core gripping tightly his member and milking it of every last drop of his seed, pulling it deep into womb. She suddenly felt her core ache with anticipation as her arousal blooming between her legs and a moan escaped her lips as she thought,  _‘Will I ever stop desiring him… Stop wanting him… I need him again… I need him now.’_

She took a deep breath as she took his hand slowly of her breast as that she could slowly turn her body around to face him. She smiled as she looked at his comely, scarred face and saw that his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. At that moment, she could not stop the urge to push the stray curl from in front of his eyes behind his ear. Then, as he continued to sleep peacefully, she gently caressed his rough bearded jaw, which caused his hardened cock against her stomach to twitch once more.  _‘It appears the wolf wants to come out and play… Just like, he did last night… Even while asleep,’_  she thought as a wicked smile spread across her face. 

Daenerys then leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, which caused him to mutter something incomprehensible in his sleep and she had to fight back an amused chuckle. She slowly began her descent, pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck… Then his collarbone… Then to the top of his scarred chest… She then moved under the furs as she continued to press feather light kisses down this abdomen. When she reached her destination, she placed one hand on each of his hips and slowly pushed gently, causing him to roll from his side to his back. 

Once she successfully had Jon on his back, and still asleep, she smiled to herself. She then slowly started to lick up and down the sides of his pillar, getting it moist with her saliva, as she tenderly began to caress his stones. As she continued her movements, he started to stir, and she knew he would soon awaken because of her touch. She then smiled as she softly stroked his member before kissing the tip of it’s head and inserting it into her salivating mouth. She began to suck, bob her head and gently stroke his shaft with one of her soft hands while her other was still holding his sack. As she worked, her betrothed’s body started to shift; she looked up at him from under the furs, and saw that he was still sleeping. _‘He will not be sleeping much longer,’_ she thought with a grin as she continued licking and sucking his cock. 

A few moments later, she heard a groan of pleasure that morphed into a growl as he sat up and lifted the covers from her body. She looked up at him, with his cock still and noticed how his perplexed look quickly gave way to a smile as he realized what exactly disturbed his slumber. _‘He is surprised to be awoken by Daenerys Targaryen sucking his cock,’_ she thought as she released her suction from his pillar with a pop. She then gave him a wicked smiled as she moved her hand from his balls to his cock and continued to stroke it as she sat up to kiss his plump lips. 

The kiss started out slow and sweet. When his tongue licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance, she parted her lips, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues slowly danced as she continued to rub his hardened member with her hand. When he pulled away for air, she smiled and innocently asked, "How did you sleep, my love?" However, before he could answer she turned her attention back to his cock when it twitched in her hand. She then gave him a seductive smile and leaned back over to take him member in her mother once again. 

As she sucked his cock, she felt him placed both hands on her head, intertwining his fingers in her hair, which forced her to take his cock deeper. Then she head him growl as he began to rock his hips and he answered her earlier question. "I was having the best night of sleep since before I left for the Wall... Until this Dragon Queen thought it was a good idea to wake me up with her lips around my dick." 

She then pulled off of his member, as she continued to stroke it; she sat up and quietly stated into his ear, “You will suck my cunt as I ride your face… After you, coat my face with your seed... Claiming me as yours...” When she pulled away, she noticed that he had a look of complete shock on his face. She smiled at him before she began to place sloppy open-mouthed kisses to his neck, and then down his body as she made her way back to his erect cock, that was still in her hand. 

When she took his member back into the warmth of her mouth, she heard him gasp. It did not take long before she felt his balls tighten and he was clutching he sheets of the bed... _‘He is not going to last much longer.’_ He hand then flew to her head once more, as he began to thrust his hips, forcing her to suck his cock deeper and at a furious pace. Then just as his cock twitched and he growled loudly as he pulled her head from his cock and shot his seed all over her face and mouth.  

When she sat up next to him, she smiled as she saw him panting. She was then surprised when he leaned over and kissed her mouth chastely, apparently not caring that her face was covered in his seed. When he pulled away, she looked at him and asked, "How do I look, my love? With your seed all over my face, finally claimed as yours?"  

She watched as he sat back further in the bed, so that his back was against the wooden headboard of the bed, he raised his eyebrows as he took a deep breath and answered, "I must admit... Seeing my seed all over Daenerys Targaryen’s face... I believe… it is a vision I will never get out of my mind... Nor do I want to… 

She smiled as she leaned over him, and took a washcloth from her bedside table, dipped it in the bowl of water and cleaned his seed from her face. She then laid the cloth down, and then sat down on Jon’s lap. She moved to straddle him, looked him in the eyes and declared, "I just wanted to let you know... That you are the only one I have ever allowed to come on my face... Not Daario or Drogo... No one else... " 

After this declaration, he put his hands behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss, surprising her, which caused her to moan. As their tongues explored the other’s mouth, she felt both of his hands slide from her head, down her back, slowly until he reached her arse. When he hands settle on her bottom, he placed a calloused hand on each arse cheek and squeezed them roughly, which made her smile as she pulled away. 

When she did, she noticed that he was admiring her body. He pulled his hands from her arse and trailed fingertip touches to the sides of her abdomen... Then around to the front of her stomach... to her breasts... His face showed nothing but a look of love and awe. He began to caress, cup and knead her full breasts… Then he began to roll the rosy peak or he right breast as he greedily attaching his mouth to her left nipple and began to suck... the sensation soon caused wetness to pool between her legs and a moan to escape her lips.  

The sound of moan caused him to pull away just enough to murmur, "And why do I have to authority... To release my seed on your face, Daenerys Targaryen?” before he attached his mouth to her other teat. 

She exhaled a breathy moan as he sucked on one nipple, while rolling the other peak between two of his fingers. Her whole body was tingling with desire for him as she stuttered, "Because... Oh... Oh, gods... You... you are not like any other man... Not like any other lover I have had in my bed..."

Suddenly his mouth was off her chest and he was looking at her with a quirked brow as he asked, "So I am just another lover... Just another man who will warm your bed at night?" 

She smiled as she shook her head, "Jon Snow... I have told you that from the second I laid eyes on you I felt an intense connection... You mean more to me than Drogo and Daario combined... When I left Daario in Meereen I felt nothing in my heart for him... all I felt was pity... Jon, you are the man I want to be with until the end of my days... You are the love of my life... You are one of the last members of House Targaryen... You are and have always been my family... And soon, you will be my husband." He smile grew bigger and he smiled back as she took one of his hands in hers and placed over her womb, as she then murmured in a hopeful tone, "And you will be the one who is able to give me an heir... something that neither Daario nor Drogo could ever do..."  

She noticed a look of surprise on his face as she mentioned Drogo. His smile faltered as he questioned, "Dany... You were pregnant once before... with your and Khal Drogo’s child... a son you named Rhaego..." 

He smile turned sad as she sighed and said, "Yes... That is true... I... Don’t get me wrong.. I loved my son... I loved they way I could feel him twisting, turning, and kicking around in my womb... and I hate that I never got the chance to hold him or see him... However, he would have been born from rape... He was not conceived out of love..."  

She saw the shock on his face as he interrupted, "Dany... Nevertheless, I thought... I thought that you loved Khal Drogo..." 

She exhaled as she slightly shook her head before looking him in the eyes and honestly answering, "I thought I did as well... However, the more I am with you... The more we talk, the more we kiss, the more we make love... The more it makes me see the man that he truly was... I now know that I never really loved him... I loved his power... I used him... Used him to gain strength... Used him for his Army... As a way to come home and reclaim my family’s throne…  He vowed that he would put his horde of 40,000 Dothraki warriors and their horses on ships and sail across the poison water to take the Iron Throne for our son... But, in the end it was all for naught... He died, our son died... And I was left to wander in the red waste with a handful of the Khalasar and three baby dragons..."

She saw him nod as he pulled her close to his chest in a loving embrace. He had one arm around her back, holding her close to him, while the other was on the back of her head. She draped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Time seemed to stand still as she melted into his embrace…He held her close as began to run his fingers through her long moon-kissed hair and every so often, he would place a chaste kiss to her temple _. ‘I could stay wrapped up like this in his arms forever… It is so comforting… I feel so loved.’_

After a few minutes, she pulled her head back, so that she could look him in the eyes as she said, "You know... I have been wondering about something..." She saw him raising his eyebrow, but remained silent so she smiled and continued, "I... I had a vision at the House of the Undying..."

He nodded as he continued to rub his fingertips up and down her spine as he said, "Aye, I know Bran told me... If I understood correctly... A woman, Doreah, stole your Dragons and took them to the House of the Undying... Hoping that they would take you as their slave?" 

She sighed and his hands were on her arse once more, gently kneading her round cheeks. She felt his member twitch under her arse as she began to speak, "As I said... I had a vision... Two visions actually, while I was held at the House of the Undying," she saw him raising his eyebrows, which made her smile as she continued, "In one vision... I walked into a Dothraki tent, and I saw Drogo, who was holding a perfect young boy in his arms… He looked just like I had pictured our son, Rhaego, in my mind while he was still growing in my womb... However… I did not really recognize either of them… I knew they were not really my husband or my son… I knew that they were gone and were never coming back to me... For the longest time I felt broken… That I was not destined to love because I felt nothing for either of them..." 

She then placed a hand on his course beard and began to rub small circles on his soft cheek with the pad of her thumb, "I soon heard a Dragon screeching in the distance... it was Drogon... So I left the tent... not looking back... As I soon walked out of the warm tent, I found myself in the freezing cold snow, next to a tall fortification of ice... Which, I guess would be the Wall." 

She saw him nod in understanding and she continued, "As I walked through the snow I found a tower… It seemed out of place… It was round and constructed of red stones with lemon trees growing at the base of it… As I climbed the stone stairwell, the air became warm and dry, and the Wall of ice and snow turned into red mountains… When I reached the top of the stairs, there was a wooden door with The Three Headed Dragon Sigil of our house carved into it… The door had also been painted bright red… I pushed the door open and entered into a bedchamber… and when I did, I saw a young man... He had silver hair and purple eyes much like my own… I knew the moment that I saw him, that he was my older brother... Your father, Rhaegar... He sitting in a wooden chair, next to a bed and he was holding a grey dragon egg... There was beautiful young woman with dark hair, who was heavy with child, laying in the bed… I always thought that it was Elia because I remember him handing the woman the egg and saying,  _'This egg is meant for our son... The prince who is promised... The dragon will have three heads and he will be protected when the time comes…'_  However, I also saw a crown of blue Winter Roses on the bedside table... I was confused back then… I did not really think much about it… Though, I now know it was your mother, Lyanna, and the prince who was promised is you..."

She saw how surprised he was but also in awe moment as he then pulled her to him for a soft kiss, before he looked her in the eyes and softly said, “I always wished that I could have met my parents… That I could a mother’s love… To be taught how to be a true King by my Father… to learn swordplay and spar with Ser Arthur Dayne... Do not get me wrong, I am thankful to my Uncle Ned and the life he provided to me… And I will always consider him my Father… but, I still wish that  I had not have been robbed of knowing what it was like to have my parents beside me… There to guide me and help prevent me from making mistakes… And a loyal knight there to protect me from those who would harm me.”

She then put her lips on his, kissing him, showing him that he was loved... That he was not alone anymore... That she would be there to protect him. When they parted, she inhaled and exhaled several times to catch her breath before saying, "I did ask a red priestess... If I was truly barren, after I had returned to Meereen from obtaining my Dothraki Khalasar..." She saw him raised his eyebrow so she clarified as she continued. "She helped Meereen... It is a long story that I will tell later... I remember, she told me... That... I cannot have children with just anyone... That I never even would have able to bare Drogo a living child... I was first confused... But, now I understand... Ser Jorah Mormont..." She saw him exhale sharply however, he remained quiet, "You do not seem surprised... About Ser Jorah being in my company... I remember he told me that your father, Lord Stark, planned to execute him..."

She saw him sigh before he answered, “Aye, that is true... My father sentenced him to death because he sold poachers into slavery... However, I have no grudge against him... I know he protected you many times...” he then quietly added, “and that he loves you...”

She took his hands from her arse and clutched them to her chest, as she looked him in the eyes. "Yes, that is true... He does love me... And... I do love him… Just not in the same way, which he loves me... I have always seen him as a father… And I love him as a daughter should love her father, and nothing more,” she vowed.

She saw him nod as he took one of her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to her fingertips. He then said, "Sorry... You were trying to tell me something..."

She then nodded as she then smiled sadly as she continued, "Ser Jorah is the only one I know of, besides the Witch, who saw my son, Rhaego after he was born... He told me that my child had scales and a tail… That he was more lizard than human… And that he never cried after he was born… That he never even drew a breath of air... I always wondered why ... Why it was that that happened... But, after you told me your brother said I was not barren ... I soon understood why... Why I cannot have children with any man except for you ..." She saw him raised his eyebrow of his confusion, she squeezed his hand as she stated, "It is because I am the Princess who was Promised... I am fated to the Prince who was Promised... I am Azor Ahai’s Nissa Nissa... We were fated from birth... We are destined to be together... I believe that... I can only bare you, children... In the Dothraki Sea, the Witch told me that I would never bare a living child… However, Kinvara, the Priestess of the Lord of Light in Meereen, told me the Witch was not a reliable source of information... She told me that,  _‘Only, when you receive the seed from the promised prince will your womb quicken, and not before…’_  Do you not see, my love, that your seed... Our love… Will quicken my womb and provide me an heir.... Which is something that Drogo or Daario could ever do..." She felt his chest rise and fall quickly as he began to chuckle, which surprised her. So, she pulled her head from his chest, and looked him in the eye as she raised her eyebrows.

He laughed harder as he choked out, "I believe... My love... When you… do bear our child… That he… or she will be my heir... Since, I am the true heir to the throne..."

She smiled as she playfully slapped his chest just below the scar over top of his heart. She knew full and well that he was joking... that their child would be their heir. "I thought that together, we would share the responsibilities of the Iron Throne... Egg?" 

She saw the playful grimace on his face as he shook his head and muttered, "Please do not call me Egg… Maester Aemon calls me that... He knows that I cannot stand that nickname… And I believe that he calls me that because he knows that he can get away with it."

They both chuckled before she pulled him in a kiss. Without hesitation, she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth, as he brought one of his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss as the other went to her arse, giving it a playful squeeze. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues slowly explored and twirled. When she felt his cock hardening below her, he let out a growl and she pulled out of the kiss. She then began to play with his lush raven curls as she smiled and proclaimed, "I... I have a confession to make..." 

"And what confession is that, my love?" Jon inquired with a furrowed brow.

She smiled as she took his hands and placed them on her heart, so the he could feel her heart beating in her chest as she stated, "I... I once... Once hated what that vile, lying Witch did to me... Killing Khal Drogo... Killing my Rhaego… Even though he was covered in scales and had a tail, he was still my son... I wanted to kill that Witch over and over and over again for what she did to me... "But... now, I would actually want to thank her..."

"Thank her?" her betrothed questioned with a bewildered look on his face.

She took a deep breath as she felt her heart beginning to beat harder and faster in her chest as began to slowly slide her cunt along the length of his now rock her member as she stated, "Yes... Thank her... If it was not for her... I would never have hatched my dragons... My children... If would had saved Khal Drogo as I had asked, I would be one of two things… I would still be his Khaleesi... or I would be dead… He would have killed be because I was not able to bare him a living child… I also would never have freed the Unsullied or those who were enslaved of Essos… I never would have showed the Dothraki that I am strong and that they should follow me… I also never would have traveled to back Dragonstone…” She then took his face in her hand, and brought it close to her and with their lips barely an inch apart she murmured, "And, if I had not returned to Westeros, I never would have met you... The love of my life... My family... My heart... My soul, Jon Snow, is yours... For now and always."

She saw a look of shock, but also awe, love and endearment on his faces as he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her chastely. When the sweet kiss broke, she noticed a wicked smile on Jon’s face as she felt his hands on her hips. The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of the bed, laying on her back, giggling as she looked up at him as he hovered over her and stated, "It is time for my confession."She smiled at him, silently telling him to continue. However, before he informed her of his confession, he playfully nipped on her ear, as he slid one hand from her hip to her cunt, unhurriedly and lightly tracing her slick folds. Then as he slowing inserted one finger into her dripping cunt, pumped it at a leisurely pace as he learned over, and whispered, "I am also thankful... Thankful that I was betrayed, by my brothers at the Nights Watch... If they have not killed me... I would never been freed from my vows to the Nights Watch… I never would have become The King in the North... Never would have been able to become Aegon Targaryen... The Heir to the Throne... And I would never have met you... Daenerys Targaryen... My beautiful, stubborn Aunt…" She moaned slightly as he inserted a second finger into throbbing, needy cunt as he finished his affirmation, "My aunt, who also has a good heart… Who would do anything to see her people safe and happy… and who just happens to also be the love of my life..." 

Dany could not help as the blush spread on her face. _‘Gods how does he have this effect on me… and why do I like it so much…’_ she though as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. However, when he quickly pulled away, which left her confused. She looked him in the eyes and could tell that he had more to say, so she took a deep breath and asked, "What is wrong... My love?"

He inhaled deeply, as he feel to his side, looked at her in the eyes and stated, "Dany... I... I do not think we should do this..."

She chuckled as she rolled over to face him. She put one hand on his chest as the other started to stroke his cock as she purred, "Do not think we should do what, my King... Stay in bed all morning and make love? Fuck all day until we have to leave?”

She saw him chuckle, as he shook his head and said, "That is very tempting... Staying in bed with you all day... worshiping your body and showing you how much I loved you.” He let out an exacerbated sigh before he continued, “However, as much as I want to I do not think that now is the right time." When she raised an eyebrow silently asking for clarification, he took another deep breath and stated, "Dany... I... I love you and I do not want to cause any harm to you… I could not live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt you… Therefore, I do not think we should continue this... Until after I have defeated the Night King… I know that we both said we did not care about the consequences... But, what will happen if I... if I can no longer control Azor Ahai? That I have no choice but to kill you... Or even worse... What if I cannot protect you… What if The Night King kills and makes you into one of his slaves?" 

She gasped when she heard Jon say these words. She felt her heart racing, _‘He loves me so much that he is willing to leave me… to keep me safe… But I cannot let him do that… I can never be apart from him.’_   She took a deep breath as she took his head him the palms of her hands; she looked into his steely grey eyes and firmly stated, "Jon... We have talked about this... We will find another way..." 

He took a deep breath as he climbed out of the bed and began to search for his scattered clothes. When his clothes were in hand he turned around to face her and she noticed that his eyes were glassy, like he was willing tears not to fall as he stated in a quivering voice, "What other way Daenerys? What other way! As much as I want to find another way, I cannot think of one! The Night King has an army more than 500,000… An army that does not have to stop to sleep or eat! What else can we do... If he breaks through that Wall everything will be lost! Azor Ahai is much stronger than I am... I fear I will not be able to stop him... That against my will, he will force me to place my sword through your heart… Dany, I will not be able to live with myself if I cause you harm." 

She felt tears forming in her eyes as well, _‘If it is my destiny to be his Nissa Nissa then so be it… It my sacrifice saves all our people I am willing to accept that outcome... What can I do to get him to stay?’_ As he mind raced for ways to get him to stay, she could think of any until she noticed his still erect cock... She smiled as a plan formed inside her mind, she shifted in the bed and look in square in the eyes as she stated, "You may leave, Jon Snow... Return to the North and I will return to Essos... on one condition..."  

She saw him raised his eyebrow, "One condition?"  

She climbed out of the bed, and swayed her hips as she made her way towards him, still naked as her name day. She noticed that his eyes were full of lust and desire as she stood a few feet in in front of him and stated, "If you can leave this chamber... Without fucking me... Then I will return to Essos… to Meereen... and I will not return until you have defeated the Night King... However, if you lose... Then we will never have this discussion again..."  

"Aye, alright fine." He agreed. 

She smiled as she closed the distance between then, leaned into his body as she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, “You think I have not noticed, Jon Snow... How you have been staring at and grabbing my arse every chance that you get...” She smiled as she felt him shiver at her words before she continued, “I noticed, before we made love for the first time, yesterday on the Painted Table... That whenever we would walk past one another, you would always turn around to stare at my arse like a hungry wolf... Like you wanted to come over and squeeze it or take a bit out of it... Thinking that I did not notice... I bet right not you are thinking about how it would feel to have your cock sheathed in my tight arse... If you leave this chamber... You will never know how it feels to fuck Daenerys Targaryen in the arse." 

When the Mother of Dragons pulled away from her whisper, she looked at him and she saw the look of utter shock on his comely face. She then smiled seductively as she turned around and sauntered back towards the bed. She slowly climbed in the bed, making sure to wiggle her arse as she settled on her hands and knees. She then heard him growl and when she peeked back she saw that he was staring at her arse. In this moment, she knew that she won... That those words were enough to stop him from leaving the room.

She smiled as she turned around and showed him her arse. "Jon Snow... You may fuck me in any way that you please… Anywhere you would like... You, can fuck... My cunt… My tits.. My mouth... My arse... it is your choice… Because you are mine and I am yours..."

Before she could continue her seductive speech, he had dropped his clothes in the middle of the floor, closed the distance between them, and his mouth was already on hers. He pushed her down on the bed so that they were laying side by side. He grabbed her arse with one hand and squeezed, while the other cupped her face, deepening the kiss, which caused her to moan into his mouth.

She then pushed him, not breaking the seal of their mouths, so that he fell on his back, and climbed on top of him, straddling him. She then began to stroke his erect member in her hand and began to tease the head of his member with the slick juices of her arousal as she thought, _‘If I get his cock into my cunt I win...’_ She put her hand on his chest and began to slide her core up and down the length of his hardened member, hoping that he would plunge himself into her entrance. When he did not, she decided she would do it herself; she took his member back in her hand and positioned it at her entrance. 

Then just before she glided him into her core, he grabbed her hand, stopping her progress, which made her smile. "You know, Jon Snow... This is the first time a lover has ever stopped me... from taking his cock and sliding it into the moist heat of my cunt..." 

He growled, “I want to do it myself,” as he then plunged his cock roughly into her dripping wet core. The sensation of being so quickly filled, caused her to cry out in pleasure and he moaned as well. 

Once she had recovered from his initial invasion she started to slowly rock her hips as she leaned down and in a playful tone stated, "I win... Jon Snow... Oh, gods..." She gasped as he pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss intensified, he moved his hands to her arse, pushing and pulling so that she thrusted her hips faster as she rode him. She kept up the grueling pace as he removed one hand from her arse and moved it to her breast, and when his squeezed it should could not silence the loud squeal of pleasure that escaped her mouth. He then placed both hands on her toned stomach as he sat up to kiss her collarbone, and started to thrust his hips; the sensation of being fucked so impossibly deep caused her to scream out in pleasure. 

He then moved his lips up to her neck, pulling her hair to the side so that her neck was exposed to him; he nibbled and sucked on the pulse points of her neck as she continued to rock her hips. She gave another loud moan when she felt his other hand squeezing her breast once more.

They both gasped as he pulled her in for a kiss on the mouth as they both kept on fucking each other like Dragons would. She then pushed him down to the bed and put her hands on his chest so she could rock her hips harder and faster. She closed her eyes and she could feel her breasts jiggling, heard the sound of his stones slapping against her pulsating cunt, and felt the tip of his member kissing her womb with each thrust of her hips. She still had her eyes closed, savoring all of the sensations of their lovemaking as she continued to ride him when suddenly they flew open and she gasped because of a sudden pain on her breast. "Did ... Did you just pinch my nipple?"

Jon chuckled as he teased, "Aye, I did... That is your punishment, for teasing me about fucking you in your arse..."

She chuckled as she slowed the pace of the rocking of her hips and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss started slow, as they lazily caressed the others tongue. However it did not take long before the kiss was fierce and passionate and the thrusting of their hips became faster as well. After a few minutes of intense kissing and fucking she pulled away to break for air, and slowed her pace. When her breathing was no longer a pant she leaned down to his ear and whispered, “Do... Do you want to fuck me in my arse?"

Daenerys saw him blush as he took a deep breath and stated, "Daenerys, I would never presume... To have that right..." 

She then smiled as she cupped his face and softly professed, "Jon I am giving you that right... I trust that you would never purposely hurt me… Do you want to fuck me in my arse?"

He growl as he started thrusting once again. She realized that he was not going to answer her question, however she could not dwell on the thought because Jon had begun to rub her clit as he thrusted his deeper and deeper into her cunt. Suddenly she felt the muscles of her core clenching around his member as she came undone, pulling off of him and releasing herself on the toned muscles of his abdomen. His lips were quickly on hers, _‘most likely to muffle my screams of pleasure,_ ’ as she came down from her high.

After she broke the kiss, she roll off of his chest, got onto her hands and knees as she turned to him and stated, "Fuck me... Fuck me from behind, my love... I want to know what it feels like to have your cock in my arse..."

She could see the looks of shock and desire on his face as he shifted his body closer to hers, and twirled a strand of her long silver hair as he whispered, "Dany... Why do you want me to fuck your arse?"

"Because Jon... I can see you want to... I want to give you anything that you…" 

“Dany,” He interrupted, “I will not take you in your arse just to bring myself pleasure… I do not want bad memories of your past to resurface… I want every moment we spend behind closed doors to be a pleasurable experience... and besides… I cannot put my seed into your womb if I am fucking your arse…" 

 _'He is not like any man I have ever met before.'_ She smiled as she placed her soft hand on his cheek. "Jon... I will be fine... You are nothing like him... The experience would be different because it is with someone that I love."

Jon then smiled as he kissed he picked up one of her hands and kissed her palm. Then took both of her arms and flipped her onto her back and gently laid his body on top of hers and smiled before tenderly kissing her lips. He then nudged her legs wider with his knee as he smoothly inserted his member into her tingling core.

He started kissing her on the mouth as she placed both hands around his neck. His thrusts were slow and powerful, which caused her to moan in a satisfied pleasure. His lips recaptured her and their tongues battled as his cock kept on kissing her womb. She soon began to feel the muscles of her core tightening once again as her climax neared. When Jon broke their kiss, his thrusts became more erratic and urgent, as his head dipped into the space between her neck and her shoulder. Then, when her core muscles clamped around his member, she released a scream of pleasure, while he growled as he filled her womb full of his hot, thick seed. After they both climaxed, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard to catch his breath.

In her post coital bliss, smiled as she then ran her fingers through his thick curly black hair before she pressed soft chaste kisses to his cheeks over and over. He soon rolled off of her, turning to lay on his side as he smiled at her. She returned the smile, and put her leg behind his lower back, using it to pull him to her for another kiss.

When she finally pulled away, Jon pulled the furs over them. She then took a deep breath and the asked, "Jon, what if... What if I do not become pregnant... even with your seed?"

She saw him smile as he pressed a kiss on her forehead then murmured, "You will be with child soon Dany... I promise you that will give you a babe to hold in your arms... To love," he vowed.

She smiled as she looked longingly in his eyes. "Since you are so sure that I will become pregnant soon... What would you want our first born babe to be... a boy or a girl?" 

Daenerys noticed Jon’s face light up with a smile as he took her soft waist and turned her around as she was now and her side and her back was flush against his chest. She smiled as he pulled her closer towards him, placing both arms around her waist, protectively, like a wolf would protect his mate. She then felt him place a kiss to the top of her head as he answered, "Hmmm... I think I would like to have a little girl... A little girl with your shiny silver hair and bright violet eyes...” She smiled as she turned her head to press a kiss to his strong biceps. He then asked her, "What would you like our first born to be, my love?" 

She then smiled, and without hesitation stated, “A boy,” as she placed her hands over top of his.

"A boy?" He questioned, clearly perplexed as to why she did not want a girl.

She turned her head and looked at him as she clarified, "Yes, I would like a little baby boy… a little you... With your luscious curly raven locks and steely grey eyes... A sweet and caring young man we can groom to be the greatest King that Westeros has ever known." 

She saw him shaking his head and smiled, "A babe with my boring hair and eyes... I would rather our son have your hair and eyes... I am so plain... We need more people who look exotic, like you." 

The Queen smiled as she kissed her betrothed, then asked, “And, my dear King... soon to be husband... What should we name our children? What are the Seven Kingdom going to call their future Prince or Princess?" 

She noticed Jon smiled as he pondered his answer, then he softly spoke, "I never really got to think about what I would have named my child with Ygritte... She was dead and so was the child before I even knew she was with child."

She knew she should not be jealous of his past lover, but it was hard not too, _‘Why am I so jealous of his past lover? A woman who is dead and gone… I wonder if he is jealous of Drogo or Daario…’_ She sighed, to clear her mind of jealous thoughts, only to have them replaced with pity and sadness, _‘At least I got to feel my son… Drogo even had the opportunity feel the babe as he was growing in my womb… We got the chance to name our child… Gods I cannot even think how horrible it must have been to find out after his former lover had died that she was carrying his child… That he never had the chance to feel the movements of the babe… That he never was given the opportunity to name his unborn babe.’_

When he became quiet she asked again, "And have you decided what name you would like for our child to be given, my love?"  

A smile spread across his face as he took deep breath and nervously said, "Well... If it is a girl... Then I would name her Visenya Targaryen..." 

She gasped as he said this. She had expected that he would want to give their children Northern names, because he went by his Northern name. "Visenya? After one of Aegon's sister wives?" She questioned as she turned her head to look at him. As she shifted her body, she again felt his cock hardening against her bare arse, underneath the furs.

"Aye. When I was little, I loved it when Old Nan would tell us stories about her... Arya and I would sneak into the Library and read everything thing we could find about Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya... She was said to not only be beautiful, but also an excellent swordsmen... I admired her... And the amazing a warrior Queen that she was... Also, that was the name my Father wished to give to me if I had been born a girl." 

Daenerys smiled because she had not yet told him, and he did not appear to know, that she was beyond competent with a sword in her hand. She has heard many great things of her betrothed and about the many he titles, he has had been bestowed upon him... However, the title that surprised her the most was that he is called the greatest swordsmen within all Westeros. _‘Maybe I should challenge him to a spar,’_ she thought before she decided that she should not change the subject just yet, so she snuggled into his chest and continued their current conversation. "Visenya... I like it… However, I am surprised that you would not like name our daughter after your mother, Lyanna." She then took both of his hands off of her flat stomach, brought them to her lips and pressed a tender kiss on each hand. 

She felt Jon take a deep breath before he rested his bearded jaw on her shoulder and said, "Lyanna is a Stark name... A northerners name... Our children will be more dragon than wolf... I do not wish to dishonor House Stark... That is another the reason, I do not wish to name a son of ours Eddard..." 

She was shocked when she heard this, _‘Why would he not want to honor the man who raised him... the man who was a father to him?’_ She then turned and looked at him and before she could ask, if was as if he had read her mind because he answered.

"Eddard Stark was a man who threw away his honor by naming me as his son... I will forever be grateful... However my brother, Robb... When he found out his wife was pregnant, they announced they were going to name their son Eddard... It... It does not feel right to take that away from him... My Father was already honored with a grandchild named in his honor... even though Robb’s son was never able to be born...” She nodded as he took a deep breath and continued. "I do not wish to think about my unborn nephew, every time we call our son..."

She smiled when she pulled him in for a chaste kiss. After she pulled away, she smiled at him and softly said, "So if not Eddard... What would you name our son?" 

She saw him smile as he then held her hand. "Rhaegar... I would like to name our son Rhaegar." 

She was surprised. "Rhaegar? ... After my older brother... Your father?"  

The Queen watched as he smiled as he quietly explained, "Aye, he might have been selfish but... He was still a good man... He was a kind man... He never enjoyed killing... He also saved a great many people from the wrath of my horrible grandfather... Your father... The Mad King... He even saved my mother."  She was confused _'My brother saved his mother? How did Rhaegar save Lyanna?'_ She was about to ask, but her thoughts were interrupted when he squeezed her hand and asked, "What would you like to name our children?" 

She smiled as she squeezed his hand in return and softly stated, "If it is a girl then I would like to name her, Rhaenys... After your older half-sister... and if it is a boy I would like to call him, Jaehaerys."  

She saw the confusion on his face, "Why Jaehaerys?" He inquired. 

A smile spread across her lips as she explained, "Jaehaerys, after my grandfather... Your great grandfather… It is a true Targaryen name… And it is also a kind of like a combination of your name and mine."  

Jon smiled as he then kissed her cheek. She looked at him and they both smiled lovingly at each other as they both smiled. "I love it, Dany,” Jon stated with a smile. 

She smiled and brought her lips to his for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled as she then sat up. "I have something to ask you."  

She saw the confusion on his face. "Aye, what do you want to ask?"  

Dany then smiled as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, and asked, "Is it true... That you are the Greatest Swordsman in all of Westeros?"  

The surprise was evident on his face as he then sighed and looked down as he bashfully answered, "Aye, they do call me that... But I hate it when people think highly of me."  

She as she knew he only said this because he thought himself as a bastard growing up. She smiled at him and purred as he began to squeeze her breasts and said, "Well... What if I told you... That I also have a title." 

“And which of your many titles would that be, my love?" He asked just before her attached his mouth to one of her nipples. 

She closed her eyes and moaned out as he continued to suck and nibble on her nipple, "Oh, gods... That.. That I am the… The Greatest Swordsman within all of Essos..." 

Suddenly his mouth was off her breast. "You... You are able... You know how to wield a sword?" He asked with his eyes open wide and a mixture of awe and disbelief on his face. “Bran did not tell me that you had been taught swordplay…” 

She blushed and nodded as she confirmed, "Yes, Jon Snow, I am quite capable with a sword in my hands..."  

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and murmured, "Then we should spar, my love... I want you to show me all of your skills with a sword."  

She smiled as she grabbed the back of his head and whispered on his lips, “I would love to spar with you,” before pressing a kiss to his lips. As they kissed, his tongue slid into her mouth and it made her think. Therefore, when she parted the kiss she smiled and asked, "Jon... I... I have a question... That thing you do with your tongue... Who taught you about that?" 

Daenerys saw how a crimson blush spread across his cheeks, as he muttered, "No one... I overheard some of the guards when I was growing up at Winterfell... Discussing how to pleasure a woman... With Theon Greyjoy of all people... They told him how much the women enjoyed it... I never had to opportunity to try it but I always wondered if it was true… Then when I saw your wet cunt, I wanted a taste… And if what the guards told, Theon was true… I knew that you would enjoy it… Since they said that all ladies enjoy it…" 

She felt herself blush as she replied, "You… You did that because you thought I would enjoy it... Because when you were growing up you heard that women like it when a man fucked their cunts with his tongue?" 

He smiled and nodded before he playfully teased, "And I would assume, judging by how you squealed and moaned my name when I did it... You liked it dearly." 

"I did… I enjoyed it very much... I guess I could say that by the way you growled when you fucked my mouth, that you like my tongue on your cock…" She laughed as he also blushed. 

“Aye… I guess it is safe to say that we both enjoy the pleasure our lover’s mouth brings to us.” He stated as he pulled her closer and began to run his fingers through her long icy blond hair as she laid her head his chest. 

They laid in a comfortable silence for several minutes before she suddenly decided that she wanted to give him a gift. She smiled as she took his hands in hers and stated, “Jon, my love… I have a gift for you." 

"Dany... You do not have to give me a gift… Just spending the rest of my life with you is all I could ever dream of…” 

She smiled as she shook her head, "Jon, you gave me Euron Greyjoy… So please, let me give you a gift as well." When he wordlessly sighed, she smiled as she opened the furs and got out of the bed, still naked as her name day. As she walked towards were she kept the items she wanted to give him, turned her head around, knowing that he would be staring at her arse. "Like what you see, Jon Snow?" She teased when she saw that she was right. 

"Aye, I do," he replied with a smile. 

When she reach her wooden chest with the Three-Headed Dragon sigil of House Targaryen carved in the top, she pulled to heavy lid to open it and began to search for his gift. When she found the sword, she lifted it out of the chest and stated, "I have not taken this out since I arrived at Dragonstone… I did not feel like it was currently needed." 

Then the Queen walked back to where he was sitting up on the side of the bed and handed him the sword. She smiled at the awed expression on his face as he removed the sword from its scabbard and admired the craftsmanship of the sword… The hand-and-a half longsword was beautiful… It the hilt was comprised of an intricate black grip and pommel. The Cross-guard had beautifully designed twin dragons with ruby red eyes and a large ruby located on rain guard. The blade was smoky silver with a rippled pattern to the metal. As he continued to speechlessly observe every inch of the blade, she broke the silence by saying, "This sword is Valyrian Steel… I actually believe it to be Blackfyre." 

She saw the shock on his face as he breathed out, "I thought the sword was lost." 

She smiled as shook her head and explained, "Lord Tyrion and Ser Jorah found this sword when they traveled through the ruins of Old Valyria... It was a wonderful sword to use in battle... It is razor sharp and can cut through any armor with ease… I have been using this sword proudly… I want you to have it… " 

Her betrothed smiled before took a deep breath as he sheathed the sword. "It's a beautiful sword Dany ... But I cannot accept this. It is yours." He stated as he placed the sword back on her lap. 

She looked him in the eyes and firmly stated, "No, Jon... I want you to have it. This sword once belonged to your namesake, Aegon I Targaryen, during his Conquest of Westeros… You also have three dragons... You should be the one to wield this sword… This sword is rightfully yours… You will use this sword during our Conquest of Westeros” 

Jon took a deep breath as his fingers traced the hilt of the sword. He then looked up at her and smiled as he softly stated, "Thank you, Dany." He then placed a tender kiss on her lips and when he pulled away he stated, "Since you are giving me a sword as a gift for our wedding... I fell that I need to give you a proper gift as well." 

She was surprised and with a furrowed brow asked, "A gift? Jon you already given me Euron Greyjoy as my wedding gift." 

He smiled as he placed Blackfyre on the bed, and kissed her once more before he climbed out of the bed. 

“Jon… Where are you going?” she asked as she look at his perfect, naked arse as he walked across the room.  

“I am getting you present,” he stated simply as he grabbed his sword from where he had rested it against the wall the night before and made his way back to the bed. 

When he reached the bed, he sat down next to her, handed her the sword and began to speak, "This... This sword was lost for many years… It was last seen when Brynden Rivers took it with him to the Wall when he joined the Nights Watch… My father, Rhaegar, found it when he went beyond the Wall… He left it with my mother in Dorne because he did not want anyone to know that he had found it… After my mother died, my Father, Lord Stark, hid it behind my mother’s tomb, within the crypts of Winterfell... After my Father was killed by King Joffrey… The Sword, along with the Grey Dragon egg, and the letter stating who I really am, were all sent to the Wall… To Maester Aemon… It was him who told me the truth...” 

She looked down and admired the beautiful longsword, noticing how much lighter than Blackfyre. The blade held a similar rippled pattern to the smoky steel. The cross-guard and pommel were wavy gold and it also had a large ruby at the rain guard, similar to Blackfyre. She then looked at him and smiled. "What metal is the sword?" 

She saw the smirk on his face as he then said, "You are swordsmen... What type of steel do you believe this sword is made of?" 

She smiled as he placed his hand on her breast. She smiled as she looked at the sword. "Hmmm ... It's light…"It is smoky silver and is sharp…" She stated as she looked at him, smiled and stated, "It is Valyrian steel, isn’t it?"

She saw him smiled and nod. "Aye… However, this is more than just a Valyrian Steel sword… This is the second of House Targaryen’s ancient swords, brought by our family from the Valyrian Freehold… This is the sword that was once wielded by Visenya Targaryen."

She gasped when she heard this, "Dark Sister… You are telling me that this sword is Dark Sister?" She whispered as she looked up from the sword and into his eyes.

"Aye, it is,” He stated as he nodded his head. “As I said, my Father went beyond the Wall, retrieved it and left it with my mother when he had to go off to war." Her betrothed took her hand, placed a kiss to her knuckles and stated, "And I want you to have it... You are a Dragon… You are Warrior Queen, just like Aegon’s wife Visenya... You are my betrothed and you will soon will be my wife... You are destined for this sword Dany... As you said Blackfyre was meant for me... This sword was meant for you."

She smiled as she took the sword and placed it on the bed next to Blackfyre. She then smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Jon ..."

“You are welcome, Dany,” he stated before placing a kiss to her lips.

When she broke the kiss, she rested his forehead on his and stated, “I think after the small council meeting we should spar… You know… To see how the new swords feel.”

She could tell that he was surprised when he knitted his brows and asked, "Dany... You want to spar with live Valyrian Steel Swords... You do not want to train with a blunt edged blade?”

"Jon Snow… Are you afraid that I will hurt you?” She laughed as she playfully slapped his chest, “Yes… Of course without Training swords... I have not used a training sword… It years… Whenever I trained with my blood riders we always used regular blades."

She head Jon gasp in awe as he stated, "You have fought against your Blood Riders?"

She smiled and nodded as she seductively stated, "I did not just spar against them... I defeated them all..." She then smiled as she then started rubbing his cock with her hand. "Do you believe that you will be able to win against me in a sparring, my dear husband soon to be?"

"We will have to see, now won't we?" He growled with a smile before he placed Blackfyre on the floor next to the bed.

She placed Dark Sister on the floor next to Blackfyre. She then climbed on Jon, straddling him as she purred, "I guess that we will."

He sighed, "Dany, as much as I want to fuck you again… I should be going… We both need to get ready… and dressed, before your advisors and my sister start looking for us… It do not think they would like it if they find us alone together… And start asking what it is that we have been doing behind closed doors.”

"We should ... But we still have some time before its time before the small council meeting... and before it is time to bring Jaime Lannister and his army to their knees with Fire and Blood." She purred with a smile as she began to slowly rub her already wet cunt up and down the length of cock. She heard him growl as attached his mouth to hers and his hard member entered her slick cunt again......

 

* * *

  

**_ Arya Stark _ **

  

It was now mid-morning and Arya found herself wondering the grounds outside of the castle of Dragonstone, looking for her brother, the King in the North.  _‘Where the fuck could he have he run off to? He was not in his chambers... When I went there earlier, to see if he wanted to break his fast with me, the room was clean and the bed appeared to be untouched... He was not on the cliffs with his dragons... They were flying over the Blackwater with the Queen’s dragons... Now it is almost time for the fucking small council meeting and I have not seen him all day... What the fuck, Jon... I did not see you for over seven years and you up and vanish... Way to treat your favorite little sister...’_

After she had checked the beaches, the dragonglass cave, the cliffs and Aegon’s garden she decided to head back in the castle to check his chambers once more.  _‘Maybe I just missed him,’_  she thought as she meandered through the halls, staying quiet in the shadows, observing everything and everyone she passed. After finding his chambers still unoccupied, she decided to explore a little more. When the hallway she was walking down intercepted with another she did not recognize, she noticed several Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers, standing guard in front of a door that had been painted red. _‘That must be the Queen’s chambers... I wonder if Jon went to break his fast with the Queen this morning... They are pretty smitten with one another.’_

The She-Wolf was just about to turn the corner when she saw the chambers door open. She quickly and quietly pressed herself against the wall of the adjacent hall, and kept to the shadows. She then heard the Queen say something in foreign tongues and her guards began to walk away. _‘Whatever she said dismissed her guards.’_ Then she heard laughter... she peeked around the corner and noticed that Jon and the Queen exiting the chambers, side-by-side, and smiling at each other. She then saw her brother looking around the hallway, before taking the Queen’s hand in his and whispering something into her ear. She was not close enough to hear what he said, but whatever it was made the Queen giggle and blush. 

At that moment, she decided to stay hidden...  _‘They sure are giddy this morning... I do not think that I have ever seen a smile like that on my broody brother’s face... Oh, Jon... I now know where you have been all morning... However, what have you been doing all morning? Although, I have a good feeling that you were doing more than just breaking your fast...’_

When her soon to be good sister’s laughter died down, they continued walking towards her and she heard the Queen say, "Jon, my love, it is fine... You can calm down. As you can see, there is no one in the hallway... No one is going to see us... They are all already waiting for us in the Chamber of the Painted Table for the Small Council Meeting." 

She then looked at them. She saw her brother smiled at her as he then placed his hands on her good sister's waist and they both chuckled and Jon murmured, "I am just making sure, Dany... I do not want Lord Tyrion or Arya to find out about us just yet... I do not think I will be able to handle all of their teasing _"_

 _‘Oh Jon… You do not know half the teasing that I am capable of… and you are right… you are never going to hear the end of this!’_  She thought with a grin.

Arya then heard he Queen chuckle once again as she stated, "My Love, they will tease us whether or not they think we are in love or just allies… We should not care ..." 

She then saw her brother place a hand tenderly on each side of her face, as he smiled at her and pressed a kiss her forehead before he said, "We should, Dany... You know they will advise against our actions... We are still in Marriage negotiations... They would say that our relationship will cause problems." 

Arya then saw her good sister sigh as she draped her arms lovingly around the back of his neck and said, "I know... But, it pains me when we will be in the Small Council meeting… and I will not be able to touch you in a way that is not proper… That I will not be able kiss you or make love to you again until we are in private." 

She gasped but chuckled to herself as she heard this, ‘ _So you have fucked her… Gods Jon… I never would have imagined you would risk fathering a bastard.’_ Her thoughts were interrupted when her brother started speaking once again.

"You did not seem to care much about what was and was not proper during the small council meeting yesterday… Seeing how you thought it was proper to have your hand rubbing my cock through my breeches during half the meeting… Then how you kicked out all of our advisors ... Telling them that we needed to discuss our battle plans… However, in reality, you just wanted to get me alone because you thought it would be a good idea to make love on the Painted Table." 

She pursed her lips in an attempt to keep herself from bursting out in laughter when Daenerys playfully slapped her brother on his chest and in a teasing tone stated, "Well Jon Snow… You did not seem to mind taking me on the Painted Table… You did not seem to mind the way I widened my legs for you so that you could easily thrust your cock inside of my cunt as you squeezed and sucked my breasts..." 

Her brother shook his head as he chuckled and pulled her soon to be good sister in for a kiss. She noticed as the kiss intensified, her brother placed a hand on each of the Queen’s arse cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. When they pulled apart, she noticed that stared at each other for a few moments before her soon to be good sister mouth to her brother’s neck, which caused him growl as he pushed her against the wall. His lips were back on hers and when her brother started cupping the Queen’s breasts, she began to feel uncomfortable and had to look away.

After a few minutes, she looked back when she heard the Dragon Queen purr, "Hmmm... We do not have to go to the Small Council meeting just yet… We can make them wait a little longer…"  

She then heard Jon chuckled, "Dany... We have kept them waiting long enough... Trust me… We will continue this later." 

Arya saw a wicked smile spread across her soon to be Good Sister’s lips as she asked, "And just what will you do to me, Jon Snow?" 

She was unable to hear her brother’s answer, not that she wanted to, because he had pulled her closed and whispered something in her ear. However, she did chuckle to herself when she saw her Daenerys’ eyes widened and she bit down on the corner of her lower lip as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. When her brother finish whispering to her, he smiled at her as he placed both hands back on her arse, he squeezed it and stated, "Dany… We really had better go… And we should probably arrive separately… If we arrived together, your advisors will know that we have been fucking all night and all morning." 

Daenerys nodded and Arya noticed reluctance in her tone as she said, "Fine… I will head to the Small Council meeting first... I will see you soon, my love." 

Arya noticed that Jon had a stupid grin on his face as he pulled the Queen in for another quick kiss before she took her leave. When his stupid grim did not leave his face after his new lover was out of sight, she could no longer keep her chuckles to herself and burst out in laughter. She laughed even harder when she saw her brother’s eyes widen as if he were a kid who had just been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen. Her laughter continued as she started walking the other direction.

"Arya!" Jon gasped as he began to chase after her. 

She allowed him to catch up to her, and when he did, he grabbed her arm, turned her body to face his, looked her with fearful eyes and inquired, "Were you spying on us? How much did you hear?" 

She looked at him and saw he raised his eyebrow, his way of silently pleading for her to come clean. She sighed and nonchalantly stated, “I did not hear that much... Just that instead of discussing your battle plans for your fight against the Lannister’s, the two of you decided to fuck on top of the Painted Table…” She then smiled wickedly at her brother as she added, “I believe that Aegon the Conqueror commissioned the Painted Table for creating battle strategies and war plans… Not for creating more Targaryens...”

She saw the blush on his face he was clearly embarrassed as he mumbled, "I... I ... Fuck… What else did you hear?"

The little She-Wolf smiled as she took a deep breath and matter of factly stated, "That you have been fucking all night and all morning... And I am guessing that you spend the night in her chambers because the bed in your assigned chambers was untouched last night… What the fuck Jon... Cannot even wait until you are married to bed her." 

She saw him sigh, as if he was searching for the right words, but she continued before he spoke. "Jon... I have never seen you smile so much… and I am happy for you, truly I am... but... I have heard things about the Dragon Queen… When I was in Essos…" 

Jon rubbed his temples as he asked, "And what exactly did you hear about Daenerys while you were in Braavos?" 

She took a deep breath as she looked around making sure it was the two of them before she quietly stated, "I heard that she took some Sell Sword, the leader of the Second Sons... a man named Daario Naharis, to warm her bed... This man is a known womanizer... He had a big mouth about it too... I would hear tales… Where he had bragged to anyone who would listen about conquering and bedding the Mother of Dragons."

"I do not wish to speak about her last lovers, Arya," Jon grumbled with a sigh

Arya nodded and sympathetically state, "I understand that truly I do... but Lord Tyrion told me... She only used her passed men for pleasure… That she was forced to marry Drogo and how she used it to her advantage… Then with Daario… He was just a bed warmer…"

"Arya, Dany was raped, repeatedly by Khal Drogo..." Her brother stated softly.

She nodded. "Aye, Lord Tyrion has told me those stories... Nevertheless, when she finally took control of him... Khal Drogo... She used him... Used him for his power so that she could get an army to take the throne... As she took Daario to bed for her own pleasure..."

Jon sighed as he ran his hand over his bearded jaw and said, "I understand where you are going with this Arya... but she is not using me. She has already told me how she feels for me and how I feel for her." 

Arya nodded, "Jon just be careful, please... Remember... You already have a Wildling army of 100,000 men, giants and mammoths... as well as three large Dragons ... Larger than hers. You also have the Northern army and the Knights of the Vale... She has used men before Jon... She could just be using you as well…" 

"I will keep my guard up... I promise..." Jon declared softly.

Arya nodded as her brother continued to stare intently at her. She then sighed and stated, "We had best be on our way... The Small Council has already been waiting for us long enough… Since you decided to fuck your aunt all night and all morning… before you are even married... Lord Tyrion would be angry if he knew the truth." 

"Arya!" Jon exclaimed, “Gods what am I going to do with you!”

She then chuckled. "What? At least tell me that you gave her your seed?" 

She saw the shock on his face, which caused her to burst out of laughter.

"Why… Why in the seven hells would that be important?" He finally breathed out.

"Because...” Arya stated though bouts of laughter, “I want to know if I need to tell Sansa that she needs to start sewing extra baby clothes and blankets for my future nephew or niece… I am sure that she would not mind to make a few extra sets as she makes some for her child… Wait…” She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, grabbed Jon by the arm and stated with a smirk on her face, “From what you have told me, Bran already knows what you and your aunt have been doing behind closed doors… I am sure if Sansa asks how your marriage negations are going, he will tell her that the two of you are fucking like wild dragons."

"Arya!" he gasped with his mouth hanging open.

She burst out of laughter, "What? If what I saw in the hallway a few minutes ago is any indication… The two of you are fucking like you are the last man and woman alive and the repopulation of Westeros depends on you putting a babe in her womb.” Her brother’s dumbfound expression only fueled her mirth so she added, “By the look on you face I would say it is safe to say that my assumption is correct.”

"What do you mean?" Jon inquired as he furrowed his brow.

She then smiled as she began walking towards the small council meeting and nonchalantly stated, "Well, Jon… I do have eyes... I saw the two of you in the hallway as you left her chambers… Your cute banter... The way you possessively grabbed her arse… If I might add, the same arse you have been staring at since we landed on Dragonstone…. The two of you are disgusting.”

She saw the blush on his face as he muttered, "Is it really that noticeable… That I stare at her arse?"

"Aye, it is... You look at it as though you want to take a bite out of it,” Arya stated with a chuckle, “And by the face she made when you put your hands on it and squeezed... She knows as well."

"You little snitch...” Jon grumbled.

“She asked you… She asked you if you liked her arse, didn't she?" Arya teased.

"Arya, I do not want to talk about what I do with my betrothed in behind closed doors.”

As they kept walking, Arya deadpanned, "Then I will just have to ask her."

"You will not.” Jon stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. When he finally met her gaze he sighed as he added, “Please Arya… I do not wish to discuss my personal life with my little sister.”

She smiled as she looked at him, "Oh, I'm surprised ... You always said that you did not want to father a bastard... Here I find you fucking a woman... A Queen... before you are even married."

"Arya... We are betrothed...” Jon said with an exacerbated sigh, “We will be getting married fairly soon… What does it matter if she becomes pregnant? We will be married long before the babe arrives… And what if I told you that we want to conceive a child…"

"Aye, that is true... However, what will happen to the Queen and your child if you die on the battlefield tomorrow? She will be left with no husband and she will not be able to marry another because your babe is growing inside of her."

"I am aware... But if you have forgotten... She is a Queen and she has the authority to legitimize our child… And if anything happens to be why would she have to marry someone else? She would already have an heir." Jon stated as he slightly raised his tone.

"Don't be so angry Jon...” She said with a small smile, “I am just trying to help! You need to see what could happen… You need to look at every possible outcome because things in life do not always go as planned…” Arya exhaled sharply before she continued, thinking about how to say her next words in a way not to push her brother away, “Jon… I can see how you feel about the Queen… I have never seen you this happy… I just think that you need to be careful… You know... Love can make you do stupid things…"

Jon released a sigh as he nodded and stated, "I thank you for your counsel, Arya... but I promise you, we have everything in hand." 

She nodded. Then, as they continued to walk down the dark halls of Dragonstone, she thought about what Lord Varys had said the day before so she thought she would take this opportunity to discuss it. "I am surprised though..."

He stopped, looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What, now?"

"Is what Lord Varys said true? Are you really Azor Ahai?" 

Her brother exhaled sharply and nodded before he quietly confirmed, "Aye, it is true... I am Azor Ahai's chosen vessel."

She nodded as they resumed walking towards the Chamber of the Painted Table. She then said, "You are getting well smitten with your Nissa Nissa... Which is causing problems with her advisors... Well Lord Varys and Missandei… and they are not even aware that you have already bedded her."

Arya looked into her brother’s stormy grey eyes as he sighed, "Aye… That is true... We both spoke about it..."

However before he could continue she interrupted his speech, "She informed us yesterday, before you arrived at the small council meeting that you already told her they truth about Azor Ahai..."

"Aye, I did…” He answered as he nodded his head. “I informed her when we dined for the first time... A few nights ago... I could not help the pull between us and I kissed her... As the kiss intensified, I got scarred... I pulled away and warned her... That I was Azor Ahai... I have even offered to leave several times..."

She then nodded and asked, "And what did she tell you?"

Arya noticed he took a deep breath as he nervously ran his hands through his raven black hair. "She told me... She did not care about the consequences... That she was my Nissa Nissa... She said we would find another way to defeat the Night King..."

She then nodded but saw the disbelief on his face. "You don't seem to believe... In her words..."

Jon let out a sigh as he softly stated, "Aye, it is because I do not... Arya... If you have seen, the terrors north of the Wall that I have seen… That I have fought against... The Army of the Dead... The Night King… The Ice Spiders..."

She raised her eyebrow and cut him off, "Ice Spiders? Like as in the Stories that Old Nan used to tell us?"

Arya noticed that the mention of the ice spiders sent visible shivers down her brother’s spine as he stopped walked and nodded in confirmation. "Aye, ice spiders... Arya, hey are huge... Bigger than horses… The largest one I ever saw was nearly the size of a mammoth... They have eight icy blue eyes... razor sharp steel-like hair on their legs... brown and grey bodies... They... They will easily be able to kill our dragons… They can shoot a strong ice web onto the wings of a dragon causing it fall down to the ground..."

She gasped as she heard this, "Did... Did one of your dragons fall to the ground?"

She noticed that Jon shivered at his thought again and she saw the fear on his face as he confirmed, "Aye, he did... An ice spider shot Ragnar down from the sky... The beast trapped my dragon in one of his icy webs."

She was confused,  _‘Jon still has a dragon named Ragnar… Which one is it again… None of them seem to have visible injuries.’_  Therefore, she asked her brother for clarification, “I am sorry... I forgot... Is Ragnar the blue dragon or the red dragon?"

She saw him chuckled as he answered, "Balerion is my child with red scales and purple dark eyes... he was hatched from the egg that belonged to my deceased older half-brother Aegon... While Ragnar is my blue dragon child that has orange-gold eyes. He was hatched from dragon egg that my father gifted my older half-sister, Rhaenys." 

She nodded as she waited for him to continue his story.

"When Ragnar fell... the ground shook… and ice and snow went everywhere… I was on my way with Sarogon but I lost sight of him… Then I saw the White Walker grabbing his ice spear as he and all of his wights started walking towards where my son fell… I knew they were going to kill my Ragnar... I landed with Sarogon, because I did not want him to get too close to the White Walker’s ice spear… When I climbed off Sarogon and he screeched at them, to get their attention away from his fallen brother… Arya I fought against them, the wights and the White Walker… And when I killed the White Walker and all the wights around him fell as well."

"All the Wights fell to the ground?"

She looked up at him and saw him nod. "Aye, they did... That is how we learned that when a White Walker is killed or destroyed, I guess would be a better term... All of the Wights he created die along with him..." 

Arya nodded and then noticed that he stopped walking and he was looking at her. She was confused as they were almost at the Chamber of the Painted Table so she asked, "Jon what's wrong?"

She saw him shiver as he confessed, "The thing that frightens me is... When we fought against the ice spider... Nothing seemed to be able to kill it... It did not fall along with the White Walker... We used fire... and then Dragonglass... and even Valyrian Steel."

She was surprised,  _‘How the fuck did they save Ragnar then?’_  She thought. After a few moments, she finally choked out, "If you were able to slay it with Valyrian Steel, Dragonglass or fire… Then what how… How were you able to save your dragon? Were you even able to slay it?"

She saw him take a deep breath. "I don't know how... But when Sarogon breathed Ice..." 

The she wolf was confused, "Ice?"

She saw her brother sigh and nod. "Aye, Ice... You know that Sarogon is a hybrid dragon… That he has the ability to breathe fire or ice based on my emotions... When Sarogon breathed an icy blast on the Ice Spider... The Ice Spider shattered like glass... After all of the death that fucker caused... The only thing that could kill it was Saragon’s Icy blast."

She nodded and with a ghost of a smiled stated, "Well at least you learned that the ice spiders have a weakness ..."

"Aye, they do,” Jon nodded in confirmation before he sighed and added, “But, Arya… they are so strong... They could still easily kill Sarogon... If they are able to shoot their webs onto his wings... A dragon that cannot fly is a dead dragon." 

She nodded in understanding before she looked at him and stated the obvious, "Jon… At least there is a 700 foot magical Wall of Ice between us and the dead."

She saw him sigh, "Aye, that is true... But how can that stop the ice spiders… I have seen them climb tall mountains… How do we know they cannot climb over the Wall as well?  And we do not even know when the fucking Night King is coming... The last time Bran saw the Night King... He was searching for something..."

She raised her eyebrow as they started walking again. "What was he searching for?"

“We believe that he is searching for a horn…” When she furrowed her brow he continued, “We found a horn... A large horn... Well it was actually one of my brothers of the Nights Watch, Samwell Tarly who found it… along with a bag of Dragonglass at the Fist of the First Men when we were out on a ranging mission." 

She nodded for him to continue when they reached the door to the small council meeting.

"It has been said... That... The horn could easily destroy the wall... That the horn was built to break the spells within the ice and stone causing it to fall..." 

Arya could not stop the gasp that left her lips before she asked, "And... Where is this horn now?" 

Jon released a sigh as he stated, "We lost it... We lost it during a battle beyond the Wall… When we realized that it was gone there had been a blizzard and we were unable to recover it… Bran says that because of the magic on the horn he is unable to see it... All we know is that The Night King is looking for that horn... And as soon as he is able to locate it… Let just say we do not have a lot of time left… The Night King will break through that wall… and if Westeros is not united… We are done… Every living thing will be turned and there will be nothing left." 

She nodded and then pushed open the door to the Chamber of the Painted table and they entered the room side by side.  _‘Godsdamnit Jon… I am never going to be able to picture this table the same way again… Why the fuck did you have to fuck the Queen on the fucking map table!’_ However her thoughts were quickly quieted when she saw the furious look on the face of the Dragon Queen.

"We will discuss this later Lord Tyrion!" She seethed when she noticed that they had walked into the room.

The Dwarf of Casterly Rock sighed and took a deep breath as he reluctantly stated, "Fine, we will, your Grace... But this matter must be discussed... Sooner rather than later!" 

Arya looked at her brother for clarification; however, he also appeared to be confused.

"What is this all about?" Jon asked his betrothed’s Hand of the Queen.

She could tell that Lord Tyrion was about to explain himself, but the Queen spoke first.

"It is nothing Jon... We were just having a disagreement." She stated in a Queenly tone, but Arya could still hear the bite of pain in her voice.

She saw the Queen's Hand shaking his head. "Your Grace... He needs to know… If you are going to marry him, you have to inform him of the truth before you marry." 

The Dragon Queen took a deep breath and stated firmly, "As I said before… This is not an issue… Jon already knows, Lord Tyrion… He is aware that I will not be able to give him an heir."

The Imp had a look of surprise on his face when he breathed out and stated, "So you already told him?"

Daenerys sighed and quietly stated, "No… I did not… I did not have to tell him because he knew before he arrived... His brother Bran, the Three-Eyed Raven, told him before he even agreed to our betrothal." 

"You two are discussing who will sit on the Iron Throne after we are both dead?" Jon stated with a look of disbelief.

The Dragon Queen’s Hand nodded, "We are... I just told your betrothed that ... If she does marry you... You need to take two wives to ensure that you have an heir…" 

 _'What the actual fuck! How in the seven hells could The Imp even suggest something like that! Jon would never agree!’_  She thought as the room descended into a heavy silence. Her thoughts were interrupted when her brother broke the tension.

"You… want me… to take a second wife?" Jon questioned slowly with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

She saw the Dwarf of Casterly Rock sighed as he sadly stated, "I am... You will need a wife that is able to bare you… bare you both an heir... You are the last living male Targaryen... In fact, because you are the last living child of the last Crown Prince of Dragonstone, you are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne... Your children will sit on the Throne after you and Daenerys are both dead..."

"Aye, I am the heir to the throne your right!” Jon exclaimed. “But so is Daenerys… She has fought for the last seven years to return home… To make the world a better place than the shit one that we were born into! I made a promise that I would take her as my wife… and I will only take one wife... I will never dishonor Daenerys by bedding another woman!" 

Arya notice that a sigh escaped her soon to be good sister’s mouth. She looked like she was getting ready to speak but the Dwarf spoke first.

"But your Grace,” The Imp stated in an aggravated tone, “You are Aegon Targaryen... You are the descendent of Aegon the Conqueror… He had two sisters as his wives... Even your own Father, Rhaegar had two wives."

She saw her brother sigh as he stared daggers at the Queen’s hand. "Aye that is true... My father as well Aegon the Conqueror took two wives... However, I refuse... I might be a Targaryen... But I am also a Stark... I will only take one wife... I will not dishonor the Queen… What will happen if the Queen does get with my child and I have a second wife… What then? Whose claim would be greater? It could start another Rebellion just like the Blackfyre rebellions… I will never take a second wife."

She then heard Lord Tyrion sighed. "But your Grace… It is a known fact that... Your betrothed cannot have children... There will be no threats of a Blackfyre Rebellion…." 

"And how are you sure about that Lord Tyrion?” Jon inquired. However he did not give Tyrion a chance to answer before he continued, “I am well aware of Daario and Drogo... I am aware that she was never able to produce a living heir with their seed... But I know that you have not forgotten… I am a Targaryen as well as the reincarnation Azor Ahai… I have read the history books and I know that you have as well… The is a reason that Targaryen’s married other Targaryen’s for centuries… It is because it is easier for a Targaryen to get another Targaryen with child…”

The Dwarf's face had a look a shock... He was even speechless for a few seconds before he finally composed himself and began to argue, "But your Grace..." 

However Jon did not let the Imp finish he argument before he turn his attention to the Queen and in a kind tone began to speak, "Daenerys... I am sorry for asking this personal question in front of everyone... But I need to prove a point...” After the Queen nodded in agreement her brother continued, Dany, when are you expecting your next moon blood arrive?"

Arya could tell that her soon to be good sister was taken aback by the King in the North’s question. She swallowed hard before she answered, "I... I believe I should have my next moon blood in about a fortnight from now."

Her brother nodded at his betrothed then took a deep breath before looking at Lord Tyrion in the eyes and declaring, "I already given her my seed... More than once..."

The young She-Wolf heard a round of gasps from the Queen’s gathered advisors and noticed the look shock on all of their faces after her brother proclaimed that he had already bedded the Queen. She even saw a look of disbelief on her soon to be good sister’s face.

"You have already bedded our Queen?" Lord Varys asked with a knitted brow and a look of concern on his soft face.

Her brother took a deep breath and was about to answer, however the translator from Naarth spoke first.

"The King speaks true… I went to the Queen’s chambers this morning... to help her prepare for the day... And when I opened the door I found the King of the North in the Queen’s bed... They both appeared to be naked… The Queen saw me and motioned for me to return later… However, I did see that the King had his arms draped possessively over the Queen… One was over her stomach and the other was on her breasts..."

When Arya saw the shock and disappointed on Lord Tyrion's face she could not help as a chuckle escaped her throat, which she tried to cover with a cough as Tyrion spoke, "You already bedded him?"

The Queen answered his inquiry with a smile, "Yes, my Lord Hand, I have bedded him… I did so because I love him and I know that he loves me... I am aware that you feel that this may cause problems with our marriage negotiations… But I do not care... And besides... Jon is speaking the truth... Targaryen’s have married other Targaryen’s because it is easier to conceive a child… Also he is Azor Ahai... And I am his Nissa Nissa... I have faith… In myself and my nephew… His seed will take root in my womb… I will provide him with a living heir… and together, we will be successful in restoring the Targaryen Dynasty..."

"Your Grace...” The Imp cried to his Queen, “You are making a rash decision... We are in the middle of a war with my sister! And if what The King in the North says is true… There will soon be another war with whatever it is that he fought beyond the Wall. This is not the time to be making decisions with you heart… People do stupid things when they are in love and they die!"

"We will discuss this later, Lord Tyrion." The Queen seethed as she glared at her Lord Hand.

Tyrion finally sighed and conceded. However the argument was not over because Lord Varys then spoke

"Your Grace... If you are in fact with child... The two of you are not yet married… If the King in the North dies in battle, your child would be born as a bastard... I do not believe that the seven kingdoms would accept a bastard as the heir to the Iron Throne,” Lord Varys stated in a matter of fact tone.

A smug smile spread across the Queen face as she responded, "That is why, Lord Varys... As soon as we defeat Jaime Lannister and foil Cersei’s plans to steal the gold from High Garden… We will return to Dragonstone… Then as soon as the King’s party arrives from White Harbor, we will marry here on Dragonstone... To ensure that our child ... If I am with child will be a true born and not a bastard." 

Arya looked at all the faces in the room and noticed that everyone was clearly amazed by the Queen proclamation.  _‘By the look on Jon’s face it is clear that they had not yet discussed when they would marry.’_

Lord Varys was about to protest, however the Dragon Queen did not allow for any further discussion when she stated, "I thank you all for your concern and for your counsel… But there will be no further discussion on this matter...” Her hard expression then softened when she looked at Jon and smiled as she said, “My nephew and I have decided we wish to have a friendly sparring session in the training yard... We would like to see if we can determine which of us is the better swordsman… Considering that he is known as the greatest swordsmen in Westeros and I am known as the greatest swordsman in Esso... We would like to test each other skills before we leave for the Lannister Attack… We will spar after our midday meal… You are all welcome to come and observe… I believe that we have covered enough for today… you may all take your leave."

 _‘I believe that I would like to spar with them both as well… Maybe I will get the opportunity once they return from their attack on the Lannister army.’_ Arya mused to herself as she saw the looks of disappointment and concern on the faces of the Queen's advisors as they began to leave the room.

Arya was getting ready to go to her brother, to see if he wanted to grab his midday meal with her, however before she was able to ask the Queen came over, took her brother by the arm, smiled and said, "Jon, we have much to discuss… I need for you to stay behind for a few minutes.”

 _‘Sure… You have lots to discuss… I know that the two of you are going to fuck again on the Painted Table,’_  Arya thought as she met her brother’s gaze with a knowing smirk.

 Jon rolled his eyes at her, for her for thinking for such things. She smiled at both of them as she took her to leave, leaving her brother and his aunt alone in the Chamber of the Painted Table, so that they could fuck like the insatiable dragons that they were…… 

* * *

 

**_ Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen _ **

  

Jon watched silently as Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion, Missandei and Arya left the Chamber of the Painted Table. After the door clicked shut, he turned around and noticed that his betrothed was unfastening the laces of her dress. He quirked his brow and chuckled as he asked, "Dany what in the seven hells are you doing?"  

A wicked smile spread across her porcelain face as her dress fell to the stone floor and she sauntered over towards him. When she reached him, she put her hands on his shoulders and seductively purred, "I never did get the chance to ride your face before we came to the meeting... I am waiting for my reward, Jon Snow."  

He shook his head with a smile and calmly stated, "Dany... I promise I will satisfy you shortly… However, right now we need to discuss what just happened." 

She smiled as she shook her head. She then took both of his hands and placed the on her arse and murmured, "We will discuss it later... After..." She then whispered in his ear. “After I find find my release in your mouth and you have put again given filled me with your seed... You said that you will be able to make a little dragon grow within my womb... I need you to claim to everyone that I am yours... And not a Queen, who cannot provide you with children... An heir... A son...” Then, as she pushed him down on the Painted Table, and whispered in his ear, “You will give me your seed, Jon Snow..." 

"Dany..." 

However, before he could continue, her mouth was on his as she moved her core across his body, as he kept his hands on her arse. He lost contact with her pillow soft lips as she continued to move her body up his body, not stopping until she sat with her cunt just above his face. _‘Gods she smells so good... so tangy... so exotic... This woman will be the death of me… Who am I to deny her of what she desires,’_ he thought as he released a growl and brought her already wet folds to his lips and stared to lick, nip and suck on her clit. He could feel her body shiver under his grip, and she released a moan as he moved one of his hands from her arse and began to roll her already erect nipple. 

"That's it Jon... Make me cum… Then fuck me until I am filled with your seed,” she cried out as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her cunt. He then applied light pressure to her bundle of nerves with his thumb as he continued to fuck her slick cunt with his stiff tongue.  

As she began to rock her hips she released a loud moan and he could feel her core muscles beginning to tighten as he continued to suck and lick on her core. Then with another loud moan her whole body began to quiver and tasted her tangy release as she came undone on his face.  

The King in the North did not even let her recover from her climax as quickly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her so that her back was on the painted table. He turned his body so that he was facing hers, and licked her juices from his lips. He then looked her in the eyes, _‘We have to talk about what Tyrion said… Gods I can tell that it affected her much more than she is letting on.’_ He started to run his fingers through her long silky hair as he softly said, "Dany... " 

But he was again silenced when she playfully bit his lower lip and moved so that she was sitting on top of him, straddling him. She then bent down and attached her lips to his. As their kiss intensified he lost his train of thought; all he could think about was the sweet taste of the oranges from her mouth and wondering if she could taste herself on his lips. Before he knew it she had unlaced his breeches, pushed them down just below his arse, freeing his manhood from its confinement. As he was concentrating on their kissing, she felt her soft hand stroking his member, causing it to rapidly harden. 

He broke the kiss to take a deep breath of air and when he did he caresses the sides of her face with his calloused thumbs and said, "Dany ... You should not worry about what Lord Tyrion..." However, she again attacked his mouth with hers _. ‘Godsdamn it woman… Just hear me out.’_ He moved his hands to her hips and was getting ready to push her off so that and demand that she hear him out, but instead he released a growl as she inserted his member into her warm moist center and began to quickly rock her hips. She then moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezed. 

As she did this he looked up at her and noticed that a single tear was falling down her face. This was all it took for him to grab her by the hips and roll them so that she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. When he caught her gaze she quickly turned her head. He then then sighed and demanded, "Dany... I need for you to look at me!" When she finally met his gaze he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Listen to me Dany... You do not need to worry… Lord Tyrion and the other..." However before he could finish his statement she cut him off. 

"Yes I should, Jon… They are right! I... I am barren... I have never been able to give birth to a living child... No man has ever held a baby that his part me and part him in their arms… Our marriage will do nothing for you." She cried out as the tears began to freely fall down her face. 

He sighed as he wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers and firmly, but lovingly stated, "Dany... You are more to me than just a broodmare, whose only purpose is to give me heirs... I will not take another woman as my Queen… You are the Queen I choose! I love you!" 

Daenerys sighed as stated, “Jon, I love you too... But you must have an heir... If I cannot give you an heir... Then you will have to take another wife... A wife who can give you an heir… I know that you do not wish to take a second… Therefore, do not waste your time on me… You will need to find another woman to marry… A woman who will be able give you the heirs that you needed... The babes that you deserve to hold in your arms..." 

He smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to her plump lips and stated, "Listen to me Dany... I do not care if you truly are barren... I will never take another wife… I will only have one wife and that will be you..." 

His lover exhaled deeply before whispering, "Jon... But if you do not have children… What will happen to our House?" 

Jon pressed another quick kiss to her lips then stated, "Then our House will end with our reign... Dany… We can break the wheel… We can choose another, worthy House after to rule Westeros after our deaths... We can give it to one of Sansa’s children or one of Arya’s... We don't need children to be happy… We do not need children to be the King and Queen that Westeros needs to get through the Long Night." 

He saw another tear come down her face as she softly stated, "Jon... I want us to have a family... Like you had growing up in Winterfell... I want to see our children running through the Gardens of the Red Keep... I want to watch our children playing together... I want you rub my stomach, as it grows heavily pregnant with our next child... The thought of you lying with another woman makes me… makes me angry… jealous…" 

He smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek and murmured, "I want us to have that too... Truly, I do... I want you to be the mother of my children... Not some other woman that I do not love... It would not be fair to you or to the other woman... and it makes me sick to my stomach to even imagine laying with another woman." He kissed away a stray tear that ran down her cheek before he continued. "Dany... Your moon blood is not due for another fortnight... And sometimes it can take several moon turns to…" 

"Jon you don't understand..." She interrupted as he saw that the tears were now streaming down her face. 

"I do... You feel as though you are not worthy to be my wife because you think you cannot provide me with heirs... But, Dany... You are not a normal woman… You are a Dragon... If a dragon mates with a non-dragon... Do you think the seed of that man will be able to take root?" 

He saw her sigh as she shook her head and whispered, "No...” 

"My love, I am a dragon... A Dragon wolf to be exact... Blood of Old Valyria and the first men runs through my veins... I promise you... You will soon become with child.... My child will be able to take root inside your womb... We will wait for your moon blood but until then Dany... Do not think that you are barren..." 

She sighed as she held his hand and softly stated, "Jon... You do not understand... I... I lied earlier... I have not had my moon blood since before I was pregnant with Rhaego... Then, when the Witch pulled him from my womb, she cursed me with barrenness... She told me that I would not bare a living child until the sun sets in the east... until the seas go dry... I have asked multiple healers in Essos what was wrong with my womb... They all said that my womb has been sealed… That no one’s seeds would ever take root... They told me that I am barren... And that there was nothing that could be done to repair the damage that witch did…" 

He then smiled as he cupped her cheeks, "Then we will go to the High Garden after our attack on the Lannister army... They will have a Maester there who will be able to examine you properly... I want to hear from a Maester’s mouth that your womb is barren… That you will not be able to receive my seed because your womb is sealed." He saw her sigh and nod in agreement. He noticed to look of reluctance on her face so he added, "And Dany... If you truly are barren... We will find a witch…" 

Daenerys raised her eyebrows and questioned, "A witch?" which made him smile. 

"Aye, if a witch cursed your womb then we can find a witch to break that curse." When she smiled he kissed her on the mouth as he slid his still erect member inside of her cunt and began to slowly thrust as he added, “But don’t you see Dany... your time in the East as set, you dried the Dothraki Sea when they came to Westeros with you... I think you have done what needed to be done to break that curse... I believe that I can quicken your womb.” 

 _‘I will show her womb that it is mine… I will fuck her so hard that her womb will open and accept my seed… I will break any curse blocking the entrance to her womb,’_ he though as he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. He heard a tiny yelp a surprise as he did this, and he saw the look of awe and lust on her face, _‘She did not expect that I would take her from behind.’_ So he leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, "Your womb... The walls what keep your eggs blocked from my seed, will be burned away by the power of my seed… My dragon wolf seed..." 

He got off the painted table as he took her hips and pulled her down towards him. As he positioned his manhood at her slick cunt, he felt fire burning behind his eyes and knew that they had turned orange; he felt as if something beyond his control was taking over him. 

He felt fire coursing through his veins as whatever had taken control of him moved his hand to her cunt and inserted two fingers so deeply inside her that he could feel the tip of her womb against the tips of his fingers... 

"Gods Jon! You fingers are so hot! It feels like you have just taken then out of a brazier!" Daenerys exclaimed as she turned her head to look at him. He saw the surprise on her face as she added, "Jon... Your eyes..." 

However, he was unable to answer... He was no longer in control of his body… It felt as if he was possessed. _‘Damnit Azor Ahai… Don’t you hurt her… Don’t you fucking hurt her!’_ Jon did not know what was going on, but when he glanced at her eyes, they were no longer shiny amethyst... they had turned into a shade smoky violet. He then heard a popping sound as a voice in his head proclaimed, "Nyke, Azōr Ahaī, emagon māzigon arlī, naejot sagon lēda ñuha jorrāelagon, nissa nissa.  Se dōros mazvēttan ondoso se witch naejot mīsagon ñuha nissa nissa's womb hen tolie vali kessa sir sagon broken ondoso ñuha mīsio, ñuha descendant, se dārys qilōni iksin promised.  Ziry kessa sir sagon able naejot jiōragon zȳhon nūmo isse zirȳla womb se kessa quicken kesrio syt nyke, Azōr Ahaī pryjagon se seal bona iksin vēttan skori nissa nissa iksin āzma arlī.  Tepagon zirȳla ñuha dārilaros.  Mērī Kivio Dārilaros kostagon maghagon se ñāqes naejot both vysossa." (I, Azor Ahai, have come again, to be with my love, Nissa Nissa. The wall created by the witch to protect my Nissa Nissa's womb from other men shall now be broken by my protector, my descendant, the King who was Promised. She shall now be able to receive his seed in her womb and it will quicken because I, Azor Ahai break the seal that was made when Nissa Nissa was born again. Give her my heir... Only The Prince who is Promised can bring the dawn to both worlds.) 

Suddenly he had control of his body once more and he gasped out, "Both worlds??" He looked at his betrothed and saw that her eyes had returned to her normal hue and she appeared confused. 

"Jon... What happened? Are you alright?"  

He nodded his head, but before he could speak, he felt a rush of warm liquid coming from her cunt. He pulled out his hand, looked down at it and noticed it was covered in thick brownish-red fluid. "Dany... I… I think you are bleeding... Fuck... I am sorry... I’m so sorry!"  

She gasped as she moved her hand between her legs and touched the fluid that was being expelled from her cunt. 

Jon helped her off the table as the dark fluid began to run down her thighs and onto the floor. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him and asked, "Jon… What… What is happening?" 

Before he could answer, the Queen became unsteady on her feet. She gasped as her eyes closed and she began to fall. Jon caught her, laid her down on the Painted Table and franticly searched for her gown. He quickly put it on, not worrying about tying the laces, pulled up his trousers, lifted the Queen into his arms and ran out of the room, screaming for help as he thought, _‘Gods damn you Azor Ahai… You had better not take her from me!’_

"Someone! Help! Bring a Healer!" He shouted as he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stair, he ran into Missandei. 

"What happened to the Queen?" The translator inquired with a quivering voice. 

Jon shook his head as he answered, "She started bleeding... I do not know what is wrong with her." 

He saw the concerned on her face as she said, "Your Grace, take the Queen to her chambers. I will send the Maester directly to her chambers." 

He was surprised, "The Maester?" _‘I did not know that Dragonstone had a Maester?’_

She nodded. "Yes, the Maester… He arrived late last night… He said that he was sent here for you." 

He raised his eyebrow, "For me?" He asked as he continued to run through the dark halls towards the Queen’s bedchamber. 

“Yes… He said his name is Samwell Tarly." 

He gasped, "Sam… Please Missandei, go get him and bring him to her chambers right away!" 

He saw her nod as she ran off in the other direction.  

Jon rushed towards Daenerys’ chambers as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he pushed the door open and noticed that the sheets had been changed and the bed freshly made. He quickly made in way in and pulled back the furs before laying her down on the bed. Once she was lying down, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the fluid had stopped draining from her womb and her breathing was slow and steady. 

 _‘What the fuck is taking so long,’_ Jon thought to himself as he held her hand pushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

The King in the North sighed in relief when he heard the door burst open and Sam, Gilly and Missandei came running into the room. 

“Sam… You have to help her! Please… You have to do something!” Jon exclaimed in panic, not even greeting his best friend. 

Sam and Gilly quickly rushed over to the bed as Sam asked, “Jon… What happened?” 

 _‘Fuck what am I supposed to say? I cannot tell him that it was Azor Ahai in front of Missandei… Fuck!’_ So Jon looked at his friend and said, “We were making love and she just… That bloody discharge started coming out… and then… and then she passed out in my arms.” 

When Sam gave him a quizzical look he pleaded, “Please Sam… You have to help her… I cannot lose her."  

Jon breathed a sigh of relief when his best friend nodded and said, “I will help… But you need to leave… We will do everything that we can... Gilly, stay with me, I need your help… Missandei, please go get some clean towels." 

As Missandei rushed to the Queen’s bathing chamber, his friend then looked back at him and said, “Jon, I will come and get you as soon as I figure out what happened… But just by looking at her I think she will be okay… Her color is good and her breathing is normal…” 

“Thank you, Sam, Gilly,” Jon stated as he exited the Queen’s chamber’s closing the door behind him. 

After he left her chambers, he wondered the halls in a daze. When he looked down, he realized that his hands and shirt were covered in the thick brown blood-like substance that had come from his lover’s womb. He also noticed that his hands were shaking as his adrenaline subsided _. ‘What the fuck happened? Dear Gods… Whichever gods might be listening, please let her be okay… I cannot live with myself if I caused her any harm… If I was not strong enough to fight off Azor Ahai… I promised her I would never hurt her… I failed.’_   

The King in the North soon found himself outside of his assigned chambers. He pushed open the door and entered his chambers, not even bothering to close the door as he stripped off his bloody shirt, threw it to the floor and made is way over to the water basins. He washed his hands in one bowl then splashed water from another on his face as he tried to process just what had happened. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard the sounds of footsteps entering his chambers. 

"What happened to the Queen!" He turned his head towards the voice and saw it was Lord Tyrion, and that he looked to be furious. 

"I... I don't know what happened." Jon replied softly, not turning around to face his betrothed Hand. 

"Clearly you do... You were with her when whatever happened, happened... So tell me, Jon Snow... What in the seven hells happened to my Queen!" Tyrion exclaimed as he waddled closer towards the washbasins. 

Jon sighed as he turned around and to face the Dwarf. When he did heard Tyrion gasp as he stared at his exposed chest. _‘FUCK! How the fuck did I forget that I did not have a shirt on!’_

"What… What happened to your chest?" the Dwarf breathed out. 

He sighs as he walked over towards his wardrobe and took out new clothes as he said, “When I was Lord Commander of the Nights Watch… I made the decision to allow the Free Folk south of the Wall… This decision did not sit well with some of my brothers… They called me a Traitor because they saw the Free Folk as our enemies, not our ally in the Great War… So they stabbed me… and left me to bleed to death in the snow.” 

He saw the dwarf of Casterly Rock gasped. "How... How did you survive?" 

He then sighs as he put on a new shirt and whispered, "I didn't... The murdered me… I bled to death in the snow at Castle Black.” 

“Then how are you even here?” 

“I was brought back… Resurrected by a red priestess, Melisandre... The same one who came to Dragonstone and informed you about me and my dragons... When I returned... Azor Ahai was part of me… That is when I learned that he had made me his vessel..." 

"Gods Jon… I am so sorry that that had to happen to you..." 

He smiled, "Don't be… If I had not murdered, I never would have been able to leave the Nights Watch… I never would have been able to save Sansa and her unborn babe from the bastard Ramsey Bolton… I never would have been named King in the North…" 

He saw the Dwarf of Casterly Rock take a deep breath as he asked, "Jon… I consider you to be a friend… Please tell me… What happened to your aunt?" 

"I did not hurt her if that is what you think... I will never hurt her." 

He saw the dwarf smile slightly as he stated, "I know you would never purposely bring her harm... It is obvious to everyone with eyes how deeply in love with her you are..." 

"Aye, I am." Jon agreed as he grabbed his sword belt, made his way over to the table, and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. He motioned for Tyrion to take a seat on the other chair. 

Once they were both seated, Jon looked at Tyrion and stated, "We... We were making love..." 

The Dwarf raised his eyebrow as he slowly asked, “The Queen, kicked everyone out of the small council meeting so that the two of you could... make love?" 

He sighed and nodded, "Aye... She told me she was scared…That she thought it might be wise that I take another wife because she feared that she would not be able to give me a child… an heir... And then... Then while we were making love, she started bleeding... At least I think it was blood… It was thick dark brownish red fluid... I… I helped her to her feet and then she passed out in my arms… I then covered her with her dress and ran for help… I ran into Missandei who got Sam to meet me in the Queen’s chambers." 

He saw the dwarf nodded, "I understand... I am just glad to see that the Maester is here... I was able to meet him just before this all happened... He is the son of Randyl Tarly... And brother of the Nights Watch... And he said that he is a good friend of yours… That you were actually the one who sent him to the Citadel..." 

Jon smiled, "Aye, he is a good man... He is my best friend... And I did send him to Old Town to train to become a Maester… Because I have requested that Maester Aemon be allowed to become my Grand Maester… Also, I needed him to search their library for anything that could be useful in our battle against the Night King... and the Azor Ahai prophecy." _‘Still I do not understand why Sam is here… How did he even know that I was coming here?’_ He was pulled from his thoughts and his conversation with Lord Tyrion when they heard heavy footsteps running into his chambers. 

"Lord Tyrion!" an older man with sandy blond hair and a northern accent exclaimed as he ran into Jon’s chambers. 

"Ser Jorah!" The Imp exclaimed with smile on his face, “It is a surprise to see you!” However, the smile fell from his face as the Old Knight began to speak.  

"What happened to the Queen! I went to visit her… To let her know that I am cured and here to serve her once more... Only to see a bunch of blood soaked towels outside of her chambers door!" 

Jon sighed as he looked at Lord Tyrion. 

"I am not sure...” Lord Tyrion replied as he exhaled. He then added, “This man right here… This is Jon… He was with the Queen when… When she fell ill..." 

The Old Knight glared at with a look of fury as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and demanded, “Tell me what you do to her!" 

"You don't want to do that Ser Jorah." Lord Tyrion cautioned as he placed his hand on Ser Jorah’s hand. 

"Why not? He harmed our Queen!" Tyrion continued to stare at him intently causing Ser Jorah sigh and remove his hand from his sword before he continued. "Lord Tyrion where is Daario?” The Old Knight nearly spit out, “Why was he not with the Queen? He should have been there to protect her from this man!" 

Jon felt anger and jealously beginning to surge though his veins at the mention of Daario, and thankfully Tyrion continued the conversation. 

"Daario is where the Queen left him… He is in Meereen, keeping the peace against the slavers... She left him there so that she would be able to marry..." 

He saw Ser Jorah furrow his eyebrow, clearly confused, "Marry?" 

The Hand of the Queen nodded as he confirmed, "Yes, Ser Jorah… The Queen needs to marry for an alliance... And she is already betrothed." 

"Who… Who is she going to marry?" Ser Jorah whispered. By the tone of barely audible words, Jon could tell that the Old Knight’s pride had been injured and his hopes of ever having a romantic relationship with Daenerys squashed. 

The Dwarf smiled at him before he turned his attention back towards Ser Jorah and stated, "The Queen will marry the man sitting across from me… Jon Snow." 

Jon heard the man gasp as he changed his gaze from Lord Tyrion to stare into his eyes. "Snow? You are a bastard! Why would the Queen ever lower herself to marry you? Why would she ever marry a bastard?" 

The Dwarf smiled and proudly stated, "Jon Snow is the King in the North..." 

Before he could continue, Ser Jorah cut the half-man off with a bewildered look. "King in the North? The North knows no King but the King in the North whose Name is Stark… This man is a Snow… Not a Stark." 

 _‘Your cousin said those same words to me not long ago,’_ Jon thought as he took a deep breath and stated, "I am Jon Snow...  Ser Jorah... Son of Eddard Stark... or you may remember me as The Bastard of Winterfell." He then held out his hand. The man had a concern on his face as he took his hand and shook it. 

"Your Father..." 

He smiled as he interrupted the Queen’s Old Bear, "I know... My father planned to execute you for selling poachers into slavery… However, you have no need to worry, Ser Jorah... I have no reason to fulfill my father’s punishment… My Father taught me _that ‘The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.’_ I did not pass the sentence; therefore, I will not be taking your head. I feel that you have paid for your crimes... You are a dear friend to my aunt and she sees you as the Father she never had." 

Ser Jorah gasp as he stuttered, “You… You are... Aegon Targaryen?" 

"Aye, I am,” Jon, said with a smile, before adding, “I take it that you heard of me..." 

The Knight nodded once before he stated, "Aye, I have... One of your brothers of the Nights Watch... Samwell Tarly spoke to me about you... He told me that you are the true born son of Lyanna Stark and the Queen’s oldest brother, Rhaegar Targaryen... He told me your story... And I am deeply sorry about your unborn child as well what happened to your family at the hands of the Lannister’s." 

The King smiled sadly. _‘Even after all these years… I do not truly think I will ever get over the death of my unborn child, the man I called Father, and my brothers Robb and Rickon,’_ he thought as he took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, Ser Jorah... And I promise you... I did not harm the Queen..." 

With a knitted brow, Ser Jorah asked, "Then... What happened to her?" 

"I am not sure... What happened..." The King replied quietly.

Lord Tyrion then stated, "Your Grace… You were told me, that you were making love to your betrothed and she started bleeding..." 

 _‘Godsdamn it Tyrion!’_ He thought as he saw the look of disappointment on Ser Jorah's face as he swallowed hard. 

"Aye, as we were making love something... popped... and then she started to bleed… However, it was not like normal blood… It was different... She then passed out in my arms and I ran for help..." He found himself unable to meet Ser Jorah’s gaze, so he continued to look at Lord Tyrion until he had finished recounting his story. When he finally did meet the Old Knight’s eyes, he could tell that the other man wanted to inquire further, but thankfully Sam walking into the room. 

"Jon!" Sam exclaimed with a smile. 

“Sam,” he stated as he swiftly got up from his chair and walked towards his friend, “How… How is she… Is she going to be okay?” Jon questioned in a concerned tone. 

"She is going to be just fine…” his friend stated as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “She is awake and waiting for you in her chambers... She wants to talk to you..." He noticed that his friend looked over at Ser Jorah and Lord Tyrion before adding, "Alone... She wishes to speak with Jon alone." 

The King in the North did not even look back at the other men as he left his chambers with Sam. The two men walked side by side through the halls in silence for a few moments until Jon stopped suddenly, looked at his friend and quietly asked, "Sam... Do you know what happened to her?" 

He saw Sam with wide as he began to explain, "It was strange Jon… It was like nothing that I have ever seen before… The fluid was like old blood... Like years’ worth of blood… Blood that should have been expelled from her womb during her moon blood." 

He gasped when he heard this. "Moon blood?" 

Sam nodded in confirmation as he took a deep breath and continued, "The blood was old blood Jon... Blood that had somehow been trapped… But whatever happen, allowed for her womb to open and expel everything that was trapped inside... It was almost as though something had sealed her womb shut and that seal was broken." 

Jon nodded as they began walking once more. He then looked at his friend and asked, "Sam... Is she able... Is she going to be able to have children?" 

The King could tell that Sam was surprised by his question, and after a few moments of torturous silence, he nodded as he stated, "Her womb is extremely fertile... There was no fresh, bright red blood, blood expelled from her womb... And it appears that she is in the middle of her cycle… which is the perfect time to conceive… And now that her womb has been cleared of all the old blood and debris… I do not see any reason why she would not be able to have as many children as she desires...” When his friend went silent again, Jon caught his gaze and he added, “Jon... All of that blood was strange though..." 

"Strange?" 

Sam nodded, "Yes, the blood... It was strange, as I said it appeared to have been trapped... It was almost as if something had sealed off her womb... Something that would not let anything in or out of her womb... It would have been impossible for her to conceive before that seal was broken… It was like a curse of some sort." 

"Sam… You are telling me that she is now able to bear children because whatever it was sealing her womb was broken?" 

He saw his old friend nod, "She is... now that all of that strange blood was allowed to exit her womb... I have never seen anything like that before Jon..." 

Jon sighed and then explained, "Sam, she was barren... She was lead to believe that a Witch cursed her.” 

"That is interesting... However I am not sure that was what happened to her…" 

Jon raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Why do you think that?" 

"She had so much old blood Jon... It was as if her womb had always been closed off… Do you know if she has ever had a mood blood before?”

"Aye, she did... She stopped having her moon blood nearly seven years ago... when she became pregnant with her late husband’s child." 

Sam gasped in surprise and it looked as though everything was falling in line in his mind. He then stated, "That makes sense... It makes sense that her womb was sealed after she had already begun to have her moon blood..." 

"Sam… What are you talking about? How does that make sense?" 

"She had... When Gilly and I cleared her womb, we found some bones mixed in with the old blood... Therefore, it makes sense that the seal occurred after she had already flowered... However, after looking at the bones… It was not a babe that grew in her womb… It was… It was a dragon... I read about this in a book about the myths and legends of Old Valyria… that I borrowed from the restricted section of the Citadel library… It did not make sense to me then… But now it makes sense… It said that a female dragon could only carry a child of another dragon… It was a warning to her… It was warning her that she was not carrying the right man’s child..." 

Jon gasped, "Not the right man?" 

His old friend nodded, "She is your Nissa Nissa, Jon... She can only give you children... You are a dragon and she is a dragon… She can only carry the children of a dragon… Just before... She started bleeding... Did something happen?" 

"Aye,” Jon answered with a sigh, “Something took over my body… It was like there was fire coursing through my veins… Whatever took control of me, inserted my hand inside her core… Then when my fingers touched the end of her womb… I… I heard a popping sound and a strange voice in my head… Telling me something in High Valyrian…" 

"Azor Ahai? Azor Ahai spoke to you?" Sam asked with a look of awe.  

 _‘Apparently Sam is more excited about this new development than I am at this moment,’_ Jon thought as he nodded in confirmation. 

The new Maester happily continued his inquiry, “Well... Well, what… did he say?” 

"He said these words… I, Azor Ahai, have come again, to be with my love, Nissa Nissa. The wall created by the witch to protect my Nissa Nissa's womb from other men shall now be broken by my protector, my descendant, the King who was Promised. She shall now be able to receive his seed in her womb and it will quicken because I, Azor Ahai break the seal that was made when Nissa Nissa was born again. Give her my heir... Only The Prince who is Promised can bring the dawn to both worlds." 

"Both Worlds? What does that mean?" Sam asked with a perplexed expression. 

"I don't know what he meant by that." Jon answered honestly. 

Sam then smiled and said, "At least he broke the seal Jon... She is able to bear you an heir... A child... But only yours... That is if you know where to put it."

The King chuckled, "Thank you Sam… And yes… I know where to put it."

"Of course, Jon... I am surprised though... She started to say something in a foreign tongue that I was not able to understand."

He raised his eyebrow, "What did she say?"

His old friend nodded, "I… I asked Missandei to translate to me... She said it was High Valyrian… She said the words translated to, _'Azor Ahai has returned to me... I will bear him a son... I will give him the prince who was promised... I can only bear him children...  only him... And the Prince who was promised will bring the dawns.'_ Do you know what she meant by that?"

"I do not… Sam... I would like to thank you for helping her."

Sam nodded. “Really Jon… There is no need to thank me… It was just shock of the seal breaking that caused her to pass out… I did not do anything… Not really.”

He took a deep breath as they finally reached his betrothed's chamber.

Just as he was about to enter, Sam put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and asked, “Jon… I…am surprised that you left the Wall... How are you the King in the North when we vowed to take no lands or titles or wear any crowns? I know that you are too honorable to forsake those vows… So… How were you released from your vows?"

Jon sighed, as he did not want to explain his death and resurrection for the second time in one day. So he put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and said, "Sam... I promise I will explain everything to you… But I really need to see Dany… So if you do not mind, could we talk about this later?” 

“Of course, Jon,” Sam answered with a slight nod of his head. 

"Sam... I have one more question... Will she able to ride on her dragon when we go to battle? We are supposed to be leaving later this afternoon to fight against the Lannister’s?" 

"Physically she is fine… But since she passed out… I would suggest that she not fly on any dragons until at least tomorrow... and I would like to examine her again before she does." 

He sighed as he embraced his friend, and then whispered in his ear, "Thank you Sam... I will talk to you later and explain everything... I promise" 

“Okay, Jon… I guess I will see later… Oh… I almost forgot!” 

“What is it?” 

Sam then put his hand in his pocket and removed a sealed scroll, “You received a raven… From Winterfell.” 

Jon took the scroll from his friend’s outstretched hand and murmured, “Thank you, Sam.” 

After that, Sam took his leave. Jon quickly broke the seal of the raven scroll and read the message.

  

 

 

 

> _Jon,_
> 
> _There is no need to rush your attack… Jaime Lannister’s troops are traveling slower than anticipated and will not be in proper position until tomorrow… I am suggesting that you leave tomorrow afternoon and we will attack at dusk… I will be at the Heart Tree and I will assist as needed. The Queen’s dragons have been welcoming to me… they understand that I am a friend of their new brothers… That I will be there to help them and protect them if needed._
> 
> _The Three-Eyed Raven_

__

_‘Thank Gods that Dany will be able to have a night of rest… and Sam will be able to check her once more before we leave for battle.’_ Jon thought as he put the message in the pocket of his breeches and stood in front of the Queen’s door. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the red door leading to her chambers open. When he entered the room he noticed that the bed was empty and that it had been remade with fresh linens and furs. 

"Dany?" He called as he walked into the room as he looked around. _‘Where the fuck is she?’_ He though as he called a little louder, "Dany, where are you?" 

He then felt two warm arms wrapping around his waist, embracing him from behind and the sweet sound of his betrothed’s voice and she purred, “Jon… I am right here, my love” 

“Dany,” was all he was able to mumble as she moved her hands down to untie the laces of his breeches and pushed them to the ground, exposing his not yet erect manhood. He quickly turned around and saw his lover, standing naked before him, with her hair and skin still wet from her bath. 

The King smiled as he took a deep breath, "Dany… I was so worried..." 

She smiled as she placed one of her hands over his mouth to stop him from talking. Once he stopped moving his mouth, she removed her hand, placed them both on the hem of his cotton shirt, and pulled it over his head, exposing his scared chest. 

"Dany... I am not sure it is the right time... You should probably rest for the remainder of the day." 

Daenerys smiled at him as she shook her head in disagreement before pulling him to her for a kiss. As their kiss intensified, their tongues began to dance and she started to slowly stroke his cock. The sensation became overwhelming and he pulled away with a growl. 

His Nissa Nissa then put her lips to the side of his face, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his ear as she whispered, "I have heard the good news... Maester Samwell informed me I am able to bear you a son... An heir... That whatever happened broke some kind of seal that was preventing anything from entering or exiting my womb... He also told me that I am at the point in my moon cycle where I am the most fertile..." His whole body then shivered as she began to suck on his ear lobe briefly before she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes and continued to whisper, "Jon… We are going to have a family... A family of four children..." 

He took a deep breath as he held her tightly to his chest and whispered into her ear, "Dany... I’m so sorry..." 

She pulled away from his embrace, looked at him with a perplexed expression and inquired, "Jon… Why are you sorry? It is because of you that we will have a family… You are the one who broke the seal blocking my womb... Your boiling hot hand burned away the curse that made me barren!" 

He took a deep breath and quietly admitted, "Dany... It… It was not me... It was Azor Ahai..." 

"What… What do you mean? What happened?" she asked softly. 

"I am not really sure… I was getting ready to take you from behind and I lost control… Azor Ahai took over my mind and told me, Nyke, Azōr Ahaī, emagon māzigon arlī, naejot sagon lēda ñuha jorrāelagon, nissa nissa.  Se dōros mazvēttan ondoso se witch naejot mīsagon ñuha nissa nissa's womb hen tolie vali kessa sir sagon broken ondoso ñuha mīsio, ñuha descendant, se dārys qilōni iksin promised.  Ziry kessa sir sagon able naejot jiōragon zȳhon nūmo isse zirȳla womb se kessa quicken kesrio syt nyke, Azōr Ahaī pryjagon se seal bona iksin vēttan skori nissa nissa iksin āzma arlī.  Tepagon zirȳla ñuha dārilaros.  Mērī Kivio Dārilaros kostagon maghagon se ñāqes naejot both vysossa." (I, Azor Ahai, have come again, to be with my love, Nissa Nissa. The wall created by the witch to protect my Nissa Nissa's womb from other men shall now be broken by my protector, my descendant, the King who was Promised. She shall now be able to receive his seed in her womb and it will quicken because I, Azor Ahai break the seal that was made when Nissa Nissa was born again. Give her my heir... Only The Prince who is Promised can bring the dawn to both worlds.) 

"Zȳha hae se voktys vestās mērī kesā.  Bare nyke riñar ñuha jorrāelagon.  Ñuha zaldrīzes zokla." (The red priestess was right my love. I can only bare you children. My dragon wolf.) She stated with a smile as she took his hand from her hips and moved them to her arse. 

He frowned as he shook his head and said, "Dany nyke ojūdan nykēla skori Azōr Ahaī gūrotan toliot." (Dany I lost myself when Azor Ahai took over.) 

She placed the soft palm of her hand over his mouth once more and replied, "Ziry gōntan īlva iā vaoreznon, Ionos.  Ziry vēttan nyke fertile.  Syt ao.  Syt īlva.  Iksan jāre naejot qogralbar ao sir.  Kesā tepagon nyke aōha nūmo se kesan mazverdagon aōha riña iemnȳ ñuha womb… bisa kessa rual tolvie vala se ābra isse Vesteros gīmigon iksan aōhon se iksā ñuhon.” (He did us a favor, Jon. He made me fertile... For you... For us. I am going to fuck you now. You will give me your seed and I will grow your child inside my womb… This will allow every man and woman in Westeros know I am yours and you are mine.) 

However, before he could voice a protest, she began to kiss him passionately before pushing him onto the freshly made bed. She then climbed on top of him and reattached her lips to his with ferocity as she began to stroke his already hardened manhood. He felt a shiver run as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick folds. He then released a groan of pleasure as she sheathed his member fully within her channel and slowly began rocking her hips. 

They both gasped when they had to break their kiss to come up for much needed air. As Dany placed her hands on his scarred chest, he trailed his fingers down her back until he reached he plump arse. He then roughly squeezed each cheek, forcing her to fuck him harder and faster. He licked his lips as he watched as her beautiful, full breast bounce with each trust of her hips. When she released a loud moan, she moved her hands from his chest to her breast and began to cup and squeeze as they bounced. The sight caused him to growl and he began to meet each of her thrusts with a thrust of his own. 

As he heard her cry out in pleasure he pulled her down and began to kiss her lip passionately. When he broke the kiss he whispered "Dany... I want to fuck you hard..." 

She gave him a wicked smile as she climbed off of him and placed herself on her hands and knees. _‘Gods woman… It is like you can read my mind,’_ he thought as he admired her slick cunt and round arse on full display in front of him. _‘So fucking beautiful!’_ He then got on his knees behind her and positioned his member at the center of her cunt, grabbing her hip as he slowly entered her channel. Once he was fully inside her he began to thrust slowly, deeply, causing them each let to let out loud cries of pleasure.  

Jon placed one of his arms under her chest and pulled her up so that her back was against his chest. He then growled into her ear, "Your eggs are going to release as my dragon wolf seed fills your womb… I will fuck a baby into you Daenerys… You will soon be heavy with our child… with our heir." 

He turned her head to kiss her roughly and his thrusts became quick and deep. As he continued to fuck her cunt hard she gasped and fell back onto her hands and knees. The King then grabbed her hips and started to pound into her at a furious pace, filling the room with the slapping of flesh and he squeals of his soul mate. 

"Fuck Jon! "That's it, Jon... Fuck me… Kiss my womb with your cock… Fill me with you seed… Let your seed take root inside of me." 

He gasped at the feeling of her walls beginning to clench around his member. _‘Gods I want to see her face as she comes undone… I want to see her face when I send my seed into her womb.’_   So he pulled out, grabbed her hips and flipped her around, causing her to fall onto her back. He then got out of the bed, took her legs, and pulled her towards him, dangling her legs off the side of the large bed. He then aligned his cock with her core and entered her completely in one quick, powerful thrust, causing a growl to pass his lips and her moan of pleasure filled the air. As he began his furious thrusting, one of his hands made it way to her breasts and he squeezed as his other widened her legs so that he could even thrust faster. He then began to massage her bundle of nerves before he leaned over and kissed her fiercely on the mouth to silence her moans. 

Then as he again began to feel her walls tightening around his manhood he pulled his mouth from hers and buried his head in the space between her shoulder and her neck and began to suck and nipple on her pulse point. He sound of her climax was enough to send him over the edge with her. With a load growl, he felt his cock pulsate as he thrusted it impossibly deep and shot his seed deep into her womb. 

After her greedy cunt milked every drop of his seed he collapsed onto her chest, with his head resting on her breast and he could hear the pounding of her racing heart in his ear. They both panted as she then started to giggle when his now soft manhood slid out of her cunt. They smiled at each other and he repeatedly pressed chaste kisses to her plump lips as they both panted for air. 

Once they had caught their breath, he rolled off of her, and onto his side, smiled and said, “I love you, Dany.” 

"I love you, too Jon… with all my heart." She replied with a smile. 

He noticed a playful shift in her smile, just before she lightly slapped him across the face. He furrowed his brow in confusion and she laughed as she stated, "That… Jon Snow… was for what you did to my nipples earlier." 

They both chuckled and he pressed another chaste kiss to her lips before saying, "Dany...  I almost forgot to tell you... My brother sent a raven... He said that the Lannister army is about a day behind and we do not need to leave until tomorrow afternoon... He also said that your dragons have been welcoming to him, when he reached out to them... That they know he will be there to help them during the battle if needed..."  

His betrothed gasped as she heard this. He then saw the look of astonishment on her face as she put a hand on her cheek, looked at him with wide eyes and asked, “He... He was able to warg into the minds of my children? He will be able to protect them from the ballistae during the battle?” 

“Aye...” He was unable to finish his sentence because she pressed a hard kiss to his lips. 

When she pulled away, Jon noticed unshed tear in her eyes and with concern in his voice he asked, “Dany... are you alright? Are you hurting?” 

“No, my love. I am perfectly fine... I am just so happy... A dragon with a rider is much safer than one without... I am happy to know that my sons will not be alone tomorrow... or until the time comes that our future children will be bonded with them as their riders.” 

Panic then took over Jon, _‘What if my seed was successful just now... What if Bran is not watching Dany on Drogon because he is concentrating on the riderless dragons... What if she falls during the battle... it just takes one stray arrow to knock a rider from their dragon... I cannot live without her... She should stay...’_

"Dany... maybe you should stay here tomorrow... I can bring fire and blood to the Lannister’s with my sons..." He stated cautiously as he placed both of his hands lovingly on her cheeks. 

He saw the shock on her face as she sat up in the bed looked him in the eyes and spat, "And why would I stay here? They Tyrells are my allies! I vowed that I would keep them safe!"  

He took a deep breath took her hand and explained, "Dany, you have had an eventful day... What if you did lose some of your good blood? What if you are too weak and fall off Drogon during the battle? What if my seed did take root? I... I cannot lose you or our babe... I know that you will be carrying our babe... So it does not matter if anything happens to me… We will have an heir..."  

She chuckled, "Jon Snow... I am fine, my love... I can fight and I will fight alongside of you and our sons... I will not allow you to go off to battle alone... I will not allow our child to be born without a father."  

"Dany, I cannot take the chance of anything happening to you... I you fall our babe will never even have the chance to be born... I am afraid of losing you.” He said with a sigh as he looked down at the bed. 

When he looked up he saw a smile on her face as she was looking at the wall. He turned his gaze towards where she was looking and noticed she was eyeing Dark Sister and Blackfyre. 

"Jon I'm fine,” she stated as she took his hand and his gaze returned to her. Once he was staring into her violet orbs she continued “And I will prove it to you... Let us go spar."  

"Fine! Gods, woman! Why are you so fucking stubborn?" He replied teasingly as he chuckled. 

He heard her chuckle as well before she rolled out of the bed and said, "Let us go my love."  

He then got out of the bed as well and began to pick up his discarded clothes from the floor as she made her way to her screened dressing area next to her wardrobe. While he was dressing, he remembered that Ser Jorah had returned. 

"Dany,” He called. “While you were unconscious... I had the opportunity to meet Ser Jorah... He returned late last night..."  

He heard he gasp as she said, "Ser Jorah has returned... Then that means... That means he has found a cure for the greyscale!"  

"Aye, he did,” Jon replied as he sat down on one of the plush armchairs to lace his boots. He then continued, “I am guessing that Sam... The Maester who attended to you earlier... He must have been the one to cure him because they arrived here together." 

"He seems to be a good Maester and a nice young man... He is a Tarly isn't he?"  

“Aye,” he called towards where she was dressing behind the screen.   

He then heard her sigh as she said, "The Lannister’s and The Tarly's are allies in the war against us... What if..."  

"Aye, they are... But you do not have to worry... Sam is not fond of his father... His father threatened to murder him if he did not take renounce his claim to Horn Hill and the Black...” 

“What type of man would threaten to kill his own son! I have just met Sam and I can tell that he is a kind man with a big heart.” 

“Aye. Sam is one of the best men that I have ever met... He is my best friend... I know that he does not have much love for his father... but I still feel that we should ask him to surrender to us... If he refuses... We should bring him back to Dragonstone and let Sam decide his fate... I... I do not think I could kill my best friend’s father without his blessing.” Jon confessed as he stood up from the armchair, walked over to the side of the bed and picked up his black leather armor that he had left in her room the night before. 

“I agree... If Sam’s Father is not willing to bend the knee to the rightful King and Queen of Westeros... We will allow Sam to decide his fate.” 

After he fastened the last strap of his armor, he looked up and gasped when he saw his betrothed. She had on a light grey, almost silver leather midriff shirt with a matching knee length skirt and a pair of brown breeches.  

"How do I look my love?” She asked as she sauntered over towards where he stood standing still with his mouth agape, “Do you want to rip these clothes off and fuck me?"  

"I would be lying to you if I told you that thought was not spinning around in my mind right now." He stated with a smile as he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She smiled at him as she pulled away from his embrace and said, “Come on my love... We did tell everyone that we would be sparring this afternoon... Let us give them a show... And I will prove to you that I am fine... That I am strong enough to go to battle tomorrow against the Lannister’s.” 

"You will go to the battle tomorrow, if you prove to me that you are fully recovered... That you will be able to hold your own on the battle field tomorrow."  

“Well then let us go down to the training yard,” she whispered into his ear as she took his hand and placed them on her breasts, “So that I can prove to you that I am strong enough to go to battle tomorrow.” 

 _‘Gods her breasts look so perfect in this shirt,’_ he thought as he squeezed them through the sliver leather and let out a growl. He then whispered in her ear, "Gods, I would give anything to lock ourselves in this chamber and make love to you the rest of the day!"  

"You can... after we spar... I first must prove to you that I can help you reign fire and blood on the Lannister and Tarly armies... We will be successful and we will have our revenge on the False Queen Cersei Lannister..."  

He smiled, _‘This fierce little silver hair woman will be the death of me,’_ he mused as he pulled her in for a final kiss. When he broke the kiss they both smiled as let go of their embrace. He walked over to retrieve the swords from where they were resting against the wall. He handed Dark Sister to his betrothed and helped her to strap it to her back before he buckled his sword belt and attached Blackfyre to his hip. They then left her chambers and made their way to the training yard to spar......

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Jorah Mormont _ **

 

Jorah watched as The King in the North rushed from his chambers to go check on the Queen... His Queen... Leaving him alone in the company of Lord Tyrion. Once the young King was out of sight, he walked over towards the Imp, sat down in the now vacated chair at the small table and let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding.  _‘My Queen left Daario in Meereen and is now betrothed to a young man we barely know... A man who everyone thought was a bastard, but who is really a hidden Targaryen... The Queen’s nephew... How is it that he was released from his vows to the Night’s Watch… What if his intentions are not good... Why is she already fucking this man she just met... What in the seven hells did he do that caused her to start bleeding while they were fucking... What if he breaks her heart when he finds out she is barren... Why would she even agree to marry him if he is the chance for House Targaryen to live on after her death… Why did she choose him over me... She knows how I feel about her... I worship her... I would do anything to keep her safe... I would never hurt her... Why does she only see me as a Father figure... If she would only give me a chance, I could show her what it is like to be truly loved for the strong warrior queen that she is...’_

"Ser Jorah,” The Imp called, pulling him from his personal musings. When he looked the half-man in the eyes, he noticed a look of sympathy as he then added, “I am sorry for saying this... my friend, but what you have hoped for... With the Queen... It will never happen… She will never love you in the same way you love her." 

“And why is that Lord Tyrion?” Ser Jorah snapped in a harsher tone than he intended.

The Dwarf of Casterly Rock sighed before he sympathetically said, "Because of Jorah... She has always seen you as a father figure in her life… and nothing else... Plus, she is already deeply in love with The King in the North, Jon Snow... Well actually, Aegon Targaryen, the last living male of House Targaryen... But he prefers to be called Jon… Anyway… As I was saying… The two of them are drawn to each other... As if, their blood is singing the same song… She already sees him as family… As an equal... Another Dragon… I am not sure if you noticed them outside… He also hatched three dragons..." 

"Aye... His dragons were hard to miss… Even last night, as dark as it was when we arrived... They are giants compared to our Queen’s dragons." Ser Jorah replied.

Lord Tyrion chuckled, “Yes, my friend, they are!” Once the Imp stopped laughing, he looked him in the eyes and continued in a serious tone, “Do not... I strongly advise that you not to intervene in their relationship... The Queen would burn you alive in an instant if you do anything to bring harm to her betrothed, Jon Snow." 

He then sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Aye, I will not harm him... But I do not trust him." 

"Of course you do not trust him… I never expected that you would,” Tyrion stated. He then smiled as he added sympathetically, “I cannot imagine to know how it feels to see the women that you have been in love with for years pass you over for another once again… I know that her rejection has to be painful... However, I can tell you this, Ser Jorah... Jon Snow is nothing like Daario... He worships her... He treats her as an equal... He does not want to use her as a sexual conquest... As I am sure, you could tell… He was actually quite embarrassed to let you know he was bedding the Queen… I believe that the King in the North is just as honorable as the man who raised him… He went to battle against the Bastard Ramsey Bolton to save his sister, Sansa and the people of the North from that sick twisted fuck... The man has proven that he will do anything to keep his people and his family safe… And I honestly believe he is the most suitable match for our Queen, out of all the men in Westeros." 

 _‘Why does it hurt so much when the Imp is right… I did notice that the young King was unable to look me in the eye when he said that the Queen’s injury occurred when they were fucking… And if he is anything like the Old Lord of Winterfell… He was raised to be an honorable man. Man I would have loved to see that smug smirk wiped off Daario’s face when he hears about this… Too bad the Queen left him in Meereen.’_   Ser Jorah then looked at Lord Tyrion and asked, "What was Daario's reaction to the Queen’s betrothal?" 

He saw the Dwarf smile, "I would not yet know… As you know, the Queen ordered Daario to stay in Meereen… She informed him that she would have to marry for an alliance and that she would not bring a lover with her to Westeros… She also told me she felt no remorse for leaving Daario behind because she never loved him… Shortly after we arrived, we received word that he was bragging about conquering the Dragon Queen… She personally wrote a message, informing him that if he ever betrays her trust again she will fly to Meereen and feed him to her dragons… If he does not do the job in Meereen she has hired him to do, that she will fly to Meereen and feed him to her dragons… And that if he ever steps foot in Westeros… he would be dragon food. In the letter she also informed him that she never had feelings for him, and that she only accepted him in her bed because she was lonely and he was able to meet the needs that she required at the time.”

 _‘Well at least she finally realized what type of scum that sell sword really was.’_  However, before he could respond he then heard the beautiful sound of his Queen’s laughter coming from the hallway. He quickly got up from the chair and made his way in the direction of her laughter.

When he reached the hallway he was not prepared for the sight in front of him; He gasped as he saw his beautiful Queen, in her sexy sparring outfit, holding her nephew's arm smiling, laughing, and genuinely looked to be in love.  _'I have never seen her smile or laugh like that before… Not with Drogo… Not with Daario… Gods she truly appears smitten… She is actually in love with this King in the North…’_  He thought painfully to himself.

"Ser Jorah!" His Queen exclaimed as she smiled brightly at him, pulling him from his despondent thoughts.

Even though he was again heartbroken that she had chose another, a smile spread across his face as he walked over towards where she and the King in the North had stopped in the middle of the hallway. When he reached then, he bent down on one knee directly in front of her and stated, "Your Grace, I have returned to your service now that I have found a cure... that is... if you will have me..." 

He saw her smile at her as she took his hand and pulled him up. He returned the smile and she pulled him into a loving embrace. As they hugged he smelled the he sweet scent before glancing over at Jon Snow, who nodded at him. _‘How can one simple embrace stir so many emotions inside me... She warms me... I no longer feel the cold of winter when she is in my arms... She is happy to see me... How can I protect her when she will never be mine... He will never love her as I do... He will leave her the second he leans she will never be able to give him an heir..._ _I will be here to pick up the pieces when he breaks her heart...’_ All too soon he felt her pull away from the embrace leaving him feeling cold once again.

"You look good, my friend... and strong... I am thankful that you were able to find a cure," his Queen stated as she left his arms.

He smiled and nodded as he pressed a chaste kiss to her fingers. He saw her raised her eyebrow as she then said.

"Ser Jorah... I believe that you have to meet my betrothed, Jon Snow... Or should I say, my nephew, Aegon Targaryen."

As much as it pained him to do, he put a smile on his face and confirmed, “Aye, your Grace… I had the opportunity to meet him a short time ago… While you were being tended to by Maester Samwell...”

“It is nice to see you again, Ser Jorah.” The King in the North replied kindly as he looked at him and smiled. He then turned to face the Queen and kissed her cheek. When Jorah saw this, he felt anger, jealously and disappointment that his Queen looked so carefree and happy by the King’s gesture. He then swallowed down his feelings when the King spoke to the Queen in a sweetly enduring tone, “My Love, I am going to go retrieve something from my chambers… I will see you down in the training yard for our sparring session.”

The Queen looked at him with lust-filled eyes, nodded and said, “I will see you shortly.” With that, the King in the North walked away while his Queen stared longingly at him until he rounded the corner.

"Sparring session?" Ser Jorah questioned when the Queen turned her attention back to him.

"Yes, My Old Bear,” She replied with a bright smile, Jon and I are going to spar... My betrothed his known as the Greatest Swordsman in Westeros... While I have been called the Greatest Swordsmen in Essos… We thought it would be fun to spar against one another… Seeing that there does not appears to be many people who can give us a proper challenge… And maybe we will see who exactly is the better warrior."

"Your Grace ... Do you think it is wise,” He asked truly concerned for the health of his Queen. “Just a short time ago you were unconscious in your bed… You were bleeding… Do you not think it would be wise to rest for the rest of the day?”

"I promise you, my friend...” She stated with a smile as she took one of his rough calloused hands in her two soft ones. “I am fine and perfectly healthy... We will spar soon... I would be an honor if you were to us in the training yard… After all, you were the one who taught me how to use a sword." 

 _‘Of course I do not want to be anywhere near you when you move with a sword in that outfit… But I can never deny you of what you want.’_  Ser Jorah swallowed down the bile in his throat and stated, "I would be honored to attended, your Grace." And when she smiled at his answer the smile was easily returned.

He felt cold again, when Daenerys turned her gaze from him and looked at the Imp as she said, "Lord Tyrion, for your insolence earlier... I have a confession to make."

He noticed a look of confusion on the Dwarf’s face as he said, "And what would that be your Grace?"

"I was not honest with you… I have not had my moon blood since before I found out I was pregnant with Rhaego… However, Maester Samwell stated that… Because of what happened earlier… The curse… the seal the witch put on my womb has been broken… My moon blood will return… He actually stated that I appear to be extremely fertile at this time and I will be able to provide my betrothed an heir and as many children as we desire."

He gasped as he heard this and choked out, "Your Grace... Your moon blood has returned?" When she smiled and nodded he continued, "But how ... I thought the witch..."

"She did,” The Queen interrupted, “However Jon... Or should I say Azor Ahai... He broke the curse... He removed the seal she put on my womb and I am now able to bear him a child an heir..." She then glared at the Hand of the Queen and stated, "Lord Tyrion, I believe that it would be wise that you never again request that he take a second wife..."

He saw the shock on her hands face as said, "Your Grace... You… You are now able to have children?"

"I am... But I can only bare his children..." She stated in a commanding tone with a smile.

Jorah was confused, _‘Why would she only be able to bare his children? Does she not want to bare children for anyone else? Why could she not one day bare my children after the short comely King breaks her heart?’_

He also noticed the look of confusion on lord Tyrion's face as he asked the question he could not bring himself to ask, "Why can you only bare his children, Your Grace?"

The Queen nodded as she clarified, "Yes… I am his Nissa Nissa... Only I can bare him a son... An heir… The Prince who is Promised."

He was confused. ‘I have heard the names Azor Ahai and Nissa Nissa before… But where…’ He gasped when he remembered the prophecy… How Azor Ahai was an ancient warrior who plunged his sword into his wife, Nissa Nissa’s heart to bring forth a flaming sword… Lightbringer. "Your Grace... Azor Ahai... If he is your Azor Ahai..." However she did not let him finish his rambling before she eloquently seized his speech.

"I am well aware of the Lightbringer sword... That he had to thrust the sword into his Nissa Nissa's heart so that her soul would combine with the steel to forge the hero’s sword... However, I can assure you Ser Jorah... Jon will never do that to me… He will never harm me..."

He then attempted to protest, "But your Grace..."

"Thank you for your concern, Ser Jorah... But I do not care about the prophecy... If I am to die by his sword then I will die for him… For the survival of our people... He is the love of my love... I know how you feel about me, Ser Jorah… And I love you as well… But not in that way… Never in that way… I will always see you as a Father, Ser Jorah and that will never change... If it is my destiny to die by his sword then so be it... I will die for him... For our children... For his heir which is quite possibly taking root in my womb as we speak."

He gasped as he heard this. "His heir could be growing inside you as we speak? Your Grace... That is not possible… You were just bleeding!"

She smiled as she answered, "Ser Jorah... The blood that spilled from my womb was old blood… It was released when Azor Ahai broke the witch’s curse… The curse that blocked anything from entering or exiting my womb… He just gave me his seed and I am positive that it will take root and I will have his babe growing inside of womb... Our heir... Our son will be the greatest King what Westeros has ever seen."

The Old Knight surprised by all of this _'How does she love him so truly… It cannot be love… It is lust… She has always liked the men with pretty faces and pretty hair… Why is she acting so blindly that she does not care for her own safety ... I will have to do something with her betrothed… I will get rid of him… I will not allow her to kill herself for him… She is too important to me… I would be lost without her…’_

He could swear she was reading his mind when she exclaimed, "Ser Jorah if you or anyone else lays a hand or sword on my betrothed's body... I will feed you, or whoever else tries to harm him, to our dragons! My child will not grow up without his father! If you are unable to accept that I will never be yours you are free to leave and I will wish you good fortune." Before he could protest, she continued. "I am going to go spar with my betrothed... You are welcome to come and watch... Or stay here... As you, both whisper about me behind my back… Considering you, both think my love, Jon Snow, has poisoned my mind... But he has not ... He is the only one who knows how I have felt my whole life... He know how it feels to be alone in the world... And he knows how it feels to be a dragon..."

He took a deep breath as he finally got a chance to speak, "Your Grace, he was part of the Nights Watch... I do not trust him... He is an oath breaker… The Nights Watch vows are for life… So there is no way that he could be King in the North without breaking his vows… Ned Stark would have taken his head himself… Son or not… for desertion…” _‘I will be happy to swing the sword it you pass the sentence.’_ He wanted to add, but knew that he would be dragon food if he said the words aloud.

"Jon told my hand, Lord Tyrion, how he was released from his vows… and he has seen the proof.” His Queen stated icily. She then looked at the Imp, “Lord Tyrion… It pains Jon to tell the story he told you earlier today… So if you do not mind, please inform Ser Jorah that my betrothed is not and never has been an oath breaker… Now if you would excuse me... Lord Tyrion... Ser Jorah... I am going to go spar with my soon to be husband..." Then without giving him the chance to reply, she quickly left him alone with the Imp.

"She is quite stubborn about him," The Dwarf said with a chuckle.

"She is... She truly does love him... I have known her since she was a meek scared little girl… Sold to the Dothraki by her cruel wicked brother… And I have never seen her act in such a way with a man before..." Ser Jorah mused aloud.

"Love makes you do stupid things... It can lead you to make wrong and stupid discussions... or it can make great things happen… Their love... Their relationship... Can either be a downfall or a blessing... It can be a downfall it they are unable to keep their heads clear in battle... If something happens to him... I fear she would lose her way just like what happened to her father... However, if they can both stay focused in battle and stay alive… Westeros will see the greatest rulers they have ever know once the two wars have ended."

"Two wars? The only war I am aware of is with Cersei Lannister… What is the other war?"

He saw Lord Tyrion sigh, "Yes there are two wars... The war with my sister you are aware of… The second will be much worse… And I am not sure if anyone will see the Spring if they are not successful.” Ser Jorah quirked an eyebrow in confusion and the Imp continued, “The Great War is upon us… The White Walkers... They are real... And they have returned… Jon Snow has fought against them... Same as your father Jeor Mormont... If the Night King is able to break through the Wall, he and his entire undead army will come for us..."

Then, as they walked to the training yard, Lord Tyrion explained to him everything that the Queen’s betrothed saw and fought against beyond the Wall and how he was released from his vows to the Nights Watch……

 

* * *

 

** Daenerys Targaryen **

 

As Daenerys made through the winding hallways of Dragonstone she felt fury coursing through her dragon blood. _‘How could Ser Jorah think so little of my betrothed? I know that he loves me… But, has my unrequited love blinded him so badly that he cannot he happy for me… Happy that I am not alone… Happy that I can give Jon the children that he deserves… I cannot picture a life without Ser Jorah in it… However, if he brings harm to Jon in any way I will not hesitate to kill him just like I will not hesitate to kill Daario if he crosses me again… My Old Bear has betrayed before, he has sworn that he will not do it again… And he has saved my life many times over the years after that betrayal…’_

The Queen was pulled from her thoughts when she exited the castle and walked right into the back of someone.

“I am so sorry,” The Queen stated as she quickly look up and realized that she had walked straight into Jon’s little sister, Arya.

"Your Grace... or I guess I should start calling you sister," the young woman said with a knowing smirk. “How are you feeling... I heard that you gave everyone quite a fright a few hours ago?”

She smiled at her betrothed’s youngest sister, _'Sister? She called me sister.'_ Daenerys quickly cleared her thoughts and honestly answered, “Arya, thank you for your concern... I feel amazing... as if a curse has been lifted from me.” When the young Stark girl gave her a quizzical look, she swiftly changed the topic, not really wanting to elaborate just yet, “Arya ... How are your chambers? Are they to your liking?" 

She did not understand why Arya chuckled as she answered, "My chambers are much nicer than I am used to... It has been many years since I have slept in such a nice bed... Since we are being honest with each other... I believe the provided chambers are even nicer than the ones I had during my time in the Tower of the Hand in King’s Landing...” She then quickly added, “Your Grace." 

She smiled, "Please Arya ... I am soon to marry your brother... There is no need for such formality... Please, call me Daenerys... Or as your brother prefers to call me, Dany..." 

She saw soon to be good sister smiled as she flatly stated, "I am well aware that he calls you Dany... I am aware of the fact that he stayed in your chambers and fucked you last night... And the fact that you fucked each other on the Painted Table yesterday instead of discussing your battle plans..." 

She gasped and blushed as she heard this, _‘Jon would not have told her... I mean... He told everyone in the small council meeting earlier today about already giving me his seed... However, he did not say when or where... Did he tell her?’_ She swallowed hard before she quietly inquired, "He... He told you?" 

Her soon to be good sister laughed loud enough that some of those gathered in the training yard turned to look. Once her laughter died down, Arya placed her hand on her shoulder as she as she shook her head and replied, "Gods no! He was so embarrassed when I confronted him this morning...”

“Then how did you find out?”

“Neither of you are very good at hiding your feelings... And when I was looking for Jon this morning... I saw the two of you in the hallway as you were sneaking out of your chambers... together... You two kissing fiercely when you thought no one was looking... The way he grabbed your arse that he has been staring since the night we arrived...” 

The Queen then blushed as she mused aloud, "He is like a wolf... Staring at what is rightfully his..." 

"Aye, he is a lot like a wolf...” she agreed before her tone shifted from playful to serious. “Listen to me... Dany" The Queen raised her eyebrow to ensure to the young she-wolf that she had her undivided attention. When their eyes met, she continued, "He loves you... I have never seen him so happy before..." 

"I love him as well Arya," She responded as she felt heat rising from her neck to her cheeks.

"Do you really?" 

"What do you mean?" The Mother of Dragons inquired with a furrowed brown.

Her soon-to-be good sister had no emotion on her face or in her voice as she began to speak, "Daenerys... Your reputation was known all throughout Essos... That you used your past lovers... You used Khal Drogo to your advantage after your brother sold you to him... because of him you transformed from a weak submissive young woman and made him fall in love with you to gain power over the Dothraki... Then you took a sell sword, Daario Naharis... To pleasure your body..." 

"Arya... I am not using your brother I can assure you... What we have is different... We share a connection..." However, the young assassin interrupted her ramblings in the same emotionless tone.

"Can you? My brother...  Has a larger army... An army more than 140,000 soldiers... He has Northmen and the Knights of the Vale and the Wildlings with their mammoths and Giants as well three Dragons that are much larger than you own... If you are only using him for your intentions for the throne... I will not hesitate to kill you..." 

Daenerys was dumbfounded, _‘Why would I use Jon... I love him... I feel complete with him... Why... How... Kill me?’_ It was then that she noticed the thin sword on one hip and a dagger on the other and she felt her heart rate and anxiety increase. Her mouth open and closed but no words came out. It was then that she noticed a smirk on the young woman’s face.

“I am sure that your advisors told you about me... About what I became... That I trained at the House of Black and White in Braavos... I was trained to come to correct conclusions by observing from the shadows." Arya stated with no hint of emotion in her voice.

_‘No, I was too busy with you brother yesterday after the small council meeting... I have not taken the time to speak with my advisors... The House of Black and White in Braavos... Oh my gods... She is a Faceless Man... A trained assassin... How can I prove to her that I am not using her brother... I would give my own life if it means her brother remained safe... Faceless Men and trained to know when they are being lied to... if I look her in the eyes she will know that I am not playing a game... That I am being sincere...’_

“Faceless Man... if you truly are a Faceless Man you can look into my eyes and detect lies... that is correct.” Daenerys was finally able to whisper through her quivering lips.

“Aye... So are you prepared to play a little game... I ask a question and you tell me the truth... If you are lying, I will add you to my list.”

The Queen looked into the assassin’s eyes, _‘She has the same eyes as Jon... This is my chance... She will know that I am telling the truth... What does she mean by her list?_ ’ She kept her composure as she inquired, “Your list?”

“The list of people I am going to kill... I have already marked many names off my list... I recently marked off the Frey’s... I will ask again... Would you like to pay my little game... if you don’t I can just add you to my list now...” Arya stated with her tone flat yet flooded with emotion.

She then took a deep breath and in the steadiest tone she could muster, clearly stated, “I will play your little game.”

“Good... First...Tell me about yourself... Your birth... Your childhood... Your upbringing...”

“My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Daughter of the Mad King Aerys and Queen Rhaella... My mother died to give me life... Right here on Dragonstone... Just after my birth, a few of the remaining Targaryen Loyalist took my brother, Viserys, and me to Essos... We hid from Robert Baratheon’s assassins in Braavos... In house with a red door and a lemon tree in the garden... After our caretaker died... We wondered Essos... My brother became known as the Beggar King and slowly went mad and became cruel... Finally, we were invited to Pentos, to stay under the protection of the Magister Illyrio in his manse... We were there for just over a year before my brother sold me to Khal Drogo for an army... I... I was fearful... but also a little relieved that I would not have to marry Viserys...”

The young woman’s gaze never left hers as she hummed almost silently, before asking, “Did you love Khal Drogo.”

Daenerys steeled her voice and honestly relied, “I thought I did... but I now know I only loved his power... I loved that I learned to control him to get what I needed... I loved that he killed my horrible, abusive brother... and I loved that he made me a strong woman... Because of him I was able to kill he scared, meek little girl and let the warrior Queen be born.”

This answer earned another small hum. “Why did you welcome the Sell Sword into your bed?”

This one was easy, “Because I was tired of being alone...”

“Are you using my brother to take his Rightful Throne?” Arya deadpanned as she stared straight into the Queen’s soul.

“No... I cannot explain how I feel about your brother... he completes me... I will never harm him... I will gladly give my life if it would save his life or the lives of our people... Your brother, through Azor Ahai... was able to break the witch’s curse... and there is a good possibility that his child will at any moment be taking root in my womb... I would never harm the father of my unborn child... Jon and I both want the same thing... A safe and peaceful Westeros and a family.” 

As Daenerys bored into Arya gaze, she began to see the first hints of emotion since the little game began. It started at the corners of her eyes and the next thing she knew the assassin had a knowing smile on her lips as she stated, “Welcome to the pack, Dany... I will tell Sansa to start making extra sets of baby clothes for my niece or nephew.” After that, the young she-wolf pivoted and walked over towards where people were beginning to gather to watch the sparring match between her and the King in the North.

Daenerys found herself momentarily frozen in place, _‘Well at least she knows that I am sincere in my feelings about her brother... I will have to ask Tyrion about what her time in Braavos...’_ her thoughts were broken when she felt two strong hands gently grip her shoulders from behind and a pair of soft lips on her temple. She turned her head with a smile, already knowing it was her betrothed.

"I saw that you and Arya were discussing something.” He whispered into her as he pressed another chaste kiss to her forehead before he inquired, “Care to share… Is everything alright?" 

“Everything is fine my love... I literally just ran into the back of her. We then talked a little... getting to know each other a little better... and then she welcomed me into the pack.” Dany murmured as she put one of her hand over where his was placed on her shoulder. She then turned around to face him smiled and asked, “I am ready for this spar… Are you ready to spar?" 

"Aye, I am.” Jon replied with a smile of his own. She then took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the area of the training yard that had been set up for their sparring match.

When they arrived at the designated area, Jon smiled and let go of her arm before removing his cloak. As he walked to set his cloak down on the ground, she noticed that a great number of people showed up to watch their match. Of course, she saw Arya, who was whispering something to her brother, several of her Blood Riders were off to the far side of the yard, while Missandei, and Lord Varys stood against a short wall both with concerned looks on their faces. She looked up in the cloudless light blue sky above the castle and noted that all six dragons were happily screeching as they danced and played together in the air. When she looked down, she saw Lord Tyrion and Ser Jorah, descending the stairs and making their way to stand next to Missandei and Varys. When she met the gaze of the Old Knight, his eyes looked sad but he gave her a slight smile and a nod of encouragement. _‘I am sorry my Old Bear… You are important to me… However, I will never love you as you love me… Please accept this…’_

"Dany are you ready?" Jon asked as he walked up beside her, startling her slightly and pulling her from her thoughts.

She turned her head, gave him a true smile and nodded. “Yes, I am ready,” she stated as she pulled Dark Sister from its scabbard, gripping it with both hands; Jon returned the smile as he unsheathed Blackfyre. 

The two then slowly began to circle each other. She carefully observed the movement of his feet and how he gripped his sword _. ‘I will wait for him to attack first. That way I will be able to see better how exactly he fights.’_ She was surprised that he spun his sword, as if he was daring for to make the first move. However, Dany held her ground, and waited, _‘He will soon get tired of waiting for me to attack first.’_ After a few moments, she could see he had lost his patience. He made a lightening quick strike against her right she easily lifted her Dark Sister to deflect his attack. Her betrothed pulled away, and made repeated quick strikes; she parried each swing causing the song of clashing Valyrian Steel be heard throughout the training yard.

 _'He is so fast... No wonder he is such a good swordsmen,'_ she thought with a hint of a smile as she continued to follow his lead and deflect each if his strong attacks. _‘This is the best challenge I have had in years… He is defiantly better than the Unsullied and Dothraki I have trained with,’_ she admitted as he continued pushed her strength as their spar continued.

He finally gave her a second to catch her breath. As so as that second was over, he spun his sword once before he swiftly attacked her left side. She quickly parried it, however as their swords met, she noticed the smirk on his face. She gasped, as she realized that she had fallen into a trap. She then felt pressure on her leg as he swept it out from underneath her. Luckily, she was quickly able to roll out of the way, before he could bring his sword to her throat.

She hurried to her to her feet and readjusted her grip on Dark Sister as she stated, "That was a good plan… Striking me and then leading me into a trap." 

“Aye,” Jon said with a smile as he turned Blackfyre, “Ygritte taught me that move.”

She was felt anger and jealously rising up through her gut at the sound of his ex-lover’s name. Her patience was now gone, she tightened her grip on her new sword as the dragon within her awoken; she was now on the offensive attack. Her strikes were swift and sharp and he blocked or deflected each of her calculated attacks. They continued attacking each other at a furious pace, but no matter how she tried to gain the upper hand in the battle, he met each or her swings with a strike of his own.

After he deflected a strike directed towards his neck, he whirled hi body around and swung a precision blow towards her abdomen. She barely had time to get Dark Sister in position to block his attack as she rolled backwards to get some space between them. Once out of his reach, she jumped back on her feet and took her fighting stance.

"When you roll... It is risky… You could waiver your opponent's concentration because that is not an expected more... Or, if they are quick enough they could easily pierce your flesh while you do not have your sword in position to block an attack… I must admit ... while it is risky it is also a good strategy..." Jon stated as he panted to catch his breath. "I am surprised... you are defiantly the best swordsmen I have ever fought against... You do deserve that title as the greatest swordsmen within all of Essos.”

"Thank you for your sweet words, my love,” Daenerys began as she also pulled in deep breaths of the cool salty sea-kissed air with a smile, “But I think it is time that I end this.”

"Aye, I agree...” Jon stated as a smirk began to stretch across his face. “It is time for me to show you how I truly fight with swords..." He then began to walk over towards his discarded cloak.

 _'Swords?_ ' She watched as he lifted his cloak and revealed a second sword. She did find it slightly odd that he carried the sword with reverence… like it was sacred.

"This sword...” he stated as he walked back over toward her, and pulled the sword from its scabbard, revealing beautiful blade as pale a milkglass, “It is believed that this Greatsword was forged from the heart of this fallen star... I do not know if that is true… However, I do know that it is as sharp as Valyrian Steel is and that it can kill White Walkers just as easily… So I theorize that it is a type of Valyrian Steel or at least made in the same fashion... I was told, this sword was named Winters Wolf… I later found out that the family it once belonged to, asked Eddard Stark to rename the sword when they refused to take it back after the owner was slain at the Tower of Joy… The family wanted for me to wield the sword… This sword once belonged to the most legendary of all swordsmen… A man known far and wide as greatest swordsmen who ever lived… the man who was in my Kingsguard when I was born… Ser Arthur Dayne... This sword was once named Dawn.”

She gasped and she heard the gasps of her advisors and many of the others gathered as well. _‘Focus… Focus… you can admire the sword later.’_ She thought to herself until she noticed that Jon had not put Blackfyre away; he stood in front of her with a sword in each hand spinning a sword in each hand. She let out a chuck as she stated, “Jon, my love… You are going to hurt yourself… Put Blackfyre away, you will need two hands to wield your Greatsword…”

Jon smiled at her and shook his head as he stated, “I will be fine, Dany... I promise that I will not hurt myself… I actually fight even better with two swords… And the weight of Winters Wolf is not an issue… It is much lighter than a regular Greatsword.”

She looked at his arms and watched has his muscles flex as he held both swords, clearly not effected by their weight in each arm. However, she still feared that he would be injured. “Jon... You are strong... Really, strong but... Nevertheless, I do not want to see you get hurt… If you drop one of those blades, you will be hurt badly… I do not want to hurt you..."

Jon chuckled, "Dany, I promise you… I will be fine… I will not hurt myself...” He then walked closer to her and quietly said, “If you are able to keep up with my speed and attacks... I promise I will reward you…"

She felt shivers in her spine as she thought about all the different way he could reward her. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, knowing that she needed to concentrate solely on this sparring match. She smiled as she adjusted her grip on Dark Sister, and looked Jon in the eyes as she readied herself in her fighting stance.

He smiled back at her as he spun his two swords. _‘He wants me to attack first… All right, Jon… I will give you what you want,’_ so she quickly lunged a precise attack toward his left side, just to have him deflect the swing with Winters Wolf as though her strike was from a child in their first swordplay lesson. He then quickly made a strike aim at her right shoulder with Blackfyre, and it took all of her might to get Dark Sister into place to parry his attack. His attacks then became relentless… She blocked a on the right then have to hurry to parry a strike from the left. _‘Gods he is good… I cannot even mount an attack!’_  She thought as a warm dew began to drip down into her eyes.

The sounds metal kissing metal echoed in her ears as she began to struggle against fighting his blazing fast two swords attacks. As she barely block his latest attack, he pushed both blades into hers… She was beginning to feel her arms shake as she struggled to keep Dark Sister from falling to the ground as he continued pushing.

He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Dany... Do you yield? You have lost... I can easily break through..." 

She smiled, as she knew full and well he could easy disarm her at any time. She panted a few times, willing the air to give her the strength she needed as she tightened her grip on Dark Sister and with a loud grunt and all of her remaining might, pushed him back. She sighed in relief as she watched him stumble a few steps back. He then smiled and spun Winters Wolf and Blackfyre; she could tell that was calculating his next attack as she tried to recover.

She barely had time to see him tighten his grip on each sword as he whirled around her body… His back was suddenly pressed hard against hers and both blades appeared, crossed, just millimeters from the base of her throat. She panted, _‘Fuck he is good… There is no way out of this… I have lost.’_ She then looked at the stunned expressions of all those gathered in the training yard… All of her people who had never seen their mighty, little warrior queen defeated in a battle or in a friendly spar… All of them in shock that she was about to yield to The King in the North.

"Do you yield?" She heard him ask, loud enough for everyone to hear, as she felt the sweat from his brow dripping onto her shoulder.

She smiled and was about to concede the match, when she suddenly felt his hard length, which was pressed against her arse, twitch… _‘Oh Jon Snow, you made this too easy.’_ She thought at as the wicked idea formed in her mind. She took a deep breath between pants as she asked, "The question, Jon Snow… is are you ready to yield?" 

She heard the sweet sound of his amused chuckle as he continued to hold his two swords steady against the base of her throat. In an amused tone he then asked, “Me yield? Dany... You clearly have lost this battle… It is time for you to yield…” 

Daenerys did not care as unqueenly blush spread up her chest and neck, all the way up to and across her cheeks. She then exhaled deeply and pointedly answered, “I… am a woman, Jon Snow...  and everyone knows that a man’s greatest weakness is his cock.” When she said this, his swords waivered just enough that she was able to spin around to face him. As she spun, she removed one of her hands from the tight grip she held on Dark Sister, placed it directly on his semi-hard manhood and gave it a tender squeeze. She did not know whether it was her sudden movement or the gentle pressure she was applying to his cock or his fear of accidently hurting her… However, something she did caused both of his swords to suddenly crash to the ground. She saw the look shock on his face as she then stepped back, placed the tip of Dark Sister to his Adams Apple and asked with a knowing smirk, "Do you yield?"

She saw him swallow hard as he slightly and wordlessly nodded.

"Tell then…” She commanded as she gestured towards the crowd, “Do you yield this march to Daenerys Targaryen?" She then leaned whispered to him, “to your future wife and mother of your future children?”

She saw the smirk on his face as he chuckled before he called out to the crowd, "Aye, I yield... This time…” he then push her arm so that his sword was away from his throat and whispered playfully in her ear, “However… In the future, I would like a rematch… With a rule stating that, you are not allowed… to grab my cock in the heat of battle… You little cheater.”

“Alright Jon Snow,” she said with a smile, “As long as you are not allowed to touch breasts or my cunt during this next match.”

“Aye… It is a deal.” He agreed as he placed a chaste kiss to her sweat-covered forehead.

As she holstered Dark Sister and he retrieved Winters Wolf and Blackfyre from where they had fallen on the ground she noticed that the training yard had cleared of all the spectators. She then felt his warm hands wrap around her waist as he said, “Dany… my Love… We smell like horseshit… We had best go back inside the castle and bathe... When I was on my way to the training yard, I saw some servants… And I took the liberty to ask them to have plenty of hot water taken to your chambers and my chambers… I want to make sure your muscles are nice and loose for the battle tomorrow and hot water always helps to loosen my muscles."

"A hot bath sounds lovely,” She purred as she embraced him. She then smirked at him and added, “However… I will only take a bath if you join me…"

She felt his cock against her stomach as he growled and muttered, “Gods, woman! You are insatiable!”

She then took him by the hand and led to her chambers, knowing that tomorrow will be a busy day… Tomorrow they will be bringing fire and blood to the Lannister and Tarly armies……

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments... We love to hear your opinion as well as Ideas!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section One: Jon and Sam talk about his time at the Citadel, what happened after Sam left Castle Black, and about The upcoming battle against The Lannister’s.  
> Section Two: Dany and Jon talk on the cliffs before they leave for the Battle against the Lannister Army.  
> Section Three: Sansa receives news from the Wall and from Bran.  
> Section Four: Jaime meets some unexpected visitors along the Rose Road.  
> Section Five: Dany meets Ser Jaime and his company. Jon's inner dragon is awoken.  
> Section Six: Jon tries to convince the Lannister troops from Casterly Rock to join the Targaryens. Jon, Dany and Tyrion spend the night in High Garden.  
> Section Seven: Jaime and Bronn discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! Life gets busy... This chapter is long (52 pages in Word document) and I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> -  
> -
> 
> Hey, guys new chapter!! I would just like to thank my Co-Writer for all of her hard work. So please enjoy the new chapter. Opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Your comments keep us going so please leave a comment :) As I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

 

**_Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen_**

When Jon began to wake he felt the soft warm skin of Daenerys’ back pressed against his scarred chest. He tightened his embrace slightly around her stomach and pressed a kiss to the back of her moon-kissed hair. He laid there for a few minutes and inhaled the unique sent of her hair and skin as he thought, _‘What did I do to deserve this kind, strong, beautiful woman. Gods I cannot wait to see her heavy with our child.’_ He pressed another chaste kiss to the back of her shoulder as he untangled himself, careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber. He then rolled out of the bed, and pulled to cover over her perfect, bare form. He then quickly dressed and left her chambers to go to the dining hall to break his fast with Sam.

It was still early when he entered the dining hall was empty except for the plump form of his best friend, who was sitting with his back to the door, at a corner table, with a plate of food and a glass of water. Jon walked over to the table, called, “Sam! It is so good to see you!”

“Oh. Hey Jon... Uh, I mean, your Grace,” his friend replied, as he stood up from the bench and gave him a clumsy bow.

“Gods I am so happy to see you! And there will be none of that, ‘your Grace,’ horseshit from you?” Jon stated with a chuckle as he embraced his best friend. When he broke the embrace he inquired, “I never expected to see you here… Why are you here Sam? I sent you to the Citadel to learn whatever you could that would be able to help us in the fight against the dead.”

Sam sigh, “I know, Jon. But it was horrible. The Maesters did not believe me. They all thought I was crazy when I told them the White Walkers were real. And I swear I think they almost locked me away when I told them I had killed one.” His friend then paused and looked around the room to make sure they were still alone before he whispered, “I did find somethings that could help us… I kind of snuck into the restricted section of the library, and borrowed some books… I brought them with me if you ever want to read them with me. Then Bran sent me a raven, about a moon turn ago stating you would be heading to Dragonstone…”

“A moon turn ago?” Jon interrupted his friend with his brow furrowed in confusion. “Sam, that does not make sense… I just learned about a fortnight ago that Daenerys was here and a just got here myself less than a week ago.”

“I do not understand either,” Sam replied as he exhaled. “All I know is Bran said that you needed me to come to Dragonstone. I know he is special… He knows things. So, just over a fortnight ago, when Ser Jorah said he was coming to Dragonstone to serve the Dragon Queen, I knew that it was time to leave Oldtown.”

Jon nodded in understand before Sam returned to the seat he had just vacated and Jon sat down on the wooden bench across from him.

Once they were both seated at the table, Jon filled his plate with fresh fruit, fish and brown bread. The two men ate in silence for a few minutes, until Sam cleared his throat, getting Jon’s attention. When Jon looked up at his friend, he could tell he wanted to ask something, but was too nervous to do so, so he sighed and stated, “Just ask Sam.”

His friend’s face flushed crimson as he stuttered, “I… I just… I just don’t know why you left the Night’s Watch? How were you named King in the North? When I arrived at the Citadel, they did not even have record that you were the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, they still had it listed as Joer Mormont… Then when the Maester’s received word that you had been named the King in the North and were requesting a new Maester for the Wall because you had released Maester Aemon from him vows so he could be your Grand Maester… I was confused. They even asked me how you were named King when you were a man of the Nights Watch.” He took a deep breath before he continued, “Jon, I have known you for seven years and you always took your vows so seriously. I mean, I was there when you vowed in front of the Heart Tree to hold no titles and wear no crowns, to take no wife and father no children... I mean, you broke them with Ygritte, but that was more for survival... Then even after you learned that you took your vows under false circumstances… You took your vows as Jon Snow, when you are really Aegon Targaryen… Why did you not leave then? And now you are King of the North and the Vale. You are taking a wife and actively trying to Father a child. What changed?”

_‘Gods how am I supposed to tell my best friend that I was murdered and resurrected by a Priestess from the Lord of Light? I told him that I became a vessel to Azor Ahai, but I never told him how Azor Ahai became part of me.’_ Jon then took a deep breath and began to answer, “I did not leave them because I still took a vow to guard the Realms of men until I died and I thought the best place for me was with the only family I thought I had left, Maester Aemon.” He then sighed again, and continued in a voice just above a whisper, “The only reason I left the Nights Watch is because... Sam, they killed me, so I was technically released from my vows. When I left Castle Black, I never intended to become King. I never intended to fall in love and want to Father a child.”

“Jon,” Sam chuckled. “You are sitting right here. You certainly are not dead. Trust me I have see my fair share of dead men at the Citadel. Trust me, you are very much living and breathing... You do not even smell dead.”

“Sam,” Jon interrupted as he looked his friend in the eyes. “As you know, the brothers of the Watch were already mad that I had allowed the Free Folk that did not flee after the attack on Castle Black to settle in the Gift and in the old abandoned castles along the Wall. After you we already at the Citadel, I decided I needed to save the rest; those who had escaped to the fishing village at Hardhome. Ser Davos, Tormund, Edd, and a few other loyal brothers went with me to retrieve them and bring them to safety south of the Wall. After we returned with another 20,000 Wildlings, those brothers, the ones who already hated me, were even more upset.” He sighed before he continued, “A few nights we returned, I was lured out of my office by Olly. He told me that one of the Free Folk who come with us from Hardhome had said he knew where my Uncle Benjen was. I was so excited, Sam. I have been looking for Uncle Benjen for years… I ran out of my chambers leaving my swords behind, I did not even think to grab them. Hells, I did not even take my cloak. I followed Olly into the training yard and when I got there, all I saw was a crowd of our brothers. When they parted for me there was a sign… It said traitor. I knew then that it was a trap. I was surrounded with no where to run. When I turned around to flee… I was stabbed in the gut by Alliser Thorne as he said, ‘For the Watch.’ I was then stabbed by Bowen Marsh, Othello Yarwyck and,” Jon took a deep breath as he felt the tears forming in his eyes as he whispered, “and then Olly stabbed me in the heart… They killed me, Sam. They murdered me and left me all alone to die in the snow… All I felt was the cold as I laid there, bleeding out in the freshly fallen snow… And then there was nothing.”

“How... How are you here?”

“The Priestess of the Lord of Light, Melisandre of Asshai. The one who came to Castle Black with Stannis Baratheon.” When Sam nodded, Jon continued, “She brought me back. I do not know what she did or said or even how she did it.” He said quietly before he drew a deep breath of air, “All I know is one minute I was laying in the snow, unable to breath, watching my life fade away to black. Then the next, I woke up, naked as my name day, laying on the desk in my office, gasping for air… But Sam, I am not the same man… I mean I am, but I’ve changed.”

“I think I would have changed to if I was murdered and resurrected,” Sam mused with a half smile.

Jon sighed. “No Sam. I mean this is how Azor Ahai became part of me. And it is getting hard and harder to control him… Sam, please, I need you to continue to look for anything that can help. I mean, anyway that I do not have to kill my Nissa Nissa. Goddamnit! I was so scared yesterday when he took over me. Sam, I could not control him! I want to save the people but we must find another way! I will gladly give my own life if that is what it takes to save Westeros. To save Dany.” Jon then sighed and drank down half a glass of water in an attempt to keep himself calm.

“Of… Of course, Jon. I will continue to look. And I taught Gilly to read, so can help me.” 

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam nodded before he furrowed his brow and asked, “So, I now know how Azor Ahai came to be part of you. However, I still do not know you were you named King in the North. I asked the Maesters when they received the scroll stating that you had been declared King, but they refused to share any of the details with me.” 

Jon took a deep breath and stated, “After I was returned from the dead, I knew I could no longer stay at Castle Black. I served until my death, so I believe that fulfilled my vow to the Nights Watch, and Maester Aemon agreed. The last thing I did before I handed the Lord Commander Cloak to Edd, and told him, ‘My watch has ended,’ was to hang the bastards that killed me.” 

“They are lucky you did not burn them alive with your children,” Sam chuckled nervously.

“Aye, they were,” Jon agreed with a half smile.

“So what did you do, where did you go after… after you took care of the traitors?”

“I did not know what I was going to do,” Jon answered honestly. “So I packed the few belongs I had, and figured I would go to Queenscrown or one of the other Castles along the wall, to stay with the Free Folk, until I came up with something better. Then, just as I was saying good-bye to Edd, I heard them yell that riders were approaching from the South. I followed Edd to the gate and I could not believe my eyes when my sister, Sansa came through the gate with two strangers.” 

“Jon, your sister that was married to Ramsey Bolton! What in the world was she doing at Castle Black? And who brought her there?” Sam inquired with wide eyes.

“Aye,” Jon confirmed with a nod of his head. “Sansa was able to escape Ramsey with the help of Theon Greyjoy, and then Brienne of Tarth, who vowed to Lady Catelyn to find her daughters and protect them, and her squire, Podrick, brought her to me at the Wall. Sam, you do not even want to know the hell that she had to live through. I literally vomited when she showed me what he had done. I had Maester Aemon tend to her wounds.”

“Her wounds?”

“Sam… The fucking bastard beat her... She had cuts and burns all over her body... and raped her repeatedly.” Jon replied quietly.

His friend was stunned. “I… I knew that he was a violent man, but I never thought that he would have harmed his own wife.” He then mused, “What kind of man hurts a lady?”

“But that is not the worst part,” Jon muttered. “When she was resting, Maester Aemon told me my sister was with child. That that vile piece of shit put a babe into my sister’s belly.” 

“Did Maester Aemon give her moon tea?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jon sighed as he shook his head, “Sansa refused. She said she could never harm an innocent babe. It is not the babe’s fault how it was conceived. And I agree with her.”

Sam nodded, “I understand completely. I could not imagine if Gilly would have drank moon tea when she found out she was pregnant with Little Sam… I know he is not my son, but I love him as if he were and I could not picture my life without him in it, no matter how he was conceived.”

“Aye,” Jon nodded. “However, my honor could not allow him to go unpunished. So Sansa and I rallied the Northern Houses loyal to the Starks, the Free Folk and the Nights of the Vale. I then challenged Ramsey.” Jon then chuckled, “The Bastard did not know what was coming… He thought I had an army of maybe a thousand. He did not know the Free Folk were loyal to me, and he had no clue about the Knights of the Vale or the Free Folk or my Dragons. Once his meager army of 5,000 Umber’s, Karstark’s, and Bolton’s saw my army of over 150,000 Valeman, Northerns, Free Folk, Giants, Mammoths, and my dragons, they knelt. The bastard and a few of his loyal Bolton men then ran for Winterfell. They did not make it very far before they were stopped by Wun Wun, Tormund, and about a thousand other Free Folk. See, Sansa is kissed by fire, so when they learned what type of man Ramsey was, they wanted to kill him. It wasn't much of a fight. The Free Folk slaughtered the Bolton men, and I was able to capture Ramsey.”

“Well, what did you do with him? Did you feed him to Sarogon?” Sam inquired with wide eyes.

“I wanted to,” Jon said with a chuckle, “However, I allowed Sansa to pass the sentence.”

“Did she swing the sword?”

“Aye. She fed him to his own dogs.” Jon replied flatly before he sighed and added, “I wanted to feed him to my dragons, but guess that slowly being eaten by hounds was more painful than one bite of a dragon… Even Dragonfire would have been too quick. That bastard suffered, and I stood beside Sansa as the hounds devoured him. He did a very gruesome and painful death.”

Jon watched as the blood slowly drained from his friend’s round face as he nodded and pushed his plate of half eaten eggs and bacon away as he changed the subject, “So, as I said earlier, the Old Maesters at the Citadel were not much help. They did not believe me when I told them about the White Walkers.” Sam sighed, “They think just because they haven't seen something with their own eyes that it does not exist.”

“I still do not understand how they did not believe you! Even after you took that severed, still moving hand with you,” Jon exclaimed.

“Well, when I got there, the hand was no longer moving.” 

“What? How… That makes no sense! We hand that hand at the Wall for nearly four years,” Jon stated as he ran his hand down his face in frustration, “Why the fuck did it stop moving?”

“I… I think I might know why,” Sam confidently stated with a sheepish smile. 

“What? Why?” Jon breathed out.

“Well, I found a passage in a book I, uh, borrowed from the restricted section of the library at the Citadel,” Sam replied excitedly as he blushed. “It was kind of vague, but it said, ‘If you kill the one that turned them, they would all fall.’ At first I thought that if you killed the Night King, his entire army would, uh, be defeated... Then, I remembered, in the raven you sent me right after you returned from Hardhome, you said you were able to kill a White Walker with your Valyrian Steel Sword, Dark Sister. Well, I was thinking… You must have killed the White Walker that turned the wight the hand belonged to!” 

“Are you telling me that that if we kill a White Walker, all the wights he created with fall?”

“Yes, Jon!” Sam nodded enthusiastically with a smile on his face. “I just found it a few days before we left. I sent a raven to Bran, to see if he could see anything, but I did get a chance to hear back from him before we left.”

“Sam, I am sure if The Three-Eyed Raven finds anything, he will send you a message here.” 

“You are right.” 

“Sam, did you happen to find anything else out about that horn we found at the Fist of the First Men? The one we lost in the blizzard? Bran seems to think the Night King is looking for it. Edd has sent ranging parties of Crows and Free Folk, but they were never able to find it. And now it’s not safe anymore. The storms North of the Wall are getting worse and the temperatures dropping lower. I fear it is because the Walkers and Wights are getting closer to the Wall.”

“No yet, but as I said, I… borrowed several books about the Long Night from the restricted section of the library. Gilly and I will look through them while you are gone and I’ll let you know if we are able to find anything.” 

“Thank you, my friend. I honestly do not know what I would do without you.”

“Well you never would have known how to hatch those dragons of your,” Sam jested with a smile. Jon playfully threw a napkin at his friend in response.

Once their laugher died down, Sam looked Jon in the eyes and inquired, “So… Uh, you and Daenerys really going into battle against Jaime Lannister with all of your dragons today?”

_‘Fuck! We are also going up against the Tarly armies!’_ Jon thought as as he felt the blood drain from his face and the anxiety in the pit of his stomach made him nauseated.

“Uh, Jon. Uh, you are looking a little pale… Are you all right? Maybe you should eat a little more and uh… drink some water.” Sam said as he refilled Jon’s cup.

The King nodded and drank down the entire class of water, imagining it was ale. He tried to slow his breathing as he whispered, “Sam we are going to battle against the Lannisters and their allies… Fuck.”

“Jon, I have never seen you look like this before a battle. Are you ill? I can give you something if you still get air sick… I remember the first time you flew on Sarogon you regurgitated your stew everywhere!” his best friend chuckled.

“No Sam. Physically, I am fine.” Jon then took a deep breath and looked down at his half eaten plate of food and whispered, “Sam, we will also be fighting against the Tarly armies. Your father has allied with the Lannisters. Your Father and Brother, Dickon, will be opposite of us on the field of battle.” 

Jon then looked up at his friend and saw the color drain from his face. Sam looked to be in physical pain as he uttered, “Oh. I see.”

“I am sorry Sam.”

“It is not my father that I am worried about. I hope that you are able to kill him because… well you know why," His friend rushed out before he sighed and continued. "It’s just Dickon. My little brother was always kind to me. He never treated me like I was worthless.”

“Sam, I cannot promise you that he will not die in the fight. But I do promise you that if he agrees to kneel before us, we will not harm him.” Jon stated as he stood up, walked around the table to embrace his friend.

When the embrace broke, Sam nodded and whispered, “Thank you Jon. That really means a lot. Dickon is a good lad. But he is also very loyal to my Father. Please, make sure you let my brother know the truth about my Father… You know, tell him why I joined the Nights Watch. I… I was always too craven to tell him the truth whenever he would ask in the letters he wrote to me and then when I went to visit on the way to the way to Oldtown. I always told him that I never wanted to be Lord of Horn Hill, which was not a lie…”

“Aye. I remember you told me you wanted to be a wizard,” Jon stated, cutting off his friend’s rambling. He then sighed, “I promise I will tell Dickon the truth. Hopefully he sees your Father for the man he truly is and will not fight your Father’s sentence,” Jon affirmed as he stood up.

Sam nodded. “Thank you… Jon, can I ask one more request?” When Jon nodded Sam continued as he looked him in the eye, “Will you please give my Father an honorable death. Just, please, do not burn him. As cruel as he was to me growing up, my mother deserves to be able to place his remains alongside our kin.”

Jon nodded, but before he could say anything in response, an Unsullied Soldier walked in the room, and said in broken Common Tongue, “King Jon, Queen wait for you on cliff with dragons.”

“Thank you,” Jon said with a dip of his head, “Please, let her know that I will be there in just a few minutes.”

After the Unsullied warrior, turned and took his leave, Jon looked back at Sam, and promised that if he was able he would send his Father’s remains to Horn Hill. After one final embrace with his friend, Jon left to go meet his love on the cliffs to prepare so they could head to battle against the Lannister’s and Tarly’s……

* * *

 

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

Daenerys was walking along the cliffs of Dragonstone, admiring to sun as it began to rise over Blackwater Bay. She inhaled the fresh, crisp, salty morning air and the breeze blew across her face as she smiled and thought, _‘I have never felt this happy. I truly feel at home. I now realize that home is not a place, home is being with the ones that you love. I am at home with Jon and our winged sons. I cannot wait until the day I am able to place our son in his arms. I can picture the smile on his face as he holds our child for the first time... As we teach him to swing a sword, and to hunt with a bow and arrow, and ride a pony.’_ She was pulled from her daydreaming when she heard the loud, happy roars of her largest son. She looked up to see Drogon, and followed him as he swooped down from the sky and landed with a ground shaking thud, on the soft grass of the cliff in front of her.

She smoothed the split skirt of her black battle dress and walked towards her black dragon with a smile stretching across her face, as she admired the way the rising sun made his red and purple scales shimmer like amethysts and rubies. When she reached her son, she stretched out her hand as and placed it on his cheek soaking in the warmth he was radiating. The Dragon began to purr like a cat and nuzzled his large head into her chest she cooed, “Sȳz ñāqes, ñuha dōna tresy.Nyke hope ao ēdrutan sȳrī.Tubī iksi jāre ezīmagon vīlībāzma.Īlon jorrāelagon naejot keligon lī qilōni jaelagon ōdrikagon bē īlva.” (Good morning, my sweet son. I hope you slept well. Today we are going into battle. We need to stop those who wish harm upon us.)

Drogon grumbled in response, causing her to let out a giggle as she continued to give her largest son affection. However, the moment was interrupted when Jon’s massive grey dragon, landed with a surprisingly graceful thump next to her and her son. She giggled again when Sarogon made what she considered to be a jealous wimpier, as he nudged his colossal snout gently into her right shoulder, demanding attention from her as well.

She smiled as she reached out her other hand to caress the shiny silver jaw of her betrothed’s largest son and lovingly greeted him as well. “Sȳz ñāqes, Sarogon.Nyke hope bona iksā sȳrī rested hae sȳrī.Aōha kepa should sagon zirȳla isse sepār iā dorolvie minutes se pār kesi kipagon naejot defeat se usurpers azantyr.” (Good morning, Sarogon. I hope that you are well rested as well. Your Father should be her in just a few minutes and then we will ride to defeat the Usurper’s army.) She then added silently to herself, _‘Soon Sarogon, I will be your mother as well. And hopefully in the near future I will have another son, half me and half Jon, growing in my womb to add to our family.’_ She continued to smile as scratched the scales of the two dragon, and whispered words of encouragement to them in High Valyrian; she made sure to tell them how thankful she was that they were going to be with her and Jon today and how much she loved each of them.

They were both purring so loudly in contentment that she did not even hear her betrothed approach until he wrapped his hand around her waist and she felt his warm breath on her ear as he murmured, “I must say, Dany, you look beautiful standing between Sarogon and Drogon.” He then pressed a kiss to her temple before he removed one of his arms to scratch Sarogon’s jaw and jested, “I do not know about Drogon, but Sarogon can be greedy and jealous when it comes to receiving affection.”

Dany laughed as he said this, because even in Common Tongue, the dragon seems to understand what his rider had had said; the dragon huffed out a puff of smoke through is nares and pulled his head away from Jon’s hand. The dragon’s antics caused the Queen to laugh harder and Jon spun her around to embrace her, as if he were claiming her in front of the children. She then heard him mutter to Sarogon, “Bona iksos daor ñuhoso naejot act isse naejon hen aōha muñnykeā, issa tresy.” (That is no way to act in front of your mother, my son.)

Her smile widened at Jon’s words, _‘He already considers me to be the mother of his children.’_

Jon tightened their embrace and he pressed a kiss to her cheek before his hands then traveled from her lower back, down to her arse. When he gave her arse cheeks a firm squeeze, and pulled her closer to him, she pulled away. She then looked him in the eyes and firmly stated, "Jon! Now is not the time for that. If you wanted to make love to me, you should have done so this morning and not minutes before we leave for battle!” She then sighed and inquired, “Where were you?"

Her betrothed seemed a bit taken aback by her done as he removed his hands from her arse, furrowed his brow and inquired, "What do you mean?"

“You know what I mean!” She stated in her Queenly tone When I awoke this morning, instead of your arms wrapped around my waist and your cock poking me in the arse, I found myself naked and alone! I repeat, where were you this morning?"

She could no longer keep up her angry persona when he pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss. He then rested his forehead on hers and she noticed that his eyes were serious as he answered, “I am sorry my love. You were sleeping so peacefully and I thought that you needed your rest, so I did not want to wake you.” He then sighed and whispered, “I had to meet with someone.”

“Who?”

“My friend Sam… the Maester who arrived with Ser Jorah.”

“Oh,” she replied. “You had to inform him that his Father will be on the battlefield today.”

“Aye,” Jon stated. “I also needed to catch up with him because so much has happened that was not safe to tell him via Raven,” he added in a voice just above a whisper.

She could tell that whatever they had talked about had to have been painful, so she pressed for more information, so that he did not shut her out. “What all did you have to discuss, my Love?”

He took a deep breath before he answered, “I had to inform him the reason I was able to be released from my vows to the Nights Watch… You cannot send someone a raven, to the Citadel, stating that you were released from your vows to the Night’s Watch because betrayed, murdered and resurrected. He knew that I had become a vessel for Azor Ahai, Bran somehow was able to send him a cryptic message asking him to research Azor Ahai… And when he asked why, Bran told him because I was chosen as he vessel… but he did not know how it happened. I also told him how I was able to rally the Northern Lords against the Bolton’s and was named King in the North… And I had to let him know that his Father has broken faith with the Tyrell’s."

“How did he take it that his Father and brother might die today?”

Surprisingly, she could see the ghost of a smile on the corners of his lips as he answered, “He said he hopes that I am able to kill his Father.”

She gasped, “Really?” After he nodded in confirmation, she could tell that there was still something on his mind, so she pressed, “What is it Jon?”

“Sam said his brother was always kind to him. He wants for us to give his brother, Dickon, the opportunity to surrender,” Jon replied softly.

“Then we will give Dickon a chance to surrender,” Daenerys stated firmly. “However, if he does not surrender, if he does not join with us, we will have no choice but to kill him.”

“Aye, that is why Sam wants me to tell him why he joined the Nights Watch.”

“Jon, why would that make a difference?” The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because, Sam was always to craven to tell his brother that his Father threatened to kill him if he did not take the Black. That he would make it look like a hunting accident and allow Dickon to be his heir.”

Daenerys felt physically ill as she seethed, “He threatened to kill his own son! What type of man does that to his own child? I do not know Sam well, but I can tell that he is a very kind and smart man. Jon I swear to any gods that might be listening that I will burn him until there is nothing left of Randyl Tarly but ashes!”

“Dany, I also promised Sam, that if given the opportunity, I would give his Father an honorable death, and send his bones to his mother. He might be an evil man, but he is still Sam’s Father.”

She sighed reluctantly and muttered, “Fine. But…”

However, she was not able to finish her thoughts because his lips were suddenly crushed against hers. Jon’s tongue traced he lower lip requesting entrance and she parted her lips granting the intrusion. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, deepening their kiss. She then felt his hands on her arse once more as he pulled her so close she could feel his rapidly hardening cock against her core. When his hips began to thrust slightly, she could feel her own arousal between her legs and knew that she needed to stop this now or Tyrion would see a lot more of both of them than she wanted him to see. Therefore, she pulled away and playfully chided, “Jon Snow, you had better stop that! If not I will have to take you right here on his cliff for all to see!”

“And would that be a bad thing,” he whispered as he kissed her once more.

She pulled away again and cooed, "Jon Snow, after we win this battle against the Lannister Army I will reward you."

“Reward?” He inquired with a quirked eyebrow before leaning over and murmuring in her ear, “So tell me, my Queen, what shall my reward be?” He then playfully squeezed her arse.

She smiled and began to pepper his neck with kisses. Between kisses she purred, “After we win this battle... You, my love… will get fuck… my arse…” She then looked into his eyes and lovingly cooed, “You, Jon Snow, shall be the first and only man ever to do so."

She smiled when she saw the lust forming in his eyes as he growled and kneaded her arse harder. Just as she was getting ready to pull him down for a kiss, the sound of Lord Tyrion’s laughter caused her to break away from Jon’s embrace as she thought, _‘Thank the gods Jon’s back was to him… I do not think I would have every heard the end of his teasing if he saw Jon grabbing my arse.’_

“I am sorry to disturb you two love birds, but I believe that we have somewhere that we need to be,” the Hand of the Queen teased.

"Lord Tyrion,” she replied donning her Queenly facade, “I am guessing that you are ready to leave for the battle against your brother and his army?"

“I am your Grace,” he affirmed with a nod of his head. He then exhaled as he looked into her eyes and added, “Your Grace, before we go, I just want to make sure that you are still willing to let me have a chance to reason with my brother. To try and get him to see what a grave mistake he is making.”

She looked at her betrothed, who gave her a slight nod of his head. She then look back at Lord Tyrion who she could tell was nervously awaiting her answer. She then took a deep breath and answered firmly, "We will give you your time Lord Tyrion. However, if he does not surrender or kneel we will not have a choice but to rain fire and blood upon him and his army."

"I understand, your Grace,” her Hand replied with a dip of his head. “Thank you for this chance to hopefully convince my brother that there is another way."

She wordlessly nodded her head in response. Her betrothed then took her hand and lead her to Drogon. He kissed her brow and allowed her to climb upon her largest son. Once she was seated, she looked over and saw Jon climbing up Sarogon’s dipped shoulder.

When her and Jon were both seated, she looked down at Lord Tyrion who stood at the base of Dorgon’s outstretched wing and called, “Lord Tyrion, we need to leave. If you want that opportunity to speak with your brother, I suggest you make your way up.”

Her hand nodded slowly climbed up Drogon. Once he was seated being her, she turned her head and said, “Hold on tight to his spikes and do not fall off… I really do not want to be without my Hand.”

Tyrion gave her a nervous smile before she turned around and gave her son the command to fly. Once they were in the air, she saw Jon flying next to her and the other four dragons closely behind……

* * *

 

**_ Sansa Stark _ **

Sansa pulled her long black cloak lined with soft grey fur over her bulging five and a half moon turns midsection as she prepared to walk into Winterfell’s Great Hall for court. _‘I am sorry my child, now is not the time they learn about you. I promise, I will let them know about you soon. Now is just not the time. There is already so much going on. We cannot lose their support now.’_ She took one last deep breath as she pushed open the doors of the hall. When she did, the room fell silent and all the Northern Lords and Ladies stood for her out of respect. As she began to walk down the aisle between the tables, she tightened her cloak because she felt the eyes of all the Northern Lords and Ladies staring at her, watching her closely, as she walked towards the Lords chair at the high table. Once she sat down in the chair that once belonged to her Father, everyone took their own seats.

“Thank you, my Lords and Ladies, for joining me today. I am here to listen to your questions and concerns on my brother, The King in the North’s behalf and to give you an update on his mission in the South,” Sansa announced to the silent room.

Lord Glover quickly stood up from the bench and asked, “My Princess, has Bran been able to inform you of how the King fares? Was he able to defeat Euron Greyjoy? Do you know if he has arrived safely at Dragonstone?” He then took his seat as he waited for her to answer.

She settled back in her chair and smile as she addressed his inquiries, “My Lord, King Jon defeated Euron Greyjoy’s fleet the evening he left Winterfell. He was successful in capturing the self-proclaimed King of the Salt Throne and has taken him to his betrothed, Daenerys Targaryen as a wedding gift.”

The room erupted in cheers. She let them celebrate their King’s victory for a few moments before raising her hand to silence the room so she could and continue, “However, as you know, Bran was successful in locating our sister, Arya, in the Riverlands. Therefore, before my brother attacked the Iron born fleet, he went to find our younger sister. He was able to locate her and she is currently with him at Dragonstone.”

There was another round of cheering after she announced that Arya was safe. She let them cheer and toast as she thought _, ‘If they only know that she is not some scared little girl. She can take care of herself. That she singlehandedly showed House Frey that the North Remembers and took vengeance for the deaths of Mother and Robb, Talisa and many of their sons at Red Wedding.’_ She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her name.

“Princess Sansa,” Lord Cerwyn called as he stood from his seat. After she gave the man a slight nod of acknowledgement, he continued, “Was your brother, Bran, able to see where Princess Arya has been for all these years? No one has seen her since your Father was arrested and charged with treason.”

Sansa took a deep breath as she thought of how much information she should share with the Northern Lords and Ladies. She decided it was best to omit that her little sister had become and assassin as responsible for the end of House Frey. She smoothed some of the wrinkles on her skirt before she looked up at the Lords and answered, "Aye. Just before my brother left to destroy Euron, Bran informed him that Arya had been hiding in Braavos for the last few years. She only recently returned to Westeros and when Jon found her, she was traveling in the Riverlands. She has had a long road, just as we all have… However, the important thing is that she is safe and no longer alone. As I said, she is currently on Dragonstone with Jon, and she acting as the North’s representative on the Queen’s small council until my brother’s Hand, Ser Davos, arrives and they can finish the final details of the marriage contract.”

Little Lady Lyanna Mormont was the next to stand, with Longclaw, which Jon had returned to her, displayed proudly in its sheath on her back. “Princess Sansa, do you know when your brother will be marrying Queen Daenerys?” She inquired with her powerful voice echoing throughout the hall.

She then smiled at the little she-bear, before she looked across the room, at all the Lords and Ladies waiting for her to answer. “Jon informed us that the marriage contracts will be finalized once Ser Davos arrives at Dragonstone and that they will marry shortly after.” She then added to herself, _‘Which I hope will be soon… Bran said that they are actively trying to conceive a child. I do not think the Lords and Ladies would appreciate their new Queen being heavy with child when they wed.’_

Lord Manderly then stood up from the bench he was seated on and voiced his question, “My Princess, if I may ask, do you know where they will marry? Is he planning to marry on Dragonstone or in the North? Do you know if he will wed before the old gods or the new? If they wish to marry in a Sept, White Harbor would be honored to hold this feast for our King, as it is the only Sept in the North large enough to accommodate the ceremony.”

Sansa smiled kindly at the large Lord from White Harbor as she answered his question, “I thank you for the kind offer my Lord. I will send a message to my brother and inform of this offer. However, my brother follows the beliefs of the old gods. He took his Nights Watch vows in front of a Weirwood; therefore, I doubt he would like to marry in a sept. I am not sure which gods the Queen follows, as she was not raised in the faith of the seven or the old gods. It is well known that his faith was shattered when he learned his true identity, but he still wishes to wed in Winterfell, in the Godswood and has requested this in the marriage contract.”

She saw Lord Manderly breathe a sigh of relief as he carefully lowered his large frame back onto the bench, with a loud plopping sound. Next it was young Ned Umber, who stood up and asked, “Princess Sansa, do you know what his Grace is currently doing on Dragonstone and when he will return North with his betrothed?”

_‘Pretty much since he has gotten there; trying to fuck a baby into his Aunt’s belly... Godsdamnit Jon, why did you not fly up here to tell them yourself that you were going to battle against Ser Jaime and the Tarly armies,’_ she thought to herself. She then forced a tense smile on her face as she informed them, “Ser Davos should be arriving at Dragonstone within the next week to complete the Marriage negotiations. Once they are completed, Jon and Daenerys should travel to Winterfell.” She then took a deep breath, “Currently, The King and Queen are not at Dragonstone... Bran sent word to the King that Ser Jaime Lannister and Lord Randyll Tarly are on their way to attack High Garden. Jon and Daenerys are currently flying with their dragons to prevent that from happening.”

“They King should not be flying into a battle that is not his own!”

“He is risking his life for a woman he just met!”

“He should have never left the North!”

“SILENCE!” She hollered to stop the murmurs of the Lords and Ladies. Once the room had quieted, she explained, “The reason Jon suggested they stop the Lannister forces is because Cersei plans to sack High Garden, take all their food and gold for herself. Then she was planning to payoff the crowns debt to the Iron Bank of Braavos and hire Sellswords with the remaining gold and a new loan from the Iron Bank.”

“How do we know she will not just use the Lannister gold to by a Sellsword army?” Alys Karstark called.

Sansa smiled as she answered, “Lady Karstark, the mines of Casterly Rock are empty. The Lannister’s are broke and Cersei is desperate not to lose control of the Southern Kingdoms. Without the gold from High Garden, she cannot buy an army. Therefore, I believe you can all see the importance of this mission... If Jon does not prevent the Sacking of High Garden, Cersei will hire an army and send it North to kill us all.”

After her words, the Winterfell’s Great Hall was abuzz with conversations at each of the tables. So many discussions were happening at the same time, she was unable to clearly hear any of the conversations; however, no one seemed to be saying anything negative. She continued to sit back and relax with her hands resting on the slight bulge of her lower belly as she thought while she waited for someone to speak, _‘Finally, these stubborn lords do not have anything negative to say.’_  

Her personal thoughts and the conversations of the Great Hall were interrupted when the doors were suddenly pushed open and one of the Free Folk she recognized entered the room. “Princess Sansa!” The young man covered in roughly made furs exclaimed as he walked towards the head table.

“Orell? What are you doing here? Is there a problem at Greenguard?” Sansa inquired with a furrowed brow. “And if there is, why did you not send someone to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, so have a raven sent to Winterfell?”

“Princess Sansa, I was sent here by Lady Val to inform you that something strange happened a little more than a week ago,” the young Wildling man exclaimed as he dusted the snow and ice from his thick furs. “There was a storm approaching, so we did not know if a raven would make it to Winterfell… So, I rode as hard as I could to get here quickly and inform you of what we saw.” 

Northern Lords and Ladies gasped as they heard this information and she heard them pressing for information. 

“What did you see?” 

“Are the White Walkers at the Wall?” 

She then stood up, forgetting to tighten her cloak, and demanded the room be quiet. Once silence was obtained, she looked down at the young man and with a tremble in her tone inquired, “Orell, please, tell us exactly what happened at Greenguard. Please tell us what you have seen." 

When she took her seat, the Wildling man nodded. He moved to stand before her at the front of the room and took a deep breath before he spoke in a rushed, excited, tone. “Princess, last week I was standin’ guard, on top of da Wall with a few other Free Folk ands… We saws thems all… Da wholes dead army. Theys walk’d to just in front of da tree line and just stoods there. Theys were starin’ at us as if theys want’d to eat us… There were so manys of thems I could not even begin to count thems.” The young man then said in a trembling, “But theres was more than just wights and White Walkers, theres was dead giants, and mammoths, and ice spiders. I… I blew the horn three times to alert the mens at da Wall and theys all came rushing up to da top. However, for da longest time da dead just stared at us… Then suddenly a sworm of thems Ice Spiders attack’d the Wall.”

The room erupted once more. 

“Did they breech the Wall?” 

“How big was the Night King’s army?”

“Did the spiders climb over the Wall?”

“What happened next?”

Sansa raised her hand, silencing the room once again. She then looked at Orell and said, “Please continue.” 

“Da Ice Spiders,” Orell said in a trembling voice, “Theys climb’d ‘bout half way up da Wall, then theys made a carvin’ right into da ice. Theys was movin’ fast; some goins’ in lines and others in circles… The Wall was swaying and shaking and I thought it was gonna fall… Once theys was done, theys climb’d down da Wall and went back to da Army of da Dead at da tree line. Then they whole army just turned around and left. A… A few hours after we knew they was gone Val ordered some of us to go with her and look at the Wall, to sees what they did. When we did we saw what they made” The wildling took a deep breath as he continued. "Theys made a spiral into the side if da Wall." 

She heard all of the Northern lords begin whisper to those seated at their tables, but she ignored them and loudly asked for clarification. "A spiral?"

He still had a fearful look on his face as he nodded, “Aye, Princess. Thems spiders climbed up da Wall and carved a giant spiral right in da middle of it... We’s was all surprised, even Val says she’d never seen anythin’ like its befores.”

"Why was Val there?” Sansa inquired. “She is the Lady of Queenscrown. She is supposed to be In Queenscrown, helping the Free Folk adjust to life South of the Wall." 

"We told her to leave Princess Sansa, but she don’t listen, she is stubborn. She said she was responsible for us, and needed to make sure we being treated okay and have everthin’ we need... She comes and checks on us Free Folks at da Wall every moon turn or so. She justs happen’ ta be visitin’ us when da Army of da Dead show’d up. She then told me I need’d to come tell ya whats happen’d."

"Thank you, Orell, for traveling all that way to tell us what happened," Sansa replied sincerely but with a worried grimace on her face. She then noticed that he still had an anxious look on his face, so she asked, “Is there something else, Orell?”

He nodded his head in inquired, "Princess, do ya knows what da spiral means? Maybe in ones of ya fancy books?"

Sansa shook her head, "I do not know what it means or what it is. I will have Maester Wolken check in the library, but I believe he has already checked for anything that might be useful in our fight. But... My brother Bran, maybe he will know something, or where we can locate a book.” She then raised her head to address the entire hall. “I believe that will be all for today my Lords and Ladies. We have much to focus on at this time. We must prepare for our King’s upcoming wedding, to Daenerys Targaryen, and I need for you each to have your libraries scoured for any books that may be of use.” After she heard a round of ‘Ayes’ she continued, “Please my Lords and Ladies, you are welcome to stay enjoy the warmth of the Great Hall as long as you wish. I will go and speak with Bran and I will report back on the morrow’s court if I learn anything of importance.”

She head ‘Ayes’ in response and saw nods of their heads as she made her way down the dais. As she walked, she looked at the young Wildling man and stated kindly, “Orell, please follow me. I would like a few minutes to catchup with you.”

The young man wordlessly nodded in response, and followed her as she left the Great Hall.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Just before they reached the door leading the courtyard, she looked at the Wildling and inquired, "Orell, how is Val doing? Is she adjusting well to being Lady of a Castle?"

She was surprised when the man looked nervous; he ran his hair as he looked before he sighed and said, "She is doin’ well, Princess. She quites enjoys bein’ in charge ofs us... However, I’s have a feelin’ she’s gonna bes angry at yer brother, Da King."

Sansa was taken aback by the second part of his answer. She tightened her cloak, and donned the hood as they walked into the courtyard. She then looked at Orell, quirked her eyebrow and questioned, “Angry at Jon? Why do you think she is going to be angry at my brother? He has been nothing but supportive of the Free Folk and has made sure that you all have been provided with everything you need to be settled in Queenscrown and at the castles along the Wall.”

“Princess, she is gonna be upset that he’s gettin’ married to someone others than her… That he is marryin’ this Daenerys.” Orell sighed, “She’s been tryin’ to bed him fer years… Ever since da Free Folk knelt to him after he hatch’d his dragons. And he’s always declined cuz of his vows, said he’d take no wife. Then, whens he’s left da Nights Watch, she’s ask’d him to marry hers ever since, and he always said no, cuz he ain’t gots time to marry.”

Sansa sighed in response, “Jon has also told her several times that he will find her a proper match. The Free Folk are already loyal to my brother, so a marriage between the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and the Lady of Queenscrown does not makes sense.” As they entered the Godswood, she added, “I have also there, on more than one occasions, when Jon told Val, that he would have to marry for an alliance with the South.”

“Aye, I know.” Orell said with a nod, “I remembers him sayin’ he’s gots to marry for mores fighten’ men”

"Yes, and Val will have to cope with it. We do not always get to choose who we marry or who we love… I know that Val has feelings for Jon… Jon likes her has a person, but would never dishonor her by bedding her when he does not love her."

Orell chuckled, "Aye. Val’s just gonna have to swallow her pride. I honestlys think she’ll be’s okay. You just know hows stubborn she is whens she wants something’ she cannots have. And Aye, King Crow is too honorable to bed a woman he don’t love.”

Sansa also chuckled at her wildling friend’s reaction. Once they got reached Bran at the Heart Tree, she turned to face her friend, “Thank you Orell, for escorting me. Please, rest at Winterfell tonight or for a few days before you return to Greensguard. And please, send Lady Val our thanks and regards.”

The young man nodded and said his thanks before he turned and left the Godswood.

After Orell was out of sight, she turned her gaze at Bran. He was staring at her with cold eyes and a flat expression as he stated, "You want to know what the Night King has been doing? You want to know why he sent the Ice Spiders to carve a spiral into the side of the Wall.” 

She sighed and nodded her head as she firmly stated, “I do Bran. You have not been able to track the Night King or his army for weeks. Then suddenly, they show up at the Wall, and instead of attacking without warning, they made their presence know, made a carving in the Wall and left. What does it mean?” 

“I have tried, Sansa… But every time I try and see what he is doing he pushes me away, as if he know I am trying. I was able to see the design on the Wall and I have seen it before, in other visions. It was there when the Night King was created. They made it again from body parts of those that they killed when they first awoke after their long slumber. However, I do not know what it means.”

“Bran, please, try again. It has to be something important,” she pleaded.

The Three-Eyed-Raven nodded in agreement before eyes to white. _‘Gods he looks so weird when he wargs… It is like he is not really here,’_ she thought as she patiently waited for his eyes to return to his normal shade of summer blue. After a minute of so, his eyes flashed back to his normal hue, he was gasping for air and looked almost panicked as he shivered.

"Bran what's wrong?” she exclaimed as she quickly covered his with the thick fur he had draped across his lap and thought, _‘I have not seen him with this much emotion since he returned to Winterfell.’_

"The Night King,” He breathed out between ragged breaths. “He pulled me from my vision again. He looked at me and I was pulled... He must have used some kind of magic, ever since he marked me, he know when I am looking.” 

She then squat down to his level, looked him straight in the eyes, put her hands on his shoulders and inquired, “Bran, I need for you to tell me exactly what you saw?”

He took a few more calming breaths before he was able to whisper, “He... He is searching for the horn. He has most of his army between the Fist of the First Men and Hardhome, searching. He only about a quarter of his army to the Wall to scare the Wildlings… I fear they are close to finding the Horn. If he finds that Horn, I believe he will be able to bring down the Wall…”

She embraced her brother, in an attempt to calm him and herself. Once she had steadied her own breathing, she looked him once more in the eyes and with a still quivering voice asked, “Bran, how much time do we have? Do you know how long it will be?”

“I fear he might find it within the next moon turn… And once he does, it will only take a few moons for him to regroup his army and deploy them to the Wall. I fear that in less than half a year he will find a way to bring down the Wall.” He then took a deep breath, “Sansa, Jon needs to end the War to the South very soon, and he needs to bring all of Daenerys’ and the Southern armies North. We need more dragonglass weapons. We need more fighting men and women. We are almost out of time.” 

She sighed as she stood up and placed a hand on the Heart Tree to keep her from falling to the ground. She then asked, “Can… Can you see Jon? I need to send him a raven. He needs to know.”

Bran nodded, and quickly warged again. This time is was just a few seconds before his eyes flash back to normal and he emotionlessly stated, “He and Daenerys and Lord Tyrion have left Dragonstone. They are flying towards Bitterbridge to meet with Ser Jaime and Lord Tarly’s armies.”

"Lord Tyrion?” She breathed out as placed her hand over her growing womb. “Why is he going? He is no fighter?" 

"He is not,” The Three-Eyed Raven, confirmed flatly, “However, he requested to go so he could try and convince his brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, to surrender. Lord Tyrion does not wish for his brother to die.” 

“What will happen if Ser Jaime does not surrender?” Sansa asked as she knelt back down before her brother.

“Jon and Daenerys will rain Fire and Blood upon him and his armies… If he does not kneel or surrender, he will be charged with treason and punished by death. After this battle, they are planning to cut off the other Lannister Army along the Ocean Road. Sansa, I will need you to leave. They will need me to help control their dragons during this battle. I need to help them destroy the ballistae.” 

Sansa nodded and took a deep breath as she stood back up. She then stated, “I am going to inform Jon that the Night King is close onto finding the Horn and about the carving on the Wall.” 

Her brother nodded and then said, “Send the message to Dragonstone. Jon should be back there tomorrow or the next day. Also, Samwell Tarly is at Dragonstone. He took books from the Citadel that may contain information about the Horn… You also need to tell him that there is a false wall in Rhaegar’s old chambers. In that false wall, he will find all of Rhaegar’s old research about Azor Ahai and Nissa Nissa, the Prince who was Promised, and the Last Long Night.”

She nodded in confirmation and began to walk away. She then turned back and said, “Bran, please come find me after the battle… I will not be able to rest until I know when our brother is safe.”

Her brother nodded before he turned to face the Heart Tree once more. When he placed his hand on the tree, she pivoted and made her way back to the Castle. She needed to find Maester Wolken to send a raven to Dragonstone immediately……

* * *

 

**_Jaime Lannister_ **

The sun was hidden by clouds and there was a cool breeze blowing across the open plain as the Lannister forces made their way down Roseroad. Ser Jaime was deep in thought when Ser Bronn of the Blackwater rode up alongside of him and jested, “Whathca brooding about? Are ya thinkin’ of ways ya can get me my castle? Ya know, if High Garden is a nice, I mights just take that one.”

“I cannot just give you High Garden,” Ser Jaime deadpanned.

“And why not? You are fuckin’ the Queen. Ya are the only one she listens to, so I suggest ya put in a good word for me. Yeah?”

Ser Jaime sighed, “First we have to take the fucking castle and get the gold. I suppose after we return to the Red Keep I can talk with Cersei and see if she can find you a castle worthy of payment.”

“That is all I ask,” Ser Bronn stated with a smirk, “All I want is my castle and a wife to warm my bed… I think that is only fair.”

He sighed again, and was getting ready to retort when his attention was pulled to the sound of galloping behind him. When he turned his head, he saw the Lord of Horn Hill pulling his horse alongside of him and Ser Bronn.

"Ser Jaime! If we want to get to High Garden before the Targaryen’s hear wind of our plans, we best begin to ride harder. At this rate it is going to take us over a fortnight to get there!” The seasoned, battle harden warrior grumbled.

“I agree,” The Commander of the Lannister Army confirmed with a nod of his head. “We must pick up the pace.” 

He then dug his heels into the side of his steed and yanked its reigns, willing it to go faster, so he could again be alone with his thoughts.  _‘If there are any gods, I pray the Targaryens do not get wind of Cersei’s little idea of sacking High Garden. There is no fucking way we will he able to defeat six dragons. I do not care if she says they can be defeated with the ballistae she has sent with us. I do not trust that quack Qyburn. Let us just hope you are right that I am the stupidest Lannister... I wonder if the rumors are true. I wonder if Jon Snow, the sullen Bastard I met in Winterfell all those years ago, is really Rhaegar’s son? Gods I wish I would have taken a better look at him...’_

"Jaime,” his uncle, Kevan Lannister called, interrupting his brooding. When his gaze met the man’s eyes, he continued, “Do you think what they are saying is true?" 

He then looked at his cousin; he was confused by his cousin’s question. He furrowed his brow and queried, "What do you mean, Kevan?" 

Kevan looked nervous; Jaime watched as he scanned the area to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on this conversation. Then he learned over, and softly asked, "Do you think what they are saying about the Bastard of Winterfell is true? Do you think he is really Rhaegar’s son and that he also has three dragons?" 

“I am not sure, Kevan. I was actually wondering the same thing,” He answered honestly with a forced smile. “Rumors are sometimes true and sometimes are made up on purpose to scare the enemy. And then other times, rumors are exaggerations of the truth… However, if the rumors are true, the Targaryens will most likely marry each other, like typical Targaryens, and they will be out for Fire and Blood to reclaim what they feel was taken from them.” Ser Jaime then sighed, “If they do marry, we will have one hell of a fight on our hands because each of them are rumored to have an army of over 100,000 soldiers and three dragons. Fuck I really hope those rumors are false."

Out of nowhere, he heard Bronn, who had pulled up on the other side of him, exclaimed, “I’s heard those dragons are huge fuckers.”

“Bronn, have you ever seen a dragon?” Jaime said with an exacerbated sigh.

“No’s I's can’t say that I's have. However, I's tell you this… If those fuckers are real, that’s where our partnership ends. I's refuse to protected ya and yer one hand from dragons.”

_‘So much for being alone with my thoughts,’_  Jaime sighed as mused to himself. He was thinking of something to retort to Bronn’s jest when Randyll Tarly rode up along the other side of him once more.

“Ser Jaime,” the Lord of Horn Hill barked, “I suggest we continue to ride at this pace. If we are able to get the greenboys to keep this pace up, we should be able to get within a half a day’s ride of Bitterbridge by nightfall.”

Jaime nodded, but before he could speak, Bronn called to the young man, riding next to Lord Tarly, "You must be the heir to Horn Hill, Rickon Tarly?"

The young man kept a straight face as he corrected him, "It is actually Dickon Tar..."

Bronn burst in laughter, causing the young man and his Lord Father to have looks of irritation on their faces, causing Jaime to shoot the sellsword a disapproving scowl as he muttered, “Bronn, behave yourself,” before he turned his attention back to the Roseroad in front of him.  _‘Seven hells Bronn, can’t you take anything seriously!’_  

They continued to ride in silence for several minutes, when he noticed two figures standing on top of a grass covered hill, a little distance down the road. He tried to focus on the figures but was having difficulties because of the glare of the sun that was peeking through the cloud-covered sky.  _‘What in the seven hells is that? Are those people? Is that a father and child? Who in the actual fuck would be out here? There are no towns close by? There are no farmers or herders on these lands. Fuck it, I will just go over there and see what it is.’_ Therefore, he yanked then reigns of his horse, “Bronn, Kevan, Lord Tarly, Dickon... with me... There is something over there on the hill.” Then men nodded and they all galloped towards the figures on the hill.

As they got closer to the figures, he could finally make out that it was in fact two people. The taller one had longer, shoulder length dark, almost black hair ate was pulled back from his face and the smaller figure was no child…  _‘Seven hells that is Tyrion! What the fuck is he doing alongside the Roseroad? If that is Tyrion… Oh gods, that must be the Bastard of Winterfell standing next to him!’_

Jaime slowed their pace to a trot and held his hand out, gesturing for his men to stay behind him. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he approached the two men on the hill. The taller man had the Direwolf sigil of House Stark displayed on his breastplate, while Tyrion had a Hand of the Queen pendent penned proudly to his chest for all to see. 

Jaime steered his brown destrier and stopped just in front of the two men. He noticed that both men were staring at him; however, he could not pull his eyes away from his little brother. He felt a mixture of emotions swirling around his entire being; he did not know whether to be happy that his little brother was alive and well or furious at him for killing his father after he had helped him to escape the Black Cells. He was unable to force a smile over his lips as he breathed out, "Tyrion. I believe the last time I saw you... Was when I helped you to escape King’s Landing... Only to have you repay my kindness by killing our Father!”

Tyrion sighed before he tried to defend himself, “Jaime, he wanted me dead for a crime I did not commit! He would have hunted me down and killed me if I did not kill him first. You know that I did not kill Joffrey!" 

Jaime shook his head. “I know you did not kill Joffrey! That is why I helped you to escape! You should have just ran... You did not have to kill Father,” He seethed through his teeth. “I do not want to hear your excuses! I showed you mercy and you repaid me by killing our Father! I told Cersei and Bronn, if I ever saw you again I would cut you in half with my sword!”

The sound of loud laughter caused him to snap his head towards the sound. He was in disbelief to discover the sounds were coming from Ser Bronn, who was red-faced as his body shook with mirth. After a few moments of laughter, the Knight of Blackwater smiled at his little brother and said, “Lord Tyrion fucking Lannister! I’s never thought I’d see you alive and breathing!” His jesting friend then sighed, and in the most serious tone he had ever heard from the man said, “I am glad that you are alive.”

"It is good to see you as well, Bronn. I have missed you, my friend,” His little brother replied sincerely with a hit of a sad smile on the corners of his lips. He then added, “However, I am surprised that you are still working for my brother. Please come join us… I am sure that my Queen would gladly pay you double whatever it is that my brother and sister have promised you.” 

Bronn barked out a laugh as he slapped the side of his horse and responded, “I doubt you could do that. The only reason I still work for you siblings is ‘cause they promised me a castle, a bag of gold and a highborn beauty as a bride… I doubt your Queen could give me any of that!”

He heard Tyrion chuckle at Bronn’s retort, however he was unable to listen to their banter or pull his eyes off the Bastard boy, he last mocked as he was about to head off to join the ancient order of the Nights Watch nearly seven years ago. He could tell the young man was no longer a greenboy; he had scars littering the sides of his face and he now possessed an aura of battle-hardened confidence. He noticed the he had two, what appeared to be high quality swords strapped to his hips and he wondered the he was truly able to wield them both,  _‘I wonder if he truly is capable with two swords, just like Ser Arthur Dayne.’_

After his brother and Bronn finally finished their discussion, he gulped as he addressed the King in the North, “If it isn't the Bastard of Winterfell, Jon Snow… Or I guess I should say, Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, since that is whom you are now claiming to be. I must say, it has been many years since I have seen you. It seems you have inherited your sire’s melancholy.”

"I believe, Ser Jaime, the last time I saw you was at Winterfell, shortly after you pushed my brother Bran out of the window. Because of you my brother has never been able to walk again.” The King in the North responded through gritted teeth. 

_‘Fuck,’_  He thought as he took a deep breath. He then looked at the smoky eyes of the Bastard King and earnestly replied, “I am sorry. That is one of the things, I have done in my life, which I actually truly regret. At the time, it seemed to be the right thing to do. I was wrong… I only did..." 

“You pushed a ten year old boy out of a window to protect the fact that he caught you in a compromising position with you twin sister!” Jon Snow spat. He then looked him straight in the eyes and stated, “I believe, just before you pushed him out the window of the broken tower, you said, ‘The things I do for love.’

Jaime felt his mouth go dry as he heard his uncle and the Tarly’s gasp. The King in the North did not give him, or any of the others, a chance to retort before he continued. “I can understand why you did what you did… You wanted to do anything at all to protect your sister; to protect the woman that you love. I would do anything to protect the woman that I love as well… Though I can say I would no push an innocent child out a window, hoping that he died. However, Bran wanted me to thank you for what you did.”

“What?” Jaime whispered incredulously; he unable to comprehend how he was being thanked for one of the things he regretted most in his life. “Why would you thank me for trying to kill an innocent boy?”

“It was because my brother lost the use of his legs, that he was able to become something more. If you had not pushed Bran out of that window he would have never become the Three-Eyed Raven." 

Jaime was perplexed. He looked at the four men surrounding him whom also seem bewildered. So he turned his gazed back to the Bastard of Winterfell, quirked his brow and inquired, “I am sorry, but what exactly do you mean by the Three-Eyed Raven?”

“To put it simply, he is my Master of Whispers and he does not have to rely on a network of spies to find out information… However, instead of relying on rumors, everything he knows is fact,” he responded dismissively. 

However, before he could press for more information, he heard Kevan call out a question, “You are really, Jon Snow?”

"Aye, I am. You have heard of me?" the Bastard of Winterfell retorted with a confident smirk on his face.

“I have,” his uncle replied with a nod of his head. “But everything about you is a mystery… Nothing but unbelievable rumors. They say you are a ghost. That you somehow fulfilled your Nights Watch vows and were allowed to leave without repercussions. I have also heard that you are greatest swordsmen who ever lived; even more skilled with two swords than Ser Arthur Dayne. There are rumors that everyone who has faced you in a duel was defeated within seconds." 

Jaime watched as the smirk on the King in the North’s face widen as he answered as he nodded, “Aye, most of what you have heard in those rumors are true." 

He could tell that his uncle wanted to press the Bastard for more information, but he knew that there was more to their visit than a friendly meeting so he quickly look at his brother and asked, “Why are you here Tyrion? And why are you and the King in the North standing alone in an open field. If I wanted I could end both of your lives right now.” He then switched his gaze to the young king and added, “You may be one of the greatest swordsmen, but I doubt you could successfully defeat 15,000 Lannister and Tarly troops on your own.”

“Jaime, I came here to beg you to surrender. You do not want to do this,” Tyrion answered straightforwardly.  

The Commander of the Lannister armies and Bronn laughed at his little brother’s absurd request. Between chuckles, he finally asked, “And why in the seven hells would I ever do that? You are outnumbered 15,000 to two.” 

"Ser Jaime,” The King in the North responded with a smirk, “You know that I have heard the rumors about my army. I can assure you, the size of and who makes up my army are not rumors." 

He tightened his grip on the reigns of his steed.  _‘This Bastard is trying to get under my skin! He his bluffing. He does not have an army full of Giants and Mammoths and 100,000 Wildlings. He has an army of maybe 40,000 Northmen and Knights of the Vale. He has no dragons. He is here all alone. Hells, he does not even have a horse.’_ He then took a deep breath as he voiced through gritted teeth, “I know who you are Jon Snow, or should I say who you should have been if your father was not killed by my late good-brother. You are not a true King. Your title is false because House Stark swore fealty to House Lannister!"

"My house swore loyalty to House Targaryen then to House Baratheon. However, the fealty to House Baratheon was based on a lie! After my Father, Lord Stark found out the location of my mother he learned to truth, and the only way to keep me safe was to lie. My sire never kidnapped my mother. Your late good-brother made it up because his pride was hurt,” The Bastard of Winterfell responded. “Also, my family never swore fealty to House Lannister... As I am sure you are aware, King Robert did not sire The Queen’s children. Therefore, your sister, or should I say your lover and father of her children, has no right to the Iron Throne! A Throne that was wrongfully taken from my sire’s family.” The King in the North then looked at Bronn, his cousin, and the Tarly’s and continued, “I do not see how any of you can follow a Queen who up the Great Sept of Baelor with wildfire, killing hundreds if not thousands of innocent people! She is not my Queen! She is nothing more than a Usurper! She is a mad Queen who cares only about herself and her quest for power!" 

“Your Grandfather earned his name. He was a madman who burnt people for fun…” Ser Jaime began before the King in the North interrupted.

“Aye, my grandfather was an evil man who deserved to die. You did the right thing by ending his reign before he could blow up all of King’s Landing with wildfire.” He confessed. “You saved thousands of people that day. Thank you for upholding your vows as a knight.”

Jaime was speechless,  _‘That is the second complement this man has given to me. He needs to quit fucking with my head. What the fuck is he trying to do to me?’_

“Quit telling lies about my cousins!” Kevan called, pulling Ser Jaime from his thought. “You have no proof that Jaime sired the Queen’s children! That is preposterous! Lannister’s are not Targaryen’s! What game are your playing boy?”

“Why don’t you tell them the truth Ser Jaime?” Jon Snow challenged him with a smug smile. “Why don’t you finally come clean and announce that were the man who sired Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.”

Jaime tightened his fist around the reigns of horse so tightly that his knuckles turned white as the Bastard of Winterfell shared his darkest secret. He tried to calm himself, and direct the attention from him back to his traitorous brother and the Bastard Northern King.

"So tell me Bastard, what are you doing here with the Hand of the Dragon Queen?” He then glanced at his brother and added, “Or did he betray her as well? What is the purpose of this meeting? You know I will not surrender. I could tell my men to attack you both right now and then your people would be without their King and the Dragon Queen without her Hand. I am sure my sister would like to have both of your heads on spikes outside of the Red Keep.” 

“As we said. We came to give you the opportunity to surrender peacefully. I do not wish to shed the blood of innocents,” the young King answered without hesitation.

“Please, Jaime,” Tyrion pleaded with wide eyes, “You do not want to go to war against the King in the North and the Dragon Queen. You are a military man, you know you this is a war you cannot win. You need to talk to Cersei… To reason with her. You are the only one she might listen to, because she loves you. You know that you stand no chance against an army of over 200,000 warriors, Giants, Mammoths, and six dragons.”

“So it’s true,” Jaime said with a furrowed brow as he looked at his brother. “The last Targaryens have allied together to bring fire and blood to the whole of Westeros. To lay claim to what they feel was taken from them.” He then sighed, “Tyrion, I would never surrender to you, Daenerys or Jon Snow. And I know that Cersei would rather die than to give up her power.”

“I really wish you would reconsider,” Tyrion stated hopelessly.

“I will also never bow to a foreign whore or a Bastard, oath breaking, King from the North,” Lord Tarly spat. “At least there is proof that Cersei Lannister is trueborn, unlike you. How do we know that you are not just making up some story about being the long lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen? And even if he did sire you, you are not trueborn because he was married to Elia Martell. Therefore, you are still a bastard. And unlike your aunt, Cersei has lived in Westeros her whole life.”

“The man I consider to be my Father, Lord Eddard Stark, was a great and honorable man. He kept my identity from me and even his Lady Wife, until his death. It was not until after he was wrongfully executed, by Ser Jaime’s bastard son, that I learned to truth of my heritage. The truth is my mother, Lyanna Stark, did wed my father, the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, in Dorne after Elia agreed to an annulment of their marriage. Did you not ever wonder why Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower were not at the Trident? It was because he left them behind to protect my mother as I grew in her belly. You see I am the blood of old Valyria and the blood of the first men; I am the blood of the Dragon and the Wolf.”

"You might have the blood of the dragon, and your name might really be Aegon but you have no proof that you are a legitimate Targaryen; you have no proof your parents were married. You are clearly a Wolf... A Stark. However, boy, you are nothing more than a Bastard mutt!" The Lord of Horn Hill seethed.

The smirk on Jon Snow’s face disappeared as he glared at Lord Tarly. "If I may ask, my Lord, what is your name?" 

"I am Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill," the seasoned Lord stated proudly.

The Bastard of Winterfell was smirking again as he looked at Lord Tarly’s heir and inquired, "You must Dickon Tarly?"

"I am, Your Grace,” The Heir of Horn Hill replied with a nod, ignoring Bronn outburst of laughter.

"Dickon, will you please explain to me, why it is that you follow a man like your father?" Jon Snow asked with a furrowed brow.

"How dare you!” Lord Randyll Tarly roared, “You have a lot of nerve asking my son a question like that, Bastard! We should be asking why the people would ever want to follow a foreign whore and a Bastard oath breaker!"  

"I will ask again Dickon,” The King in the North repeated, completely ignoring the older man. “Will you please explain to me, why it is that you follow a man like your father?" 

Dickon had a look of confusion on his face as he answered, "I... I follow my Father because he is strong and great man. He is a good Lord who cares about the safety of his family and his people." 

_'Where are you going with this Jon? Why in the seven hells would you care about a Lord from the Reach?'_ Ser Jaime wondered as he looked back towards Jon Snow. When his gaze was back on the young King, he could tell he was trying to suppress his anger 

The King sighed before he looked at the Heir of Horn Hill and stated, "Lord Dickon, I understand that you follow your father because you are your son and you think he wants what is best for his family. However, I can assure you, he is not a great man. I know your brother Samwell. We joined that Nights Watch at the same time and he is my best friend. Sam asked me to spare your life if there was anyway possible, but I cannot do that if you stay loyal to your father… Has your Father ever tell you why your brother choose to join The Nights Watch?”

"That fat, craven, worthless son of mine dares to humiliate me again!" Randyll Tarly growled, not allowing Dickon to answer.

He could tell the King in the North was enraged. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and roared, "Sam is one of the great men I have ever known! I can tell you, Lord Tarly, he is a better man you will ever be! And you tried to threaten to murder him if he did not take the Black!” 

Jaime could not believe his eyes as the King released his anger; he watched as the young man’s eyes went from a smoky shade to a shade of orange. He then heard the gasps of the other men in his group. However, he was unsure if it was because he accused Lord Tarly of threatening to kill his son, or if because the King’s eyes appeared to change color. _‘There is no way that his eyes really changed color… It must just be the angle of the sunlight playing tricks on my eyesight.’_

“You are wrong. My Father would never murder his own son!” Dickon exclaimed. He then glanced at this Father before looking back at the King in the North and proudly stated, “Father said that Sam felt he was too weak to be Lord of Horn Hill and wished for me to take his place. Father said Sam wanted to join the Watch to honor House Tarly and to become a man.”

“Lord Tarly, I cannot believe you told your son these lies!” The Bastard King roared. “Sam told me the real reason he joined the Nights Watch and my Master of Whispers confirmed the story to be true… Do you not think your other son deserves to know the truth? That you were going to…”

When Jaime looked at the Lord of Horn Hill, he could tell the man was furious as he cut the young King off, "I forced Sam to join the Nights Watch because he was a disgrace to House Tarly. I needed a strong heir that can hunt and swing a sword to take over after I die! An heir that can be respected not laughed at.” He growled. “Sam was no man! He was nothing but a fat, craven boy who preferred books over a sword or bow! I told him on the eve of his eighteenth name day hunt, if he did not renounce his titles and join the Nights Watch, I would make his death look like a hunting accident… I gave him a choice, to die or serve the Nights Watch. I had hopes that the Watch would turn him into a man… However, all it did was keep him fat and soft.” Lord Tarly then looked back towards Jon Snow and said, “You should have killed him for breaking his vows when he fathered a Bastard on that Wildling girl! You enabled him to stay craven! You sent him and his Wildling lover away from the Wall! You sent him to the Citadel without my blessing! If I wanted him to become a Maester I would have sent him to Oldtown myself!”

Ser Jaime could not believe what he just heard,  _‘Dear gods! This man really threatened to kill his own son! Joffrey was a horrible, vile human and I still could have never killed him.’_

Dickon’s face was contorted as if he were in physical pain when he looked at this Father and asked, "You lied to me?”

“And I would again to ensure that you are my heir,” Lord Tarly replied with no remorse in his tone.

“All these years you lied to me that Sam left Horn Hill on his own freewill! I did not want to believe that you were going to murder Sam if he did not take the black! I never would have thought you were capable of something so heinous! Just wait until I tell Mother why Sam really left!” Dickon raged. “Sam might not have been strong or good with a sword or a good hunter, but he is my brother! Sam was always the first one to ask me how my day was and to help me understand my studies when the Maester did not make sense. I love him and needed him and you sent him away because of your pride! He was never a disgrace to our house... you Father, are the disgrace. I will never follow a man who would harm or murder his own son!” 

Randyll Tarly had no retort. He held a grimace on his face as he stared daggers into the King in the North’s face. He did not find his voice until Dickon yanked the reigns of his horse, and totted over towards the Dwarf of Casterly Rock and the King in the North. "What are you doing boy! Get back over here!" he hollered.

The young heir of Horn Hill ignored his Father as dismounted from his steed, and unsheathed his sword before he knelt before the King of the North. He then declared, "I, Dickon, of House Tarly, surrender to you, Aegon of House Targaryen. I swear my fealty in perpetuity to House Targaryen and I declare you as my rightful King. I am yours to command, Your Grace."

“Thank you Dickon, please arise,” The Bastard King said with a smile.

The young man rose and stood next to Jon Snow.

"You are as disgrace to our House, Dickon!” Randyll seethed. “You and your fat brother are no sons of mine! I will give Horn Hill to Talla and her husband once they marry!"

"I suggest that the rest of you surrender to House Targaryen and House Stark!” The King in the North roared. “If you choose to fight against me you will all face the consequences of my wrath! I will not allow you to take from our allies! Daenerys and I will rain fire and blood down upon all of you!"

"I find that hard to believe, Jon Snow. You are all alone, save my imp of a brother who doesn’t seem to be carrying his crossbow. You should be surrendering to me… You have no army with you. And no dragons… By the way where aunt Daenerys? Or should I say wife or wife to be. I heard you two would soon marry? Does she already have you by the balls? Already doing her bidding?"

The Bastard remained quiet, and then began to smirk. As soon as the King began to smirk, he heard a loud screeching sound coming from the sky. He looked up to the clouds as the screeching became louder and closer. Then suddenly, from behind the grey clouds a large shape appeared and it was heading directly towards where he stood with this cousin, Bronn and Lord Tarly.

“What da fuck is that?” he heard Bronn ask.

“It is a fucking dragon!” Kevan exclaimed as the beast roared and flew over the entire Lannister Army.

Jaime was frozen in place. His eyes were fixed upon the large black beast as it landed not even fifteen feet away from where he stood; the dragon was so close that he shivered as he looked into its reddish-orange eyes and thought, _‘Dear gods… The dragons are real. Dragons have truly returned to this world.’_

His thoughts interrupted with the dragon gave a deafening roar; the roar was so powerful that he felt the skin on his face being pushed back and his hair blew in the breeze it created. The dragon then lowered it’s extremely large shoulder and young women with silver hair began to climb down from it’s back. Once she was on the ground her gaze was fixed on the Bastard of Winterfell and his gaze was fixed on her. _‘This must be the famous Daenerys Targaryen. Gods the two of them already appear to be in love. That is the same way Cersei used to look at me. What in the actual fuck am I supposed to do, especially if she has two more and he has three of his own? I do not want to be the one to tell Cersei that we are fucked.’_

His musings were disturbed when the Dragon Queen joined Jon Snow and Tyrion on top of the hill……

* * *

 

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

 

Daenerys landed Drogon on top of a grassy hill, in front of who she assumed to be Ser Jaime, her Hand’s older brother, because of his golden right hand. Standing next to him was a middle aged man wearing Lannister armor, a dark haired man in leather armor and an older, balding, white haired man. All three men appeared to be stuck where they were standing.  _‘I bet they think if they move they will be dragon food,’_ she mused before diverting her gaze towards the other group of men standing across from Ser Jaime and his entourage. There she saw Lord Tyrion, Jon and a tall, younger looking man in plain steel armor.  _‘That must be Sam’s little brother... meaning Jon was successful in getting him to surrender.’_

Her largest son gave a menacing roar at the group of Lannister men as he lowered his shoulder so she could she climb down from his back. When her feet reached the solid ground, she met her betrothed’s gaze and smiled at him. He returned the smile as she walked over to join him, Lord Tyrion and the other young man. 

Once she reached them, she was quickly in Jon’s arms and her pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. When the embrace broke, she murmured, "Sorry to have kept you waiting, my love." 

She then greeted Lord Tyrion and was introduced to Sam’s younger brother, Dickon. 

The Dragon Queen then turned her attention to the Commander of The Lannister’s army. She looked at the blonde haired, green-eyed man with the golden hand, forced her brightest smile and said, "Ser Jaime, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard much about you and I would like to thank you for ending my Father’s madness before he could have the pyromancers ignite the wildfire he had stored beneath King’s Landing." When she realized he was too stunned to respond, she kept the smile plastered on her face as she then turned her attention to the balding white haired man and questioned, "And you are?" 

"Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill," he replied with a scowl affixed to his face.

Jon then took her arm, pressed another kiss to her temple and asked softly, yet loud enough for Ser Jaime and his entourage to hear, "Dany, were you see any of the Ballistae when you were scouting from the air?" 

She turned her gaze back to her betrothed and shook her head as she firmly answered, "I did not, my love. I believe they must be hidden in the covered carts." 

Ser Jaime gasped, pulling her attention back to the Golden-Handed man as he breathed out, "How? How do you know we have Ballistae?" 

She smiled at the Lannister Commander and was about to answer his inquiry, however, Jon spoke first. "I told you that my brother is my Master of Whispers. He is The Three-Eyed Raven, a powerful greenseer and warg,” he responded with authority in his tone. When the four men had puzzled looks, he sighed and continued, “This means he is able to see events of the past, he can see everything that is happening right now, and he sometimes glimpses or visions of the future. He was the one who warned me that your sister told Euron to bring her a gift; that he planned to attack Queen Daenerys’ Greyjoy and Dornish allies and take the Sand Snakes to your sister as a gift. He is the one who told me of your sister’s plans to sack High Garden and take their gold to by a sellsword army and their food to feed herself throughout the long winter. He also warned me that your sister had Qyburn design and build a new weapon; a weapon which could be used to shoot my dragons down from the sky." 

"Your dragons?" Ser Jaime questioned with a furrowed brow. "I only see one dragon." 

Daenerys smiled and put her hand on Jon’s arm to prevent him from answering Ser Jaime’s inquiry. She then spoke, "My love, as I said, it would seem that they are hiding their Ballistae somewhere. Cersei surely is not stupid. She must have given them some sort of weapons to defend themselves." 

Jon nodded in response before turning he gaze back towards the Lannister men and stated, "Ser Jaime and Lord Tarly, I will ask you again to surrender. You have no way of winning this war and I do not wish for blood shed. I have an army of nearly 150,000 fighting men, filled with Northmen, the Knights of the Vale and the Wildlings including Giants with their mammoths. And my Aunt also has an army of over 100,000 men, made up of Dothraki and Unsullied warriors. Even if you were to hire 20,000 Essosi sellswords, it would not make a difference. We would easily defeat you." 

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the man with brown hair that touched his nape, sitting atop his horse, next to Ser Jaime, when he began to chuckle. Drogon gave another ear-shattering roar, causing the Lannister men to shiver. She then walked toward the man who chuckled, looked in the eyes and asked, "I am sorry for being so rude, but apparently I forgot to ask your name. Do you mind to tell me who are you?" 

She saw the man smiled as he looked at her, he puffed out his chest and proudly stated, "I’m Ser Bronn of da Blackwater." 

She smile innocently as she continued her questioning, "So, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, could you please tell me what it is that you find so amusing?" 

"I’s seen many things,” Ser Bronn stated, evident he was trying to contain his mirth as he continued. “I’s seen men fight and die in battle. I’s seen women pleasin’ each other in baths. I’s also seen a  boy, your Hand’s old squire, Pod, get his gold returned to him by the three whores Tyrion bought him, ‘cause he gave them pleasure. Ands now I’s can also add that I’s seen a fuckin’ dragon. But I’s can’t say that I’s believe in Giants and Mammoths… I’s never seen ‘em." 

The Dragon Queen smiled at the Knight, "Dragons were believed to be extinct and yet here is one of my three dragons, living and breathing, standing just before you. I promise you, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, your derision and disbelief are ill-advised. What my betrothed speaks is the truth. He has an army filled with Giants and mammoths." 

Bronn shook his head as another chuckle escaped his throat. "Your Queenliness, it’s no secret that ya arrived in Westeros not even a fortnight ago. Is this true?" 

"That statement is true, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater,” she confirmed.

"Have ya seen your nephews army?" the Knight inquired with a quirked brow and a smirk.

She was surprised by his question, but took a deep breath and answered honestly. "I have not, Ser Bronn." 

"Of course ya haven't, ‘cause they ain’t real.” He replied with growing laughter. “It was known that dragons once existed, before ya had yers. But there ain’t no proof of Giants or Mammoths! The next thing ya tell me is dat the White Walkers is real!” He then wiped the tears from his eyes before he continued. “I bets the only reason ya believe him is ‘cause ya like his cock inside ya. A women is likely to believe anythings when she enjoyd’ havin’ dat man's cock inside her!” 

_‘What the fuck did he just say to me… Surely I have misunderstood the meaning behind his words’_  she thought as she turned her stunned gaze from the knight and towards her lover. She noticed that Jon also appeared to be appalled by the knight's words.

She then turned her gaze back at Ser Bronn took a deep breath and dryly asked for clarification. "Would you mind to repeat that, Ser Bronn?" 

"It is known fact, your Queenliness,” he stated matter-of-factly, “That’s the twos a ya are fuckin’… I’s mean, ya both been eye fuckin’ each other since the second ya landed wit yer dragon. So it’s a safe assumption that he’s a man whose able to please yer body.” He then barked out in laughter as he added, “I’s bet I’s be right if I’s said that ya cunt is dripping wet rights now!" 

She could believe what she heard. As the Knight of the Blackwater shook with laughter, she took a moment to look at those around her. Ser Jaime had a murderous gaze directed at his knight, and the other two men standing next to him had similar expressions as well. Tyrion also wore a similar expression as his brother and Dickon just stood there with his mouth agape. She then looked at Jon, his eyes were wide open and he looked ready to pummel the man. She grabbed his hand, hoping that he would remain in control. She then looked back at Ser Bronn, but before she could retort, he continued.

“I’m guessin’, by how hards ya’s been eye-fucking him... He’s da only one whose ever pleased yer body before." When he paused she was too shocked by what she was hearing to mutter anything so he continued his assessment. "I’s just sayin’, judgin’ by hows much pretty yer betrothed is... Women haves been wantin’ his cock since he was old enough ta know wat its was used fer… Ands if I’s was as pretty as he is, I’s know that I’s would’ve been takin’ advantage of’s dat.” He then chuckled as he said, “So I’s bet it’s safe ta say his cock has been in plenty of pussies before yers came along… And I’s say that makes ya jealous that yer cunt wasn’t da first ta grip his cock."

Those words work the dragon within her. Daenerys closed her fists as the dragon blood coursed through her veins. However, before she could command Drogon to ‘Dracarys,’ Ser Jaime finally found his voice as he screamed, "Bronn!" 

"What?" Ser Bronn asked as he looked at the Kingslayer and shrugged his shoulders.  

"Shut the fuck up!” He exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Are you trying to get us killed?"

The Knight of Blackwater, opened his mouth to protest, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Jaime, please… Surrender. I do not wish to see anymore Lannister blood shed for no reason,” Her Hand pleaded to his brother.

"I can't do that Tyrion,” The Commander of the Lannister forces said with a sigh. He then looked at his brother in the eyes and whispered, “You know I can't... What will happen to Cersei if I bend the knee? If you don’t kill her, she would kill me." 

Daenerys smiled at the Kingslayer as she stated, "If you surrender and bend the knee to your rightful King and Queen, we will allow your sister to live. If she bends the knee as well, we will allow you both to seek asylum at Casterly Rock for the rest of your life. If you bend the knee and she refuses, she can go to Essos but if she will be banished from Wester..." 

"I will never bend the knee to you, Dragon Whore.” A man wearing Lannister armor standing next to Ser Jaime seethed. “You are nothing but a whore who uses men to gain power and Armies. We have heard that you used your Dothraki husband to gain power over his horde and took them as your own after his untimely death. Then how you took the leader of the Second Sons, a man named Daario Naharis, to you bed just to gain his forces without having to pay them!" 

Daenerys was infuriated, _'Seven hells Daario! I swear to whatever gods might be listening that I will bring fire and blood to you the first chance that I get! Thanks to you the people of Westeros see me as a whore!'_ She opened her mouth and was about to protest when her betrothed spoke first.

"Do not call her a whore! She is not a whore! She is a strong, powerful woman who has had to overcome more in her life just to stay alive than you could ever imagine!” He growled. “And who the fuck are you anyway?"

The man smiled as he looked at her then her betrothed and pompously declared, "My name is Kevan Lannister, bastard. I was in the meeting when my brother, Tywin, came up with the plan on how we would murder your brother, the former King of the North, Robb Stark, his pretty little foreign wife, unborn babe, and his Lady Mother. We all toasted when we devised the plan to kill them and then toasted again when Walder Frey agreed."

The Queen could not believe what she had just heard, and she knew that her betrothed was furious when she heard a thunderous roar from above.  _‘I have got to do something,’_  she thought as she quickly looked at her betrothed. When she did she knew that they had awoken his inner dragon. His eyes closed as he closed and his fists were clenched. She hastily grabbed in arm and loudly whispered, "Jon, listen to me! You need to calm down!" 

Jon kept his eyes closed as he shook his head. She then grabbed his hand and was about to plead with him again, only for him to push her hand away. He then opened his eyes and she gasped when she saw that his irises were a fiery-orange hue.  _‘NOT NOW AZOR AHAI!’_  she wanted to scream but the words were lost in her throat when Jon hollered first.

"You will all die! You will DIE for what you did to Robb and his family!" 

Ser Jaime and his men, her Hand and Dickon Tarly all hit the ground when there was another, louder, closer roar. She looked up in the air and saw Sarogon, who roared once more as he landed just to the right of the group.

Daenerys swiftly grabbed her lover’s arm, in an attempt to calm; to prevent him from doing anything rash. However, her attempt was futile; Jon yanked his arm away from her and began to walk towards his colossal grey child. She saw the fury in his eyes when he looked back at her and she noticed that the orange had turn to crimson. Then as Sarogon lowered his shoulder, welcoming his rider, she noticed that his eyes were the same shade of red. 

Once her beloved was on the back of Sarogon, the dragon roared before he seethed at the top of his lungs, "You will all perish! Because of Ser Jaime's and Kevan Lannister’s insolence! Because of their parts in the deaths of my brother and his family!  I offered a peaceful surrender and they refused!" Jon then looked down at his dragon and commanded, "Sōvegon!" Sarogon then gave a booming roar as he effortlessly took to the sky.

"Daenerys you need to calm him down! You must stop him!" Tyrion exclaimed as he ran to her side with expressions of both fear and shock on his face. 

She nodded at her hand and rushed towards Drogon. He knew what she needed and already had his shoulder lowered by the time she reached him. She quickly climbed up onto his back and her fearless child gave a loud roar as she commanded, "Sôves!"

Drogon complied. He opened his wings and within seconds they were airborne, chasing after Jon and Sarogon. She was startled when Drogon screeched once more, and she realized that he was trying to communicate and reason with his new brother.

Sarogon seemed to respond to Drogon’s plea, but instead of lowering to the ground the larger dragon looked at them with blood red eyes and snarled in defiance. The colossal dragon then dropped suddenly, diving towards the Lannister forces, just waiting for his riders command to start his assault.

"Jon, you need calm down! Please!" Daenerys screamed in the loudest voice she could muster. 

When the King in the North snapped his head back to look at her she gasped; his eyes were the same blood red shade as the dragon’s. He then turned his gaze back towards the Lannister troops on the ground and commanded, “DRACARYS!”

Sarogon gave a rumbling sound of approval before he opened his mouth. Daenerys saw the flames developing in the throat dragon as he opened his enormous mouth.

“Sarogon NO!” she cried before commanding her own child, "Dracarys!" Drogon complied, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do. Her largest child blew his crimson flame onto Sarogon’s right wing. However, instead of getting the dragon’s attention, it seemed to make him more enraged. The grey dragon looked at her again and unleashed a stream of crimson flame in her direction. Drogon quickly turned to avoid his attack. She tightened her grip on his spikes in order not to fall from the sky. 

Drogon then began to fly higher into the air and when she looked down she saw that Sarogon had unleaded his scorching dragonfire on the Lannister forces. She could hear the screams of the men below as they were burned alive. 

_‘Drōgon! emi naejot dohaeragon Ionos! Se vīlībāzma ēza started… Konīr kessa sagon daor truce iā obūljarion. Issa jēda ñuha tresy’ (Drogon! We have to help Jon! The battle has started… There will be no truce or surrender. It is time my son.)_

Drogon roared in acknowledgement and began to dive towards the enemy below. However, before she could give the command to attack, she heard Sarogon’s bellowing roar as he flew below them, with fire spilling from his open mouth.  _‘Jon is truly raining fire upon Lannister forces,’_  she thought as all the soldiers below were running, trying their best to avoid the flames. They were failing.  _‘Gods Jon,’_  she thought as she watched the scene below unfold in a stunned silence; she was shocked at what Jon had done in his rage.

Her attention was pulled when she saw a man open one of the large carts along the caravan. She looked intently at the man she realized it was Ser Bronn of the Blackwater _. ‘Drogon, adere! naejot se cart! ziry sepār armed mēre hen ballistae!’ (Drogon, quick! To the cart! He just armed one of the Ballistae.)_

She was confused when Drogon quickly flew up, ignoring her command. Seconds later, a large arrow from what must have been another Ballista soared past where her son had been only moments ago. She looked at her son and noticed that his eyes were white. She breathed a sigh of relief as she thought, ' _Jon was right! Bran is here to help us in this battle. His brother just saved my life.'_  

Daenerys was pulled from her thoughts as she heard other roars approaching from the clouds above. She looked up towards the ferocious sounds and saw Ragnar, Balerion, Viserion and Rhaegal emerging from the cloud cover, making their presence known as they advanced the Lannister forces below. Seconds later all four of their other children were raining flames on the soldiers below. 

She looked back at Ser Bronn and noticed he had the Ballista aimed at her and Drogon. She directed her dragon towards the weapon that was preparing to shoot them down from the sky. She then let her dragon dived towards the large crossbow screamed, "DRACARYS!"

The Dragon Queen closed her eyes and she could feel the shift in Dogon’s momentum as opened his wings to glide towards the target. She felt him rumble beneath her as he opened his mouth. She opened her eyes as dragonfire poured from his jaw, engulfing the desired target in a bath of boiling flames. However, she was surprise that somehow Ser Bronn was able to escape her attack _. ‘Fucking coward! Runs at the first sight of danger! And Tyrion was always telling me how fearless he is,’_  she mused to herself as Drogon began to lift back into the air.

As she scouted the scene for another Ballista, so noticed Sarogon, Ragnar and Balerion attacking Lannister troops as Viserion and Rhaegal were white-eyed and destroying several carts within the Lannister caravan. Drogon’s sudden screech pulled her from her mission, and she looked down at her son, frantically trying to find his source of pain. She gasped when she noticed that his left shoulder had been hit by a large bolt from one of the Ballistae.

“Drogon, ilagon!” (Drogon, down) she commanded.  Her dragon complied immediately. However it felt like forever before he landed on the grassy plain, near the battlefield. She then quickly disembarked from her beast, paying no attention to her surroundings, and began attempting to remove the large wooden bolt from her son’s shoulder. Her efforts were halted when she heard the sounds of hooves as galloped from behind where she stood. As she turned toward the sound, she removed Dark Sister from its scabbard on her back and saw Ser Jaime, urging his horse towards her with a spear in his arm. 

Her mind was racing as she prepared to battle against Ser Jaime. She tightened her grip on her sword, ready to defend her injured son when suddenly she saw Sarogon swoop down from the sky. His deafening roar pierced the air, just before he released a concentrated steam of flames towards Ser Jaime. Much to her dismay, just before Sarogon’s dragonfire could hit his intended target, she saw Ser Bronn enter the scene from the right, ramming his horse into Ser Jaime’s. Both men went flying and she heard the sounds of cracking bones. She was unable to see what happened to either man because Sarogon’s flame ignited the grass surrounding her; all she saw was a wall of fire.

She looked up and noticed that Sarogon had returned to the battle, so she sheathed her sword and directed her attention back to removing the bolt from her son’s shoulder. Luckily, the arrow did not pierce too deeply, and on the third hard pull she was able to remove the wooden bolt. By this time, the flames surrounding her had fizzled and she was able to see the damage; she saw many of the Lannister forces engulfed in flames, either rolling on the ground or running toward the stream of water from the tributary of the Mander River. She looked in the air when she heard all five of their airborne children roar as they came to land on the ground; Sarogon was closest to her and Drogon, while the other four surrounded the remaining Lannister troops.

She walked towards Sarogon, but as she did, her gaze was pulled to were the dragons had herded the remaining Lannister troops. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the majority of those soldiers were down on one knee, accepting defeat.

When she reached the colossal grey dragon, she saw that her lover was climbing down from it’s broad shoulder. When he reached the ground, they briefly locked. Her anxiety began to return to the pit of her stomach when she noticed that while his eyes were no longer glowing red, they were still a fiery orange hue. Her anxiety only grew as he quickly diverted his gaze and looked over at the few remaining standing soldiers.

Before she could call to him, and attempt to calm him completely, he turned and began to stomp over to one of the men who was still standing. Her eyes followed him and she noticed he had zoned his wrath towards Kevan Lannister. Tyrion and Dickon ran over towards her, and then neared Jon just as he as he reached his intended target, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him to the ground. 

Tyrion’s uncle looked up at her husband and pleaded, "I'm sorry, your Grace. I’m sorry for what I said earlier... Please forgive me." 

Jon grabbed his hair to pushed him back to the ground. He then removed Winters Wolf from its scabbard and roared, “Do you have any last words, Kevan Lannister?”

“Please, your Grace. Mercy.” He squealed, “Allow me to take the Black.” 

Jon shook his head and spat, “Your family did not show my Father the mercy he was promised when he falsely accused a treason. You did not show my brother, his wife, unborn babe and Mother mercy when your family ordered them to be murdered under guest rights. You do not deserve mercy!” 

Then, unceremoniously, he brought Winters Wolf and separated Kevan Lannister’s head from his body with one swift swing. She was speechless as his head fell on the ground and rolled over towards her.

Jon then looked across the remaining Lannister men and shouted, "Bend the knee or face the same fate as Kevan Lannister! None of you are guilty of crimes against my family! If you bend the knee to me and my Queen you will be allowed to live!" 

The remaining Lannister and Tarly men were down on one knee before her lover had finished his speech, except for one. The last remaining man standing was Randyll Tarly. 

“Lord Tarly,” her lover stated loudly, but calmly. “Bend the knee and you will allowed to return to your home. Albeit, you will be stripped of your titles because of your confessed crimes against your first born son, Samwell; giving him no option in his life but to take the black or die.” When he paused, she heard the remaining Tarly soldier’s gasping and murmuring in disbelief. “You will be happy to know, that Sam has no intention of becoming Lord of Horn Hill. He is currently serving as one of my personal advisors and will remain by my side until he decides otherwise. Your son Dickon, will be named the new Lord of Horn Hill.”

"As I said before, I will never follow a foreign whore or a Bastard! I will never follow mad Targaryen’s," Randyll Tarly exclaimed as he spat on the ground. 

Jon glared at the man as he seethed, “As much as I would like to burn you to death for your crimes, I promised Sam I would give you an honorable death and send your remains to your wife.” He then grabbed the shamed Lord of Horn Hill by the arm and pushed him against a large rock that was a few feet away. He tighten his grip on Winters Wolf and then closed his eyes as he stated, "I Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name, King of the North, Vale, and Free Folk, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence Randyll of House Tarly to die." Her lover opened his eyes and sliced Lord Tarly’s head off with a clean swing of his sword. His head fell to the ground.

The King in the North then took a deep breath and looked at her. _‘Thank the gods his eyes have returned to his normal grey,’_ she though as he turned to address the men kneeling on the ground.

"Please arise.” Once the men were all back on their feet he continued. “I suggest all of you return to your homes and prepare for the wars to come. Winter is coming… and gods help us all if we are not ready when the Great War arrives!"

The Lannister and Tarly men then pledged fealty to House Targaryen and took their leave to return to their homes in the Westerlands and the Reach. Before Dickon took his leave to return to Horn Hill with his Father’s remains, he again thanked Jon and Daenerys for telling him the type of man his Father truly was, and to let Sam know he and his family were welcome at Horn Hill if he ever wished to return home.

After all the troops had left, Jon, Tyrion and Daenerys walked along the destruction. They past the remains of hundreds of charred soldiers and were trying to determine if any of the bodies were Ser Jaime or Ser Bronn. The remains were so badly damaged they were unable to give Lord Tyrion the closure he desired. _‘I do not know if I should be happy or sad for my Hand. His brother tried to kill me. He deserves to be dead. However, he is the only one of Tyrion’s family that ever treated him with any kindness. I guess we will just have to wait until we can check with Bran to see if Jaime has survived.’_

They abandoned their search after a while and decided that it was time to move on the Lannister troops from Casterly Rock, heading south alone the Ocean Road. Once they were in the air, Tyrion informed her was worried about Jon’s anger. She agreed, and stated that she would discuss what happened once she and Jon were alone. They continued the rest of their flight in a comfortable silence……

* * *

 

_**Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen** _

 

After departing the disastrous run in with the Lannister and Tarly armies along the Roseroad, Jon was happy to have some time alone to brood over what had happened as they flew to the other half of the Lannister forces. _‘What the fuck. I cannot lose control like that. I hope that Sam is able to find something in his books that helps me to control Azor Ahai. Because I lost control, the meeting with Ser Jaime could have gone so much worse. Thank the gods that that Dickon joined us, and Sam’s cunt Father is dead. And Kevan fucking Lannister… What a worthless piece of shit! How dare he ask for mercy when he confessed to his crimes against my family! … Should I have allowed him to take the Black? We the people look down on me or fear me because of my or Azor Ahai’s actions… I do not want people to think that I am mad like my grandfather. I want them to follow me because they respect me, not because they fear me. Fucking seven hells!’_

He was pulled from his brooding when Sarogon began to slow his speed and lower below the clouds as they approached the Ocean Road, near the town of Old Oak. He looked over his shoulder and saw his betrothed was beside him, with Lord Tyrion, atop of Drogon, and their other four children were following closely behind. He then shifted his gaze towards the ground, searching for any sign of the Lannister forces that were previously garrisoned at Casterly Rock. As they flew just north of Old Oak saw hundreds of tents coming into view, littering both sides of the Ocean Road.  

“Dany!” he shouted as he glanced over towards her. Once he had her attention he continued as he pointed in the direction of the tents, "I found them! They are up ahead!"

His beautiful lover looked where he was pointing, then quickly turned her gaze back to him, nodded and hollered, "Jon do not attack them! Let us give them the chance to surrender first!"

He nodded in agreement as he thought, _‘Fuck, she must think that I am an uncontrollable monster!’_

The King in the North then directed Sarogon to continue his descent towards the forces and as he did he gave a menacing roar alerting the troops of their arrival. Some of the men were frozen where they stood and others began to run down the road, towards one of the supply carts, several hundred feet away. Jon looked at the cart and commanded, “Dracarys!”

Sarogon complied, igniting the cart before any of the men could get near it and causing a wall of fire. Jon and Daenerys landed their dragons in front of the forces and the other four dragons landed two on each side, trapping the army.

His dragon then gave another ear-shattering roar, getting all the men to look his direction. Once the men had stopped their movement and he had everyone ones attention he addressed the army, "I am Aegon Targaryen, the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. This is my betrothed, Daenerys Targaryen. We are the rightful King and Queen of Westeros! You need to surrender! We have just faced the armies of Jaime and Kevan Lannister and Randyll Tarly… They were given the chance to surrender and they refused. They have been defeated! We are giving you the opportunity to surrender now and swear your fealty to the rightful King and Queen of Westeros. If you do this, we will allow you to return home, to your families at Lannisport and Casterly Rock, which is now under Targaryen control. If you choose not to surrender, you will face the wrath of six dragons!"

When he took a deep breath, giving the troops an opportunity to discuss what they wanted to do. After several minutes of murmuring amongst themselves, Sarogon gave a thunderous roar causing them to quickly quiet. Once silence was achieved, he repeated, “As I said. I give you this opportunity to surrender peacefully to the rightful King and Queen of Westeros. If you swear fealty, I vow, by the old gods and the new, we will allow you return to your homes to prepare for winter. You will be allowed to stay there until I call upon you for the Great War… If you chose to continue to fight a hopeless war for the Mad Usurper Queen Cersei, who does not give two shits if you or your families survive the winter, you face the fury of six dragons!”

After a few tense seconds, once of the Lannister Commanders knelt down before him and his betrothed. As soon as the first man knelt, all of the others quickly followed suit, causing a smile to spread across Jon’s face. He looked over at Dany, and noticed that she was smiling at him as well and Tyrion was breathing a sigh of relief.

Jon then addressed the Westerlands army again. "Thank you, for supporting the rightful King and Queen! Now, please, return to your homes. Prepare for winter. I promise you winter is coming and the Great War comes with it! I will call upon you when the time comes and I will need you to fight! Until then, I request that you continue to train and prepare yourselves for battle… and spend as much time with your families as possible!”

The Lannister forces nodded and they all stood up. The commanders ordered them to clean up camp and return to their homes.

As they began to pack up their tents, Jon felt as sense of calmness rush through him. He smiled and looked at the flaming cart. He rubbed the rough grey scales of his dragon’s upper back and commanded, "Sarogon!  Gīda (calm)!"

His son responded with loud purr of contentment and Jon felt the dragon’s body begin to cool beneath him and saw that where is neck was once glowing red, was turning to a shade of light blue. When he did this, he noticed that all the Lannister troops stood frozen in place. He then looked over at Daenerys, who looked perplexed. _‘I guess I forgot to tell her that Sarogon can breathe both fire and ice.’_

When his dragon gave another loud purr, he commanded, “Suvion (Ice).”

Sarogon heeded his command and breathed ice on the flaming cart. The icy blast extinguished the fire in a few seconds, leaving behind a large puddle of water where the burning cart once stood. When he looked over at the army, he could see stunned expressions on all of their faces. He then looked over at Tyrion and Daenerys and gave them a sheepish smile when he noticed they were both bewildered as well. _‘I guess that I will have to explain how special Sarogon is to both of them later.’_

Before Jon, Dany and Tyrion left, they spoke with the commanding officers of the regiment and reinforced the importance of continuing training and preparing food storages for the long winter. The King decided it was not yet the right time tell them of the threat beyond the Wall, but they did tell them that a Great War was coming and every boy and girl, man and woman of fighting age needed to be prepared. Then, just as the sun began to set, they made their way back towards Sarogon and Drogon. 

As Sarogon lowered his shoulder, Jon realized exactly how late it was, and that it would be dark well before they were able to make it back to Dragonstone. “Dany!” He called to his betrothed. “It is late! I believe it would be best if we stay the night at High Garden. It would also give us a chance to speak with Lady Olenna and inform her of what happened.” 

"That is a good idea Jon!” She hollered back to him. “It would take a few hours to fly back to Dragonstone... High Garden is much closer and I do believe we need to inform Olenna, in person, that the Lannister threat has been handled.”

Jon smiled and nodded, then proceeded to climb on top of his largest son’s back. Once seated, Sarogon took to the sky, the other dragons followed and he directed them southeast towards High Garden.

The flight to High Garden did not take long and there was still enough sunlight when they arrived for Jon to admire the formidable castle, surrounded by three white stone walls at the edge of the Mander River. There were also a magnitude of lush gardens surrounding the lands around the seat of House Tyrell. However, he was in awe at the way the rays of the setting sun shimmered off the crimson leaves of the three large Weirwood Trees in the center of the godswood. _‘Maybe I should take the chance to visit the godswood and reflect. That always seemed to help Father after he took a life. Maybe if I pray to the gods for strength, I will be able to control Azor Ahai.’_

Sarogon screeched loudly, announcing their arrival, before Jon guided his dragon to land outside of the outermost stone wall. Dany landed Drogon next to him. Once he was on the ground, he sent Sarogon and his brothers to go hunt, with Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion following as well. Once they reached the gate, there were greet by some of High Garden’s Household guards, who escorted them through a briar labyrinth.

Once they reached the second wall, they were escorted by a different set of guards, who led them through many beautiful gardens and through the final defense wall. There were asked to wait in one of the gardens in the courtyard while one of the servants went to inform Lady Olenna they have arrived at the castle and to help themselves to the cheese and wine laid out on the table. Tyrion did not have to be told twice before he made his way over to the table under the gazebo and filled one of the glasses with the fine Arbor Gold.

As they waited, Jon watched and smiled at Daenerys as she walked around the garden. _‘Gods she is so wondrous,_ ’ he thought as she admired the multitude of beautiful rose bushes surrounding the garden. He also began to peruse the different exotic flowered and realized that he had never seen so many different color roses in his life. When his eye caught a rose bush full of stunning silvery-white blooms, he walked over and pick one the flowers, careful that it did not to have any thorns on the stem.

When he turn around, Dany was standing just behind him. He showed her he flower, smiled and murmured, "It is a beautiful flower. I saw it and I thought you… It matched your hair.”

"It is beautiful, Jon," she replied with a smile.

He then placed the flower behind her ear, and whispered, “You are the most stunning being I have ever seen.”

"Jon,” she whispered as he watched her cheeks fill with a dusky pink blush, “You do not have to lie to me.”

He smiled as he placed his hands on her hips and he pulled her closer towards him. "You are so breath-takingly gorgeous... You will be a wonderful mother… I cannot wait to see you grow big with our child." The King in the North’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a small shy smile escaped her lips. As he pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away to admire her in the light of the setting sun he thought she never look more beautiful. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. However, he was surprised when she pulled away instead of deepening the kiss. When he raised an eyebrow in confusion, she placed a hand over top of the scar on his chest and sighed.

“Jon, we need to speak about your actions earlier.”

He exhaled, _‘Gods what do I tell her? I guess I have to be honest. I am a terrible liar.’_ He then took one of his hands from her waist, placed it on her soft pink cheek and whispered, "Dany I know. I am sorry… I guess I just lost control.”

She lightly kissed him on his cheek then took his hand to guide him to one of the white wooden benches in the garden. Once they were both seated, she sighed and softly said, "Yes, you did, Jon. I could tell that it was not you. I could tell that Azor Ahai taken over your body after Kevan Lannister told you about the planning of the Red Wedding."

The King sighed and he felt slightly comforted when she took both of his hand in her and gave then a gentle squeeze. "I know. I have to learn how to control him better. I do not know…"

His betrothed then interrupted him, "Jon, the thing that scared me, was your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Yes, they were not orange like when you angered before or when he broke the seal of my womb. I mean they were orange at first… but then they turned Red."

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her in the eyes, "Red? Are you sure?"

She then nodded in confirmation, the asked, "Do you remember what you did in the battle of the Lannisters?"

"Not really,” he said as she shook his head. He then met her eyes and continued after she gave his hands another gentle squeeze. “After Kevan Lannister told me, about how they toasted to planning the deaths of my brother, his wife and mother… I was so angry. It literally felt as if my blood was boiling. I remember yelling at them that they were all doing to perish... and then it was all black. The next thing I vaguely remember getting off Sarogon, grabbing Kevan Lannister’s and his head rolling towards your feet… I clearly remember giving Randyll Tarly an opportunity to bend the knee and beheading him when he refused.”

He sighed in relief when she did not run away from him. However, he could see that she was hiding something. So he asked, "Dany, please tell me what happened. Please tell me what did."

"Jon I was scared. I tried to get you to calm down, but you called Sarogon and you took off on his back. I chased after you on Drogon and told him to burn Sarogon's wing, in an attempt to stop you... But Sarogon quickly knew of my plan, he looked back at me with eyes as red as yours and breathed his fire at me."

"Gods Dany, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” He asked as he took the opportunity to look at her clothes, sighing in relief when he saw that she had no singed clothing.

“Jon I am fine,” she reassured him, pressing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. “I just do not understand why Sarogon’s eyes were red as well. Has anything like that ever happened before?” She inquired after breaking the kiss.

Jon took a deep breath as he answered, “It is strange. I have been told before, that whenever I lose control, when I am filled with rage, Sarogon seems to follow my same emotions. I think it's because we are bonded."

“Then also, how did you get him to breathe ice?”

“I noticed when he was little more than a hatchling, that he was different from his brothers. He was growing quicker for one… So Sam, Maester Aemon and I began to read through some books that my Father, Lord Stark, sent to the Wall with the swords and dragon egg. They were all written in Valyrian, so at the time I did not understand much, but we were able to make out, in one of the books, something about a Hybrid dragon.”

“A hybrid dragon?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

“Aye,” he confirmed with a nod of his head. “According to the book, a hybrid dragon can breathe both fire and ice, based on his rider’s emotions.”

“We will have to do something Jon, in order for you to control yourself and Sarogon,” she replied with worry in her tone

He then sigh as he kissed her hand. "Aye, we will. I believe Sam brought those Valyrian books and he said he ‘borrowed’ some books from the Citadel’s library. Hopefully he will be able to find something in those." 

She nodded and smiled at him. _‘Gods I’m the luckiest bastard ever.’_ He thought as he placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. When she parted her lips, he effortlessly slid his tongue into her mouth. Their passionate kissing was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart panting for air. When he looked over to where the cough came from her saw the High Garden Guard member who had escorted them to the garden.

"Your Graces,” The man said as he dipped his head. Jon also noticed a slight blush of embarrassment in his cheeks. 

"Yes, what is it?” His betrothed inquired in a calm tone.

"Lady Olenna has had baths and chambers prepared for you. She wanted to me to inform you that the hospitality of High Garden is yours and that once you have freshened up, she would like for you to dine with her in her private dining room,” The young man stated, as he looked towards them, but apparently not able to make eye contact. “Lord Tyrion, has already been escorted by one of the other guards, if you do not mind, I will take you to your chambers now." 

They both nodded in response and Jon helped Dany up from the bench. He then offered his arm, which she took with a smile, and the guard led them into the castle. After several minutes and multiple flights of stairs, they were provided with to extravagant, yet different chambers to prepare in. He hated to leave Daenerys, but he knew that if he bathed with her, they would not be meeting with Lady Olenna that evening. Therefore, he went into the room, not even bothering to take in his surroundings, and quickly bathed, scrubbing away all of the sweat, dirt and ash from the day. Once he was clean, dressed in the fresh dark brown breeches and cotton tunic that had been laid out for him on the large bed, he donned his Stark breastplate. He then pulled his unruly wet raven curls from his face and secured them with a leather strap. He looked at his reflection in the looking glass, and when felt he was presentable, he walked into the hall, and was greeted by the guard, who had escorted him to his chambers.

Daenerys then walked out of the chamber across from him, wearing a dark green silk gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. “Dany, you look beautiful,” he was finally able to mutter once he was able to pick his jaw up from the floor and held his arm out for her to take.

She took his arm and when they started walking down the hall, she whispered into his ear, “Just wait until you see me in some of my Essosi dresses, Jon Snow.” He sucked in a deep breath as his breeches already began to feel too tight and focused on the guard they were following.

Once they reached the dining room, the guard pushed the mahogany door open and the first thing he noticed was the huge roaring fire in the hearth behind a table where Lady Olenna and Lord Tyrion were sipping wine. The next thing he noticed was how animated Tyrion, who appeared to already be well into his cups, was as he was laughing loudly as he was telling Olenna a joke about a jackass, a honeycomb and a brothel.

"Lord Tyrion," his betrothed chastised icily as they entered the room, “I believe that now is not the time for such jokes.” 

“My apologies, my Queen.” The Imp replied as he dipped his head briefly before taking another sip of red wine from his glass chalice.

"Ah, Daenerys Targaryen, it is lovely to see you again my dear. Before your Hand decided to tell me his crass joke, he informed me of your, and the King in the North’s successes on the battle field today,” The Queen of Thorns replied with a smile as she gestured for them to sit at the table next to her and Tyrion. Once they were seated, she then directed her gaze to him; and he felt as though he was a sheep being appraised for sell. The few seconds of silence felt like it lasted forever before she finally stated, “And you must The King in the North, Jon Snow... or as Tyrion has informed me, that you are really Aegon Targaryen, the last surviving child of The Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and that you have three dragons and an army of over 140,000 soldiers." 

“Aye, that is correct.” He stated with a nod, trying desperately to keep his voice firm under her judgmental eye. 

Lady Olenna stared into his eyes for a few more tense moments before she began to chuckle, “By the gods it is true! I am sure Cersei must be furious that Rhaegar chose your mother over her. The whole realm knew that she wanted to marry Rhaegar and become Queen. Your father, uncle, Lord Eddard Stark, truly was an honorable man... Protecting his sister’s son, the last living heir of Rhaegar Targaryen, by claiming the child to be his own bastard! If only the fat King Robert knew the truth before his death! By gods that would have been a sight to see." After her laughter calmed she sighed and continued, “I met your sire many years ago. I guess I was expecting someone... bigger... Nevertheless, Tyrion tells me you are a true dragon. That you rained fire and blood on the Lannister army and the turn-cloak Tarly’s, so I believe you will do. Anyone that is willing to help me get justice against the Lannister’s for what they did to my family is always welcome within my halls.”

He taken aback by her words. He looked at Dany who smiled at him encouragingly. He then turned his gaze back towards the Queen of Thorns and smiled as he replied, "Thank you and It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Olenna. My sister, Sansa spoke highly of you when we reunited. I would like to say thank you for the kindness you showed my sister all those years ago in King’s Landing."

The Queen of Thorns then reached across the table and took his hand. She stared into his eyes and with sincerity in her tone stated, "Lady Sansa was truly a delight. It was horrid the way they abused her innocence. “She glanced over at the Daenerys’ hand and added, “The best thing that ever happened to her while in King’s Landing was her marriage to Lord Tyrion. He was the only one in that wretched city of vultures that treated her with any respect. Then I heard that she was married off to the Bolton Bastard, whom you were able to save her from... How is the dear girl doing?”

“She is as well as can be expected, given all that has happened to her,” Jon answered honestly, but not wanting to inform her of everything that his sister had to endure.

Tyrion then chimed in, “I always felt that Sansa was smarter than she let on.”

“She’s starting to let on,” Jon deadpanned. “I mean, I did leave her to rule the North in my stead.”

“I am truly sorry, your Grace... For what happened to your family at the hands of those power hungry Lions,” Olenna stated sympathetically before she took a sip of her wine and added, “And I would also like for you to know, it was me.” 

When he raised his brow in confusion, “I am sorry, what do you mean?”

“I was the one who poisoned that vile piece of shit Joffrey. I could not allow him to marry my granddaughter, Margaery and I could no longer take seeing him abuse your sister.” She then turned her head towards Tyrion, “I would like to apologize that you were blamed for his death. But I am not sorry that he died.”

Tyrion looked bewildered. He finally sighed, “I agree that he needed to die.” He then finished his glass of wine and added, “As much as I hate that I was wrongly convicted of the crime, I was able to kill my Father before I escaped, so I guess I should be thanking you as well.” He then refilled his wine glass and Jon could tell he was trying to process this new information.

The King then sighed as he place his other hand on hers and sincerely replied, "Thank you Lady Olenna. For being there when my sister needed a friend. She also told me that your granddaughter, Lady Margaery, was like a sister to her and that the two of you tried hard to get her away from King’s Landing.”

Lady Olenna smiled slightly gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she kindly replied, "I am sorry that I was unable to secure the marriage between my grandson, Loras, and Sansa… I know that Loras was not interested in women, but he would have treated her kindly and it would have gotten her away from the Lannister’s claws. However, my oaf of a son, Mace, was an idiot… All he could see was the power the Lannister’s could give to the Reach.”

“I am sure that Sansa would have loved it here. She always loved pretty things.” The King in the North murmured as he thought about how different Sansa’s life could have been.

She then sighed and the expression then hardened as she vowed, “I promise you, your Grace, the Cersei and the other guilty Lannister’s will pay for what they did to our families. As I have informed the Dragon Queen, you will have the full support of the Reach in the Wars to come.”

“Thank you for your support, my Lady.”

The Lady of High Garden, the turned to his betrothed and firmly stated, “I like him my Queen. He is a gentleman and dragon."

"He sure is," Daenerys agreed with smile.

"If only I made a Marriage alliance with the North. My beautiful granddaughter Margaery would have been a perfect match for your older brother, Robb.” The Queen of Thorn’s remarked wistfully. “Instead Mace wanted her to be Queen, so he married her to Renly Baratheon. All of this death and pain could have been avoided if he had just listened to me."

"I am sure she would have been good for my brother. However, he already took a wife..."

"I promise you my boy.” The Queen of Thorns interrupted. “If my son would have listened to me, and agreed to request a betrothal with the North instead of Renly Baratheon, after the death of your father, your brother would have never fallen in love with that girl. Margaery was a sweet and kind and charming girl..." Lady Olenna trailed off.

“I am sure that Robb would have loved her as well,” Jon replied as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The room feel into a brief comfortable silence, as the servants entered with a meal of roasted duck, potatoes and bread. As they ate, Olenna asked the King more about himself, growing up in Winterfell, about his time at the Wall and finding out the truth about his parentage. Jon also informed Olenna about the threat beyond the Wall.

After dinner was completed, the Queen of Thorns stood and announced, “Well my King and Queen. As much as I am enjoying you company, I am getting the impression that the two of you do not wish to keep an old woman company all evening and I am getting rather tired. I believe I will retire for the evening.”

“Thank you, Lady Olenna for your hospitality and dinner was lovely,” Dany replied with smile.

“I will see the three of you in the morning. The guards in the halls will show you to your rooms.” Lady Olenna stated before she left the room.

“My Queen,” Jon stated smoothly. “I believe I am ready to retire as well. Can I escort you to your chambers?” he asked as he held out his hand.

When she smiled and took his hand, it made his breeches tighten again. _‘Gods we cannot get to the chamber fast enough! She has been fucking killing me in that dress all evening!’_

As they left the room he heard Tyrion jest, “Just so you know, my chamber is next to yours, Jon Snow. And I would appreciate it if I were able to get a little sleep tonight!”

Once they got to the hallway were their chambers were located, Jon dismissed the guard, stating they would be able to find their way from there. Once the guard was out of earshot, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, “My chambers or yours?”

“Yours is fine,” she breathed out as he watched her chest rise and fall though the thin forest green fabric of her dress.

He quickened their pace, and it took every bit of his willpower not to push her against the wall, push the skirts of her dress and take her in the hallway. When they finally reached his room, he pushed open the door and pulled her into the room. He kicked the door closed and the second it clicked shut, his mouth was on hers in a heated kiss. 

When he broke the kiss to catch his breath, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed out, “Where in the seven hells did you get that dress?" 

"Do you like it?” She asked as she pulled away from him. She then walked to the center of the room, stood in front of the fire and did seductive spin before nonchalantly saying, “It was laid out on the bed in my chambers... I suppose it once belonged to Lady Margaery or one of Lady Olenna’s other granddaughters.” 

Jon chuckled as he walked back over towards her and took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. “All I’ve wanted to do since you walked out of your chambers was rip it off of you.” He stated I’m in low gruff growl. “Earlier, you said I should see you in some of your Essosi dresses… Has anyone seen you in dress more revealing then this before?" 

The sound of her giggling filled the room. Through her giggles, she answered his inquiry, “It was very hot in Essos, my love. So yes, My gowns were comprised of quite a bit less material than this one… However, compared to what others wore, my clothing was quite modest.”

Jon felt his jealousy rising. “Gods woman! What the fuck! This dress leaves nothing to the imagination! You mean you actually wore less when you were in Essos?”

“Are you jealous, Jon Snow?" She inquired with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Of course I’m jealous,” He exclaimed with a low grumbling voice as her ran his hand down the sides of the smooth material surrounding her waist. “This dress… It leaves very little to the imagination. So just the thought of you in something more revealing... Showing off your perfect body to other men...” 

However, he was not able to finish his ramblings because she silenced him by sealing her lips around his. He felt her drape her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. As she did this, he fumbled with the laces in the back of the gown, loosening it, so that her pert pink nipples were exposed. He broke the kiss and immediately attached his mouth to one of the dusky peaks. As her pleasure-filled moans filled the room, her gown eventually pooled to the wooden floor, only to reveal that she was not wearing any small clothes. 

As he kissed his way over give attention to her other nipple, placed one of his between her legs. When his fingers ghosted down he found her folds already slick with her juices. Then, as he inserted one finger she grabbed his head, removing the leather strap his hair, ran her fingers through his raven curls and screamed out another loud moan, encouraging him to continue. 

After thoroughly ravaging her breasts, he removed his mouth and began to press open-mouthed kisses up her chest, until he reached the pulse-point on her neck that he already knew drove her crazy. As he suck and nipped her neck, he thrusted as second finger into her silky hot core. When he did this, she began to tremble in his arms as the walls of her core began to tighten around his fingers and with a wail of pleasure, she came undone in his arms.

Jon pressed sweet kisses to her cheeks and whispered endearments of love as she came down from her high. Once her breathing had slowed, he removed his fingers from her cunt, and licked the tangy essence of her release. “Gods, Dany, you taste so amazing,” he murmured as he looked into her lust-filled violet orbs.

He saw a slight pink blush spread across her cheeks before she nuzzled into his neck and began to press kisses along his bearded jaw before capturing his lips. His breeches were uncomfortably tight. As the kiss deepened, their tongues began to dance and he breathed a moan of relief into her mouth when he felt her fingers working to loosen the ties of his too-tight pants. When the laces were undone, she pulled away and he felt her hot breath on his ear and purred, “I believe, before we left Dragonstone this morning, I promised you a reward if we defeated the Lannister’s”

He felt his heart begin to race. “Dany, I told you...” he began to protest.

"No, Jon Snow,” she stated firmly as she pushed his breeches down and freed his engorged member. “I told you this morning, before we left Dragonstone, that after we defeated our enemies today, you would get to fuck me in my arse." 

Jon sucked in a deep breath of air in nervous anticipation as she took his hand and began to guide him towards the extra-large bed. When they reached the bed, she helped him to remove his breastplate and tunic, and as soon as he was naked as his name day, she began placing feather soft kisses to the scar on his mangled chest. 

When she began to work her way down his chest, he pulled her head away from his chest. When she gave him a perplexed look, he growled playfully, pushed her onto the bed and ordered, "Stay on the bed!" 

She raised her eyebrow of confusion but nod as she followed his instructions. 

He then knelt down on the floor at the edge of the bed and pulled her legs to position her glistening cunt in his face. “Gods Dany, you smell so sweet,” he muttered as he pressed kisses to each or her inner thighs. Then when he affixed his mouth to her clit, her loud moan echoed off the walls. He continued to suck and lick her bundle of nerve when suddenly she pushed his head away, and pulled him up to her face. He was confused.

“Jon Snow, I told you that I was going to reward you tonight,” she panted. “So I believe that you should take your reward.”

“Dany, really if you…”

“Jon, I trust you. I want to try it.”

His lips then found her in a passionate kiss in hopes that he would be able to convey to her how much he loves her. When he pulled away, he whispered, “Gods Dany, I love you so much… Promise me, that you will stop me if I hurt you or if you change your mind.”

She nodded in acknowledgement and smiled up at him with hooded violet eyes and purred, “You had better get to work, Jon Snow.”

That was all the assurance he needed. With a growl, he placed both hands on her hips and flipped her body around as she was lying on her stomach; her ample round arse on full display was making his rock hard member begin to twitch with anticipation. He smiled as he leaned over and licked from her neck all the way down of her back to her arse. He heard her panting as he began to knead the soft flesh of her bottom as his cock, already dripping with pre-cum slid between her arse cheeks.

As much a he just wanted to bury his pillar into her arse hole, he knew that he had to prepare her. He remembered stories from Theon, brothers at the Nights Watch and even the Free Folk, that it would be extremely painful to your partner if you did not prepare their arse hole for receiving your cock; that the arse hole should be stretched and slick before fucking. So he inserted two fingers into her cunt, to get them slick with her juices, then he slowly inserted one of those fingers into her arse. She squealed as she arched her back and rose to her hands and in response; pushing her arse into his hand as her stretched the tight exit. 

As he prepared her arse with one hand, he used his other to coat his member with the sweet essence dripping from her cunt. Once he felt the muscles of her arse relax and that his member as sufficiently lubricated, he leaned down and whispered gruffly into her ear, "I am going to fuck this perfect arse of yours so hard, you won’t be able to sit comfortably for a week.” 

Jon this push his betrothed flat onto the bed with a hungry growl. He then guided his pulsating erect slick cock and aligned it at with her arse hole, and took a deep breath before slowly inserting just the tip of his member. When he inserted the head of his cock, he felt her muscles clamp down around his intrusion and watched as she gripped the quilt on the bed with her fingers. He leaned down and pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder and neck as he continued to slowly push his member deeper inside her arse.

Once he was fully sheathed, he had to pause to calm himself; he felt as though is cock was going to explode. After several deep breaths, he was able to calm himself, and he began to slowly rock his him into her arse. After a couple of thrusts, he heard his lover let out a small wincing sound of pain. He immediately stopped moving, took in the appearance of his betrothed and noticed she was taking fast shallow breaths, so he kissed her jaw and muttered, “Dany are you all right? I can stop. We don’t have to do this...”

"I am fine, my love,” She replied softly with a hint of pain in her tone. “It is just... I… I just need to get used to having your cock inside my arse.”

He stilled his hips in response, and captured her lips. When he felt her relaxing underneath of him, he broke the kiss, placed his hand on her cheek as he then asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

She responded with a slight nod.

“I love you, Dany,” he replied as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips before he began to slowly rock his hips once again.

As he began to move, he pressed his lips to hers again; he could tell she was still tense and uncomfortable. When he felt that she was beginning to relax beneath him he broke the kiss, removed his weight from her back, grabbed her hips and gave a powerful thrust into her arse. She let out a loud squeal and arched up into his chest. He then gave another slow, hard thrust, and she moaned with pleasure.

She then looked at him with her bright violet eyes and he attacked her already kiss swollen lips with passion. His hips nearly stilled as their tongues began their familiar and when they broke apart for air, she smiled and whispered seductively, "Jon, I am not made of glass… You are not going to break me. Go faster, I think I am used to your cock in my arse now… I want you to fuck my arse hard and fast.”

"Are you sure?" he inquired as he scanned her face for any hint of discomfort.

When she nodded, he crushed his lips against hers briefly before pushing her back onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips, and began to thrust harder, and then faster into her plump arse; he was mesmerized watching his cock plunging in and out of her arse. When her moans and wails of pleasure filled the room, and she began to thrust her own arse into his hips, this was all the encouragement he needed to quicken the pace even more.

Jon then removed one of his hand from her hips and slid it around, finding her hard bundle of nerves. When began to rub her clit, he could tell that she had peeked; her scream of pleasure echoed through the room and he felt her sudden rush of juices escape her cunt. As she peaked, he continued to fuck her arse and after a few more thrusts, he felt his own climax was imminent. Therefore, he quickly pulled his cock out of her arse and flipped her onto her back.

When she gave him a perplexed look, he leaned down and murmured, “I cannot put a babe in your belly if my seed empties into your arse.” She flushed a beautiful crimson in response, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed where he was standing, and effortlessly slid his member into her cunt in one swift thrust.

As he plowed into her, he watched her breast bounce with each powerful thrust. Then the moment he felt her walls clinching around his cock, it erupted, painting the walls of her womb with his seed. He rode out his high with a few more thrust, before he collapsed on top of her pressing short, tender, kisses to her lips as they both tried to catch their breath.

When he felt his cock soften, he rolled off her, and onto his back next to her in the bed. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, content with just holding her as they laid in a comfortable silence.

That silence was broken when she chuckled, "Gods, Jon, my arse is sore!"

He chuckled in response and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead. Between their chuckling he asked, "Will, you be able to sit tomorrow? I mean will you be able to ride Drogon back to Dragonstone, or will I need to lay you across my lap and carry you on Sarogon?"

She chuckled louder as she sat up in the bed, shook her head and playfully slapped his chest as she exclaimed, "Jon Snow! I believe that I will be just fine… I know that I will not be comfortable; however, I will manage on Drogon just fine. Besides, if I did join you on Sarogon that means that Tyrion would have to ride with us as well… And I do not think you want him to know why I cannot ride on my own dragon.”

He chuckled again as he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, he furrowed his brow and inquired, "Did you at least enjoy my cock in your arse?"

She sighed. "At first it was extremely… uncomfortable. It was very different from your cock in my cunt.” She answered honestly before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and continuing. “However, once my arse got used to the intrusion of your member... I enjoyed it. Very much actually."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "You did?"

"I did,” she confirmed with a smile. “I was surprised when you placed your finger on my clit while your cock was in my arse... I have never felt pleasure like that before.”

"Aye, I agree with you on that,” he chuckled. “You should have seen how much juice came out of your cunt!"

They cuddled in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes. When he saw her yawn, he pressed a kiss to her temple, sat up, reached to pull back the covers and said, “Love, come on, let’s get under to covers and go to sleep.”

She smiled and nodded as she crawled up to the top of the bed, got under the covers and said, “Battling on dragons and taking your cock inside of my arse have made me exhausted.”

Jon then laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He pressed one last kiss to her temple and murmured, “Good night, Dany. I love you.”

Hearing her whisper of, “I love you too, Jon,” was the last thing he remembered as he fell into a deep, restful slumber……

 

* * *

_**Jaime Lannister**_  

 

All Jaime noticed after the battle against the Targaryen’s was a searing pain in his right leg and a throbbing on the right side of his skull. The last thing he remembered was charging towards the Dragon Queen with a lance. She was trying to remove a giant bolt, from one of the dragon’s shoulder… A bolt that had come from one of the ballistae had hit its mark and embedded in the beast’s shoulder. Then he saw the orange fire bellowing in the pit of the dragon throat… then nothing but black. He did not know how he was alive or how he had escaped. He thought for sure he had been roasted alive.

His eyes slowly opened and he realized that the sun had set and there was a campfire in front of him. He was sitting up and there was something hard behind him _, ‘A tree? Where the fuck am I?’_  As his eyes began to focus, he realized that he must be in the Kingswood and he was not alone; there was someone with a knife standing over the campfire.

“It’s ‘bout time you woke up ya dumb cunt.”

“Bronn, is that you,” Jaime winced out as the pain coursing through the entire right side of his body.

“You’s lucky I’s didn’t just leave your dumb cunt ass there to die. What da actual fucks was you thinkin’?”

“I thought I’d kill the Dragon Queen, I could end this war quickly,” the Commander of the Lannister Army stated.

 “That’s was fuckin’ stupid ya know… You’s lucky to be alive,” Bronn stated as he shook his head like he was a father disappointed in his son. “Ands if it weren’t for me knocking yer ass off yer house, and down the embankment into the water, you’s would have been dragon food.”

Jaime then looked down at his right leg and noticed the source of the searing pain; there was a deep gash, dripping with crimson blood, from the middle of the outside of his thigh almost down to his knee. He put his hands over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything other than the pain surging through his body.

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts as Bronn began to scold him again as he continued to heat his dagger over the campfire. "You’s know ya are fuckin’ stupid, right."

Ser Jaime reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Bronn. “I heard you the first time," he breathed out with an exacerbated sigh.

Bronn then looked at him with a smirk on his face as he pulled the dagger from the flames and began to walk towards him. "Just making sure ya understand how stupid dat was… Your’s sister would fuckin’ killed me if I’s don’t get ya back to King’s Landing in one piece.” He sighed and then repeated, “What were you thinking? Charging towards her with a spear in your arm as she was caring for her dragon?"

He then sighs again for the time he could not count. He then squealed as he moved his bruised leg as he placed it on the rock. He then placed his head against the tree as he closed his eyes trying to relax. "I already told you. I was trying to kill her. If she was dead, that would be one less threat to my sist…"

“Her!” Bronn exclaimed, cutting him off. “Really! You are so fuckin’ stupid! Why the fuck would ya go after her while there were was a big fuckin’ dragon standing directly behind her and five other dragons rainin’ fire down on yer army? Ya saw how pissed off that King and his dragon were when yer uncle talked about killin’ the Starks at de Red Weddin’… Now jus’ imagine how pissed he’d been if ya hurt his woman… You saw da size of his dragon! That fucker was at least twice the size of da Queen’s!"

"Seven hells, Bronn! You did not help prevent his anger when you kept going on and on about how much the Dragon Queen enjoys it being fucked by the King in the Norths cock!" 

Jaime was surprised when Bronn began to bark out in laughter, "Dat migh’ be ture… However, I’s was right! It kills her that her cunt wasn’t da first cunt his cock had kissed!” Bronn then pulled the dagger from the flames and smiled as he walked towards him, “Imagine how enraged you’d be if someone killed ya sister in’s front of ya.”

When Bronn reached him, dagger in hand, he took a deep breath and grasped one of the roots with his left hand.

“Ready?” Bronn asked with a smirk.

As soon as Jaime nodded, Bronn shoved the dagger into the deep gash in his right leg, cauterizing the bleeding wound as he screamed into the cold, crisp night air.  

"Piss off! Don't be such a coward," Bronn laughed as he continued to work the hot dagger up the length of the wound.

"You do know how much that fucking hurts, right?"

Bronn continued to laugh, "I’s wouldn't know since I'm not stupid enough to ride on a horse towards a fucking Dragon! At least I’s know we should haves surrendered."

"I did not surrender because Cersei would never surrender,” he admitted with a sigh. “Why would I do something for a helpless cause? If I did not try and stop them…"

“Ya know, ya are worse than da Dragon Queen who fucks her nephew,” the Knight of the Blackwater interrupted. “Ya’s are fuckin’ ya sister, and tried ta kill her enemy so that she don’t kiss ya pretty arse out of her bed!” Bronn then took the blade out of his wound and continued, "You and da Dragon Queen are too fuckin’ clouded by your sister's cunt and her nephew's cock. If you would stop thinking with your fuckin’ cock ya woulda  see dat we no way of winning this fucking war."

“What would you have me do, Bronn? Ask Cersei to give up her throne to the last Targaryens and live out the rest of our days locking in Casterly Rock or in Essos?”

"That's da smartest fuckin’ thing ya said all day!" Bronn chuckled.

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked towards the canopy of leaves. He then looked back at his friend and softly said, “Cersei would never agree. She would rather us die than to give up her power.”

"Listen ta me, Ser Jaime Lannister,” Bronn gritted out, no longer a hint of laughter or playfulness in his tone. “I’s honestly think ours partnership mights be commin’ to an end. Theys got six fuckin’ dragons and an army of more than 200,000 Wildlings, Northernmen and Valemen, Dorne and da Reach, Dothraki and then cockless fuckers… and if the Dragon. Now, I likes ya, I do, but I’s do not wantta die for a stupid reason... I’s would rather join your brother than stay on your side. Cause if I’s don’t I’s doubt I’s ever get my castle!"

_‘The crazy fucker is right. We will never win this war. If we do not make peace we will be slaughtered,’_ Jaime thought with a sigh before he relented and softly agreed, "Alright Bronn,” He relented with a sigh, “I will ask my sister to surrender and make peace with the Targaryens once we return to Kings Landing."

"Good,” Bronn stated with a nod of his head. “But jus’ so yas know. If she don’t agree I’s goin’ ta Dragonstone and joinin’ ya brother and da Dragon King and Queen… I’s bet they’ll give me my castle.”

Jaime then rolled over and tried to let sleep take over his wounded body. However, all he thought about was the conversation he would soon be having with his sister and that his head would probably soon be on a spike outside of the Red Keep……

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoy this fic please go read our other fic 'The Last Hope for Westeros' its the second part of the Saga


End file.
